


The Edge

by fembuck



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 164,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the close friendship between Bella and Alice begins to develop into something stronger and deeper, Bella's life and the lives of all of the Cullen's change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place over the events in "Twilight", "New Moon" and "Eclipse".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bella share a quiet moment together in the hotel in Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the first book when Bella is on the run from James.

Bella awoke to the sensation of sweet smelling breath warming her face, and with her eyes still closed, she smiled.

As Bella opened her eyes, blinking, the darkness of the room and the disorientation of sleep confused her, and for a moment, she thought that she was back with Edward in Forks. However, the delicacy of the arm thrown across her waist, and the petiteness of the body behind her registered with her, and Bella knew that it was not Edward that was holding her but Alice; her other dashing protector.

“You’re awake,” Alice said.

Her voice was a song whose melody Bella could not resist, and even though she was surprised to find herself curled up in bed with Alice, Bella found her body relaxing into Alice’s gentle hold.

Her back was facing Alice, but having spent so much time around the pixyish vampire over the past couple of days, Bella found that she had begun to get a read on what the different shifts and timbers of Alice’s voice indicated, and she was certain that the lovely brunette was amused.

“How did you …?” Bella began to ask, pausing only when she felt Alice’s body begin to vibrate with silent mirth.

“Your breathing changed,” Alice said shifting a little, slim legs moving against Bella’s in a way that made Bella uncomfortably aware of her hyper-awareness of Alice’s body and the way it felt moving against hers. “I think I scared you,” the petite brunette continued a second later. “Just for a second,” she finished playfully.

“Not scared really,” Bella replied lightly, staring into the darkness of the room as she thought about how strange it was to feel Alice all around her, but not the resulting warmth that usually accompanied another body so close to her own. “Maybe a little surprised,” she went on. “Speaking of which, I ah … I thought that you all didn’t need to sleep.”

“We don’t,” Alice confirmed softly, her voice melodious and lilting as ever, as if the conversation they were having were the most natural in the world. “I wasn’t asleep, just lying down.”

“Oh,” Bella breathed out, eyebrows crinkling at the brevity and relative unhelpfulness of Alice’s response. “Why here?” Bella asked a few seconds later deciding that she was going to have to go the direct route if she wanted to find out why she and Alice were snuggling.

“You had a nightmare,” Alice said, a note of worry entering her usually breezy tone. “I came in to try and calm you down. When I was about to leave you grabbed my hand, so I sat down. And then I lay down. And I’ve been here since,” she finished.

“Oh,” Bella said again, making a mental note not to utter that again for a while lest Alice think that she was mentally deficient in some way. “Thanks,” she continued, feeling more than a little embarrassed by her nocturnal neediness. “Sorry,” she added becoming more and more mortified by herself.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alice said quickly, seeming to sense Bella self-chastisement. “You’ve had quite a shock, and are under an incredible amount of stress. It’s only natural that it’d disturb your sleep … or so I hear,” she added; that playful note back in her voice for a second. “I’m glad I could help,” she went on, her hand moving so that it covered Bella’s own. “Besides, this is kind of nice,” she finished, shifting closer to Bella for a second before relaxing behind her again.

“What? Snuggling?” Bella asked confused by Alice’s statement and by the way her heart beat picked up when Alice momentarily pressed up against her. She knew that breathing had probably changed again, and hoped that Alice was paying more attention to her question than her body, because she didn’t even know how to explain the response to herself, let alone someone else.

“Yes,” Alice said, practically purring. “You’re so warm,” she said giving a delighted little laugh. “It feels really … warm,” she repeated happily, apparently deciding that that particular adjective encompassed all that needed to be said about the sensation.

Bella found herself smiling, Alice’s delight and her verbal floundering relaxing her.

“I feel like Chester,” Bella muttered good-naturedly as Alice returned her hand to her hip.

“Chester?” Alice questioned.

“Sorry,” Bella laughed realizing that her reference was beyond obscure. “This girl I used to know had a dog named Chester. And, when it was cool out – or at least cool for Phoenix – she used to press her feet up against Chester’s stomach to warm them up.”

“Did Chester mind?” Alice asked curiously.

The question was innocuous enough, but Bella was certain that Alice was trying to get a read on whether or not she wanted Alice to give her some space.

“Not at all,” Bella responded. “He actually really used to like it. She’d always rub his stomach at the same time, and he loved that,” she went on, pausing briefly when she felt Alice begin to chuckle. “Not that I want you to like rub my stomach or anything,” she added hastily. “I’m just saying I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” Alice said, ignoring Bella’s verbal diarrhea, much to Bella’s relief. “Are you hungry?”

“Hungry?” Bella asked, surprised at the random change of subject.

“Edward said I should make sure to feed you when you wake up,” Alice explained. Having no memory of being human herself she had absolutely no idea and took his words at face value.

“Only in the morning,” Bella said both touched and amused by the information Alice had just shared. The small brunette seemed to be taking her job as protector quite seriously, and not only did that make Bella feel as safe as she could with a crazy vampire tracker after her, it also made her feel cared for. “After naps we’re usually okay. Although I’m sure even three meals a day seems extravagant to you,” she said shifting, turning around in the loose circle of Alice’s arms so that they were lying face to face.

“It seems more bothersome than extravagant really,” Alice said thoughtfully, keen eyes focused on Bella’s, “Having to go to all that trouble three time a day. And you all get so cranky, or sleepy, when you miss even one. Either way, it seems bothersome.”

Bella laughed softly, “Yeah, it can be bothersome at times. Hours wasted not just preparing food, but also thinking about what to prepare,” Bella said sighing a little. “It must make things easier to have a menu with only one item on it.”

“Well, it certainly saves time,” Alice responded smiling a little. “Though it does present other difficulties,” she continued a little sheepishly. “Don’t worry though,” she continued a second later. “I’m not hungry either.”

“I wasn’t worried, really,” Bella replied, holding Alice’s eyes as she spoke. “I trust you,” she said with complete sincerity, her hand squeezing Alice’s as she spoke.

Alice smiled, and then laughed a little. “You’re very … different. I can see why Edward’s so terribly fond of you,” Alice said, reaching out to press the backs of two cool fingers to Bella’s warm cheek. “We all are, really.”

“Not all,” Bella said softly, dropping her gaze from Alice’s, knowing that it was perhaps a bit immature to say given how welcoming the Cullen’s had been. But she was unable to help herself.

“Don’t worry about Rosalie,” Alice said lightly, waving her hand dismissively as she spoke. “She’s a worrier,” Alice continued, her tone fond despite the frankness of her words. “She’ll come around.”

Bella nodded but said nothing. It wasn’t just Rosalie that had been on her mind when she spoke.

“You’re thinking about Jasper aren’t you?” Alice asked after a few minutes of silence.

Bella looked up at her sharply in surprise.

“He’s just being considerate,” Alice said softly, her voice becoming as serious as Bella had ever heard it. “I’m sure Edward told you, that the family he was with before was very … different.”

Bella nodded but remained silent.

“You smell very good,” Alice said; a rumble emanating from her chest that Bella had never heard before. “Very good,” Alice emphasized, her chest rumbling again in a way that made Bella shiver – thought she didn’t want to analyze why. “In a large school with lots of different scents yours blends better, stands out less. But up close, for a prolonged period of time is quite different,” Alice said sighing drawing away from Bella a bit as she did. “He had to walk around outside for a while once we got to the hotel,” Alice went on, the comment making Bella recall a fleeting memory she had of Alice carrying her into the suite, Jasper no where in sight. “He couldn’t do this,” Alice said, gesturing at the close proximity of their bodies. “Not yet, anyway. He’s just being careful.”

Bella nodded, but remained quiet, thoughtful.

“Is it hard for you?” Bella asked softly a few moments later. “Lying here next to me?”

Alice shifted so that her back was flat against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. “Not as hard as it would be for Jasper, or even Emmett. But it’s not as easy for me as it would be for Carlisle, and probably Esme,” she admitted. “It’s very much the same for me as it is for Edward, I suppose.”

“Oh,” Bella said, cursing the word as it fell from her lips once more.

Surreptitiously, she glanced over at Alice, studying her features as best she could in the dark. She knew that there was a sexual element to feeding off of humans for vampires, that the scent of certain people aroused their passions and their hunger, as was the case with Edward when it came to her. And as she lay there, gazing at Alice, Bella recalled the way Alice’s chest rumbled when she spoke of her scent and couldn’t help but wonder if Alice were attracted to her the same way Edward was.

“You’re too curious to hold it in for long,” Alice said, her voice drawing Bella out of her thoughts.

“What?” Bella asked, blinking rapidly.

“You looked like you were very deep in thought, and with you a series of questions always follows deep thinking,” Alice responded smiling softly, letting Bella know that she didn’t mind the questions even though she was teasing her.

Bella stared at her for a second, her mind drifting a little as she looked into eyes which almost seemed to be sparkling, even in the darkness.

“Do you …” Bella began before she consciously realized that she was speaking. When she did realize however, she bit down on her lip and shook her head before muttering “Sorry, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

She was ‘Plain Jane’ Bella Swan from Phoenix, not Marilyn Monroe, and it was ridiculous of her to think that not one, but two, vampires were lusting after her.

“You don’t need to be afraid,” Alice said when Bella went back to staring at the bed-sheets. “I’ve been around for a long time, there’s almost nothing you could say that would offend me,” she continued, smiling encouragingly when Bella glanced over at her.

Bella was silent for a while, fully committed to the idea of saying nothing, but then her curiosity began get the better of her.

“I was just,” Bella began looking away again, “I mean, it’s probably stupid, and wrong, and … and silly. But when you were talking about how I smell, you kind of purred a little or something, and Edward said that a person’s scent can, you know, excite a vampire. Like not just ‘thrill of the hunt’ excite, but the other kind, you know,” she continued feeling her face burning hot and bright as Alice smiled at her. “And, I don’t know, I just wondered if you felt that with me, which is probably really stupid, silly and just plain wrong, I know,” Bella finished in a rush, her face seconds away from exploding as she stared at the mattress.

“It’s not stupid, or silly,” Alice said gently, though her tone wasn’t enough to coax Bella into looking at her that time. “You’re not wrong either,” Alice continued which did get Bella to tilt her head up. “Almost all human scents are attractive to us,” she continued.

“Almost all?” Bella asked before she could think better of interrupting.

“The sick, the infirm have a repellent effect on most of us,” Alice admitted. “Carlisle is very special in many ways,” she continued softly, her voice reverent. “But, back to your question,” she said, her attention back on Bella once more. “Vampires can feed off of males and females, but when it comes to scent obsessions – when ‘we’ hunt based on smell – most are drawn to one sex or the other. There are however, some who respond strongly to the scents of both sexes.”

“Like you,” Bella said, knowing that Alice wouldn’t have bothered explaining if it didn’t relate to the conversation they’d been having.

“Like me,” Alice confirmed.

“So you’re … bi-scentual?” Bella asked, unable to stop her lips from curving up into a small smile as she spoke.

“Apt description,” Alice replied, “Very droll,” continued smiling at Bella before she turned serious once more. “Do you want me to leave?” she asked, knowing that humans could be very funny about this sort of thing, especially the teenage ones.

“No! No,” Bella said, her voice a model of indignation. “Of course not,” she continued getting the hysterical quality her voice had briefly taken on under control. “I’m not … a scentophobe,” she continued smiling, hoping that Alice would find her little joke funny, a flush of relief running through her when Alice smiled back at her. “It doesn’t bother me if you like the way I smell,” she continued scrunching up her nose as she realized how weird that sounded.

“Good,” Alice responded sounding happy, and Bella thought relieved. “You’re my first new friend in almost thirty years and I’d have hated to lose you because of your aromatic appeal.”

Bella laughed at that, her laughter turning into a yawn halfway through.

“You’re still tired,” Alice said sounding very pleased with her deduction. Bella thought it was adorable, and had to rein in the urge to hug the other girl, a fleeting thought that Alice might not be the only bi-scentual in the bed coming to her before she forced it to the back of her brain.

“It _is_ 3 a.m.,” Bella said yawning again as she glanced at the read out of the alarm clock at the side of the bed.

“Well then, I suppose I shouldn’t keep you from it any longer. Sweet dreams,” Alice said smiling at Bella once more before she began to move off of the bed.

“Wait, you’re going?” Bella asked, barely controlling the urge to reach out of Alice as she spoke. The fact was that she had just gone over half an hour without being seized by fits of blinding terror, and she knew that it was completely due to Alice’s presence beside her. She didn’t want Alice to go.

Alice turned to look at her. “I can stay,” she said remaining where she was seated at the edge of the bed, “if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Bella said knowing that she wasn’t going to get any sleep if Alice left her, and she desperately needed to sleep. “I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Alice smiled and flung her legs back up onto the mattress before shimmying her way back over to the middle of the bed, her body stilling when she was next to Bella.

“Thanks,” Bella said as Alice stilled, her eyes holding the vampire’s trying to convey how much it meant to her. “I haven’t had a decent nights sleep in what seems like forever.”

“You’re welcome,” Alice said softly, smiling gently in a way that let Bella know that she really didn’t mind.

Bella hesitated for a second and then shifted her body until she was lying on her side with her back to Alice. She wasn’t going to ask the other girl, but she’d liked it when Alice held her before, and she hoped taking up her former position would encourage Alice to do the same.

It worked, and a few seconds after she turned, Bella felt Alice’s arm snake around her waist, and then her back was pressed firmly against Alice’s cool body.

Bella breathed in deeply, and closed her eyes; her body relaxing into Alice’s embrace as she gave herself over to what she was sure, now, would be a golden slumber.


	2. Skating the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night when Edward is out hunting, Alice drops by Bella's room to keep her company. Only, things don't go quite as planned.

Bella sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

She was so bored.

Sighing dramatically, she dropped her head down onto the pages of the open book in front of her and moaned piteously.

Utterly, completely, mind-numbingly bored.

Bella shook her head back and forth and she released another pained groan.

Bored.

Face still planted firmly in her book, Bella decided that she needed a hobby. It was simply too hard to find something to do to occupy her time when Edward was out hunting without one. Of course it would have to be a hobby that didn't require much physicality or co-ordination – or else she would end up spending her free time in the emergency room – but a hobby would be perfect.

She thought for a moment. Maybe knitting (or crocheting, she wasn't sure which … probably which ever one posed the least threat of allowing her to stab herself), or painting would be good for her, even scrap-booking could be taken under consideration. Really, anything that didn't land her in the hospital and would give her something to do on these dull, boring Edward-free evenings would do.

'Hobby', Bella thought to herself, 'what a good idea'. In fact, if she hadn't been so bored that she was incapable of movement she would have patted herself on the back. Bella's eyebrow lifted thoughtfully. Trying to actually pat herself on the back would probably give her something to do, at least for a few minutes.

She shifted on the floor, preparing to take on the arduous task.

"What a strange way to read a book."

Bella lifted her head as the soft, lilting voice registered with her, her heartbeat picking up and her lips curving into a smile as she turned towards her window.

She knew that it had been a good idea to leave it open.

"You really are the oddest girl," Alice said smiling widely as she stepped lightly onto the carpet of Bella's room, and then began to prance over towards the other girl.

"Oddly wonderful," Bella said grinning happily as Alice made her way towards her.

Alice wasn't the nighttime visitor she had been hoping would stop by when she left the window open, but she was very, very, ridiculously happy to see her. Just the sight of Alice filled her with joy and laughter, and gave her a light, airy feeling that almost made her feel as if she could float away into the clouds at any moment. She was, she had realized a month before, quite smitten with the petite vampire. And, on some strange nights (probably when she had had cheese before going to bed), the thought would come to her that it was lucky for Edward that she had met him first, because Alice could have very easily swept her off her feet.

Alice's laughter tinkled through the room, the sound warming Bella until she could feel a tingling all through her body. Bella leaned back on her hands, watched as Alice gracefully lowered to the ground, her expression almost dazed. She was absolutely intoxicated by Alice, as usual.

"Well, this  _is_  wonderful," Alice said a moment later, laughing airily. There was a touch of surprise in her voice as Bella flung herself in her direction the moment she was seated, but despite the suddenness of Bella's actions, Alice caught her easily and immediately wrapped Bella in her arms, hugging her with just as much enthusiasm as she was being hugged.

"'Cause I'm warm," Bella murmured against Alice's cool shoulder, where her face was pressed.

"Delightfully so," Alice breathed out, her voice dreamy and far away as she pressed her hand to the small of Bella's back, a contented purr vibrating from her chest as Bella's warmth soaked into her.

They sat like that for a few minutes, breathing softly as Bella rested in Alice's lap. However, as Bella found her eyes beginning to flutter shut, she realized that she would have to move or else she would fall asleep in Alice's arm. And, while falling asleep in Alice's arms  _was_  delightful, she wanted to talk to her friend and enjoy her company for a bit before that happened.

"Alice," Bella said seriously, pulling back from the lovely brunette enough that she could see her face.

"What is it?" Alice asked softly, her hand reaching out to touch Bella's face as her eyebrows crinkled in concern.

"You," Bella began concentrating very, very hard to keep her voice somber as she looked at the lovely creature in front of her. "You love me for more than my body heat, don't you?" Bella continued forcing a curious and vulnerable note into her voice.

Alice's eyes narrowed at Bella as she realized that she was being had, and Bella bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from breaking out into a wide grin. Alice was adorable when she acted disgruntled. It really should have been illegal for someone to look so cute when they were being disagreeable.

"Not this moment I don't," Alice grumbled good-naturedly, a smile touching her lips as she placed both of her hands on Bella's torso, pointedly warming them up. "But I'll forgive you because you're adorable, and smell really, really good," she went on, inhaling discretely.

"I'm not adorable," Bella protested, pouting in the most adorable fashion. Alice was adorable, she was just … Bella, plain and ordinary.

"You are!" Alice exclaimed happily, pointing an elegant finger in Bella's direction. "That," she pronounced, "was extremely adorable. Really," Alice said, her voice lowering as she became more serious, "you're cute as a button," she pronounced extending her hand until her cool fingers brushed against Bella's cheek.

She let them rest there for a second, enjoying the feel of Bella's soft skin, and then her fingers moved and began to lightly pinch the soft flesh, as a smile broke out across her face.

Bella flushed and lifted her hand. She wrapped her fingers around Alice's wrist and tried to muscle her hand away, but Alice's arm was immovable, steady and solid as a brick wall. However, even after determining this, Bella continued to struggle, and eventually Alice began to giggle at her futile attempts.

Bella removed her hand and pouted again, staring at Alice with a disgruntled expression. Alice's eyes were alight, and a sound escaped her throat that Bella could only describe as 'cooing'. Bella sighed, realizing that Alice also found this display this display to be precious. She could not win.

"Okay, stop teasing," Bella sighed finally, marginally pleased when Alice lowered her hand. "We both know that I'm the human equivalent of beige, so we can stop with the adorable talk," she continued shifting uncomfortably as she looked down at her lap.

She was fairly certain that Alice wouldn't find sulkiness adorable.

"Bella," Alice said softly, "look at me, please," she continued when Bella continued to stare at her lap.

When Alice spoke so softly, with that sweet, melodic, angel voice of hers, Bella was powerless to resist her, and reluctantly, she raised her head.

"There is absolutely nothing beige about you," Alice said, taking Bella's hands in hers as she spoke. "You are lovely," Alice breathed out, "so lovely," she added almost as an afterthought, her voice hitching slightly as she spoke. "Utterly and completely alluring," she went on blinking rapidly, "never think otherwise."

Bella breathed in, the emotion in Alice's voice touching her deeply. She knew that it was utter hogwash, that compared to Alice and Edward and Carlisle, and especially Rosalie that she was practically a troll, but it warmed her heart to hear Alice say otherwise with such conviction. In fact, with Alice holding her hands so sweetly, speaking in that soft, quivering voice, Bella felt beautiful, and for a second almost believed that she was.

"You're sweet," Bella whispered, smiling at Alice as her thumb stroked the chilly back of Alice's hand. "But you're my friend. You  _have_  to say that."

Alice sighed, and glared at her for a moment. Bella would have been worried that she had offended Alice, but the vampire allowed her to continue holding her hand, so Bella figured that Alice couldn't have been too upset with her.

"I  _am_  your friend," Alice began carefully, her words silken and musical as usual, but also firm and precise, "but I do not  _have_  to say anything," she continued, her eyes flashing from their usual warm honey colour, to amber and then almost mahogany before they shifted back to honey once more. "I said it because it's true, and I'll say it again and again until you believe me, you stubborn, stubborn girl," she said, the fondness in her voice taking away any sting that there might have been in her words.

Bella was silent for a moment. She felt ashamed of herself, and embarrassed by her childish lack of self-confidence. Of course Alice wouldn't lie to her, not intentionally at least. She could tell that Alice meant what she said no matter how much that confused her, and she should have respected that. Whether it was a result of Alice being such a good friend and seeing the best in her, or maybe a result of their friendship combine with her warmth and scent, which Alice so intoxicated by, for some reason the petite brunette really did seem to think she was beautiful and she should have accepted the generously offered compliment.

"Two 'stubborns'?" Bella asked lifting her eyebrow, a tentative smile coming to her lips as she tried to steer the conversation into a less seriously direction.

"Be grateful it wasn't three," Alice responded, but she was smiling that wide, playful smile that Bella loved so much, and Bella knew that they were fine.

"So," Bella said smiling openly now, "what brings a girl like you to place like this?" she asked, remembering that while Alice stopping by was a very pleasant surprise that it was a surprise nonetheless.

"Oh, I don't know," Alice began thoughtfully, turning her head towards the window. "It's just such a lovely night out, warm, but not too much so. Perfect weather for … despoiling virgins," Alice continued grinning, lifting her hands up in front of her and curling her fingers into a hideous caricature of claws.

Bella laughed, and for a second Alice did too before remembering that she was supposed to be in character.

"I'll get you my pretty," she cackled once she had recovered herself, and then before Bella could do more than blink, Alice was on top of her, pretending to claw at her with her fingers as Bella laughed and struggled beneath her, (not really) trying to free herself from Alice's 'tyrannical' grasp.

They continued to roll around on the floor like that for minutes until Bella finally became winded and lay still, giving herself over to Alice's fake claws to do what they willed. Alice continued to 'claw' at her for a few seconds, but with Bella laying prone beneath her it wasn't as much fun, and she stopped.

"That was," Bella said, panting a little as she tried to catch her breath. "Without a doubt," she continued as Alice straddled her, looking down at her smugly, "the worst Wick Witch of the West impression I have ever heard," she continued smiling as Alice's expression turned from a smug grin into a pout.

"Says you," Alice grumbled, scrunching up her nose. She thought that it was a pretty good Wicked Witch of the West impersonation.

Bella laughed at the schoolyard response, and wondered just how long 'says you' had been floating around as an expression.

"Are you going to tell me that my father's a garbage man next?" Bella asked smiling up at Alice, her heart tightening as her eyes roamed over the goddess sitting astride her.

Alice shook her head seriously. "I was going to go with, 'I'm rubber and you're glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you'."

Bella laughed again, the sound light and blissful. "So, what would that mean exactly in this case?"

"That  _your_  impression of the Wicked Witch of the West was the worst,  _I_  had ever heard," Alice said poking a finger against Bella's chest.

"But that doesn't make sense, Alice," Bella said with mocking patience, as if she were speaking to a very small child. "I didn't do a Wicked Witch of the West impersonation."

"You will, one day," Alice said very seriously though her eyes were alight. "And when you do, it's going to be terrible. Laughably bad. Fruits and assorted vegetables will be thrown. Criminal charges may even be laid."

"You're so full of it," Bella said, her voice much softer than she intended as Alice's fingers trailed lightly across her sides. She thought that perhaps she had planned on saying more, but she couldn't really think of it had been at that moment.

"Full of wonderful," Alice murmured softly, smiling a little as she copied Bella's retort from earlier.

Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled a little nonetheless, and then neither of them spoke for a while, leaving Bella's room silent for the first time in almost an hour.

With no conversation to concentrate on, Alice's senses began to attune themselves to her surrounding. She realized far too late that this was a horrible idea, and quickly closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

It became painfully clear to her, that no matter how much she had wanted, and how much fun it had been, that she shouldn't have wrestled with Bella like that. She shouldn't have gotten so close to her. It was stupid. It was a very, very stupid thing to do. It was true that on numerous occasions over the summer she had enjoyed physical contact with Bella and Bella enjoyed physical contact with her, but this was different to snuggling up on the couch and resting their heads on each others shoulders. Now, Bella was beneath her sweating, her scent twice as strong as before, while her heart thundered in her chest and blood  _stampeded_  through her veins.

 _Move._  Alice thought, willing herself to disengage herself from Bella.  _Go to the window, inhale deeply, and try not to be a complete moron! Go!_  Alice lifted a hand up to tug at her pixyish hair. Her brain was a good brain. It was giving her sound advice. But her body, her body was a traitorous body, it was decadent and disobedient, and absolutely didn't want to move away from Bella's wonderful warmth. In fact, her body wanted to get closer to Bella, it wanted to stretch out along side her, and rub against the length of her like a spoiled cat.

"You know," Alice said softly, finally breaking the silence that had come over the room. "You should be nicer to me," she continued. Her voice was rich, almost creamy and more alluring than Bella had ever heard it before. "I'm a very scary monster. If you anger me it could lead to consequences so chilling and blood-curdling that if I were to give name to the possibilities, you would never have a peaceful night of sleep again."

Bella stared up at Alice's somber face and smiled. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to get scared?" she asked saucily, a thrill of excitement running through her though she wasn't exactly certain why.

Alice sighed.

Teasing Bella, she now realized, was a very dangerous proposition. She hoped that Bella would laugh at her words, and then swat her hands at her until she moved off of her, and that they could have placed some distance between themselves. But Bella was still lying beneath her, and her heart was beating faster again, and a challenge had been issued, which called to the predator inside of her like the song of a siren. Excitement began to bubble up inside of her, and she knew that she was moving into very, very dangerous territory.

"I can see this is going to require a demonstration," Alice said her voice silky, even as she wondered at the words that were coming out of her mouth. They were not the words she wanted to say. They were, in fact, the opposite of what she wanted to say.

Bella watched fascinated as Alice's eyes began to swirl again. Then, the sight of sharp teeth flashing momentarily distracted her. Bella breathed in deeply, the combined sight of Alice's increasingly dark eyes, and her pearly perfect teeth actually causing a shiver of actual fear to run through her.

"Bella Swan," Alice began, her voice a buttery purr, "I, Alice Cullen, do hereby sentence you to … two minutes of tickling," Alice continued, her words coming out naturally enough though she still had no conscious control over them.

Bella relaxed, Alice's playful pronouncement calming her. And then Alice's were fingers were running all over her as she laughed and swatted at Alice's hand, swearing under her breath, and then laughing some more.

Bella wheezed. Alice had only been tickling her for maybe 30 seconds, but she was already finding it hard to breathe and knew she couldn't survive another minute and a half of the sweet torture. She was giving serious thought to throwing in the towel and begging Alice for reprieve, however before she could humiliate herself, Alice stopped the tickling of her own accord.

Bella grasped the cessation of tickling eagerly and sucked in a few deep breaths, only becoming aware of Alice's utter stillness above her when her heart began to calm down.

"Ali …" Bella began to say, her eyes widening as she caught sight of irises as dark as the night sky. However before she could finish saying Alice's name, Alice shifted, lowering her head towards Bella's neck, her movements gracefully and agonizingly slow, as Bella began to sweat, heart triple hammering in her chest.

Alice pressed her nose against Bella's neck and inhaled deeply, her small frame shuddering as she did. Alice began to purr and breathed in again, and again, and then, just as Bella was beginning to wonder if Alice would ever stop sniffing her, she felt something cool and wet against her neck, and realized with a start that Alice was licking her.

Bella shivered, a strange but electrifying tingle running through her body. Warning bells began to go off inside of her head, bright red warning lights flashing brightly inside of her cranium.  _Danger, Bella Swan! Danger!_  She had to say something, to do something. She had to get Alice away from her neck. She was, quite literally in mortal danger.  _Do something!_  Bella yelled at herself.  _Do something! Move! Act!_

Bella moaned and tilted her head to the side, her body arching into Alice's body as the petite vampire began to suck on her pulse-point, her small delicate hands running up Bella's torso as she did until Alice was cupping her breast through her t-shirt.

 _Not that you idiot! Anything but that!_ Bella yelled at herself. Her mental voice was furious, but it didn't stop her actual voice from moaning softly, and it didn't stop her body from arching up into Alice's hand.

Bella lifted her hand to tangle her fingers in Alice's short hair, but before she touch the raven-haired beauty, Alice had disappeared. No more gentle weight on top of her, no more icy hands on her side and cupping her breast, no more tongue flicking against her throat. Just Bella, on the floor, head tilted back, panting.

Blinking slowly, Bella sat up, bracing her hands behind her on the floor. She took a second to gather herself, and then panic hit. Quickly she began to scan her room for Alice's petite figure, wondering if Alice had not just moved from sitting on top of her, but had left the house as well. However, before she really begin to worry, she spotted Alice standing by her window, leaning so far out of it that if Bella didn't know how graceful Alice was, she would have been afraid that Alice would fall out of it.

"Alice," she said softly, her voice shaking a little as she watched Alice's body move up and down as she took in great gulps of Bella-free air.

"Just a minute," Alice responded, her voice sounded weak and far away. She stayed leaning out of window as she spoke, and Bella quieted down, giving her the time she needed. "Sorry," Alice said a few minutes later, turning around to face Bella though her eyes were facing the floor. "Sorry," she repeated, sounding lost and confused.

Bella stared at her for a moment. Alice's tone broke her heart, but there was something else that worried her, only she wasn't sure what it was.

She continued to watch Alice, and then it came to her. Bella gasped.

"Alice, you're shaking," she breathed out, rising to her feet automatically, taking a step towards Alice, her only thought to comfort her friend.

"Bella don't!" Alice said quickly, extending her hand in a warning gesture, motioning Bella to keep away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said shaking her head. "I need a little more time. Your scent," Alice moaned, the sound was half aching and half pained. "Oh god, Bella your scent," she murmured, and then she turned around and stuck her head out the window once more.

Bella stopped where she was, and watched as Alice began to breathe in the fresh night air once more. She wanted so strongly to comfort Alice, to hug her and rock her until she felt better, to kiss her temple and tell her that it would be okay, but she forced herself to stay where she was; knowing that her closeness would only cause Alice more pain.

"Bella," Alice said softly a long minute later, her head angling to the side though she didn't turn to look at Bella head on.

"Yes," Bella whispered, feeling absolutely horrible for putting Alice through this, and feeling absolutely useless for not being able to do anything to help her through it.

"I have to go," Alice said. Her voice was full of sadness and regret.

The side of Alice's face that was tilted towards her was illuminated by the moon, and Bella could see a dark pupil flashing at her. She knew that Alice needed to hunt.

"Okay," Bella said softly, dropping her eyes to the floor. She didn't want to let Alice go, but she knew that she needed to, for both of their sakes. "Will you come," Bella began a second later, but when she lifted her eyes, she found Alice gone, "…back?" Bella sighed into the empty room.

Bella turned around and stared at the open book on her floor. It was even more unappealing than it had been before Alice had shown up.

She sighed and moved over to her bed, flinging herself down on it. Reaching up towards her head board, she grabbed one of her pillows and dragged it towards her, holding it close to her chest, snuggling against it as she waited for Alice to return.


	3. My Favourite Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice returns to Bella's room after hunting to talk about what happened before she left.

Alice stood by the side of Bella's bed, watching her as she slept. She had no memories of sleep having no memories of her human life, and now, as vampire, she was incapable of it, which was probably why sleeping humans had always fascinated her so much. She hadn't had much opportunity to observe humans in slumber, but she did know enough to know that Bella shifting restlessly, muttering into her pillow and frowning meant that her sleep was troubled.

Alice sighed deeply and wondered if she was the cause of Bella's restlessness, if Bella's dreams were filled with images of her, teeth glinting, eyes as black as coal, as she gleefully ripped her throat out.

Alice looked away from Bella's sleeping body.

She shouldn't have come back to Bella's room, she knew this now. But as she had fled from the younger woman earlier, the question Bella asked her had reached her ears (even though she had disappeared from sight), and she felt she owed it to Bella to return and talk to her about what had happened between them, if that's what Bella wished.

Now that she was back in the room however, returning seemed like a spectacularly bad idea because all she wanted to do was to go to Bella, to hold her as she had while they were in Phoenix. Her instinct was to wrap Bella up in her arms and hold her tightly, kissing her cheek softly as she had done so many times before. But her instincts were not to be trusted. Her instincts had almost caused her to make a mistake so grave that just the thought of it would have brought tears to her eyes if she was capable of it. When it came to Bella, her instincts were bad.

She should go. She should leave. Bella wasn't even her fruit to be tempted by. One Cullen struggling against her powerful allure was enough for any human to deal with, more than enough really. Bella didn't need her obsessing over her as well as Edward.

She knew that she should go. She knew that she should leave. But she continued to watch.

"Alice?" Bella questioned a few minutes later. Her voice was groggy with sleep and her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the small, blurry figure beside her bed.

"It's me," Alice said softly, instinctively moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad you came back," Bella said, struggling to clear the haze that was clouding her mind. "I was worried you wouldn't," she said sitting up. "Thank you for coming back," she went on, placing a warm hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I don't know if you should thank me for that," Alice said, looking down at her lap. "It's probably the worst thing I could have done."

"Don't say that," Bella whispered, her voice pained. "Please, don't say that."

"But it's true," Alice insisted, sounding utterly and completely ashamed of herself. "I'm a menace. I had no business coming back here," Alice continued, her voice pained. "I nearly bit you, Bella," she finished, her voice now no more than a whisper.

"But you didn't," Bella said, moving closer to Alice until she was sitting behind her. "You didn't," she repeated softly, tentatively wrapping her arm around Alice's waist, hugging her from behind. "It's okay."

"You're far too understanding, Bella," Alice sighed, relaxing back into Bella's embrace.

"No," Bella disagreed, "I just know you," she continued, resting her chin on Alice's shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Alice responded softly, her tone sad and morose. "I don't seem to have much control around you."

When she had climbed through Bella's window for the second time that night, she had told herself that she would stay at least a meter away from Bella at all times. But, the moment she had heard her voice she had moved closer, and now she was lounging in Bella's arms, Bella's scent and warmth all around her.

"What?" Bella exclaimed sounding absolutely flabbergasted. "The only person with more control than you is Carlisle. From the moment we were introduced you've been able to be near me. It even took Edward longer than that, it took him a month before he could stand to sit beside me without shaking with hunger," Bella continued, her voice thick with emotion. "You're amazing."

Alice sighed again. She felt like all she was doing was sighing.

"Bella, it's … I have to tell you, it's getting harder for me to be around you," Alice admitted, her head hanging down as she spoke. "The more time we spend together, the harder it gets."

"I don't understand," Bella said softly, a hint of a whine in her tone. It would have charmed Alice at any other time, but Alice was trying very, very hard not to be charmed by Bella at the moment. "It's supposed to get easier with time, isn't it? Edward says it's easier now. And time is how Carlisle was able to become a doctor. How can it be harder now that you're used to me?"

"Because," Alice said, "I … I feel so much more for you now than I did at the beginning. I always liked you. I liked you from the moment I saw you," she said smiling turning her head a little to the side so that she could see Bella's face. "And in Phoenix I knew that we would be great friends, and that I would forever be grateful to Edward for bringing you to us," she continued. "But I've come to care about you, so much more than I thought I would."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bella asked pressing her cheek against Alice's, scared at the direction the conversation was heading.

"Not when it makes me want to bite you," Alice said, her body going absolutely still for a moment before she moved out of the circle of Bella's arms and stood up.

She started to pace.

"But, you  _all_  want to bite me," Bella said somewhat exasperated. "Well, not so much Carlisle, but still. I mean, you've always kind of wanted to bite me, right? I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to resist  _now_."

Alice shivered and looked out the window. She had hoped that Bella would catch her drift. That what had happened between them before she fled earlier on would have given Bella an indication of what the problem was. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she realized that she would have to.

"Arousal."

Bella blinked.

"What?"

"Arousal," Alice whispered once more, forcing herself to meet Bella's eyes this time. "I don't  _just_  want to bite you," she continued. "I knew I shouldn't have started wrestling with you, or tickling you, but I just  _had_  to touch you. And then, you were lying beneath me,  _sweating_ , and your heart was pounding, and blood was crashing through your veins and I knew I should flee, but I just couldn't," Alice went on. "I wanted to bite you Bella, but I wanted to kiss you too," she said, the memory of her tongue licking Bella's throat causing her to turn her head away, in order to calm herself down. "I wanted you naked, and sweating, twisting underneath me, wet and desperate as your blood flowed into my mouth."

Bella sat on her bed and stared at Alice, her mouth agape.

"Alice!" She finally whispered. Her voice was almost inaudible, and she thought that she sounded scandalized and vaguely horrified, but she didn't think that she was actually any of those things.

It was true that Alice's words surprised her; the rawness of them, the eroticism of them, took her by surprise. She had never heard anything like that directed at her before (in fact, she'd never heard anything like that directed at  _anyone_  before). Edward had certainly never said anything remotely like that to her, and she had a hard time fathoming him ever doing so. The truth was that she sometimes felt like an oversexed manic for touching his chest or tangling her fingers in his hair when they kissed. So, to have Alice admit to thinking about her naked … and sweating … and  _wet_ , was almost overwhelming.

Bella shivered. If Alice wanted her wet, she'd be very pleased with what was going on her pants at that moment.

"I know!" Alice said, dropping her head into her hands. "I'm horrible," she continued, her voice nothing but a pained moan. "I'll leave. I won't come around again. I just wanted to explain," she continued, speaking quickly now, her eyes darting to look at the window again. "I just wanted you to know that you didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you!" Bella called out, her voice and her words stopping Alice as she prepared to climb out of her window.

"What?" Alice asked sounding a little dazed as she turned to face Bella once more though she remained close to the window.

"You … you didn't do anything wrong either, Alice," Bella said softly. "You're just … I think you just may be more honest."

"Honest?" Alice asked sounding genuinely perplexed.

"I let you," Bella whispered, her eyes focused intently on Alice. "I saw your eyes, I knew that it was dangerous, but I wanted you to keep touching me. And when you … when you were licking my neck," Bella continued blushing, "I knew I should have said something, that I should have tried to stop you, but I just tilted my head back and made it easier for you," she went on, licking her lips. "And just now … what you said, I mean what you said you wanted to do, it …" Bella looked down at her lap and unconsciously shifted her legs. "It made me," Bella said, blushing even more severely than before. She wasn't sure she would be able to get the words out of her mouth. It was so embarrassing. "It made me really … hot," she said, the last word barely a whisper though she knew Alice's superhuman ears would pick it up.

Alice didn't say anything right away, so Bella looked up and over at her again, only to find her shaking like she had been before she went hunting. Alice's eyes were their usual honey colour however, so Bella wasn't worried that she was tempting Alice's resolve again. No, she was worried by Alice's silence and was about to open her mouth to inquire if Alice planned on saying anything, when she suddenly Alice was beside her on the bed.

"This is such a monumentally bad idea," Alice breathed out, her head angling towards Bella, breathing in.

"Such a 'monumentally bad idea' that, it just might work?" Bella asked breathlessly, her lips curving up into a smile and her body relaxing when Alice began to chuckle.

"You're so weird," Alice murmured, affection suffusing her every word.

"Weirdly wonderful," Bella responded, smiling as she unconsciously leaned back against her mattress as Alice's body moved closer to towards hers.

"Is this going to be your new thing?" Alice asked curiously, a touch of amusement in her voice through her eyes were busy tracing the contours of Bella's face, her expression studious as if she were trying to etch every detail of Bella's face into her memory.

"Maybe," Bella said, softly now, her voice light though she her heart was starting to race beneath her breast. "If you still think that it's cute."

"I do," Alice said quietly, her lips curving up into a tender smile.

And then, a moment later, Bella gasped as Alice's cool lips pressed against her own.

Bella moaned and instinctively curled her body towards Alice's, her hands moving to encircle the vampire's waist, holding Alice tightly to her as they continued to kiss. Alice growled softly against Bella's lips, and her tongue peaked out, begging entrance into Bella's mouth. Bella clutched at Alice, and parted her lips, eagerly accepting the raven-haired beauties tongue, her hand running up and down Alice's back – and in a bold move over her ass – as Alice deepened the kiss.

"Mm … no," Bella moaned when Alice pulled away from her, reaching out for Alice's retreating form as soon as she registered that Alice's form was retreating, but she came up empty.

"Edward's right, you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation," Alice murmured staring down at Bella with dark, hungry eyes. All she wanted to do was get back on the bed and place her hands and lips back on Bella, but for possibly the first time that evening  _she_  was in control of her actions instead of her hormones running the show, and she resisted the temptation.

Bella flopped back against the mattress, looking at Alice closely. As much as she would have liked to continue, looking at Alice she could see that the vampire was correct and that it would be a bad idea to test her self-control any more that night. Alice looked absolutely ravenous, and if they indulged in each other lips any longer, kissing Alice might have been the last thing she ever did.

"No snuggles, either?" Bella asked, just barely suppressing the urge to pout.

During her convalescence, Alice had spent quite a few nights in her bed watching over her, and even afterwards they had had sleepovers on a few occasions when Edward was forced to be away from her.

Edward.

Edward.

Bella's face fell.

Oh god, Edward.

She had just … with Alice … with his  _sister_  … she had … Bella squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Alice noticed the panic that began to enter Bella's eyes and when Bella squeezed her eyes shut, she knew exactly what the cause was. Bella was remembering that there were more obstacles between them being together then Bella's scent and Alice's hunger.

"No snuggles," Alice sighed, drawing Bella's attention over to her. "I should go," she continued taking a deep, fortifying breath. "You need to think. We both do," she added, her thoughts turning to Jasper and the myriad of complications that her evening with Bella had just created. "I just had to kiss you, at least once," she finished softly.

"I'm glad you did," Bella responded, meaning it even as anxiety and worry began to crash over her.

Alice smiled sadly.

"We'll see how you feel about that in the morning," Alice murmured, taking one last longing look at Bella. "Goodnight."

"Good," Bella whispered, knowing even as she started speaking that Alice would be gone before she completed the word, "night."


	4. The Rules of Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Alice have to decide what they are going to do now that things have changed between them.

A Week Later

"Bella," Mike Newton whispered urgently.

Bella looked up from the pair of boots she was pricing, a mildly curious look on her face.

"What?"

"Did I miss a memo about hell freezing over?" Mike asked lifting a questioning eyebrow at her.

Bella stared at him for a moment, confusion covering her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella informed him, turning back to the boots in front of her. She wasn't sure that she cared either. It was probably just some girl he liked, and she had enough woman problems of her own, without having to try to counsel Mike Newton.

Mike cocked his head to the side, and then lowered his voice. "Look who just walked in," he continued, either immune to Bella's indifference or choosing to ignore it. Based on what she knew of Mike, Bella would have put her money on 'choosing to ignore it'. However, the boots that Bella was occupying herself with were hardly captivating either, and so mild curiosity was enough to encourage her to turn her head in the direction Mike was looking.

Fully expecting to see nothing of interest, Bella was surprised when her heart spasmed painfully in her chest. She had not expected to find herself looking at the singularly most exquisite face she had ever seen when she turned around. But there, right in front of her eyes, was a sight so heartbreakingly beautiful that just looking at her almost brought tears to Bella's eyes.

"Alice," Bella breathed out, not even aware that she had spoken until Alice's head turned in her direction, a blissful smile spreading across her lips when their eyes met.

"Did she hear you?" Mike asked, squinting at Alice as she began to make her way over towards them. They were near the back of store pricing some items, and so Alice was quite a distance away from them when she entered. More than far enough away that Bella's whispered word should not have registered with her. "How did she? Nah, she couldn't have. But she turned," he continued, what Bella assumed was to himself, since she certainly wasn't participating in the conversation. "Could she have … did she hear you?"

"Of course she didn't," Bella responded deciding to put an end to Mike's stream of consciousness ramblings. Her eyes focused on Alice as she spoke, watching as the pixyish beauty danced towards them. "She probably just has a question," Bella continued. She felt like she was staring, possibly open-mouthed, and was trying to keep him from noticing how enthralled she was. Mike seemed to be in an oddly observant mood that day, and it wouldn't do for him to wonder why she getting all moony-eyed and breathless because Alice Cullen had walked into the store.

"So, I guess you got this one?" Mike said sounding a little disappointed, his eyes still trained on Alice, just as Bella's were.

Even though the other students at school gave the Cullen's a wide-birth, they weren't immune to their beauty, and often tentative overtures of friendship would be made if they ran into a Cullen alone outside of school. That being so, it was painfully obvious to Bella that Mike wouldn't have minded getting to know Alice better, but she thought – with a minimal amount of remorse – that was just too bad for him, because Alice was hers.

"Yeah, I got her," Bella said already putting Mike Newton out of her mind as Alice finally reached them.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted cheerfully, and then without another word she placed her hands lightly on Bella's arms and leaned forward, and pressed her lips softly against Bella's cheek. Pulling back, she then wrapped her arms around Bella, hugging her like they were old college roommates who hadn't seen each other in years.

Mike smiled a little at the affectionate display and Bella blushed, knowing exactly what kind of thoughts were going through his head. With a mental smirk, she wondered what he would think if he knew just how much they had really gotten up to together. He probably would have had to walk around with his clip board in front of his pants for the rest of the afternoon if he knew that a week before, she and Alice had been rolling around her bedroom floor with Alice's hand up her shirt.

"Hey," Bella greeted softly hugging Alice back enthusiastically, smiling into the curtain of Alice's hair even as her thoughts made her cheeks continue to blaze red. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just browsing," Alice said pulling away from her, settling into a casual and elegant pose in front of them. Her eyes swept around the store nonchalantly, scanning the shelves around them for a few seconds, and then she returned them to Bella. "I remembered you were working today and thought I'd stop by and say 'Hey'. It's been a while," she continued, her tone relentlessly pleasant as her eyes drifted over in Mike's direction.

Another breathtakingly beautiful smile came to her face.

"Hi, Mike," she said warmly as if they were old friends.

Mike's lips curved up into a smile. Obviously, Alice Cullen voluntarily talking to him had just made his day. However, despite his obvious excitement his eyes looked panicked, and Bella sighed. Mike was smitten. Bella couldn't blame him really, Alice was wonderful and amazing and fantastical and a dictionaries worth of other complimentary adjectives, but Bella had seen the expression Mike was wearing on his face on the faces of other boys before, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that whatever came out of his mouth would be awkward, and possibly even horrifying.

"Huagh," Mike chocked out, smiling dopily at Alice as that sound – whatever it was – exited his mouth.

Bella scrunched up her face. She knew it. This was going to be tragic. Mike seemed to have the same realization, and trying to recover from his embarrassing first attempt at conversation he pulled himself up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I mean, hey," Mike began again, his voice oddly deep. "Hi," he went on clearing his throat again. "'Sup, Alice," he ended with, cocking his head up while looking in her direction. He looked like a drug dealer trying to signal a potential costumer from across the street. Bella winced and turned away from him. He was too sad to be amusing, and she was sure that if he stayed in Alice's presence for a moment longer things would only get more awkward.

"Mike," Bella said, drawing his attention over to her before Alice could be forced to have to respond to  _that_. He looked over at her almost gratefully. "I'm gonna go for my lunch break now. Be back in an hour."

With that Bella took a few steps closer to Alice until they were standing side by side.

" _Fran's_?" Bella asked as casually as she could. She knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere near the diner.

"Sounds great," Alice responded. "See ya, Mike," she said offering him another breathtaking smile. And then Bella looped her arm through Alice's and began to drag her towards the door.

Bella was silent as they made their way towards the door, and remained so as they made it out onto the street. Alice hadn't been kidding when she had said it had been a while, and now Bella found herself feeling awkward in Alice's presence for perhaps the first time since they had met.

They hadn't seen each other for more than a few seconds since the night they had kissed in Bella's her room, and she was beginning to despair that Alice was never going to come near her for any prolonged period of time again. She suspected that such thoughts were a touch melodramatic. After all Alice  _had_  said that they both needed time to think. But Bella hadn't thought that 'thinking' meant that they would have no contact with each other, and she couldn't help but worry. Alice had become a necessity in her life, and she didn't want to lose her because of a fit of teenage hormones.

"Feel like going for a little drive?" Alice asked as they rounded the corner to Trillium Ave.

Bella blinked, the sound of Alice's sweet, soft voice breaking her out of the trance she had fallen into. Looking around her she saw the Cullen's silver S60R parked a little ways down the road in front of them, and she looked over at the petite brunette and smiled.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as Alice sped away from the curb, her eyes focused on the road ahead of them as she drove with purpose.

She obviously had a destination in mind. Bella thought that was good. At least one of them had a plan.

"A little spot I know," Alice murmured in response, turning in her seat to smile reassuringly at Bella before she focused on the road once more. "Don't worry I'll get you back in time."

"I don't doubt that the way you drive," Bella muttered, causing the car to fill with the sound of Alice's twinkling laughter.

Bella closed her eyes, allowing the sound to wash over her. She had missed the sound of Alice's laughter over the past week. Then again, she had missed pretty much everything about Alice over the past week.

"You don't mind, do you?" Alice asked a few seconds later, breaking the silence that ran through the car once she had stopped laughing.

"Mind what?" Bella asked looking over at Alice's perfect profile, tracing the planes of her face with her eyes, taking it all in incase she had to go another prolonged period of time without seeing the raven-haired beauty.

"My stealing you away," Alice said smiling a little, turning her head so that she could wink at Bella. "I mean, those boots didn't have to be on the shelf ten minutes ago, or anything did they?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"First of all, ha ha," Bella said making a face at Alice, which just made the vampire laugh, again. "Secondly, you didn't steal me away. I volunteered. So it would be very rude of me to mind now, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would," Alice murmured as the car began to slow down. "Please do forgive my faux pas," she continued smiling as she turned off the ignition. Bella smiled a little, Alice's antiquated phrasing charming her.

Alice leaned her head against the back of her seat, turning her head lazily to the side, watching Bella smile, a soft smile of her own spreading across her lips until they were sitting there, gazing adoringly at each other.

A few seconds later, Bella blushed and Alice straightened up in her seat and opened her door. In the time it took Bella to blink, Alice was then outside of the car, pulling the passenger side door open.

Alice extended her hand to Bella chivalrously.

"Shall we?"

Bella looked around her smiling happily. She wished that she had been paying closer attention to the road as they drove so that she could have seen the route Alice took to get to this place. They were on the beach, but it was a quiet, secluded section of it that Bella had never been before, and it was beautiful. Magnificent really, like something out of a romance novel.

"It's beautiful out here," Bella said softly, crossing her arms across her chest and rubbing her arms as she spoke, still gazing around.

"I've always thought so," Alice breathed out, her eyes focused on Bella, watching her movements as she spoke. "You're cold," Alice said a moment later, a frown marring her beautiful features as she gazed at Bella's pebbling arms.

"It's okay," Bella said, hearing the self-chastisement in Alice's voice. "I'm fine. It's just the breeze off the water. Don't worry about it."

"But I will," Alice said stubbornly. "I should have brought a sweater or something for you," she continued. Her expression as she gazed at Bella was unfathomable. Then she sighed. "I can't even wrap my arms around you."

"Sure you can," Bella said, trying not to sound too eager to have Alice's arms wrapped around her again. She had also missed the feel of Alice's marble body pressed against her own as they snuggled up listening to music or watching movies.

Alice looked over at her and smiled. "Quite right," she agreed pleasantly, "but it wouldn't warm you up."

"I still wouldn't mind," Bella said softly, looking over at Alice tentatively, not sure how her comment would be received.

Alice stopped walking and turned to stare at her. She held Bella's gaze for a long moment, and then she murmured, "Okay," and gracefully lowered herself down onto the sand, motioning for Bella to sit in front of her a second later.

Bella wasted no time complying with the silent request, and quickly scrambled into Alice's open arms.

Bella shivered a little as Alice's cool arms wrapped around her. It was actually much chillier out with Alice's cool body wrapped around her own, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't have traded Alice's body against her for anything in the world. Chilly or not, it was more than worth it to feel Alice against her once again.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Bella said, her eyes facing forward, watching the waves gently lap at the shore. The feel of Alice's chest rising and falling behind her had soothed her nerves a little. "I," Bella laughed lightly, as if she thought that what she was going to say was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me," she continued, laughing again.

Alice tightened her arms around Bella.

"I was," Alice breathed out, resting her chin on Bella's shoulder the moment the words were out of mouth, the action comforting and reassuring, as if she was trying to cushion the verbal blow she had just delivered.

"Oh," Bella breathed out. Despite Alice's comforting hold on her, she wasn't quite able to keep the hurt she felt at Alice's revelation out of her voice.

Alice made a soft, indistinct sound in her throat and pressed her lips against Bella's shoulder, kissing her through her shirt.

"I didn't want to avoid you," Alice said a few seconds later, sighing softly as she rested her chin against Bella's shoulder again. "But, I needed to think and that's very hard for me with you around."

"What were you thinking about?" Bella asked, knowing that the reason Alice had come to see her was so that they could have this conversation.

"You already know," Alice said gently, poking Bella in the rubs playfully, her chin still resting comfortably on the other girls shoulder.

"I do," Bella said taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "I'm trying to stall. I don't want to have this conversation," she admitted, knowing that there was no possibility for it to end well.

No matter what happened, there was going to be loss. No matter how things worked out, her life was going to change. Everything had been going so wonderfully since Phoenix, and she didn't want to lose any of it. She didn't want things to change, not even one little bit.

Alice released a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "How wonderful it would be if ignoring things we didn't like would make them go away," she said wistfully. "No more reality TV!" she declared.

"No more Bluetooths!" Bella said smiling.

"No more calculus!" Alice pronounced happily.

"No more school!" Bella said excitedly.

Alice chuckled. "You like school," she said nuzzling her face against Bella's.

"Yeah," Bella said shrugging. "I do. I guess I got a little carried away."

Alice chuckled again, and then pressed her lips against Bella's cheek. She was silent for a moment, and then when she spoke again her voice was serious.

"Have you been thinking too?" Alice asked, drawing them back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes," Bella said. Her mood, which had lightened a bit a few moments before, became somber once more.

In between work, spending time with Edward, and missing Alice, she had done nothing but think.

"I don't want to lose you," Bella said, reaching for Alice's hand, squeezing as tightly as she could. She knew that it wouldn't hurt Alice any, that in fact she was more likely to bruise herself, but she didn't care.

"I don't want to lose you either," Alice said softly. "The passage of time is so different for us. A year is nothing," she said her voice whisper soft. "It feels like I just met you yesterday," she continued, "and two days is far too short a time to spend with someone like you."

"Oh, Alice," Bella exclaimed, struggling in Alice's arms until the vampire loosened her hold, giving Bella enough space to turn around so that she could see Alice's face.

Bella brought her hand up to Alice's cheek and cupped it tenderly in her hand. "Alice," she repeated, stroking her thumb across to smooth, marble surface.

Alice sighed softly as Bella pressed her lips against her own, her hand moving to cup Bella's neck as the other girl deepened the kiss, her warm lips and tongue making Alice purr. Alice moved her hand to the back of Bella's neck, holding her gently and leaned forward, her lips meeting Bella's with an equal anxiousness and desperation.

Alice shivered as Bella's hand began to rub along her ribcage.

This was exactly what she had sought to avoid.

"Bella," she said softly, gently extracting her lips from Bella's, her hand resting lightly on Bella's shoulder holding her in place as she observed her with dark eyes. "We can't," Alice continued shaking her head as she closed her eyes. "What happened in your room, what happened just now, can't happen again."

"I know," Bella said, dropping her eyes from Alice's, looking down between their bodies contritely. "I know. I'm sorry," she added, blinking rapidly trying to control the urge to cry.

"Don't apologize," Alice said placing a finger under Bella's chin, tilting her face back up, "not to me at least. I kissed you back," she continued sighing softly. "Please don't cry," she added a second later, her thumb stroking Bella's cheek soothingly.

Bella sniffled and rested her head on Alice's shoulder, sighing deeply as she did.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked despondently a few moments later. "I love Edward, but … I love you too Alice, I do. I don't want to lose either of you."

"I understand," Alice said softly, gently stroking Bella's hair as she considered how to continue. "Being away from you this past week was very difficult for me. Much more so than I thought it would be."

She paused there and was silent for a moment before she chuckled darkly.

"I've been avoiding Edward all week as well," she said sadly. "My thoughts turned to you so often and my mind would sing at the memory of your lips and the feel of your body against mine," she went on sighing. "I couldn't risk him picking up on my thoughts."

"I suppose I'm lucky that he can't read my mind," Bella said, thinking about all of the times that Alice had crossed her mind in Edward's presence. She would have had to avoid him too if her thoughts weren't shielded from him.

"I love you too, Bella. I want you to know that," Alice said, her voice soft and serious. "But I can't lose Jasper," she said sadly. "I need him, and I love him fiercely," she continued. "And vampires, Bella, we're no better at sharing mates than humans are. We can't continue with what happened the other night and expect to keep them."

Bella shivered in her arms, and pressed her face more tightly against Alice's neck.

"Don't leave me," Bella said softly, her warm breath caressing Alice's cool skin, making the vampire shudder.

"I don't want to," Alice said ardently, "But we can only be together as friends," she continued, "only friends."

Bella nodded against Alice's chest, though the knot in her stomach didn't untwist completely.

"We must continue on like before, as if that night never happened," Alice went on when Bella offered no resistance. "No more kissing on the lips, and no more sleepovers," Alice said, knowing that she couldn't handle lying next to Bella anymore. Frankly, she was amazed that Edward had been able to control himself for so long, lying in bed with Bella night after night. She would have gone insane with want long ago.

"But we can still touch, right?" Bella asked a trace of panic in her voice. "I can still hold your hand, and we can still snuggle during 'So You Think You Can Dance?'?" she added, knowing that she wouldn't be able to abstain from touching Alice all together.

"Yes," Alice said, knowing that to place any further restrictions on their interactions would mean that they could not interact at all. "But we mustn't cross the line."

Bella smiled and relaxed against Alice's frame, gratefully curling herself around her body.

"I can live with that," she breathed out softly. "I can totally live with that," she repeated contentedly.

"Good," Alice said breathing in deeply, releasing a relieved sigh a few seconds later. "So," Alice chirped, forcing a lighter note into her voice. "Now that that's sorted," she continued smiling down at Bella. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Birthday," Bella whined. "Ugh, nothing. Don't remind me," she said shaking her head petulantly from side to side.

"You don't mean that," Alice gasped, pulling back from Bella so that she could see her face. "Humans love birthdays."

"Well, this human doesn't. Not this year, or any after," Bella responded, the terrible nightmare image of herself as an old lady, flanked on both sides by Alice and Edward looking just as young and perfect as the day she had met them, coming into her head and making her shudder.

"But why?" Alice asked, frowning as she thought about the plans she had to run up her credit card buying gifts for Bella.

"I just don't want to celebrate getting a year older," Bella said softly, shifting a little so that she could look out at gently rippling water once more. "I'll be older than you and Edward soon," she said. "And I'm just going to keep getting older until I die, and the two of you will stay teenagers, forever," she said. Her voice was a pained whisper. "I don't want to celebrate that. I don't want to celebrate being a year closer to death."

"Bella," Alice said approximating a tone Bella had heard Esme use from time to time when one of the children was being unreasonable or difficult, "Birthday's are meant to be a celebration of life, not to remind you that you're a year closer to death. I want to get you something to show you how glad I am that you're alive, and that you're in my life."

"Oh, Alice, I already know that," Bella said taking Alice's hand in her own and squeezing it. "You don't need to get me anything, just being around you is more than enough. Please," she said beseechingly. "Please, please, please, don't make a big deal out of my birthday. It's just another day of the year."

"You really don't want me to buy you something?" Alice asked sadly.

Bella shook her head.

Alice sighed, and stared out at the water morosely for a minute. Then, choosing her words very carefully, she finally muttered, "Fine. I won't buy you anything."

"Good," Bella said pleased to have the issue resolved. "Thank you," she added, squeezing Alice's hand, trying to get her to cheer up.

Alice smiled and kissed Bella cheek.

She had promised not to buy her anything, but that didn't mean that she was going to do nothing for Bella's birthday. They still had a little while left to enjoy the beach, but as soon as she dropped Bella back off at  _Newton's_  she was going to go to the bookstore and get some cook books, and then head over to the art supply store. Expensive gifts may have been out, but Bella hadn't said anything about throwing her a party, or  _making_  her a gift.


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Bella's party set a series of events in motion that will change Bella's life as she knows it.

The Party

Bella closed her eyes, allowing the happiness and contentment she was feeling to wash over her in pleasant, all consuming waves. She hadn't really wanted a birthday party, and she still didn't want to be celebrating getting a year older, but she couldn't deny that she was moved by the love and consideration being shown to her by the Cullen's. And, learning that Alice was responsible for organizing it, and that it was Alice who had decorated and cooked for her, made Bella feel especially warm inside.

She had seen more of Alice after their talk on the beach, but things between them hadn't quite gone back to how it had been before they had given into their attraction to each other in her room the week before.

They still held hands, and she still rested her head on Alice's shoulder as Alice wrapped her arm around her waist, but their actions were self-consciousness in a way they hadn't been there before. They were tentative with each other, cautious in a way that they hadn't been in the past. They were constantly vigilant around each other, trying to guard against any slip ups like the ones that had happened in her room and on the beach. They were chronically afraid that they would say something or touch the other in a way that would ruin everything.

Over the past few days, Bella had begun to fear that things would stay awkward between them, however, the party, the way Alice had hugged her so warmly when she arrived, and the way their eyes would sometimes catch and Alice would wink at her, gave Bella hope that things  _would_  return to normal between her and Alice one day. And, that while it was difficult now, that there would be a time when they would again be able to look at each other, and hold each other without the painful, desperate longing for more that inundated their current interactions.

"Open mine and Edward's next!"

Bella opened her eyes, a smile automatically coming to her face as she looked into Alice's eyes. Alice's voice was an excited, high-pitched trill, and she held a medium sized square box in her hand. She was practically jittering and as Bella began to approach her, Alice's excitement made Bella smile even more brightly.

"You promised," Bella said, though she couldn't quite force a whine into her voice as she came to a stop in front of Alice. "You both did," she added turning to look at Edward as she reached out to take the present from Alice's delicate hands.

"I promised not to  _buy_  you a present," Alice said, her voice twinkling with mirth. "And I didn't  _buy_  you anything. I kept my promise, I don't know about him," she continued jerking her thumb in Edward's direction before turning to grin at him.

"It's as Alice says," Edward responded smiling serenely. "I didn't  _buy_  you a thing."

"Oh, aren't you two clever," Bella murmured sarcastically, eyeing them wearily as she weighed the box in her hands. However, despite her words, a smile edged up at the corner of her lips and displayed her true feelings on the subject.

"That's what mother says," Alice piped up smiling over at Esme winsomely as Edward chuckled beside her.

"And I think she means it about as much as Bella did," Edward responded, looking over at Alice with a smile.

"Maybe when they're talking about you," Alice retorted grinning. "I'm brilliant," she added smugly, smiling even wider as Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Children, please," Esme interjected, a lovely smile on her face as she looked between Edward and Alice, her eyes caressing them adoringly. "You're both absolutely perfect. Now let's give Bella a chance to open her present."

Sparing a moment to smile over at Esme, Bella then turned her attention to the package in her hand, sticking her finger under the edge of the paper and sliding it to the side to break the tape.

"Damn!" Bella exclaimed a second later, looking down at her finger to see a pinprick of blood dotting the pale pad of her index finger, the spot of blood growing in size as Bella observed her wounded finger.

Bella shook her finger rapidly, wincing. She didn't understand how paper-cuts could hurt so much.

"No!" Edward yelled.

Bella looked up, her head beginning to turn in his direction, but before she could see what was happening she found herself flying through the air, her body scattering the cake and presents, the flowers, and the plates as she did.

She landed roughly in a mess of shattered crystal, and distantly, in some foggy corner of her mind, she realized that she had been cut again.

Blinking dazedly, Bella tried to figure out what had just happened. But, before she could even get her vision to focus, Alice was beside her, wrapping her arms around her waist and picking her up, cradling her in her arms.

"Wha …" Bella managed to utter, but before she could say more Alice's arms tightened around her and the room began to blur.

As Alice ran with her, Bella was just able to register Edward and Jasper crashing into each other, snarling furiously, and then, the sitting room and the rest of the Cullen family disappeared from sight as Alice continued to run.

The first thing Bella became aware of – when the disorientation from running with a vampire disappeared – was that wherever Alice had taken them was dark. The second thing she became aware of was that Alice was standing a few inches away from her shaking faintly, and breathing very, very hard.

"I didn't think that vampires could get winded," Bella said, the words coming out of her mouth as she thought them, her brain still not quite operating at maximum capacity.

"I'm not winded," Alice said. Her voice was low grumble, and she seemed to be struggling to speak at all.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked reaching out for Alice with her wounded arm, placing hand on Alice's shoulder.

A moment later she felt Alice's body go still beneath her hand, and though her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, Bella was certain that Alice had stopped breathing.

"Oh," Bella gasped, suddenly realizing what the problem was.

Her eyes darted over to her bleeding arm, staring. She hadn't realized that she had been wounded so badly, that she was bleeding so much. The shock of everything that had happened after Edward had yelled had distracted her, her confusion temporarily numbing her to the pain in her arm.

Bella realized very quickly that she needed to move her arm. However, before she could do more than think  _'I really need to move my arm',_  Alice's hand was on hers, her fingers wrapping around her wrist, holding it steady in a vice like grip that bordered on painful.

Alice did no more than grab her hand however, and for a few seconds they stood still, gazing at each other, locked together by their hands, surrounded by silence.

Bella blinked as a horrible, pained wailing filled the space around them. It sounded like an animal nearby was in terrible pain, and Bella's eyes began to tear up at the sound of suffering. However, it wasn't until she heard the sound for a second time that she realized that it wasn't an animal making those piteous sounds. It was Alice.

Bella opened her lips to say something, to try and sooth Alice's pain. But, before she could utter even a syllable, Alice moved her hand, slowly drawing it up to her parted lips.

And then it was Bella's turn to mewl.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed, a soft, wanting sound escaping from her as she felt Alice's cool lips wrap around her wounded finger, a sharp spike of pleasure rippling through her and settling between her legs as Alice's tongue swirled over the wound.

Alice purred, her arm wrapping around Bella's waist once more, and she tugged Bella roughly into her body, sucking on Bella's finger more urgently as she did, her lips and tongue desperately caressing the flesh, trying to coax more blood from the superficial wound.

There was no more blood to be had there however, and Alice's lips soon moved.

Bella's finger fell from Alice's mouth with a wet 'pop', and then Alice was licking at Bella's wrist, and then along her arm, her tongue caressing Bella's skin as her mouth sucked at it, cleaning the pale surface of the blood that had trickled down her arm from where the shards of crystal had cut her.

Then Alice's lips were gone, and Bella found herself staring into a pair of impenetrably black eyes, smoldering only inches from her own. Alice growled softly, black eyes blinking slowly as she stared at Bella. Her head then tilted to the side, almost quizzically, and she licked her lips.

Bella shivered.

A moment later, Bella inhaled deeply as she found Alice's lips suddenly pressed against her own, kissing her hungrily and urgently as Alice's body pressed against Bella's forcing her to move backwards. Bella sighed into Alice's mouth as her back collided with a wall. Alice pressed her body into hers, pinning her with her hips and continued to kiss her as her hands began to trail up Bella's body.

Bella brought her hands up to Alice's shoulders and tried to push her away.

Alice didn't move an inch. She didn't even seem to register the touch, and Bella realized with a start that she was too far gone to pick up on the motion. The combined factors of her blood, her scent, and her body had clouded Alice's mind too much.

Bella arched, a low groan escaping from her throat as Alice's cool hand pressed against the overheated skin of her stomach and began to crawl upwards until her bra clad breast was resting in Alice's palm.

Automatically, one of Bella's hands moved to cover Alice's, pressing the vampire's hand more firmly against her breast, encouraging her to squeeze. Alice whimpered and kissed her again, her hips rocking into Bella's body, grinding against her as her hand roughly manipulated Bella's breast.

They had to stop. Bella knew that they had to stop. Alice might have been beyond conscious thought, but she wasn't …  _yet_ , and they had promised each other that they wouldn't touch each other like this again. Not to mention the fact that Alice was operating entirely on instinct at the moment, and that that could be very dangerous for her since Alice had mentioned wanting to feed when she was aroused.

Bella breathed in deeply, fortifying herself, and then withdrew her good hand from where it had been covering Alice's. She had to at least try. Releasing the air she had taken in a moment before, Bella then drew her hand back, and slapped Alice across the face as hard as she could.

Immediately, Bella winced. She had known that it would hurt to smack Alice's marble skin, but she didn't think it would hurt quite that much. Tearing her attention away from her pain, Bella focused in front of her to see Alice staring at, dark eyes blinking uncomprehendingly, as if she couldn't quite understand what had happened.

Then she growled, and Bella began to think that she might have just made a very, very big mistake. Alice growled again, and Bella was  _sure_  that she had made a very, very big mistake. Alice growled once more, and … Bella blinked, watching as Alice stepped back, and began to stumble away from her.

Bella brow furrowed, her brain refusing to believe what she was seeing. Alice didn't stumble. Alice was grace personified. She hadn't thought it was possible for Alice to be anything but lissome. Yet, there she was, falling over her own feet as she scrambled backwards.

Finally, Alice came to a stop a few meters away from Bella. She swayed lightly in that spot where she had stopped, and then without warning she doubled over. In that hunched over position, Bella could see Alice's back rise and fall rapidly as she took deep, rapid breaths … and then she was still. Alice stood prone and hunched over for a few seconds, then, she tilted her head back and screamed.

Bella flinched away from the sound, pressing herself back against the wall – which she now realized was the outside wall of the Cullen's garage.

Alice screamed again, and again, and again. And just when Bella thought that the pain in Alice's voice would cause her heart to break into a thousand tiny pieces, Alice stopped.

Bella took a careful step forward. Her eyes were trained unwaveringly on Alice who was standing still, staring at her intensely. Her lips were curled up slightly, revealing a hint of gleaming white teeth.

"Don't."

Bella started and turned to the side, blinking rapidly as she saw Edward standing beside her. She stared at him for a moment and then looked over at Alice, only to find that Esme was now standing beside her, her arm wrapped lovingly around Alice's shoulder, as she pressed her forehead against Alice's and whispered in her ear.

Bella looked around her then and saw that Emmett and Rosalie were outside as well. They were the farthest away from her, close to the house, while Carlisle was approaching her from her other side, only an arms length away when she spotted him.

Watching as Carlisle settled in beside her, Bella realized that Alice's screams had drawn the Cullen's to their location. All but one, Bella become conscious of, remembering that she hadn't seen Jasper on the lawn.

Bella shivered as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning sharply, she relaxed a little when she saw Carlisle smiling at her reassuringly.

"It's okay," he said softly, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Absently, Bella nodded. Her mind was still awhirl.

"Stay out here for a while," Carlisle said in a regular speaking voice, looking away from Bella to address the rest of his family, though he kept his arm securely around her. "I'll take care of Bella inside," he explained, his voice clear and calm, as if he was trying to reassure everyone.

It was then that Bella noticed that Esme now had her hand in front of her face covering her nose and mouth. Looking closely at the other then, she saw that Emmett and Rosalie had their faces angled away from her, down wind, and that Edward was shaking faintly beside her, and not breathing.

Bella's eyes fell on Alice. The petite brunette had her head bowed down and was staring at her feet. Her shoulders were slumped over in a pose of utter and complete defeat. Bella had never seen anyone look so cowed and beaten before.

Without thinking Bella tried to take a step towards her, but Carlisle's gentle hold restrained her.

"She needs some time," Carlisle said softly. "Don't worry," he continued in the same soft, soothing voice, "Esme will take care of her. She'll be fine."

Bella nodded vaguely, her eyes scanning the grassy area around her, cataloguing the destruction she had wrought on the Cullen household in a matter of minutes, and all because she had given herself a paper-cut: she had forced Edward to fight his brother, who had now disappeared lord knew where. Rosalie was glaring at her with so much hostility that Bella was almost surprised she hadn't yet dropped dead from the sheer force of it. Esme looked embarrassed and ashamed as she kept her hand in front of her face. Emmett had his hands fisted tightly together at his sides, his body so tense that it almost looked like he was going to snap. Edward could barely look at her, and Alice looked like she was about to fall to pieces any second.

"Come along," Carlisle said taking Bella's good hand.

Bella blinked rapidly, automatically beginning to follow him as he started to lead them towards the house.

"No, Edward. Stay here," Carlisle said gently a moment later.

Looking behind her, Bella saw that Edward had begun to trail behind them, his chest still motionless as stone.

"It's okay," Bella whispered. Her voice was so soft that she could barely hear it. "Stay here. Please," she said knowing that she couldn't bear it if being around her blood did the same thing to him that it had done to Alice.

She couldn't stand to have her heart break twice in one night.

Edward looked as if he was about to protest, but after a moment of indecision, he reluctantly nodded and took a step back.

Carlisle nodded at him, their eyes holding each others for a moment, and then he and Bella continued on towards the house.


	6. Breakin' All the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes to see Bella in the aftermath of her birthday party.

Later That Night

Bella tossed her hacky sack ball in the air with her good arm and caught it.

Bella tossed her hacky sack ball in the air with her good arm and caught it.

Bella tossed her hacky sack ball in the air with her good arm and caught it.

Bella tossed her hacky sack ball in the air with her good arm and caught it.

Bella sighed and tilted her head back against her mattress. Her body was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. She just kept on going over the events of the night in her mind, over and over and over again, her heart squeezing painfully every time she thought of Alice or Edward.

She couldn't understand how she had managed to screw everything up so spectacularly in one night. She had been so full of hope at the beginning of the party. Things weren't perfect of course, there was the awkwardness between her and Alice, and the issue of being turned to worry about, but things had been as close to perfect as was possible, and she had been so … hopeful that things would just get better.

And now … now it was hard to imagine things possibly getting worse. The Cullen's were likely furious at her, likely hated her. Edward had barely been able to look at her when he had dropped her off at home. By the time she had left the Cullen's house Jasper still hadn't returned, and Alice … Alice probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near her after she had been so stupid, and so clumsy and nearly caused her to lose the control she had spent years developing.

Bella tossed her hacky sack ball in the air with her good arm and caught it.

Bella tossed her hacky sack ball in the air with her good arm and …dropped it.

Registering movement near her window out of the corner of her eye, Bella turned her head to the side, her heart thumping powerfully in her chest as she caught sight of the petite figure delicately perched in her window.

"Alice," Bella whispered disbelievingly as Alice hopped gracefully onto the floor.

Immediately Bella stumbled to her feet and began to move towards the raven-haired beauty, relieved beyond belief to see Alice in her room. However, she stopped halfway to her, uncertain how Alice would feel about her closeness after everything that had happened at the party.

"It's okay," Alice said softly, her voice so small and subdued that it brought the sting of tears to Bella's eyes. "I'm fine now," she continued, her voice cracking as she spoke. "You can come closer … if you want," she said hesitantly, her voice still cracking as her eyes skittered away from Bella's. "If you're not scared," she added staring at the ground, her tone unimaginably pained.

Bella immediately moved forward and wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, hugging her without reservation.

"Of course I'm not scared. I'm so glad to see you," Bella whispered, blinking rapidly to try and contain the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I was so worried. I was afraid you would hate me."

"Hate  _you_?" Alice asked incredulously, stilling in Bella's arms for a moment before pulling away from her enough to see her face. "Why would I possibly hate you?" she continued softly, blinking in incomprehension. "I'm the one that a-a-attacked you. How could I possibly be mad at you?"

Her voice was full of regret and recrimination and she guilty averted her gaze from Bella's.

"If I hadn't been so careless, and … and so frickin' clumsy, then none of this would have ever happened," Bella responded shaking her head with remorse. "Only  _I_  could turn opening a birthday present into a UFC main event," she continued disparagingly, her eyes far away for a second before they widened and she looked over at Alice. "Oh," she gasped, "how's Jasper?" she continued, wondering if he had finally come back.

Alice sighed and steered them over to the bed where they sat down.

"He's fine," she began softly. "He's terribly embarrassed, as am I, but no real damage was done. Mostly he's just terribly ashamed himself. Of how he reacted," she continued, and from her tone Bella could tell that Alice knew exactly how he was feeling. "He's hunting now. He just needs some time alone."

Bella nodded, feeling horrible for putting Jasper through all of that, as well as Alice and the others.

"Bella," Alice said seriously, drawing Bella attention back over to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You got a paper cut. It's what happens when your skin isn't hard as granite." She paused then, dropping her down to stare at her lap. "Please know that none of this was your fault. You mustn't blame yourself because we're monsters," she finished, the last word coming out an agonized whisper.

"Don't say that," Bella said fiercely, the self-loathing in Alice's voice breaking her heart. "Please, don't say that," she repeated squeezing Alice's hand. "You are some of the most amazing people I have ever met. And … and I couldn't ask for a sweeter, more considerate, more loving and giving friend than you. You're not a monster, Alice, not at all. I could never love a monster, and I love you. I love you all."

"Bella," Alice sighed, her voice equal parts affection and exasperation.

Only Isabella Swan would sit there holding her hand, telling her what a wonderful person she was after she had attacked her, borderline molested her and nearly killed her hours before.

Alice's eyes slipped shut. Bella really did have absolutely no instinct for self-preservation, none whatsoever, she thought. Once you got into Bella's heart, you stayed there. Once you got into Bella's heart, she would follow you to hell holding your hand the whole way just so you wouldn't be alone.

"Bella," Alice whispered again, shaking her head faintly before tiredly resting her head against Bella's.

Her hand then settled around Bella's waist, holding her loosely against her as they sat together silence, Alice's mind whirling all the while.

Bella's emotions were reckless, and dangerous, and in many cases seemed to go against natural human instinct. But, the honesty with which she lived, the depth of her feeling, her loyalty, and her courage (no matter how foolhardy it was) made Alice love her all the more.

She was bad for Bella, Alice was sure of it, but Bella was good for her. Bella brought so much laughter and light into her life that she couldn't resist her … especially not when her warm skin and sweet smell was so close to her; especially not when Bella was curled up in her arms.

Bella leaned into Alice's body, grateful for the contact, relieved that what had happened earlier hadn't sent Alice running like she had after the first time they kissed. When Alice's arms were wrapped around her she felt safe, she felt like everything would be okay. And, after the night she'd had, she really needed that sense of security and love.

"I brought your presents," Alice said softly a few minutes later, one of her hands resting on the small of Bella's back as she leaned over the side of the bed to pick up the bag she had abandoned there earlier.

"You're more than enough," Bella sighed snuggling back up against Alice's shoulder as Alice leaned towards her once again, the bag dangling from her fingers.

Alice laughed lightly. The sound was delightfully airy and, Bella thought, made even sweeter given Alice's melancholy when she had arrived.

Alice tilted her head to the side and pressed her cool lips to Bella's forehead. "Why, thank you," Alice replied chuckling, her tone immeasurably brighter than it had been only moments before, which cheered Bella up greatly. "What's in the bag is pretty good as well though. Why don't you open them," she said pushing the bag in Bella's direction.

"I'd rather just sit here with you," Bella said as she took the bag from Alice's hand.

Alice petted Bella's hair gently for a few seconds and murmured, "We can do that after," before she shifted away from Bella's body enough that she could see her whole face.

"Promise?" Bella asked, something in Alice's tone making her stomach clench anxiously though she couldn't say why.

"I promise," Alice said softly, holding Bella's eyes. "I'll stay the night," she added a second later, her response surprising Bella since Alice had been the one to say that they shouldn't have sleepovers any more.

Then again, Bella figured, with all of the night's turmoil there was little to no chance of any inappropriate touching happening, so Alice staying over wouldn't be a threat to their other relationships.

"Then I'll open the presents," Bella said smiling, Alice mirroring her expression as Bella reached into the bag to pull out the only wrapped present inside. "What is it?" Bella asked, her fingers tracing the edges of the package.

"You'll find out soon enough. Go on and open it," Alice said laughing softly, her hand resting lightly on Bella's back, as she leaned over Bella's shoulder, watching her as she began to work the wrapping paper.

Bella did as she was told and very, very, very carefully peeled back the tape from the edges. Once that was taken care of she then undid the wrapping paper with the utmost care.

"The CDs are from Edward," Alice said softly, her chin resting on Bella's shoulder as Bella scanned the objects in her lap. "He worked on them for days."

Bella touched them lightly, wondering what was on them, hoping that it was some of his original compositions. She'd have to wait to find out however.

"From you?" Bella asked smiling as she lifted the CDs up to see what was underneath, her eyes landing on the cover of what looked to be a very expensive, leather bound sketch book.

Alice nodded. "Open it," she said softly, her cool, delicious breath tickling Bella's throat.

She knew that Bella was confused as to why she would give her a sketch book when she knew that Bella didn't draw, but the answer to that question would be obvious once she opened up the book.

Intrigued, Bella placed the CDs on the bed beside her and then knocked the paper that had held the book off of her lap floor. She then placed the book down on her thighs. Once the book was settled, she reached out and slowly opened the cover of the book, a small gasp falling from her lips when she saw a drawing of herself on the first page.

"You drew this?" Bella asked softly, her eyes scanning the impossibly beautiful version of herself on the page in front of her.

"Mm hmm," Alice murmured lightly. "And all the others as well," she continued softly. "I wanted to show you," she went on, her fingers twining with Bella's as she spoke, "What I see when I look at you. I wanted you to see how beautiful you are."

"Alice," Bella breathed out. "Oh, Alice," she repeated turning to face her.

Bella stared at her longingly, her eyes sweeping over Alice's exquisite features. She was just barely managing to control the urge to take Alice's face in her hands and kiss her until she was in desperate need of air.

"It's okay," Alice said softly, looking up into Bella's eyes.

Bella stared at her for a moment, and then knew, somehow, that Alice knew what she wanted to do, and had just given her permission to do it. She didn't know why Alice was breaking so many of the rules they had agreed upon – sleeping over and now kissing on the mouth – but the call of Alice's lips was too much to resist and Bella put her questions out of her head and leaned down, pressing her lips warmly to Alice's.

Bella sighed, as they kissed. It was soft this time, tender, like it had been on the beach. It was exactly what she needed at that moment, and she knew that she would never forget the way Alice's lips brushed so gently, so lovingly against her own. She was going to miss kissing Alice when the sun came up and the rules were enforced once more. But, she knew that even though her eyes would sometimes linger on Alice's lips, remembering the feel of them against her own that she would be alright, that she could cope with the loss, so long as Alice was in her life.

"It's late," Alice said a long moment later, her voice a silken melody as she pulled away from Bella's lips.

"You don't sleep," Bella pointed out, cupping Alice's cheek in her hand, stroking the smooth surface with her thumb.

"That's true," Alice said softly, "but you do," she continued smiling gently.

"You'll stay?" Bella asked with a touch of anxiety in her voice.

"I'll stay," Alice confirmed. She pressed her lips briefly against Bella's once more and then stood up. "If," she continued, smiling as Bella turned a pair of worried eyes up at her, "I can I borrow some jammies," she finished laughing lightly as Bella glared at her.

"I don't know," Bella said thoughtfully, standing up herself before she returned her eyes to Alice's. "Maybe I should make you not-sleep in the nude."

Alice arched an eyebrow at her.

"This is beginning to feel like a 'women in prison' movie," Alice said smirking, her tone saucy and playful. "I feel like you're going to threaten to trade me to Charlie for a pack of cigarettes and a disposable cell phone."

Bella laughed and moved over to Alice hugging her.

"There aren't enough cigarettes or disposable cell phones in the world to make me trade you," Bella said happily, kissing Alice on the cheek. "Now, let's find you some jammies," she continued taking Alice's hand and leading her over to her dresser.

Bella sighed contentedly and rested her head on Alice's shoulder, her arm wrapping around Alice's petite waist as she snuggled up beside her, pressing their bodies together as tightly as she could.

"Comfy?" Alice asked, and Bella could hear the smile in her voice.

"Very," Bella replied, smiling herself, her thumb stroking Alice's hip idly.

"Honestly though, aren't I an uncomfortable mattress?" Alice asked, her voice still light but genuinely curious as well.

"I guess maybe you should be," Bella responded thoughtfully, "but, no. You're a very comfortable mattress," she continued, choosing not to add 'even more comfortable than Edward', even though it was true. "Especially when it's hot out," Bella added, and she could feel Alice's chest rise and fall with laughter.

"Who needs air conditioning when you have me, is that it?" Alice asked sounding utterly charmed.

Bella nodded. "You're just doing your part for the environment. We all have to contribute in our own little ways," Bella replied, grinning, angling her head up a little so that Alice's breath brushed over her face as she breathed in and out.

"I'm already doing my part," Alice said, her hand moving against the small of Bella's back. "I only eat organic."

"I didn't know they had 'Blood of Mountain Lion' at Whole Foods," Bella responded, looking up at Alice's face, just able to make out her lips curving up in a smile.

"It's on sale this week. We'll probably buy in bulk and freeze some," Alice replied easily. "Esme's a smart shopper. She's even cut back on buying squirrel blood because it's high in cholesterol."

Bella propped herself up on her arm and looked down at Alice.

"You don't really drink squirrel blood, do you?" she asked, her nose wrinkling a little at the thought.

"What? Is that suddenly too much for you?" Alice asked amused, her laughter twinkling through the bedroom. "Drinking blood is no problem. Hunting mountain lions and grizzlies, makes perfect sense. But, squirrel blood is gross and weird?"

"I didn't say it was gross and weird," Bella responded, narrowing her eyes at Alice and giving her the stink-eye. "I was just surprised. Mountain lion and grizzlies and elk just seem kind of classy. Whereas squirrel just seems so … I don't know, white trash or something," Bella said making a face again as she imagined Alice in a Cheetos stained tank-top, lounging on pastel-striped plastic furniture.

Alice smiled widely at that.

"Some folk'll never eat a squirrel/But then again, some folk'll/Like Al-ice the Slack-Jawed Yokel," Alice responded singing the tune from  _The Simpsons_ , the words coming out slightly muffled due to her laughter as she sung. "Can I start calling you Brandine?" she asked a few seconds later, giving the name an exaggerated southern drawl as she started to laugh again.

"No," Bella responded seriously, managing to hold the somber expression for almost three seconds before she broke out into a grin and added, "Not unless you want me to sic my smellhound on yer."

"Silly goose," Alice declared happily, tapping Bella on the nose. Bella beamed down at her. "In all seriousness though," Alice started up a few moments later, "We don't drink squirrel blood. They're much too tiny," she continued smirking at Bella. "It'd be like … like, having one piece of popcorn chicken for dinner."

Bella laughed and bent over, pressing her lips against Alice's. Alice sighed contently and leaned back, allowing Bella's body to press against her as Bella's tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Alice allowed her hand to move to Bella's back, moving it up and down restlessly as Bella continued to kiss her, the younger girl's chest pressing against hers, creating the most delightful friction.

Bella felt Alice's hand move up to cup her cheek, the raven-hair beauties thumb stroking her skin softly, urging her back. Bella pressed her lips against Alice's once more, and then acquiesced to Alice's silent request and placed some space between them.

"Doesn't," Alice began hesitantly a moment later, still stroking Bella's cheek, "Tell me honestly," she continued, changing tracks. "Doesn't it bother you a little bit, lying here with me? Kissing me? Making jokes about drinking blood? Aren't you the least bit apprehensive, especially after what happened tonight?"

"No," Bella said, no hint of doubt in her voice. "I like kissing you, and you have to drink blood to survive. You can't help that. Besides, you didn't hurt me tonight, Alice," Bella continued. "Surprised me a little, but you didn't hurt me. And … I know you never will. I trust you Alice, I trust you with my life," she finished. Her voice was low, vibrating with conviction, and her eyes were as serious as Alice had ever seen them.

Alice stroked Bella's cheek again and then lifted her head, pressing her lips against the corner of Bella's mouth, wishing that she had half of the confidence in herself that Bella had in her.

Gently, Alice guided Bella's head back to her shoulder.

"You really should get some sleep," she said softly. "You'll have to be up in a few hours," she continued glancing at the bedside clock. It was past 3 AM.

"Yeah," Bella said yawning, her arm snaking around Alice's waist again, holding her tightly.

Alice relaxed into the hold and kissed the top of Bella's head tenderly, her thoughts once again becoming plagued by the events of the party as Bella sighed contentedly beside her.

Bella trusted her, and she wanted to trust herself, but she knew better than to believe Bella's propaganda … as much as she wanted to. Control only went so far. A person could only be tested so much before they broke. She had reined herself in this time, and she could probably do it the next time, and the time after that. But how long could her luck hold? How long could her control last? How many close calls could they really have before her instincts overpowered will?

She could tell Bella, try to explain how hard it had been for her stop when she had her pressed against the wall earlier. She could tell her how, even after Bella had slapped her and she realized what had been going on, it had been a struggle for her to back away, and then to stay in one place. She could try to make Bella understand that she'd had to fight with everything that she had, marshal together every ounce of her will power to keep herself rooted in that spot. She tell her how her love for Bella had been warring with her instinct to kill, the internal struggle tearing at her until she had been half crazy with fear and frustration, screaming into the night for some kind of release.

She could try to tell Bella all of that, but she knew it wouldn't work. Bella wouldn't, or couldn't believe her. She would say something like, ' _See how strong you are? This is why I trust you. This is why I'm not afraid_ ,' and then she would hug her and kiss her and tell her how wonderful she was.

The trust Bella had in her would never waver, Alice was sure of that. She could have had her teeth buried in Bella's neck and Bella would have held onto the belief that she would pull herself away any second, believing that thought right until the last drop of blood in her body was drained and her life slipped away.

Alice sighed and breathed in deeply, Bella's tantalizing scent washing over her, making her tingle. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, willing her hands to stay put, to not start caressing Bella's body like she wanted to; to not take Bella's face in her hands and kiss her until their minds were hazy and their bodies trembling.

Bella was just so tempting, so very tempting, in every way imaginable.

It was impossible for her to resist.

The rules she had come up with were a paper wall, and their emotions were a flood. There was no way it could hold them back, protect them. They were lame-duck laws, utterly useless, and they were now lying in a broken heap at the bottom of Bella's bed along with Alice's clothes and the wrapping paper.

"G'night, Alice," Bella murmured, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Good night, Bella," Alice whispered, her voice stricken as she realized what she had to do.

Bella's eyes fluttered for a few seconds then closed; Alice's body strong and secure beside her, quickly lulling her into a pleasant, dreamless slumber.

Bella awoke the next morning feeling oddly warm, and knew immediately that something was wrong.

Her heart beginning to pound in her chest, Bella's eyes flew open and her head immediately turned to the side.

She sucked in a deep breath, her stomach churning as she looked at the space beside her.

Alice was gone.

Bella placed her hand on the mattress where Alice's body had been the night before, her eyes closing as she felt the gentle warmth of it.

Alice had been gone for a while.

Bella brought her hand up to her face, covering her eyes with it as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

Alice was gone.

Bella drew her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She then rested her forehead against them. She sat still for a moment, breathing deeply, blinking again and again. After a few seconds however, a chocked sob escaped from her throat, and with the vocalization of her pain, she began to cry.

She began to cry, because somehow she knew, she just knew. In that ancient, primordial part of her that quaked at the sound of thunder, Bella knew, just knew, that she wasn't going to see Alice again for a very long time.


	7. Good World Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school Bella discovers why she woke up alone.

When Bella arrived at school she forced herself to stay calm and keep breathing, to put one foot in front of the other, and repeated to herself over and over again that everything was  _fine_  as she made her way to Edward.

When she arrived at the Cullen's Volvo she couldn't see Alice around anywhere, but that didn't mean  _anything_ , she told herself. That was perfectly normal. Alice very rarely waited for her with Edward in the morning, that was his routine, not hers. There was no reason to worry because she wasn't there.

There was no reason to worry, just like there was no reason to worry that Alice had left before she had woken up. Her crying that morning meant nothing. She wasn't Alice, she wasn't prescient. _She_  didn't  _know_  anything. Her fear, her crying, they were just brought on by lack of sleep. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing. Alice had probably just had to return home, to hunt, or to tell Esme and Carlisle where she had been. Unlike Edward, Alice didn't spend most of her nights away from the house, and after the events of the party her extended absence might have worried them. There was nothing to worry about.

Everything was fine.

Everything was fine.

"Morning," Bella said, forcing a smile on her face as she reached Edward, the smile wavering as she took in his straight back and stoic features.

"Good morning," Edward said. The timber of his voice was as sweet as ever but his posture remained rigid and his tone formal.

'There is nothing to worry about, nothing', Bella chanted in her mind.

"Is Alice around?" Bella asked, trying to keep her voice as casual as possible. "I was hoping to talk to her before class," she continued, thinking ' _everything is fine, everything is fine_ ' again and again.

Edward looked down at her, staring at her for a moment and then reached into his jacket, removing an envelope from its inner pocket. He held the envelope in his hand, his thumb stroking the paper thoughtfully for a second, and then he handed it over to Bella.

Bella looked down at it curiously.

Her name was written on it in Alice's beautiful antiquated hand-writing.

"No," Bella said automatically. She shoved the envelope into Edward's body, and began to shake her head back and forth. "No," she said again, pressing the envelope against his granite chest, trying to get him to take it away.

She wasn't going to read it. She wasn't even going to open it. She didn't want it in her possession. She didn't even want it in her sight. 'It doesn't exist', Bella thought squeezing her eyes shut. 'It doesn't exist'.

"Bella," Edward said softly, pressing the envelope back into her hand, curling her fingers around it. "She …" he started to say, but Bella continued to shake her head back and forth, again and again.

Edward stopped talking. He knew that she wasn't listening to him.

"I don't accept it," Bella said, looking at him, focusing on him finally. "You tell her that I  _don't_  accept it," she continued as tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You tell her that I want to talk to her. You tell her …" Bella went on, her voice rising as the first few tears began to fall, her tone becoming hysterical enough that passerbys were beginning to look at her.

"I can't," Edward interjected regretfully, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

He glanced around them, nodding at a few people who were watching them curiously, willing them to go on their way. A few seconds later he turned his eyes back to Bella, watching her keenly, surprised by the panic in her eyes.

He rubbed her shoulder gently, trying to sooth her. He had expected her to react badly, but not this badly. He knew that she and Alice had become close, that they had begun to spend almost every minute Bella wasn't him together, but he hadn't realized quite how emotionally attached the two of them had gotten.

Bella was trembling like a leaf beneath his hand. Her skin had become even paler than it normally was, it was becoming dotted with sweat, and he could hear her heart beating erratically in her chest. She was on the verge of having a fit.

"They're gone," Edward said softly, trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible, hoping that it would penetrate Bella's consciousness and actually comfort her. He didn't understand the strength of her reaction to the news, but he couldn't deny the severity of it and he needed to get her to calm down. "They left this morning," he went on stroking her shoulder tenderly with his thumb.

Bella blinked, shell-shocked. "They …" she started to ask, before realizing that Edward meant Jasper had left with Alice, "left for where?" she asked, practically choking on the words.

Edward shook his head, relieved that she was at least speaking again.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I couldn't read Alice. I wasn't around her for long, but when I was her thoughts were jumbled and disorderly. She was very perturbed. I think how she reacted to your blood yesterday really gave her a scare. And Jasper, well he just seemed to be following her lead. Honestly," Edward sighed, "I don't think  _they_  knew where they were going when they left."

Bella clutched the letter in her hand and let her arm drop to her side as Edward's words crashed over her, battering her about the sides. She was a tugboat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

A wave of exhaustion washed over her and her knees buckled.

Edward quickly reached out, holding her up.

"We should get to class," Bella said, steadying herself on her feet and taking a step away from Edward. She couldn't bear to have his cool arms wrapped around her, his sweet breath tickling her throat. It reminded her too much of Alice.

Her voice was flat and monotone, she felt lightheaded, and the world was slowing down and blurring around her. She felt cold, so cold, and her ears were ringing faintly as her mind repeated: Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice had gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left.

Without checking to see if Edward was following, Bella began to walk towards the school building.

She was barely aware of what she was doing, and didn't even register Edward reaching out for her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, steadying her jerky, disorientated movements, his hold keeping her on her feet and moving in the proper direction.

As she walked, Bella's mind continued to chant: Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice had gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left.

With every step she took a bit more of her heart shattered and fell away, and by the time she entered the school building, she felt like a sucking wound had opened up in chest, the vacuum power of it crushing her lungs and making it difficult to breath.

Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left. Alice had gone. Alice had left. Alice was gone. Alice had left.

A week later, Edward left too … and the gaping hole in Bella's chest that Alice's departure had given birth to was complete.

She did not eat. She did not sleep. She barely saw and heard. She was a specter, a shell, wraith-like in her countenance, and routine was the only way she made it through her days.

Her chest ached constantly, the pain of it the only thing reminding her that she was alive as the world continued to move around her out of time, out of sync.

Bella moved, Bella did, but Bella didn't feel … and as time went on, the hole in her chest continued to ache, Bella began to fear that she would never laugh, or smile, or feel again.

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

JANURARY

FEBURARY

Bella felt as if a light had been turned on in her life. A very dim light, but a light none the less. Sometimes, now, when she woke up in the morning she wasn't covered in sweat, her heart beating a mile a minutes as the light from the early morning sun chased away her nightmares.

She still couldn't bare the sound of music and the way it reminded her of Edward's sweet voice as he sat behind the piano, or of the way Alice danced through life as if a soundtrack played in the background for her that the rest of the world wasn't privy too. She still couldn't bear to think either of their names, or hear them spoken out loud without a terrible aching pain gnawing at her heart. The sight of a silver Volvo could bring tears to her eyes, and her TV sat collecting dust because almost anything she could think to watch reminded her of being curled up with Alice, laughing, happy and content.

But there  _was_  some light.

There was Jacob.

Jake.

Her best friend.

When she thought of Jacob, when she was in his presence her chest didn't ache as it did when she was alone. When she talked to Jacob, she found she was capable of smiling, and talking, and laughing and meaning it.

She wasn't better. She still raced too quickly on her motorcycle so that she could hear Alice's laughter in the wind. She still looked for opportunities to be reckless so that she could hear Edward's soft, serene voice in her head warning her not to take unnecessary risks. At night she was still plagued with thoughts of them: where they were, what they were doing, wondering if they thought about her at all – their abandoned human pet, rotting away in Forks, half-person, half-zombie, completely devastated in the wake of their desertion. She was still half crazy from the loss of them both in such a short amount of time.

But there was light.

There was Jacob.

Jake.

Her best friend.

Jacob offered her a little hope. In his presence she felt as if there may still be a person in the shell that her body had become over the past few months, and she clung to that hope desperately.

There was light.

There was Jacob.

There was hope that one day she might once again be okay.


	8. Splainin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice returns and there's hell to pay.

MARCH

Bella entered the house, a weary sigh falling from her lips. Closing the door behind her, she breathed in deeply and worried her bottom lip, still unable to believe that Victoria had been so close to her and that she had been completely unaware of her. Of course, she had been busy almost drowning at the time, but the thought of it sent a fresh wave of shivers through her body.

Combing her fingers tiredly through her hair, Bella reached for the light switch. However, before her fingers could make contact with it, the lights in the hallway flickered on and Bella saw that there was someone there, waiting for her.

Bella froze, her eyes staring unblinking forward as she took in the impossibly perfect figure, gleaming in front of her. As the figure stood motionless, Bella couldn't help but stare at the face, so beautiful that it was almost painful, almost beyond imagining.

Her knees trembled, and she almost fell, but then the shock of the moment wore off and Bella straightened, glaring at the lovely statue in front of her.

"Bella," the word fell softly from Alice's lips, her tone fragile, hopeful and yet disbelieving. "Bella," she repeated again, her voice a little stronger this time, as if she were beginning to comprehend that Bella was indeed standing in front of her. "Bella," she sighed once more.

A moment after that, Bella found herself wrapped up in strong, cool arms, Alice's lips pressed to her cheek, as the petite brunette drew her limp body against her own, hugging her desperately.

"Oh, thank god," Alice whispered pulling back from Bella, her hands moving from around Bella's waist to cup her face in her hands. "Thank god," she said, staring at Bella face for a second before drawing her back into another hug.

"Let go," Bella said, her voice shaking as her body shivered. "Now!" The word was as close to a growl as her human voice was capable of producing.

Alice released her immediately and took a step back from her, watching Bella's face very closely.

"Bella," Alice started, the name coming out slowly, her earlier exuberance replaced by caution.

"No," Bella said cutting her off before she could say anything more. She shook her head from side to side, and then pushed past Alice, moving into the family room where she began to pace. "What are you …" Bella began a few seconds later, halting halfway through the question, before starting up again with another one. "Why are … what are you doing here?" she finally managed to get out, rounding on Alice, her eyes watery and vicious.

Five months. It had been five months since she had woken up to an empty bed, and in all of that time, she had not heard a word from Alice.

Oh, of course there had been the letter, the one that Edward had handed her that morning at school. Of course, there was that letter where Alice explained that the party had made her realize how weak she was, and that no matter how good her intentions may have been that she knew that Bella would always remain a temptation to her, and she herself a danger to Bella. Of course, there was that letter where Alice told her that Jasper needed her more than ever, and that she couldn't risk hurting him, or Bella herself, even more by giving into her feelings for her again.

There had been that letter where Alice said goodbye.

But after that, there had been nothing, absolutely nothing … for five months.

And now Alice was back … in her house … hugging her … kissing her cheek ... like she actually cared … like they were friends. And … and … fuck that! Bella thought viciously. Fuck. That.

"I," Alice began blinking rapidly, before her words failed her and she had to pause. "I saw you die," Alice finally breathed out. "I saw you jump," she continued, tentatively taking a step towards Bella, her eyes shimmering in that specific way that Bella knew meant Alice would have been crying if she had been able to. "The water, it pulled you under … you were so small," Alice continued, walking closer and closer to Bella as she spoke. "How are you alive?" she finished, blinking as her hand twitched at her side.

"What do you care?" Bella asked looking away from Alice's dark, concerned eyes.

She could see that Alice was worried, that she was scared, and was having a difficult time, so she forced herself to look away, because she  _did not_  want to be comforting Alice; Alice who had left her, who had gone, who had abandoned her and made a vacant lot of her heart.

Fuck. That.

She was angry at Alice. She was angry as hell at Alice. She  _was_ anger. Her anger was the only thing keeping her together, the only thing stopping her from collapsing to the floor and becoming a quivering mass of tears. So she had to hold onto her anger. She had to hold onto it or she would never stop crying.

And she had cried enough over Alice Cullen … and Edward Cullen, and all of the rest of them.

Fuck. That.

Bella leveled Alice with an absolutely lethal glare. "Alive, dead," she began hostilely, "What does it matter to you? It's not like you've been around to miss me. It's not like you give a shit. It's not like you care."

"Bella please," Alice said, her hand twitching again, and then lifting as if to reach out, before she dropped it to her side again. "Don't be like this," she whispered her voice soft and beseeching.

"You left," Bella said turning fiery eyes towards Alice. "You left, and now you're here, in my house, making demands of me, telling me  _not to be like this_ ," she continued, the last five words coming out with mocking derision.

Bella paced, tugging at her hair.

"A letter," Bella said rounding on Alice, staring at her for a moment until her face fell and she had to turn away, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she did. "I thought you … cared about me, and the best you could do was a letter," she went on.

Her voice was strangled, her eyes still closed as she kept her head angled to the side, trying to keep the tears stinging her eyes at bay.

"The only way it could have hurt more was if you sent me an email … or … or …  _texted_ ," she spat out, chancing a glance at Alice before looking away again. "At least Edward had the guts to say goodbye in person. At least he had enough character, and common decency to look at me as he smashed my heart to pieces."

Not that there had been much left for him to devastate, Bella thought meanly. He'd had to settle for breaking the remains, the foundations and pieces of wall that had been left standing after Alice's blitzkrieg attack.

Alice sucked in a sharp breath, and then exhaled slowly, her head dropping and her eyes closing as she took a few more deep breaths.

"I cared," Alice said finally, looking up at Bella as she spoke. "I care. I never stopped caring," she went on softly. "After what I had done to you … what I still wanted, so badly to do, even as you slept so peacefully in my arms …" Alice continued, squeezing her eyes shut against the memory.

"When I left, I thought it would be best for everyone. I had only talked to Edward briefly, I couldn't risk letting him read my thoughts, so I was only around him briefly, he … he never mentioned anything about … about leaving," she went on, looking away, gazing around the room as she took another deep breath. "I thought it would be better … you and Edward here, Jasper and I, somewhere else. No more temptation, no more danger," she said sighing, a rueful smile briefly touching her lips. "And then Edward showed up, and I wanted so badly …  _so_ badly to come back, to see you," Alice continued, her voice hitching, "but I couldn't, I couldn't come back. I couldn't leave Jasper. He knew something was wrong, and to leave then, the damage it would have done," she shook her head rapidly from side to side. "I couldn't leave. And I thought that ... that it would be better not to call, not to contact you, not when I couldn't come back."

"A clean break," Bella muttered darkly.

"Yes," Alice said nodding, blinking rapidly before dropping her head down. "I suppose so."

Bella stared at Alice for a long moment after that, watching as her thin frame shook, and her big, dark eyes blinked, trying to contain tears that she was no longer capable of crying.

Bella averted her eyes.

She sensed the danger in watching Alice fall apart, and she tired to call up the anger that she had been holding onto before, the anger that had been sustaining her. But the anger was gone. The anger had left her.

And with it, it had taken her strength.

Bella collapsed onto the couch and put her head in her hands, her breathing shallow as her eyes began to tear up.

Alice approached her, slowly, tentatively, as if she wasn't sure if Bella was going to look up and starting yelling at her again. Nonetheless, she continued moving forward until she reached the couch, and then she sat down beside Bella, her arm wrapping around Bella's shoulder.

Bella shuddered slightly as she felt Alice's cool arm wrap around her, and then she turned into Alice's body and buried her face her neck, the tears she had been trying to hold back, finally escaping as she began to sob.

"I'm so sorry," Alice said long moments later as Bella's sobs began to lessen. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, holding Bella tightly as the girl curled up in her lap, clinging to her as if she were the only thing keeping her together. "Oh, Bella," she sighed, kissing her forehead.

Bella had no idea how long she was sitting in Alice's lap crying while the raven-haired beauty petted her and whispered words of comfort to her. She only knew that when the sobs stopped and the tears ceased to flow, that she felt lighter and freer than she had in months, and, that despite the pain Alice's well-intentioned departure had caused her, that she was glad Alice was back.

"I missed you," Bella murmured, her voice faint and raw. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Alice told her, her voice fierce and rough with conviction. "You were always on my mind, and in my heart. A day didn't go by where I didn't long for you."

Bella sighed. Her sobs were now no more than sniffles, and reached down to take Alice's hand in her own, and squeezed it gently. "I'm still mad at you. But, I'm glad you're here," she breathed out, snuggling against Alice, allowing the vampires scent to wash over her, her closeness comforting her.

"Bella," Alice said softly, stroking Bella's hair lightly as she spoke. "Bella, what happened? Why did you jump?"

Bella breathed in deeply, taking in more of Alice's scent. She was so tired, so very, very sleepy. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, but Alice was talking to her. Alice was asking her something, something important. Alice wanted to know why she jumped.

Bella straightened up in Alice's lap, pulling back enough that she could see the raven-haired beauties face. Alice looked scared and pained, and she suddenly realized what Alice must have thought. Alice was surprised when she saw her walk in the door. Clearly, her vision hadn't shown Jacob rescuing her, only … only her jumping off the cliff and the waves taking her over.

"It's not what you think," Bella said softly, cupping Alice's cheek as she spoke. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Then what?" Alice asked, her tone uncertain though her eyes were longing. She wanted to believe that Bella hadn't tried to kill herself, but she needed an explanation, she needed something that would make the vision make sense.

"It was recreational," Bella said making a little face as she spoke, realizing how that sounded. "Really, I'd seen some of Jacob's friend's diving off the cliff," she continued quickly, explaining what she meant. "It looked like fun. It looked exciting, and I was bored. I thought that I would … you know, try it out," Bella sighed.

It had just been another one of the dangerous pursuits she had undertaken to hear Alice's laughter in her mind, and Edward's sweet, warning voice.

"I didn't give much thought to the storm though, or the water really. I didn't realize the trouble would be after the jump," Bella finished, dropping her eyes.

Alice looked distinctly unhappy with what Bella was telling her, but to Bella's intense relief she didn't try to lecture her.

"How did you get to shore?" Alice asked, her eyebrows knitting together in consternation. It didn't make sense that she would see Bella jump and go under, but not Bella swimming to shore, or whatever it was that had happened.

"Jacob," Bella said, a small smile touching her lips as she said his name. "He jumped in after me and I guess towed me to shore. I was kind of out of it at that point, but I remember seeing him, and then waking up on shore."

Alice frowned. "Someone pulled you out?" she asked still sounding bewildered.

"Yes," Bella said, her fingers ghosting across Alice's furrowed brow. "Jacob. He jumped in after me. He saved me."

Alice released a puff of air, but her brows remained furrowed, and her eyes uncomfortable and perplexed.

Then, very slowly Alice leaned forward and sniffed at Bella's shoulder. As soon as she did her head immediately jerked back and her nose scrunched. She blinked a few times, and then leaned forward and sniffed again. This time she didn't jerk back in surprise, but she looked unhappy and a little disquieted.

"What?" Bella asked a little self-consciously.

Alice had always loved the way she smelled before. On the nights that Alice had slept over before things had started to go wrong between them, she had fond memories of Alice burying her nose in the spot where her neck met her shoulder, inhaling deeply as she laughed at swatted her hand at Alice, pretending like she wanted her stop, when really she was just delighted to have the other girl so close to her.

"You stink," Alice said, her tone petulance defined as she frowned. She looked like a toddler who'd just had their favorite toy taken away, and if Bella hadn't been insulted by her words, she would have found Alice's tone and expression adorable.

"Do not," Bella responded automatically, her tone indignant as her eyes narrowed at Alice.

"You do," Alice insisted, drawing her head a little further back from Bella. "You smell awful," she continued making a face, putting a completely unnecessary emphasis on 'awful'.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier when you couldn't stop hugging me," Bella pointed out as she stared at Alice pouting. "You couldn't get enough of me then," she added smugly though she was still pouting.

Alice smirked at that. "I was happy to see you," she said, though she still kept her head back. "I wasn't really paying attention to how you smelt, but now that I am …" she stopped speaking and wrinkled her nose. "Jacob's your friend from La Push?" Alice asked a moment later, her lip twitching minutely as she spoke.

Bella nodded still a little offended by the way Alice was now keeping her head angled away from her.

"And he pulled you out of a riptide?" Alice asked, her eyebrows creasing again.

Bella nodded again.

"He must be strong," Alice commented, her eyes searching Bella's.

"Yeah," Bella breathed out softly. "He is. He's … well, he's sort of a werewolf," she continued, watching Alice closely to see if she would display any of the hostility Jacob did when the Cullen's were brought up.

"Ugh," Alice exclaimed, a shudder running through her body. "Well, that certainly explains the smell," she continued making a very uncomplimentary face. "When did you start hanging out with werewolves?" Alice asked. The question sounded almost accusatory.

"When all of my vampires left," Bella responded with a touch of frost in her voice. "Jacob was here for me when no one else was. He saved me. And I don't just mean this afternoon," she continued, her voice a little gentler when Alice looked away shamefacedly.

"Sorry," Alice murmured, knowing that she was being rude. "Sorry," she repeated contritely. "You just caught me by surprise," she continued looking up at Bella tentatively. "Also, I'm a little cranky," she revealed sheepishly.

"Why?" Bella asked, stroking her cheek. She had already forgiven her. It was very hard to stay mad at Alice, especially when she was curled up in her lap.

"I liked the way you smelled," Alice said almost petulantly. "I don't like this," she practically whined, waving in Bella's general direction. "I miss  _your_  scent."

"Oh Alice," Bella whispered, beyond charmed with Alice's bout of peevishness.

Bella leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but Alice drew away, her eyes panicked and then apologetic as Bella pulled back from her.

"This is frickin' ridiculous," Bella grumbled, frowning at Alice.

"I know, I know," Alice said, trying to placate Bella though she still maintained her distance. "I'm sorry. It's just kind of a primal instinct."

"You're good at controlling your instincts," Bella responded, really, really wanting to be able to get close to Alice again. "Why can't you just meditate or whatever it is you guys do and come closer?"

"I am controlling it, Bella," Alice responded seriously. "If it was anyone but you who smelt like this I'd be halfway across the room … hissing."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked, actually surprised by the strength of Alice's aversion to Jacob's scent.

Alice nodded her hand rubbing at Bella's thigh, though she was careful not to let her face get any closer to Bella.

Bella stood up.

"Don't leave!" Alice said suddenly, reaching out for Bella and drawing her back into her lap. She thought that she had lost Bella forever, and now that she knew she was alive and had held her in her arms again, she never wanted to let her go. She never wanted to even let her out of her sight. "I won't pull away again," Alice added desperately a second later.

"Yes you will," Bella said, but her tone was light and playful. "Don't worry. I'm just going to take a shower," she continued, her fingers brushing over Alice's, encouraging the vampire to release the loose hold she had on her. "I want to spend the night curled up with you, and I don't want you rolling away from me whenever I try to hug you."

"Oh," Alice murmured letting go of Bella's wrist. "Okay then," she murmured softly, smiling tentatively over at Bella.

"Silly vampire," Bella whispered fondly, pressing her finger to her lips and then pressing her finger against Alice's cheek. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

And with that, Bella hopped off of Alice's lap and headed for the stairs, really and truly happy for the first time in half a year.


	9. Sway My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bella grow closer now that Alice has returned to Forks.

An Hour Later

Bella sighed as Alice moved her head to rest on her shoulder, her eyelids fluttering contently as Alice's finger danced nimbly along her side.

Taking a shower had definitely been a good idea.

When she had come back to her room dressed for bed, Alice had been lying on her bed waiting for her, a small bag that hadn't been with her before resting on the floor by Bella's dresser. Bella had smiled brightly at her upon seeing it, understanding that it meant Alice intended to stay with her for as long as she was in town, and she had quickly made her way over to the bed. Then, the moment she had settled down on the mattress Alice had shimmied over to her and breathed in deeply, a beautiful smile coming to her lips as Bella's, and only Bella's, scent washed over her. Alice had embraced her immediately after that, and since then, Alice hadn't stopped touching her … a development that Bella couldn't have been happier about.

"He's how old?" Alice asked softly, a hint of a whine in her voice as her fingers trailed along Bella's ribcage, affectionately exploring.

"Sixteen," Bella responded, trying to ignore Alice as the vampire pressed against her side and groaned piteously, hiding her head against Bella's shoulders.

Ignoring her was easier said than done however, because with Alice pressed even closer to her, Bella became absolutely certain that her companion was not wearing a bra, and the feel of Alice's breasts pressed against her arm, a hard nipple rubbing against her, separated from her flesh by only by a very thin tank top, was very, very difficult not to concentrate on.

"Ugh, even worse," Alice mumbled against Bella's should. "A  _baby_  werewolf," she groaned propping herself up so that she could shake her head at Bella. "You really are a magnet for trouble, aren't you?" she asked shaking her head. "If there's a well, you'll fall into it. If there's a bear trap, you'll step in it. If there's a banana peel, you'll slip on it. If there's a werewolf, you'll invite it home for lasagna," she moaned dropping her head back down to Bella's shoulder. "Unbelievable," she sighed.

"Are you done?" Bella asked smiling, more amused than insulted by Alice's little outburst.

"I suppose so," Alice murmured rubbing against the length of Bella's body like a spoiled tuxedo cat. "I don't imagine you're going to listen to anything I have to say on the subject anyway," she sighed snuggling against to Bella. "Besides," she went on, her voice gentling, "he saved your life. So I can't really be anything but eternally grateful to him."

Bella's heart warmed at Alice's words.

"You're a very smooth operator," Bella said pressing a kiss to the top of Alice's head, a powerful longing welling up inside of her as she held Alice against her. "I was considering being mad at you, but now all I want to do is rain kisses all over your face," Bella continued, trying not to think about how much she'd like rain kisses over other parts of Alice's body as well.

"Well," Alice began slowly, her voice almost timid. "You know what they say about resisting temptation," she continued softly, sweet smelling breath tickling Bella's throat in the most delicious way.

Bella shifted on the mattress, something in Alice's tone catching her attention.

Being careful not to disturb Alice too much, Bella pushed herself up onto her elbow so that she was looking down at the petite vampire beside her. Alice, whose head was now resting comfortably on one of Bella's pillows, returned her gaze unblinkingly, waiting patiently to see what Bella would say.

"I think it has something to do with yielding to it," Bella said, her voice barely more than a whisper, her eyes watching Alice keenly, looking for a sign as to what the raven-haired beauty was thinking.

She knew what she wanted Alice's comment to mean, what she wanted Alice to be thinking, but she needed to be sure. She didn't want to scare Alice away again.

Alice closed her eyes, her body going still. For a moment, she lay there, prone and silent, then her eyes opened again and she took a deep breath.

"Yes," Alice drawled, her voice a little lower than it had been the last time she spoke. "That's what I've heard as well," she purred, her eyes locking on Bella's with a shocking intensity.

Bella's heart began to thump in her chest.

The look in Alice's eyes was almost indecent. It practically took her breath away. She didn't think that she had ever seen such a combination of raw, unfettered need and aching tenderness before.

She had never made love to someone, but she knew what want looked like, what desire looked like, and Alice's eyes were full of both. Yet, there was also something tender in her expression, something in the way her eyes shimmered that let Bella know that Alice would hold her tenderly as the earth shattered around her, and that then when she crashed it would be into the loving circle of Alice's arms.

"I want …" Bella began softly, a powerful ache coursing through her body as she stared at Alice's perfect face. She wanted, so badly, to press her lips against Alice's, to put her hands on her body, to feel the cool tautness of her stomach and thighs, to feel the gentle weight of Alice's breasts in her hands. She wanted, oh how she wanted.

"I know," Alice said softly, her voice quivering a little with what Bella was surprised to realize was nervousness.

Then she understood. She knew that when Alice had closed her eyes she had had a vision of what Bella wanted. The only question was whether Alice wanted it too. After all, Alice's position was different to hers. Alice still had Jasper to consider, whereas Edward was no longer in the picture for her. She was free now to desire Alice as desperately as she wanted without potentially hurting someone else she cared about. But Alice was not so free, and might not be able to consent, no matter how much she wanted to. And Bella was sure that she wanted to.

"I want you too," Alice breathed out, her hand reaching out for Bella, caressing her cheek softly. "I need you," she whispered, her thumb moving to trace Bella's full bottom lip.

Bella released a shuddering breath, her eyes squeezing shut as the realization that she was going to make love to Alice Cullen crashed into her like a freight train.  _She_  was going to make love to Alice Cullen. She was going to make love to  _Alice Cullen_. She and Alice Cullen were going to  _make love_.

Bella trembled.

"I've never done this before," Bella said softly, the admission no where near as embarrassing as she had imagined it would be. She was comfortable with Alice, she trusted Alice; she could tell Alice anything.

"I have," Alice said, pushing up onto her elbow as well so that she could look Bella in the eye. "It'll be okay," she continued gently, reaching out for Bella, brushing some stray strands of brown hair behind her ear tenderly. "We'll go slowly," she went on, leaning forward to press her lips against Bella's, bestowing upon her the softest, sweetest kiss Bella had ever known. "And if at any time you want me to stop," Alice began pulling away from Bella's lips.

"I won't," Bella said, her voice soft but fierce. "I could never want that," she continued, leaning forward to kiss Alice, her hand moving to rest on Alice's solid, but slight hip.

"You may," Alice said, her hand moving to cover Bella's, her fingers stroking lightly across the back of Bella's hand. "And if you do, I want you to tell me. Don't be shy if you change your mind, or I do something you don't like," she continued. "Promise me you'll tell me," she requested, her tone soft, but her eyes firm. "If I ever did anything against your will I'd have to turn myself over to your werewolf friend," she went on smiling a little, though her eyes were serious. "And I really don't want to have to do that."

"I promise," Bella said, grasping Alice's hand and squeezing. "I won't want you to stop, I know that I won't," she added. "But I promise."

A small tremble ran through Alice's body.

"Okay," she whispered.

And then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bella's once more.

Bella watched, mesmerized, as Alice slipped gracefully off of the bed and moved to stand beside it. Moonlight flittered in through her open window, and Alice's skin sparkled in the light.  _So beautiful_ , Bella thought blinking. She could feel the sting of tear beginning in her eyes, but tried to will them away. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want her vision marred. She didn't want to miss looking at Alice for even a second.

Alice moved her hands to her waist, her fingers playing across her abdomen for a moment, and then she grasped the helm of the spaghetti string tank she was wearing and pulled it over her head.

Bella released a ragged breath as Alice's breasts were revealed to her, the sight of the soft, rose capped mounds sending an electric tingle throughout her body. They were even more amazing than Bella had imagined, and given the perfection of everything else on Alice she had imagined them to be spectacular.

Unconsciously Bella shifted on the bed, moving closer to the edge, and to Alice.

Alice's hands returned to her hips, and she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the tiny shorts she was wearing. Bella breathed in deeply, wondering if Alice wasn't wearing anything underneath those as well.

Biting her bottom lip, Bella watched as Alice flicked her wrists, and then the shorts were falling down trim legs and pooling around her ankles.

Bella, having watched the progression of the shorts down Alice's legs, watched as Alice daintily stepped out of the fallen shorts, her breath hitching in her chest when she looked up to find an entirely nude Alice Cullen standing in front of her gleaming in the moonlight.

"Angel," Bella breathed out, crawling to the side of the bed until she was kneeling on the edge, directly in front of where Alice was standing.

Alice smiled gently at her, her hand reaching out to cup Bella cheek. "A fallen one maybe," she breathed out, and then she leaned down and pressed her lips against Bella's, kissing her passionately, as Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's nude waist.

Bella reveled in the feel of Alice's cool skin underneath her hands. No matter where her fingers trailed they encountered deliciously smooth, soft flesh.

It was wonderful.

Bella leaned up, one of her hands moving to tangle in Alice's short hair, kissing her with increasing intensity as her free hand trailed over Alice's lower back, and then traveled further until she was clutching at Alice's ass.

Alice moaned into Bella's mouth, and reached out, grasping Bella around the waist, pulling her roughly into her body, the scrape of Bella's clothes against her naked flesh making her shiver, and groan.

Alice pulled away from Bella's lips, but still held her close. She leaned in, breathing in deeply and then placed her lips besides Bella's ear.

"Can I undress you?" she asked softly, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"God, yes," Bella whispered back. "Do it now."

Bella closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply as Alice pulled her underwear and pajama pants down her legs. She was trembling constantly, but trying to control it. She didn't want Alice to think she was having second thoughts and stop touching her. It was just that the only other person to see her naked was her mother, and the last time that had happened was when she was ten. She didn't want Alice to stop, but she was nervous as hell about revealing herself to someone as perfect as Alice.

Bella felt Alice's cool lips press against her thigh, and then her stomach, and then she could feel Alice's body draped along hers, cooling the left side of her body, as sweet, cool breath caressed her face.

Bella opened her eyes, and Alice smiled down at her, her hand moving soothingly across Bella's stomach.

"Hello," Alice said softly, her eyes twinkling warmly as Bella looked up at her.

"Hey," Bella said, blushing though she didn't remove her eyes from Alice's.

Alice stared at her for a second, and then her eyes dropped, her dark pupils watching as her hand trailed over Bella's torso.

"You're so beautiful," Alice breathed out, her fingers brushing along the underside of Bella's breast, making her shiver. "So beautiful," Alice repeated softly, her hand gently cupping Bella's breast. "I never want to stop touching you."

"Then don't," Bella responded, her voice feathery light as she held Alice's gaze.

Alice breathed in deeply and smiled, and then she leaned down again, pressing her lips against Bella's as her thumb brushed across Bella's nipple.

"Oh god," Bella moaned, her hand moving to tangle in Alice's hair again.

She kissed Alice back with all that she was, her back arching up, pushing her breast into Alice's hand.

She never wanted Alice to stop touching her either.

Bella forced her eyes open as she felt Alice still above her, her hands and lips no longer moving against her.

"What …" Bella began to ask, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to ascertain why Alice had stopped touching her.

"I wanted to see your eyes," Alice responded softly, her hand sliding down from Bella's breast to her hip. She then shifted slightly, her knee nudging against Bella's legs, until Bella automatically spread them further apart.

Bella's eyes widened, a ragged breath of air escaping her as Alice slipped a cool, powerful thigh between her legs, nestling it against her sex.

Instinctively Bella pressed down, a groan escaping her lips as the heat of her center met the cool firmness of Alice's thigh.

Bella hips jerked once, and then again, and again.

Alice purred; her eyes closing with pleasure as Bella's wetness began to spread against her thigh.

"Alice," Bella said, her tone strangled and a little panicked as she continued to thrust helplessly against Alice, her body moving completely of its own accord.

She wanted to stop thrusting against Alice. She felt like she should, like it was rude to be rubbing herself against her so desperately. But it felt so good. It felt so incredibly good, that she just could stop doing it, not matter how much her mind told her it was wrong.

"Ssh," Alice murmured, her hand beginning to move soothingly against Bella's side. She leaned down and kissed her softly. "It's okay," Alice said softly, pulling back. "Does it feel good?"

Bella nodded, blushing, and Alice smiled.

"It feels good for me too," Alice said, pressing her lips to the corner of Bella's mouth, and then against her jaw and her cheek until her lips were next to Bella's ear. "The way you're moving. Your warmth," Alice moaned, her own hips twitching in sympathy. "You're so wet," she breathed out, her hand moving to Bella's breast again.

"Is that good?" Bella asked quietly. Alice's words embarrassed her, but at the same time they also made her body tingle even more.

"It's good," Alice said kissing Bella's throat. "It's very good," she continued kissing her way down to Bella's chest. "You're making me so …" Alice paused, struggling to find an eloquent word to describe her current state. She couldn't find one. "So … horny," she whispered, her face pressing against Bella's full breasts.

And then Alice turned her head to the side and took one of Bella's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it as if her life depended on it.

Bella twisted beneath Alice, her body covered in sweat as her head thrashed from side to side, her hands clawing at Alice, running over her body, squeezing and scratching at whatever she could reach.

Her mind was fuzzy and hot, a techno-colour dreamscape. Sounds that she had never heard before escaped from her lips, and her body moved in ways she had no control over. Her heart beat faster and faster, and her hips jerked again and again. She felt like if something didn't happen that she was doing to die, or go insane, or maybe both.

"Alice," she gasped, Alice's name falling from her lips again and again, a desperate mantra.

Alice shifted, drawing her leg out from between Bella's thighs, and placed a kiss between Bella's breasts before she began to kiss her way down her stomach.

Bella's legs tried to close, tried to squeeze together to get some kind of stimulation, but Alice kept them apart with firm but gentle hands.

"Alice," Bella cried again, an answering murmur that Bella couldn't decipher reaching her ears.

And then Bella's eyes snapped open, her heart stopping altogether for a moment, and she sat up slightly, just enough so that she could look between her legs.

Bella groaned.

It was as she had thought. Alice's head was between her legs, and her tongue was …

Bella collapsed back against the mattress, her hand unconsciously moving to tangle in Alice's hair once more as Alice's tongue began to move against her.

Bella hips jumped, the thought  _'she's licking me'_  running through her head again and again, her mind thrilling at the idea that  _Alice Cullen's_  mouth was between her legs … licking and sucking, making her feel better than she had ever conceived was possible.

And then it happened.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, her fingers stiffening in Alice's hair, and her hips jerked up. Then she was trembling as pleasure ripped through her body, her mind exploding in a sea of colour and lights. Her hips bucked, her pleasure flooding Alice's lips which were still pressed against her center, licking and sucking, even as Bella's body quaked.

Bella collapsed against the mattress, unseeing and unhearing as her muscles twitched, only vague aware of the feeling of Alice kissing her way up her body, and then wrapping her arms around her waist, drawing her against her body, holding her tenderly as Bella waited for her brain to engage once more.

Bella moaned, her arms tightening around Alice as she buried her face in her neck.

"Oh my god," Bella whispered, her voice weak and raw as she clung to Alice's strong frame, "Oh my god," she repeated, unable to find any other words that came close to elucidating the mind-blowing experience they had just shared. "My god," Bella breathed out.

Alice smiled, her chest vibrating pleasantly as she laughed lightly, her fingers combing through Bella's hair soothingly.

"I thought I was an angel," Alice murmured softly, chuckling again when Bella hit her weakly on the hip in response.

Bella left her hand lying on Alice's hip for a moment, and then began to stroke the smooth skin, her lips moving against the column of Alice's throat.

Alice caught her hand, stilling it gently.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," Alice breathed out, moving Bella's hand, wrapping it around her waist instead.

Bella had been running on empty since before she had shown up at the Swan residence, her near death experience taking a lot out of her, not to mention the emotional upheaval that her appearance had caused. Alice certainly didn't mind Bella touching her, but she knew that Bella would likely fall asleep before they could even really begin, and she'd have to leave and hunt if she got any more excited.

"I wanna touch you," Bella said, pushing up onto her hand so that she could look down at Alice. But she had to struggle to keep her eyes open, and was only able to support her weight for a few seconds before she dropped back onto the mattress and rolled into Alice's open arms.

"You can," Alice said gently. "Later, after you've gotten some sleep."

"But," Bella objected weakly. "You said …" she continued, letting the sentence drop off as she blushed.

"What?" Alice prompted kindly, genuinely curious as to what it was that Bella had to say.

"Don't you need to … you know," Bella said softly, her face becoming even hotter as she spoke. "You said you were  _horny_ ," she continued, the last word barely audible as it dropped from her lips.

"Oh," Alice breathed out, realizing that Bella was concerned about leaving her unsatisfied. "I'm fine," Alice said kissing the top of Bella's head. "I came with you," she continued. "It wasn't quite as big as yours, but I think I'll be able to last until you've gotten some sleep," she continued rubbing Bella's back lightly.

"How …?" Bella began to ask before she could think better of it, and stopped. She hadn't touched Alice's center, and she had felt both of Alice's hands on her thighs, holding her and knew she wasn't touching herself, so she didn't understand how Alice had been able to orgasm too.

"Your pleasure is my pleasure," Alice said softly, knowing what Bella was going to ask. "Tasting you, hearing you, feeling your body move," she continued her voice dropping into that purr that Bella was becoming so fond of, "it brought me over."

"Really?" Bella asked, a warm tingle traveling through her at the thought.

"Really," Alice confirmed.

"Is it because of your vampire senses?" Bella asked sleepily.

Alice laughed softly. "They certainly don't hurt," she responded, "You taste as good as you smell. But, I think touching you would have been enough even if I was human," Alice added, eyes fluttering as her hunger flared.

"Oh wow," Bella murmured, half-awed, half-asleep.

Alice closed her eyes and released her breath slowly through her nose. She breathed in deeply and then released it slowly through her nose. She repeated this four more times, and the hunger finally passed.

Allowing her eyes to open again, Alice focused her senses on Bella, picking up to slow, regular beat of her heart almost immediately. She knew that rhythm, and that Bella would soon be fast asleep.

Alice brought her hand up to stroke Bella's hair, sighing contentedly as Bella murmured something nonsensical against her chest, and snuggled in closer.

Allowing her eyes to close once more, Alice began to hum softly, a happy smile spreading across her lips as Bella drifted off to sleep.


	10. Fuzzy Wuzzy Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Bella moaned contentedly and stretched before snuggling back into the solid body behind her, a smile spreading across her lips as she breathed in deeply, Alice's wonderful scent blossoming through her.

Bella's hand moved to cover the arm Alice had thrown over her waist. She was still smiling and didn't think that she was about to stop anytime soon. All she could think about was the fact that she had made love with Alice Cullen, that it had been incredible and mind-blowing and tender and amazing and a dozen other things she didn't have words to express, and that now she was waking up in her arms.

Life was good.

"So, you're finally awake," Alice said softly, her lips brushing against Bella's shoulder, as she wrapped her arm around Bella's waist more firmly, tugging her back into her body. A rumbling purr accompanied the motion, and Bella smiled again delighting in the delight that Alice seemed to get from holding her.

"I don't know about that," Bella murmured softly. "I may still be asleep. This is all too wonderful. I can't quite believe that I'm not dreaming," she continued, enjoying as Alice's soft laughter drifted towards her ear, cool breath tickling her flesh as it did.

Although, Bella thought, the fact that she was happy and smiling should have been enough to tell her that she wasn't dreaming. Over the past five months her dreams had more often than not been nightmares, and she had begun to dread climbing into bed at night, knowing that only lonely, desperate, terrifying images would await her.

Bella squeezed Alice's hand, and closed her eyes again, concentrating on the feel of Alice's body behind her, the sensation of her breath on her neck, and the lovely scent surrounding her.

She didn't want to think about nightmares lying in bed naked with Alice.

"I could pinch you," Alice offered playfully, her fingers beginning to tease Bella's stomach.

"I'd rather you kiss me," Bella said, shifting in Alice's arms so that she was facing her lover.

"That  _is_  a much more sensible course of action," Alice agreed happily, and she leaned forward, brushing her lips against Bella's softly at first, and then with more pressure as Bella pressed closer to her, her hand caressing Alice's hip and back.

Bella moaned softly, her hands anxiously kneading Alice's flesh as she pushed her body against the vampires, releasing a pleasant hum a moment later when Alice caught her drift and allowed herself to be pushed back onto the mattress.

Bella leaned over the raven-haired beauty, taking control of the kiss. Her hands moved to Alice's front as her tongue slipped between her lips, her fingers running over Alice's stomach experimentally before they began to dance up Alice's ribcage and her hand cupped her breast.

Alice purred, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick at Bella's chin. The spontaneous, desperate show of affection made Bella shiver, and she pressed her mouth back to Alice's, hips pressing down into Alice's body when the vampire moaned as her thumb began to move over her nipple.

Bella's hips shifted impatiently, a whimper escaping from her as her hand palmed Alice's breast alternating between squeezing and massaging it, and rubbing her thumb over her nipple and rolling the hard nub between her fingers. Alice's small breast fit her hand perfectly, the weight of it sending constant shivers through Bella's body.

Bella kissed Alice again, her free hand running aimlessly over Alice's body, exploring with an almost feverish intensity. The thought flashed through Bella's mind that she needed more hands. She wasn't touching enough of Alice, not nearly enough. She needed more. She wanted to …

Alice bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt Bella's fingers slip between her legs. Automatically, her thighs fell open and she heard Bella moan as the girl got her first real feel of the wetness that lay between Alice's legs.

Alice purred roughly, the sound making her chest vibrate and she clenched her hands at her side as a sudden wave of hunger washed over her.

Bella's slim fingers began to move tentatively through her wetness, exploring her womanhood slowly, getting used to feel of Alice around her fingers.

Alice unclenched one of her hands and gently touched Bella's wrist encouraging her to stop. Forcing her eyes open, she saw Bella watching her with an anxious expression. Her hand was still between Alice's legs.

Alice smiled softly, the expression a little strained. "Sorry," she murmured, keeping coal black eyes focused on Bella as she spoke. "I'm," she began closing her eyes, her chest stilling as she stopped breathing. "I can hear your blood … rushing through your veins," she continued, her eyes dropping momentarily to Bella's neck before she forced her eyes back up to Bella's face. "I need a second," she breathed out, sounding embarrassed and ashamed, her head finally tilting away from Bella's.

Bella shifted slightly, resting her forehead on Alice's shoulder and began to move her hand away from the vampire's center, but Alice's fingers tightened around her waist, holding her hand where it was. "Don't?" Alice requested softly, her voice quivering a little. "It's nice … feeling you there," she explained.

Bella nodded against Alice's too-still chest, and relaxed her body against Alice's, waiting.

She couldn't say how long they lay like that, her face pressed against Alice's chest as Alice held her hand against her center, but she doubted that it was more than a minute or two.

"Sorry," Alice repeated her tone less strained. Bella could feel her chest rising and falling once more, and knew that Alice had regained control of her thirst. If Alice was still feeling tempted at all to bite her, she never would have started taking in her scent again.

"It's okay," Bella said softly, pressing her lips against Alice's breastbone before rising to kiss her softly.

"No," Alice whispered, her voice pained. "We should be able to do this without me wanting to …" she trained off, not wanting to give voice to it and not needing to since they both knew exactly what urge she had been trying to control. "This isn't how I wanted it to be," Alice sighed sadly.

Logically, she had known that they were likely to hit some rough patches, where she would need to stop and regroup. She was very controlled, but she wasn't Carlisle, and being connected to Bella so intimately was bound to have its effects. Still, she had hoped, in that part of her that was still nineteen and always would be, she had hoped that the fact that it was Bella, and that she loved her, would be enough to stop the hunger from appearing at all.

"I wanted it to be perfect," Alice breathed out.

"It is," Bella assured her, her lips brushing against Alice's cheek, and then her jaw before pressing against her lips again. "It's you and me … nothing could be more wonderful."

Alice remained tense for a second, and then she sighed, her body relaxing.

Bella experimentally began to move her fingers again. Alice's hips rolled and her hand fell away from Bella's, freeing Bella to begin exploring her once more. Bella hummed happily, relieved that Alice was going to let her continue touching her, and began to rub the soft, slippery flesh beneath her fingers.

"This  _does_  feel good," Bella breathed out in wonder as her fingers moved between Alice's legs. Alice had said that feeling her wetness had excited her the night before, but Bella hadn't really understood why, not until she could feel Alice pulsing around, while the evidence of her pleasure coated her fingers.

"So good," Alice sighed, her hips twitching as she groaned softly.

Bella stared down at Alice, watching as her beautiful eyes closed and her lips parted, her beautifully lithe body arching and twisting underneath her, and a wave of panic washed over her.

She had been desperate to begin touching Alice again, and what she had been doing seemed to be pleasing Alice, but she knew from her experience the night before that she would need to do more to get the feelings to build to the point where Alice could orgasm. And she desperately wanted that happen. More than anything she wanted to return the pleasure Alice had given her the night before.

The problem was that she had no real idea how to do that.

"Alice," Bella said softly, her heart thumping in her chest as Alice's eyelids fluttered open, dark eyes observing her with tenderness and longing. "I've never done this before," Bella said, her voice shaking a little as her cheeks began to flush red. If she had been with anyone but Alice she didn't think she would have been able to force those embarrassing words past her lips, but she knew that Alice wouldn't tease her or make her feel badly about her lack of experience. "I don't know … what should I do?"

Alice's body trembled as she reached out for Bella, stroking her cheek softly.

"You're doing very well," Alice said, her hand shaking a little as she removed it from Bella's cheek. She then moved her hand between her legs so that it covered Bella's. "Kiss me," Alice breathed out, "and follow my lead," she said as her fingers began to guide Bella's between her legs.

Bella breathed in deeply and lowered her head until her lips were brushing against Alice's again, the kiss becoming feverish in intensity, as Alice moved their hands to begin caressing her clit.

Alice's hips bucked up into their hands, a constant purr rumbling through her chest as Bella's lips drew away from hers and began to kiss their way down her neck, and then further still to her chest. Bella then enveloped her nipple, taking it into her very warm mouth. Alice groaned; the warmth of Bella's mouth making shiver with pleasure.

She'd never known such warmth.

Carefully, Alice began to guide their hands down, leading Bella towards her opening until the tips of two of Bella's fingers were just pushing inside of her. Alice trembled slightly at minute penetration and then allowed her hand to drift away from Bella's.

"Push inside," Alice breathed out, the words coming out with great effort as she tried to keep her voice soft and low, clamping down on an animalistic growl that was building in her throat with all that she had.

She had wanted to take things slower with Bella, but she was too excited. She hadn't lied to Bella the night before when she said that she would be fine during the night, but now that Bella had started touching her, her desire from the night before was back, and doubled, and she absolutely needed Bella inside of her  _that_  moment.

Bella did as told, her lips falling open with moan as her fingers slid into the silky depths of Alice's sex. Alice's flesh was cool down there too, but it was wet, and soft, and Bella couldn't believe how good it felt to be  _inside_  of her. To feel Alice's inner walls pulsing around her fingers as she began to move them in and out.

Bella leaned down, pressing her lips against Alice's again, kissing her desperately as she began to find her rhythm, Alice's hips beginning to rise in time with her thrusts, her fingers pumping in and out with increasing speed and pressure as Alice devoured her lips.

Alice pulled away from Bella's mouth a long while later, her head pressing back into the pillow beneath her as her dark eyes sought out Bella's.

"Look at me," Alice panted, her voice strained and low. She wasn't sure if the words were even audible to Bella, but a second later Bella's head swam into view and Alice sighed with relief.

Bella watched as emotions flowed across Alice's exquisite face, her heart pounding madly beneath her breast as her forehead beaded with sweat and her chest swelled. Alice, body undulating beneath her, her lips parted and her eyes wide as her breasts swayed with every pump of Bella's fingers, was without a doubt the most spectacular sight Bella had ever seen.

Alice gripped the bed-sheets, balling them up in her fists as she felt her orgasm approach. She wanted to reach out to Bella, to tangle her fingers in her hair, to wrap her hand around her neck and tug Bella to her face so that they could kiss as she came, but she knew that she absolutely couldn't do it. She had managed to control her strength so far, but she knew that she would lose all control when her orgasm hit, and so she balled the sheet up in hands, using it to anchor her instead of Bella.

Bella wasn't sure exactly what it was about Alice's body that changed, but she could feel something happening, and her chest tightened, knowing instinctively that Alice was about to climax.

A soft breath escaped Alice's throat, and then her hips arched up and froze. Her eyes squeezed shut and then her entire body began to tremble, her hips jerking in quick frenzied thrusts again and again, her inner-muscles clenching at Bella's fingers as she came, Bella still pumping in and out of her as pleasure tore through Alice's body.

Alice's body went limp, her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared up at the ceiling. For all of her inexperience, Bella had just given her one of the best orgasms she could recall having.

Bella settled against her side, her head resting on Alice's shoulder as warm, sticky fingers trailed across her hip. Alice turned her head to the side and breathed in deeply, taking in Bella's scent and that of Bella's arousal and her own.

Alice shifted; the smell of Bella's excitement making her purr.

She flipped their positions so that Bella was flat against the mattress and leaned over her. Reaching down, Alice grasped Bella's hands and brought her fingers up to her lips. Eyes locked on Bella's, Alice then drew one of Bella's fingers into her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed at the taste of her own juices, her lips curving up into a smile as Bella moaned at the sensation of Alice's mouth sucking at her.

Alice winked at Bella and then turned her attention to the other finger that had been inside of her, cleaning it as well before she began to lean down.

Lips scant centimeters away from Bella's, Alice froze.

"What?" Bella breathed out a few seconds later, her tone a little frustrated as she tried to determine why Alice's lips weren't pressed against hers.

"Charlie's awake," Alice murmured pulling back from Bella.

She had heard him arrive the night before after Bella had fallen asleep in her arms, and up until a half hour before when Bella decided to give her one hell of a 'good morning', she had been listening out for him.

Bella's eyes widened.

Alice chuckled.

"Don't worry, he's still in his room," she said softly, closing the distance between her lips to kiss her, the touch much softer and more innocent than she had been intending. "Still," she continued a moment later, head cocked to the side, her eyes closing momentarily, concentrating. "He's going to make his way here very soon. He got a call last night about your … recreational activities," Alice went on frowning a little as the last part left her lips. "I should probably go."

"No," Bella whispered fiercely, her hands grabbing at Alice's arms. "No, no, no," she continued, shaking her head from side to side.

Alice smiled gently. "Bella, I have to," she said softly. "Trust me, that lock won't keep him out for long and I doubt that you want the first thing he sees this morning to be my naked ass sparkling on top of you," she continued smiling as Bella's expression transformed into one of horror. "Besides," she continued, her gaze dropping sheepishly. "I really should hunt," she said sighing, knowing that to start anything more up with Bella the way she was feeling would be severely pushing her luck. "I'll be back, as soon as possible. I promise."

Bella sighed, her eyes tracing Alice's face sadly. She then leaned up to brush her lips against Alice's before whispering, "Fine. But hurry."

Alice nodded, pressing one last kiss to Bella's lips and then she was by Bella's dresser, opening the bag she had dropped there the night before, pulling out clothes. Lazily, Bella turned her head to the side to watch Alice change, but the raven-haired beauty was nothing but a blur of motion to her, and in almost no time, Alice was dressed and heading towards the window.

Alice perched in the window sill and turned to face Bella. "You won't even have a chance to miss me," she said softly.

"Too late," Bella whispered knowing that Alice would hear her. "I already do."

Alice smiled, her eyes lingering lovingly on Bella's frame for a few moments, and then she was gone.

Bella groaned with displeasure and stood up, taking a moment to stretch before she moved to her door and took her bathrobe off of the hook. She then pressed her ear against door, listening for Charlie.

Determining that the coast was clear, Bella carefully opened her door and darted for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Bella sighed with relief. She was going to spend the morning getting her ass handed to her for almost killing herself the day before, of that she was sure. However, when it happened she would be freshly scrubbed and showered and that would make the lecture, the inevitable grounding, and the day to come infinitely easier to deal with.


	11. The Honeymooners

Three Hours Later

"Europe or South America?" Alice asked, her fingers trailing through Bella's hair lightly as Bella's head rested comfortably in her lap.

"Europe," Bella said without a moment of hesitation, her mind filling up with images of museums, vineyards, paintings, ancient streets and churches, and dozens of other picturesque destinations that she had seen in textbooks and movies over the years.

"Hmm, interesting," Alice hummed tapping her index finger against her chin in a scholarly fashion.

"Is it?" Bella asked laughing a little. "Did my answer unintentionally reveal something fascinating about my psyche to you?" she continued smiling. "Have I unconsciously revealed that I used to be a bed wetter, or that I have a strange aversion to squash and alpacas?"

Alice laugher tinkled through the room. "Well," Alice began thoughtfully, "if you  _were_  a bed wetter, it would explain the aversion to squash and alpacas."

Bella stared at her. "It would?" she asked dubiously, wondering how the three things could possibly be connected.

"No," Alice said shaking her head sadly, laughing a second later and then ducking to the side when Bella reached up to slap at her.

"My turn," Bella said, mock glaring at Alice after all of her attempts to hit Alice had been thwarted by the raven-haired beauties vampire speed. "Dog or cat?"

"Cat," Alice replied, eyes narrowing at Bella when the younger woman smiled up at her smugly. "What?"

"I knew you were going to say that," Bella said, reaching up to trace her fingertip across Alice's cool cheek. "You're like a cat," she murmured softly, her tone reflective as her fingers drifting down Alice's delicate, yet powerful arms.

"Is this your gentle way of telling me that I should lick myself less, and stop clawing at the houseplants?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with faux concern, her expression causing Bella to laugh. "Because I'm just being hygienic … and, they're springy and fun to play with."

Bella stared at Alice for a second, and then a huge grin broke out across her face before she shook her head from side to side. "You're not funny," she mumbled, but her eyes were still dancing with laughter and exactly the opposite sentiment was transmitted to Alice.

"I think I may be," Alice responded, taking in Bella's smile with happy eyes. "Just a little bit," she continued holding her thumb and index finger minutely apart, as she smiled herself.

"Funny looking," Bella responded automatically, making a funny face at Alice.

Alice sighed deeply and murmured, "Now you're just being mean," before her features rearranging themselves into a comically tragic mask of hurt and despair.

"Meanly wonderful," Bella retorted, smiling as she recalled the conversation in her room months before that had led to their first kiss.

"Oh, we're back to that are we?" Alice asked smiling delightedly. "Ah, fuzzy memories," she sighed, bending down to press her lips against Bella's forehead.

"Fuzzily wonderful," Bella breathed out contently, her hand drifting behind Alice's neck, pulling her down for another, slightly longer kiss.

"Wonderfully wonderful," Alice murmured against Bella's lips, kissing her one more time before pulling back.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," Bella said softly as Alice settled against the back of the couch once more.

"I usually am," Alice responded seemingly unconcerned with the randomness of Bella's comment. "Why?"

Bella answered by pointing an accusing finger in Alice's direction and intoning, "You've done it now."

"Done what now?" Alice asked curiously, looking down at Bella's face, before playful snapping her teeth at Bella's finger, pressing a kiss against the tip of it when Bella kept on pointing at her, not intimidated in the least by her snapping.

Bella smiled and then pulled back her hand. Alice considered her for a moment and then reached out herself, poking the tip of Bella's nose with her finger.

Bella laughed and swatted her hand away.

"You've turned my clever way of changing sentences around on itself," Bella said finally answering Alice's question, swatting at Alice's hand again as the vampire tried to poke her once more. "Now there's nowhere we can take it. We're just going to go back and forth saying 'wonderfully wonderful' until our heads start to turn 360 degrees. Then smoke will begin to come out of our ears and our heads pop off. Like that computer in  _War Games_. Then where will we be? Huh, smartass? Where will we be then?"

Alice was quiet for a moment, considering everything Bella had just said, her lips twitching in danger of smiling before she managed to get herself under control. She then brought her hand up to and stroked her chin thoughtfully, pretending to deliberate before she focused her gaze on Bella once more.

"I'm going to pretend like I don't know you right now," Alice declared looking down at Bella like she was an unfortunate of some kind, like she was a girl in shorts who had tattoos of pears on the back of both of her legs or something.

"Oh, shut up," Bella said, smiling warmly up at Alice nonetheless.

"Why am I like a cat?" Alice asked a few seconds later, her eyes soft and curious as she looked down at Bella.

"You're graceful," Bella said softly, "every time you move it's like a dance. I could watch you just walk all day," she continued, surprised and delighted that the revelation did not make her blush. "There's something …  _sublime_ , almost unearthly about the way a cat moves, like they occupy some other world that we can only begin to guess at. It's the same with you. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're real," Bella whispered, "that something as magnificent as you could really exist," she continued.

Alice blinked rapidly in response to her words, almost as if tears were actually forming in her eyes. She stroked Bella's face, her lips parted as if to say something, but no words feel from her lips.

"Then of course, there's your eyes," Bella added trying to lighten the conversation and return the mood between them to the light, playful way it had been before she had gotten way too serious answering Alice's question.

"Sometimes," Alice began blinkingly slowly, "when I'm around you, I  _swear_  I can feel my heart beating, wildly, in my chest," she continued, shaking her head as she spoke. "My heart hasn't beat for a very long time, the phantom thumps should be long over," she went on, "but at times, like now," she said her voice lowering. "It feels so real, as if somehow … by loving me, you've brought me back to life."

Bella's eyes closed, and she breathed in and out very slowly, trying to control her emotions. Alice's words should have made her heart sing with joy, but instead her heart contracted painfully in her chest.

She wouldn't be able to handle Alice leaving again if she continued to say things like that to her. She loved Alice, quite madly, of that she was sure, but she knew that she would never have Alice completely, and it killed her inside a little when Alice said such sweet things, because they made her heart believe, if only for a moment, that she  _could_  have Alice, forever.

"What is it?" Alice asked softly, stroking Bella's cheek. "What did I say?" she asked, her voice a touch anxious.

She could practically feel Bella's distress, and wanted to help alleviate it, but she didn't know what she had done to cause it in the first place.

"Alice," Bella said, working very hard to force the name past her lips. She was about to bring up a subject that she had tried very hard to ignore since she had curled up in Alice's lap the evening before, and she wasn't looking forward to it. "Why … why did you let this happen?" she asked, motioning between them. "Last night, and in your letter, you said that you left because you didn't want to hurt Jasper. You said that you couldn't be with me because of him. But now," Bella said sighing, "it's like you're not worried about that anymore. Why is that?"

Alice closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Jasper and I have been together a very long time," Alice said finally, her eyes opening again as she spoke. "A lifetime," she breathed out. "Longer than even the happiest of couples are often married. He knows me, very well," she continued, focusing her attention on Bella completely. "He knew something was bothering me; that something had changed, and didn't question me when I suggested we leave for a while."

Her eyes drifted away from Bella's and began to roam around the room.

"But leaving didn't change anything. I was still distant … distracted," she sighed. "I tried not to talk about you. I knew Jasper would be able to pick up on my confusion and distress, but when Carlisle, Esme and Edward joined us, your name came up quite a bit and Jasper … eventually he was able to decipher the tangle of emotions that your name brought up me. He asked me about it, and I couldn't lie to him. I wouldn't. After all of the time we've been together, he deserved the truth from me, no matter how potentially hurtful."

Alice closed her eyes, clamping them tightly together. Bella squeezed Alice's hand encouragingly, but said nothing, giving her the time she needed.

"Things were rough for a while … after I told him," she continued a little while later. "But eventually, he accepted that I hadn't meant to … fall in love with you, and that once I had, there was nothing that I could do to stop the feelings, not really. I think it meant something to him, that I tried, that I suggested we leave."

Alice sighed deeply then, her hand moving up to her head so that her fingers could tangle in her hair, pulling at the short strands anxiously.

"Despite my revelation, he knew that I still loved him, deeply, and so we cared on. Me trying very hard not to think of you in his presence and him ignoring it when I did and my emotions would bleed through to him."

Alice breathed in and then exhaled heavily, her eyes finally dropping down to look at Bella, to see how she was dealing with the information. Her features were slightly pinched, but Bella held her hand warmly, and her eyes were open, encouraging her to continue.

"When I called, last night to tell him you were alive," she went on, "What he heard in my voice … I can't even …" she murmured softly, almost to herself as she shook her head rapidly from side to side. "He … he told me to follow my heart, and that," she paused, struggling for a moment to continue, "and that no matter where it led me, that we'd work through it." She touched Bella's cheek, the backs of her fingers brushing reverently against her warm flesh. "It was as close as he could come to giving me his blessing."

Bella closed her eyes, her heart constricting painfully as she thought about Jasper's selflessness and his giving.

"He's …" Bella began struggling to find the words.

"Yeah," Alice whispered softly, her lips curving up into a soft smile before she breathed in deeply and began to blink rapidly once again.

Bella knew that she would be crying if she could, and she lifted her hand to Alice's cheek, stroking away the imaginary tears.

"Is it terrible that I want to kiss you very, very badly right now?" Bella asked, desperately needing to be closer to Alice, but not knowing how Alice would respond to it after her deeply emotional reveal.

"No," Alice said softly, shaking her head a bit. "In fact I'd like that a lot."

Bella sat up and moved so that she was straddling Alice's waist. Sparing a moment to pet Alice's hair softly, she then leaned forward, brining their lips together. She quickly lost herself in the kiss; moaning softly as Alice's hands gently explored her back.

"I don't know what to say," Bella said, slightly out of breath as she and Alice separated. "I want to just apologize over and over again for making such a mess of everything."

Alice reached up, brushing some strands of brown hair behind Bella's ears, and then leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Alice said softly, her fingers stroking the shell of Bella's ear. "You didn't do anything wrong," she continued sighing. "Sometimes, in life, things just happen, and we can't control them or stop them no matter how much we wish we could … or think we should."

"But," Bella began, her voice cracking a little as she spoke, "He must hate me. He must hate me so much," she whispered, her eyes burning as she pictured Jasper's kind, handsome face directed at her, his beautiful features twisted in loathing as he gazed hatefully at her.

"He doesn't hate you," Alice said, no trace of doubt in her voice. "Really, he doesn't," she continued, kissing Bella's cheek once more. "Jasper, more than anyone I know understands people, sees what is inside of them, and despite what has happened with us, he knows that you're not a cruel person, or a callous one, and that you never would have done anything to intentionally hurt him," she went on, dropping her own head momentarily. "Things will be okay," Alice said finally looking up at Bella once more. "There's too much love between us all for them not to be."

"Love doesn't always conquer all," Bella breathed out, her eyes tracing Alice's timelessly beautiful face.

"No, it doesn't," Alice agreed, a sad, faraway look momentarily clouding her expression. "But we can believe it will in this case, and try as hard as we can to make it so. And we can hope. Hope that love, and desire, and effort will be enough."

Bella nodded and then rested her forehead against Alice's.

"Do you see anything?" Bella asked, the index finger of her right hand poking against Alice's temple lightly.

"About us?" Alice asked, smiling a little, her tone lighter than it had been before.

"Yeah," Bella murmured.

"I saw this," Alice said, taking Bella's hand in her own and bringing it up to her lips. "After I talked to Jasper," she continued tracing the delicate skin on the inside of Bella's wrist with her thumb, "I saw us together … making love," she went on, the last two words coming out as a gentle sigh. "But other than that, there've been no visions. Life, even for me, is still mostly a mystery," she concluded smiling gently before kissing the tip of Bella's nose.

"Good," Bella sighed happily.

"Why?" Alice asked curiously, large honey-coloured eyes peering up at her.

"Because I want to be able to surprise you," Bella responded.

"Oh, you do," Alice said laughing lightly, "constantly. Speaking of which, do you think that maybe you could look into taking up some less … shall we say, 'colourful' recreational activities?"

Bella pouted and then sighed. "Don't worry. Cliff jumping is definitely not an experience I want to repeat. That being said, I can't really say that I regret doing it the one time."

"Hammer and tongs, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, practically sputtering as she stared wide-eyed at her lover. "You really should."

"Hammers and tongs?" Bella asked, momentarily forgetting her defensive.

"I was born in 1901, what do you want from me?" Alice asked with mock aggravation, as she smiled a little sheepishly. "Besides, that's not really the part of that you should be focused on," she continued, her eyes becoming more serious though her tone stayed light. "You nearly died Bella, how could you not regret that?"

"Because it made you come back," Bella said softly. "If I hadn't jumped, you wouldn't have had the vision, and you wouldn't have come back, and we never would have gotten a chance to talk about things, and to be together … so, even though I almost died, I'm not sorry. I can't be."

Alice stared at her for a long moment after that, and then moaned, "My god, my god, if I wasn't already deceased, you'd be the death of me." And then she lifted both of her hands, cupped Bella's cheek and kissed her again, and again, until Bella was breathless.

"You're right though," Alice said softly once they pulled apart. "No matter how monumentally ill-conceived and knuckle-headed jumping was, it brought together again, and I'm not sorry for that either."

Bella smiled and took Alice's hand in hers before she leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly once more. However, something Alice had said earlier finally clicked with her and she pulled back with gasp, her lips never having reached Alice's.

"Alice," Bella whispered fiercely, her hands gripping Alice's arms.

"What?" Alice asked concerned, unable to tell whether Bella was excited or terrified.

"You said you were born in 1901," Bella said squeezing her arms.

Alice nodded, her eyes still staring at Bella questioningly.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked anxiously. "I thought you didn't remember anything from before you were turned."

"I don't," Alice said relaxing now that she knew what had gotten Bella so worked up. She'd forgotten how exuberant Bella could be at times. "But while I was away I did some research, based on the information you gave me last spring," she continued.

"What did you find out?" Bella asked, practically bouncing in Alice's lap. "I mean besides your birthday, of course," Bella added still jittering in Alice's lap.

Alice laughed; the sound light and content. "Calm down, Bella," she said gently, freeing her arms from Bella's grasp so that she could softly stroke her back. "Quite a bit, and not enough," she continued, her tone sobering a little as she continued to stroke Bella's back until the younger woman stopped vibrating and was still. "Let's lie down," Alice suggested, picking Bella up easily, holding Bella securely as she stretched out along the couch before she released Bella, allowing her to snuggle up to her side.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon," Alice began softly, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling, staring at the calming white of it as she spoke. "And I had a sister … younger than me, named Cynthia. My family was largely unremarkable. I was only able to find some basic information about them on microfiche, since they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers …"

Bella wrapped her arms securely around Alice's waist, listening intently as she spoke. She asked questions every now and then, but for the most part she just let Alice speak, and tried to memorize every detail she could about the past of the woman who now held her heart.

Later That Evening

Charlie walked into the house and stopped, dead in his tracks, staring into the living room.

Bella tilted her head back, peering at him around the arm of the couch as her foot continued to tap where it was resting in Alice's lap.

"Hey, Dad," Bella called out, her voice a little louder than it normally would have been to compensate for the music playing in the room.

He looked absolutely shell-shocked but she wasn't sure why. After he had finished yelling at her and grounding her that morning, she had told him that Alice was in town and would be staying with them until she returned to her family. Then, halfway through breakfast, Alice had returned to the house and she had Charlie had had a civil conversation before he left for the reservation to help with the preparations for Harry's funeral.

"There's music," Charlie said instead of 'hello'. He sounded absolutely dumbfounded, and after blinking for a few seconds, he glanced over at Alice, as if he hoped that she could explain what was happening to him.

Bella laughed lightly, and then felt bad about it when Charlie turned to look at her. She understood now why he looked so confused. During the horrible depression that had come over her after the Cullen's had left town, she had been unable to stand the sound of music. She had winced whenever she heard others playing it, and not only had she boxed up all of her CDs and moved them into the basement, but she had also ripped her radio out of her truck. And now, there she was, relaxing on the couch, music playing loudly throughout the room, seemingly without a care in the world.

Bella thought that it was no wonder Charlie looked confused. He couldn't know that Alice's return had filled up the gaping hole in her chest and made her heart start to beat again. He couldn't know that Alice had filled her with life and hope again.

"It's Alice's," Bella said loud enough that Charlie could hear, trying to explain and ease his confusion. "She wouldn't stand for my musical boycott, and immediately retrieved her ipod," she continued turning away from Charlie long enough to share a grin with Alice. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

Alice nodded, expressing that it was true, that it was all true.

"It's Astrud Gilberto," Alice said, her eyes on Charlie as he walked tentatively into the room and plopped himself into the arm chair next to the couch. "This one's …  _Corcovado_ ," she said after listening to the song for a moment. "Nice, isn't it?" she asked smiling brightly. "She's practically the only thing I listened to when we were in Rio," she said sighing nostalgically.

Bella smirked and controlled the urge to poke Alice playfully in the stomach with her big toe. The way she phrased it made it seem like she was talking about a recent vacation, but Bella knew that Alice was referring to being in Rio when the music was originally recorded … in the 1950s.

Charlie nodded, still staring at them wearily, almost as if he expected a Tyrannosaurus Rex to come crashing through the room before he suddenly woke up and realized that it was all a fantastically jazzy dream.

"Are you hungry, Dad?" Bella asked, beginning to feel really badly about giving him such a shock. Now that she really looked at him she could see that he looked drawn and impossibly tired, and that walking into what could as well have been an episode Twilight Zone had pretty much finished him off for the night. "I could fix you a plate," she continued drawing her legs out of Alice's lap and standing.

"I cooked it!" Alice piped up, her voice coming out alarmingly loud as Bella moved over to the ipod and lowered the volume.

Charlie looked over at her surprised. Somehow he didn't really associate Alice with food. Like her brother, Charlie didn't think that he had ever seen Alice consume an item of food. When she had been spending a lot of time with them after Phoenix, he had even mentioned it to Bella, wondering if Alice had some kind of eating disorder. But Bella had told him that Alice kept strange hours and ate at strange times because it. It seemed a strange explanation to him, but Alice she was always full of energy when he saw her, she never seemed to get sick, and she never lost weight so he eventually accepted what Bella had said. Still, despite the fact that he knew she  _had to_  eat, the thought of her cooking seemed strange to him because he had never  _seen_  her eat.

"Don't worry Dad, I supervised," Bella piped up seeing his look. "It's completely edible."

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm vaguely insulted here. I slaved over a hot stove all day … well, a brief part of the afternoon in any case, and disbelief and mocking is the thanks I get? That's not right," she said shaking her head. "There ought to be a movement," she continued grinning at Bella.

"Let me guess, a women's movement," Bella said laughing lightly, able to anticipate where Alice was going with her little joke.

"Yes, a movement. A movement to … to, liberate women. A women's liberation movement, if you will," Alice responded, grinning widely as Bella groaned and shook her head as if she was in pain. "Let your dishtowels go!" Alice said in a sing-song, lifting her arm in the air.

Charlie looked between them, a mildly confused but tentatively happy smile on his lips. It was very similar to the expression he had worn when she started to spend time with Jacob, only it was a little bit wearier. He liked Alice, but her connection to Edward made him uncomfortable, and even more so than with Jacob, Bella was certain that her father was hesitant to hope that the exuberance Alice had brought out in her would stay.

"You're silly," Bella said grinning at Alice. She looked over at her father. "I'll be right back," she told him, and with that she moved into the kitchen, finally understanding just how much she had put her father through over the past six months and swearing to make it up to him.

Alice followed Bella's progress out of the room, not needing to turn around to know that Charlie's eyes were on her, not his daughter. When Bella entered the hallway and was out of sight, Alice moved over to the other end of the couch, closer to Charlie and turned to face him.

"You know how grateful I am to you, don't you?" Charlie asked the moment Alice's eyes met him, knowing they didn't have too much time until Bella returned.

When Bella had been injured in Phoenix the spring before, he been completely overwhelmed and had had no idea how he was going to manage. But then Alice had swept in like a teenage Mary Poppins, and had taken care of Bella (and him to certain degree) like she was family, and after that, he himself had held a considerable amount of affection for the small girl.

Alice nodded, silent and serious.

"But then you hurt her," Charlie said, his voice low, his eyes blazing as he held Alice's gaze. "Everyone thinks it was your brother," he continued, his voice soft as could be though his eyes were hard. "But it started before he left. The change was less noticeable, less severe when only you were gone, but it was there. I saw it. I know it started with you," he continued, watching as Alice tilted her head up to the ceiling, her eyes blinking rapidly before she lowered her head and gazed down at her lap.

Alice looked impossibly young at that moment, and Charlie sighed, and leaned back slightly, easing off of her. No matter what she had done, she was a child too and he had to remember that.

"I don't think you meant to hurt her," he began. His voice was gentler than it had been before.

"I didn't," Alice said her voice cracking as she looked over at him. "That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I care about her … so much," she continued, blinking again. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. Really, I am."

Charlie breathed in and out deeply, Alice's obvious distress affecting him.

She was a good girl, he knew that. There was an innate sweetness and warmth to Alice, a kindness and concern to her that had immediately endeared her to him. She was so bubbly and personable, almost the exact opposite of her brother, and Charlie had been glad that Bella had such a good friend, which was why it had shocked him so much to see the devastation that Alice had managed to cause seemingly overnight.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you," Charlie began, his tone bewildered. Right before Alice had left, she and Bella had seemed to be closer than ever, and he couldn't imagine how things had managed to go so terribly wrong in so short an amount of time. "I've heard that the friendships between teenage girls can be intense to a degree that is completely incomprehensible to men, especially old farts like me," he continued shaking his head again. "I know that you care about her, and I can see how … how badly you feel. But I just … I never want to see my little girl like that again. Do you understand what I mean, Alice?"

Alice nodded again, still blinking.

"Just … you be gentle with her," Charlie continued, sighing. "Bella's an amazing girl. A strong girl, but she's not indestructible. Understand Alice, your actions have consequences, so you be thoughtful with my girl. You have to look out for her."

Alice breathed in and out deeply, and then nodded. "I will," she swore looking up and holding Charlie's gaze. "I promise I won't hurt her like that again. You have my word," she declared, her voice shivering with intensity.

Charlie held her gaze for a good five seconds, and then nodded.

"Then it's good to have you back," Charlie said, pausing for a second before sticking his hand out in Alice's direction.

Alice looked at the proffered hand and smiled, then gladly reached out and grasped it, shaking it with a firmness that left Charlie surprised and impressed. The girl had a grip on her.

"Alright," Bella declared breezing back into the room a plate and a bottle of beer in her hands. "Dinner is served."


	12. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real world intrudes upon Alice and Bella mini-vacation.

The Next Day

"She's going out with Scott … maybe," Bella responded, her voice rising at the end of the sentence making her answer sound even more dubious than the 'maybe' had.

Alice looked up at Bella's response, the tiny nail polish brush she had been about to bring down on Bella's big toe hovering just above the appendage as Alice stared at her.

"Bella, did you even go to school while I was gone?" she asked, her eyebrow lifting high up on her forehead. All of her simple inquires about what their classmates had been up to when she was gone had been met with nothing but 'uh's, um's, maybe's, dunno's, and possibly's'.

"Yes," Bella responded, drawing the word out. "I was just … concentrating on my school work. It was really important that I get my grades up after the … uh, slight dip they took last spring. I needed to bump my average up 5 or community college wouldn't have been one of my options, it would have been my  _only_  option," she finished, thinking that her response sounded perfectly reasonable, even though it was actually 90 bullshit.

"I see," Alice murmured.

She then dropped her gaze back down to Bella's foot and proceeded to bring the brush down to finish painting the last toe on Bella's right foot.

Bella controlled the urge to sigh. Alice could as well have drawled 'riiiiiiiight' and then rolled her eyes dramatically before muttering 'give me a break'. The petite beauty hadn't bought even a little bit of what she was selling, Bella was certain of that. And really, she supposed there was no reason Alice  _should_ have been convinced.

Alice had seen the type of mood she was in when she showed up at the house two nights before, and if her jumping off of a cliff for fun hadn't said enough about her mental state, she knew that Charlie had been talking to Alice when she was warming his supper the night before, and she was sure that he had given her a bit more information about the zombie-like state she had been in for the previous five months.

Either way, she was sure that Alice knew that she had no idea what was happening with the others at school because she had been largely unaware of the world in general during her absence.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked as Alice worked silently on her toes.

"Mad?" Alice asked looking up at Bella with surprise. "No, I'm not mad, Bella," she continued, lowering her head to blow gently on Bella's big toe. "Honestly, you never really paid all that much attention to what was going on before anyway," she continued smiling a little, drawing a tiny grin from Bella as well. "I'm concerned … more than anything," she finished, leaving Bella's foot cradled in her lap as she put the cap back on the nail polish bottle. "It worries me how depressed you got," Alice admitted putting the nail polish bottle aside.

"You know why I was …" Bella began to say.

Alice nodded in the middle of the sentence, stilling Bella's words. "I know," she said sighing, as her fingers absently stroked Bella's instep. She knew, but it still worried her.

"That tickles," Bella said making a face as her foot twitched in Alice's lap.

"Does it?" Alice asked looking down as she repeated the motion.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed swatting uselessly in Alice's direction. "'That tickles' is human for 'knock it off'," she continued pointing a finger at Alice, giving her the stink-eye.

"You don't like it?" Alice asked curiously, looking up a Bella with a touch of surprise. Bella had always responded to her touches before.

Bella opened her mouth to make a joke, but looking at Alice more closely she could see that she was being serious.

"I thought tickling made people laugh," Alice continued while Bella stared at her thoughtfully.

"It does. But, it also makes your body spasm and your voice do weird things," Bella responded shuddering a little. "Generally, despite the laughter, it's a pretty unpleasant sensation," she continued, watching as Alice processed the information she was being given. "Are you not ticklish?"

Alice shook her head. "None of us are," she said, and Bella knew she was referring to vampires in general. "And I don't remember being human so …" she went on before trailing off.

"Well, don't be sad about that," Bella said, lifting her foot out of Alice's lap and rearranging herself so that she could crawl over towards the raven-haired beauty. "Being tickled is not one of the human experiences that you should mourn missing out on," she continued, crawling into Alice's lap and kissing her cheek softly.

"I don't know," Alice said doubtfully. "It might have been useful. I mean, how I am supposed to know if I'm tickling you?" she asked, concern lacing her voice as her fingers drifted lightly down Bella's arm.

"I'll tell you," Bella said softly, touched by the worry in Alice's voice. "Or I'll spasm and involuntarily knee you," she continued smiling. "Either way it'll be pretty apparent."

"The kneeing part will hurt you more than me," Alice informed Bella as her fingers agilely slipped underneath Bella's shirt, and began to stroke her warm abdomen.

"I know," Bella sighed, allowing Alice to lay her back on the couch as the vampire's cool fingers began to trace designs on her bare stomach. "How unfair is that?" she complained lightly.

"Should I answer that using a scale of 1 to 10? Or was it rhetorical?" Alice asked, smiling widely and laughing happily a moment later when Bella looked up at her and glared.

"I think your mouth should be doing more kissing and less talking," Bella responded saucily, her eyes dancing when Alice opened her eyes comically wide and placed her hand over her mouth giving Bella a scandalized look. "Unless of course you  _want_  to talk yourself out of getting some," she continued lifting her eyebrow archly.

"Isn't two and a half days a little early to start threatening not to put out?" Alice asked. Her palm was splayed against Bella's stomach as she spoke, and when she finished she lowered her lips to kiss Bella's neck and jaw.

"I thought withholding carnal pleasures and abstaining from letting others gain sexual knowledge of you was all the rage in your day," Bella responded, smiling as Alice's hand moved up to her breast and tweaked her nipple playfully.

Alice laughed lightly, her lips brushing against Bella's. "Yes, but you could only do that if you never put out in the first place," she responded, kissing Bella again. "Once another had gained carnal sexual knowledge of you, you were despoiled and could no longer cry chastity," Alice continued lifting her head so that she could see Bella's face. She smirked. " _You_ , my dear, are a dairy cow now, and the coupons for free milk have been mailed," she then concluded, quickly dipping her head to kiss Bella's jaw.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed slapping Alice on the shoulder. "That's terrible! That's a horrible thing to say!" she continued, slapping Alice at the end of each sentence, even though she began to smile.

Alice laughed again, and brushed her thumb over Bella's nipple. Bella sighed and arched into her hand.

Erotically charged images of Alice's lips wrapped around her, sucking on her nipple, 'milking' her for all she was worth were swimming through her head.

Bella blushed deeply, and moaned, shifting beneath Alice as her nipple hardened to a tight peak between the vampire's expert fingers.

"Mm," Alice hummed, shifting her body just enough to allow her to slip her thigh between Bella's. "I really, really want to know what you were just thinking about," she purred, her eyes taking in Bella's flushed cheeks as her chest rumbled.

She pressed her lips against the column of Bella's throat, and leaned forward, her thigh pressing firmly against the heat between Bella's jean clad legs.

Bella moved against Alice's leg, a decadent moan escaping her lips.

"Take off your top and I'll show you," Bella said, her eyes burning into Alice's.

The images in her mind were now of herself, demonstrating exactly what she had been fantasizing about for Alice.

"Okay," Alice breathed out, her dark eyes watching Bella intently. "Okay," she repeated, and then she was dragging her hand out from under Bella's shirt and reaching for the bottom of her own.

The door bell rang.

Bella blinked, trying to make sense of the sound through the erotic haze that was covering her brain.

Alice froze above her.

"Was that the door bell?" Bella asked, surprise, disbelief and irritation warring in her tone.

She'd alienated all of her friends, Charlie wouldn't be back from the funeral for hours, and they'd never had a door-to-door salesman show up the entire time she had living in Forks. There was absolutely no reason that her door bell should be ringing, especially not when Alice Cullen was straddling her and preparing to take her top off.

Alice moved her hands away from her shirt and slipped smoothly off of Bella and into a standing position beside the couch.

"Hold on!" Bella yelled. Her voice was loud enough that whoever was outside could hear it, but she reached for Alice, her fingers wrapping around her waist, stopping her from moving any further. "Stay put," Bella said softly, for Alice's ears alone. "I'll get rid of whoever it is. I'll be a minute, tops. Then you can take yours off," she added smiling.

Alice smirked at Bella's last comment but then shook her head. "Bella," she began regretfully. "I think I can guess who's on the other side of that door, and if I'm right I really shouldn't be here when you open it," she continued, frustration lacing her words.

"Jacob," Bella breathed out, realizing that that was why Alice hadn't realized that they were going to be interrupted. For some reason it seemed like Alice wouldn't see werewolves futures with her visions.

Alice nodded, and placed her hand over Bella's, stroking the back of her hand lightly before she slipped her hand out of Bella's.

"You don't have to go Alice," she said softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"I won't go far," Alice responded. "It's just not a good idea for Jacob Black and me to be in the same room … no matter how grateful to him I am," she continued shaking her head sadly. "I'll loiter in the woods until he leaves, and when I get back we can continue with your fabulous plan to get me topless and ravage me."

"Okay," Bella agreed knowing that it was for the best. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Alice smiled, and closed the small distance between them, her arm wrapping around Bella's waist, drawing her into her body as their lips met in a passionate, lingering embrace.

The door bell rang again, and Bella turned, looking towards the foyer in annoyance.

When she turned back around Alice was gone.

Bella sighed, and then muttered, "I hate it when she does that," to herself before she made her way to the front door.

Bella sighed as Jacob brushed past her and moved further into the house. Her eyes lingered on his idling Rabbit outside the door, briefly meeting the hostile looks of the other teenage boys inside before she shut the door on them and turned to join Jacob … wherever it was he had stalked to.

"Slumber party?" Jacob asked snidely.

He was staring at the blanket she and Alice had been curled up in that morning after Charlie left for the funeral, and the various pillows, sweaters, bottles of nail polish and other debris that had been left scattered around the room as they lounged around all day.

When he spoke, his tone was sarcastic and derisive, and Bella's back straightened at the sound of it.

"Kind of," Bella responded struggling to keep her voice conversational. She was in a good mood and it gave her more control over her annoyance than she would have had otherwise.

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned away, scanning the living room and hallway again, his head cocked to the side as he listened carefully.

"Where's your friend?" he asked a few seconds later, apparently determining that the house was empty except for the two of them.

He practically sneered the last word, and Bella realized that it was a very good thing that Alice had been thinking more clearly than she was and had insisted on leaving for the duration of Jacob's visit.

"Errands," Bella replied, breathing in and out deeply, struggling to stay calm.

She didn't want to get into a fight with Jacob. Despite his natural werewolf hostility to vampires, he was a good person and he had been a very good friend to her. She didn't want things to escalate to the point where they said things to each other that they couldn't take back.

Jacob made an unkind sound in his throat and began to stalk around the room, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose. Bella sighed, watching as he moved around. With Alice and Jacob acting like she smelt like a garbage heap a girl could really have gotten a complex.

"This place stinks," Jacob muttered turning his fiery eyes towards Bella. " _You_  stink," he said his lips curling.

"Thank you Jake, that's a very nice thing to say to someone after you barge into their house unannounced," Bella replied unable to keep some of her frustration out of her tone. "Would you like to insult my mother now, or do you want to tell me why you're here?"

"I don't even remember your mom," Jacob muttered darkly, his eyes skittering away from Bella's momentarily. "And I don't want to be here. I  _have_  to be," he continued. His voice was louder this time, and just as hard as it had been when she had opened the door.

"Okay," Bella said slowly. She tried not to be stung by his words. She knew that they came from a place of primal aversion that Jacob was helpless against. But, she couldn't stop herself from taking it a little personally. "Get it over with then."

Jacob began to pace again, his movements bringing him up along side the couch when he finally spoke. "There's a Cullen staying here," he began, and Bella could see how much effort it took for him say the name 'Cullen' instead of spitting out the word 'bloodsucker'.

"Yes," Bella began, pausing momentarily to watch in fascination as Jacob began to sniff the air again, and then leaned down to sniff at the couch.

She watched as he bent his face down to the cushions, torn between the urge exclaim 'ew' and make a face and the urge to laugh. Seeing his large, hulking figure bent over her couch sniffing at the cushions was a pretty comical sight, but she could see his breath become more labored while his back started to visibly rise and fall and Bella began to become concerned.

"Jacob," she said softly. "Jake," she said again when he didn't stop.

And then Jacob was looking over at her, his hands fisted at his side as his body shook. His face was a mask of rage and hostility and Bella automatically took a step back. He looked angrier than he had the day he had sided with his werewolf friend Sam over her, and for the first time in her life she was a little afraid of him.

Jacob began to move and Bella forced herself to stay still. When he reached her he bent forward and sniffed her, a pained growl emerging from his throat. He then bent even more, sniffing at her shoulders, and then her arm. However, when he bent so far over that he was level with her pelvis, Bella had had enough and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed.

"Ew! Jake!" she yelled in an extremely irritated and disturbed tone of voice, still pushing against him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked a moment later, moving around him and across to the other side of the room as he straightened up.

"What the hell do you think  _you're_  doing!?" Jacob roared at her in response.

"Me?" Bella yelled back. "I'm not doing anything, Perv! You're the one who was nosing around my crotch like a goddamn golden retriever!"

Jacob growled, and Bella realized that her comment was probably below the belt. Then again, his face had been below the belt too, so she didn't feel  _too_  badly about calling him a 'perv' or the golden retriever comment.

"Which one is here?" Jacob whispered. His teeth ground together audibly as he spoke, and Bella winced thinking that it had to have been incredibly painful.

"Alice," Bella said shakily. "Alice Cullen."

Jacob stared at her for a long moment. His was body vibrating with rage once more.

"Liar," he said. His voice was incongruently soft for the venom with which he said the word.

"I am not," Bella said her jaw clenching and her nostrils flaring as she struggled to keep her voice down.

"Bloodsucker stink is all over you," Jacob responded, his body trembling in what Bella realized was a shudder. "Bloodsucker stink and … sex," he spat out, his eyes involuntarily dropping to Bella's waist.

Bella shuddered herself then as she realized what Jacob had smelt on the couch and when he had bent over in front of her. She had been quite aroused before the doorbell had rung, and she knew that the evidence of that arousal was still lingered between her legs, but she didn't think for a moment that Jacob would be able to  _smell_  it.

"If you can …" Bella began her voice shaking as she spoke. "If your sense of smell is that sensitive then you know I'm telling the truth," she continued, her voice gaining strength as she fought off her mortification. "You can differentiate between male and female pheromones. You know it's not Edward's scent," she said waving her hand around the room. "You know it's female."

Jacob lifted his hand and rubbed at the short hairs of his buzz cut. He sniffed the air again lightly, and his lips curled. He had been focused on the smell of vampire and hadn't taken the time to analyze the scent more than that. But, now that he had, he knew that Bella was telling the truth. The scent was definitely female.

The other scent he had smelt was unmistakable though. Young as he was, he knew what that scent meant. Bella had been aroused, and so was the female vampire. The stink of the two of them was all over the couch. The two of them had been on the couch together … aroused.

Jacob shuddered, and cursed his werewolf senses. While it had hurt to see Bella and her vampire boyfriend together the year before, at least he had never been able to smell him on Bella back then.

Jacob's hand stilled on top of his head, and he stood motionless for a long moment. Then, overcome, he roared, the sound so loud that it actually hurt Bella's ears.

"Are you just  _spreading_  for anything without a pulse now?" he bellowed at her, his hands clutching at his head desperately as if he wished he could rip the knowledge he had just gained out of his head.

"Get out," Bella whispered, her voice cold as ice. She pointed towards the door. "Get out, now," she repeated in a much louder tone of voice, her body shaking faintly with rage as she did.

Jacob wasn't the only one with a temper.

"I can't," he said looking at her in surprise. He still had news to deliver.

"Yes you can," Bella said. "Start with your right foot, then put your left in front of it and keep moving until you're out of my house."

Jacob was still. "Oh man," he moaned, "You really are sleeping with her, aren't you?" he asked. "I thought that maybe you two were just watching a porno or something," the room had looked like a movie afternoon had been going on, "but … oh, man," he moaned again.

He sounded impossibly young then, pained and surprised, and Bella realized that despite his outburst he hadn't really wanted to believe what he was saying. He was upset, and jealous that a vampire was staying with her, and he wanted to hurt her, but he hadn't truly wanted to believe his senses. It was only when she had taken the accusation seriously that it really hit home for him.

"Jake," Bella sighed, really not wanting to talk to him about it, not now. "Just tell me what you came here to tell me and go. Please."

Jacob stared at her, blinking, his eyelids fluttering rapidly in a way she had come to know so well, only unlike when Alice did it, tears soon sprung to Jacob's eyes, and he quickly averted his gaze, a large, meaty paw lifting immediately to wipe at his face.

All of the anger and frustration inside of Bella disappeared at the sight, and she took a step towards him, wanting to say something, do something to ease his distress. She didn't love him the way he loved her, but she  _did_  love him, and she hated to see him in pain, especially because of her.

Jacob held out his hand in front of him, and Bella stopped walking.

"When your …" He paused and breathed in deeply, fortifying himself. "When she comes back … do you … do you think you could tell her about the other one … Victoria?"

Bella's eyes widened and she sucked in a surprised breath. She had forgotten all about Victoria over the past few days. She had just been so happy to have Alice back, and then things between them had happened so quickly that Victoria was the last thing on her mind.

"Yes," Bella said nodding, her voice almost apologetic. "I'll tell her. I promise, I'll tell her."

Jacob nodded, something in Bella's tone gentling his emotions a little bit. "Make sure you do. Because we can't … with a Cullen back in town we can only watch our own lands. So unless you want to come to La Push,  _she'll_  have to look after you."

Bella nodded.

Jacob released a shuddering breath and angled his head to the side, staring towards the front door.

"I have to ask," He began, clearly wanting to be anywhere but in that house talking to her, "are the others coming back, too?"

Bella shook her head and then realized he wasn't looking at her and added, "No. No, they aren't," out loud.

"Okay," he murmured that little boy voice that she had once known so well was back. "I've got to get back to the funeral," he continued, sparing a look at her then.

Bella nodded sadly, and he started towards the door.

"I'll see you?" Bella called out when he was near the front of the living room. She wished she had been able to sound more certain about that.

"Yeah," Jacob muttered, refusing to meet her eyes.

And then he was out of sight.


	13. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's having a bad afternoon and it's about to get worse.

Bella moved over to the couch and slumped down on it, her head falling into her hands as she fought to hold back the wave of tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Seeing Jake again had gone horribly, even worse than she thought it would, and she'd thought it would be pretty bad. He'd barely been able to look at her at the end, and she wondered if irreversible damage had been done, if that was really the end of their friendship.

The thought overwhelmed her, and she lost the battle she was fighting against her tears. Jacob was one of the best friends she had ever had. Other than Alice, he was the only person that she had been able to be completely herself around. They had shared their deepest secrets with other, and now, was it all over?

Bella's eyes burned and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Bella, I …"

Bella looked up at the sound of the masculine voice, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Jacob standing by the entrance to the living room, his eyes wide and pained as he stared at her tear streaked face.

Jacob's fist balled at his side, and he dropped his head down until he was staring at his feet.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry," he said softly, his eyes still trained on his shoes. "I shouldn't have said those things. I should have been calmer," he continued still speaking to his feet, lifting his hand to hit his temple with the heel of his palm. "It's so hard to control my temper sometimes, but it's you and I should have been better."

He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry about what I said about the fema … about Alice as well," he continued, correcting himself. His body was taut as a bowstring. "I was just surprised … and," he hesitated for a second, turning his head to the side. "Jealous. It was hard enough fighting with one of them for your affection, and now you're doing it with this one and … I'm sorry, I'm … I'm being an ass again."

"Jacob," Bella breathed out, already on her feet and moving towards him. He looked up at her softly uttered word, watching as she approached him and then she wrapped her arms around his large frame the best she could, and hugged him. "Jacob," she said again, pulling away from him a minute later.

Jacob shook his head. "I really can't stay," he said softly. "It's too overwhelming here," he went on, and Bella knew that he meant Alice's scent all over the house and all over her. "We'll talk when she's gone."

"It's more complicated now," Bella said softly. She didn't know exactly how things were going to work between her and Alice, but she chose to believe that the petite vampire would be a consistent, if not constant presence in her life and in her home. "She's going to be around more," she went on looking away from Jacob as he stared up at the ceiling blinking rapidly. "Can't we all … I feel like a cliché here, but can't we all just get along? Can't I be friends with you both at the same time?"

Jacob shook his head slowly. "I don't think so," he said. "It's not her I hate," he continued softly. "I don't know her, but if you … care about her, then she must be okay. It's what she  _is_  that I can't stand," he went on. "I exist to kill her kind. We can't … we can't just hang out together going to movies and having poker nights. We just can't."

Bella was silent for a moment as she absorbed what he said.

"Are we okay?" she asked finally. "Are we still friends?" she asked, her voice cracking a little bit, almost scared of what his answer would be.

"Yes," Jacob breathed out looking down at her. "Of course," he added. "You're my friend Bella, and you always will be. No matter who you love," he finished his back straight as he held her gaze, trying to convey to her that despite his temper tantrum he meant what he was saying.

He would, of course, had preferred it if Bella had fallen madly in love with him Edward's absence, and he wasn't thrilled with the idea that Bella had ended up with another Cullen, not to mention that he had no idea she was even into girls. But, he was never arrogant enough to think she  _had_  to love him. He had hoped, but he didn't expect or demand, and if friendship was all she could give him, then friendship was what he would take.

Bella immediately wrapped her arms around him again, pressing her face against his chest as his arms wrapped around her, relief flooding through her as they hugged.

Bella blinked in confusion. She heard growling, but her head was pressed against Jacob's chest so she knew that it wasn't him. At least it wasn't him that first time. However, once she heard the strange growl a second time, Jacob's chest began to rumble too and Bella pulled back, understanding flooding through her when she saw Alice standing motionless in the doorway, her eyes black as ink as she glared at Jacob.

Bella rested her hand on Jacob's arm, and then slowly moved away from him, approaching Alice.

"I thought you weren't going to come back until you saw him leave," Bella said softly, cupping Alice's cheek in her hands, trying to get the raven-haired beauty to focus on her instead of Jacob.

"Saw him. Come out. Go back in," Alice ground out. Her speech was choppy and extremely simple, almost cavewoman-like. It was unlike anything Bella had ever heard from her before. Alice's speech patterns were more relaxed than Edward's, but she was still usually quite eloquent. "Taking too long. Worried. Checking," Alice finished, her slight frame shaking.

"It's okay," Bella said softly, pressing her hand more firmly against Alice's cheek, feeling the trembling of her body through her palm. "Calm down. It's okay. Really," she continued her thumb caressing Alice's skin.

Alice blinked and the rumbling in her chest stopped, but her eyes were still focused on Jacob and her body was still shaking.

The phone rang.

Bella flinched, her eyes snapping shut as she lifted her hand to cover her heart.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Alice and Jacob were still staring at each other murderously. The phone continued to ring in the background. She thought about going to answer it, but she didn't want to move from between them. She knew that neither one would risk hurting her, and was afraid that without her there to act as a buffer that they would attack each other.

The phone continued to ring.

Bella looked over at it, and then at Jacob, and that at Alice.

She stayed where she was.

Jacob reached for the phone.

"Swan residence," he said into the receiver, his eyes never leaving Alice's as he spoke. "Not here," he added a few seconds later, his tone positively venomous. "At the funeral," Jacob hissed a moment later. He was silent and still for a second after that, and then he slammed the phone back on the hook.

He was shaking with rage, even angrier than he had been when he had seen Alice, and Bella wondered who the hell he could have been talking to that provoked a reaction like that in him.

"Who was it?" Bella asked; a thread of anxiety moving through her though she couldn't say for certain why.

" _Dr._ Carlisle Cullen," Jacob ground out, snarling the title as his eyes continued to burn into Alice's.

Bella gasped.

Alice growled.

"Carlisle!" Alice roared, her body jerking forward towards the phone as if she thought that if she picked it up he would still be there on the line, waiting for her.

Carlisle wasn't on the phone anymore, however. Jacob was standing right beside it though, and Bella didn't want them within arms length of each other.

Bella enveloped Alice in her arms as the vampire jerked forward. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Alice if she really wanted to get to the phone, but she hoped that her touch and scent would be enough to calm Alice down.

"It's okay," Bella whispered, pressing her cheek to Alice's, hoping her warm breath on her face would help sooth her. "You can just call Carlisle back and talk to him," she pointed out. "No harm done."

Alice's eyes closed and she slumped against Bella, her body stilling as she rested against her.

Bella turned her head to look at Jacob.

"You should go," she said softly.

She was a little mad at him for the way he had treated Carlisle on the phone, but she was more interested in seeing to Alice than she was in fighting with him.

It was now painfully obvious to her that both Jacob and Alice had been right, that they couldn't be around each other for long periods of time without it devolving into a brawl, and she now just wanted them separated as soon as possible. She didn't have enough energy to deal with both of them having fits.

"Fine," Jacob muttered, his eyes taking in their intimate position. His shoulders slumped. "I'll check in," and with that he headed out the back door.

Bella sighed softly. She wasn't normally one for public displays of affection. She never would have touched Alice so much around him under normal circumstances, but she had had to try and calm Alice down. It was necessary, but she still felt badly about it. She knew how Jacob felt about her, and it seemed almost like rubbing her relationship with Alice in his face, which was something she didn't want to do.

"Hey," Bella said a few seconds later forcing herself to concentrate on the situation at hand. Her fingers stroked Alice's cheek as the vampire stirred against her.

"Edward," Alice whispered. Her face was contorted in pain and worry.

"What about him?" Bella asked, cupping Alice's face in her hands, staring at her intently. "What happened? What's wrong?" Bella continued, her voice growing more concerned and more insistent as she realized that when Alice slumped against her she had been having a vision.

"I don't know!" Alice wailed shaking her head. "I don't know what he's thinking," she added.

Then she was in motion, reaching for the purse lightly looped over her arm, digging inside of it before pulling out her cell phone. She flipped it open and her fingers were a blur of motion.

"I'll call Carlisle," she murmured to Bella. "Good idea," she complimented with a small smile before putting the phone to her ear.

"Rose?" Alice asked frowning a little. "Rose I need to talk to Carlisle. Immediately, it's extremely important."

Bella watched nervously as Alice listened to whatever Rosalie was saying on the other end.

"That doesn't … okay, whatever, okay," Alice muttered impatiently. "Tell him to call me as soon as he's back. Is Edward there? Let me talk to him," Alice went on, falling silent again as Rosalie no doubt began to respond.

Alice's eyebrows knitted together the longer she was silent, her face twisting the more she listened to what Rosalie had to say.

"Wha … What on earth possessed you to do that?" Alice finally gaped. "I told you I wasn't sure … I told you," she said shaking her head before trailing off.

She was silent again for a while, shaking her head again and again, and then finally she broke in again.

"Stop it, just stop it. I can't talk to you right now. I need to go … yes, she's fine … she's fine, she's right here beside me … I have to go … yeah, no Bella's fine, but Edward may not be … I've got to … goodbye!"

"Alice!" Bella said, fear gripping her as Alice closed her phone.

"It was Edward on the phone, not Carlisle," Alice said looking around the kitchen hopelessly as if she couldn't figure out what to do with herself. "Rosalie told him about my vision, he was calling to see if you were okay," she said shaking again. " _Jacob_ ," she said practically spitting the word out, "told him that Charlie was 'at the funeral'. Edward thought he meant your funeral, and now he's run off to Italy."

Bella gasped. She knew exactly what that meant. Before everything had started to go wrong at the beginning of the school year, Edward had told her that he had thought about killing himself when he thought that James was going to kill her, and that the best idea he had come up with was to go to Italy and anger the powerful vampire family that lived there, hoping that they – the Volturi – would kill him for his transgressions.

"No," Bella said softly.

"Yes," Alice responded. "He's planning to do some very stupid things," she continued rubbing her temple. "He hasn't decided exactly what yet, the vision keeps changing as he changes his mind."

"So you don't know what he's going to do?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice said shaking her head. "But that's a good thing. It means there's time," she continued, her voice low, almost speaking to herself. "Bella I have to go," she said suddenly.

Bella gripped her wrist. "You're going after him," she said, knowing instinctively that Alice was hoping to get to him before he could make up his mind and get himself killed.

"Yes," Alice said. "There may be enough time. I may be able to stop him before he gets himself killed."

"I'm coming with you," Bella said immediately.

"It's dangerous," Alice said, looking down at her hand which still held her cell phone in it. She was calmer now, and Bella realized that even as they spoke, Alice was working out the details of her plan.

"I don't care, I'm coming," she said. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't jumped off of that stupid cliff then …"

"Don't," Alice said looking up at her sharply. "Don't blame yourself for this comedy of errors. Too much has gone wrong in too short a period of time for anyone to take the blame," she continued shaking her head. "Go, pack a bag," she said her eyes focusing on Bella's, her voice steady and calm as she poke. "I'm going to call the airline, you have ten minutes. We have to hurry."

Bella nodded and headed for the stairs, pausing at the bottom of them to look at Alice who was busy dialing.

"Why's he doing this?" Bella asked, needing to know. "He left me," she said, her voice cracking a little. "Why is he trying to kill himself over me if he left?"

Alice looked over at her, staring intently for a moment then sighed. "I left as well Bella, but I never stopped loving you. I doubt Edward did either. Like me, he left out some stupid sense of nobility, not because he stopped caring."

"Stupid vampires," Bella whispered. Her mind was a confused soup as she tried to gather everything she had learned together and reform it in a way that made sense.

"The stupidest," Alice agreed sadly. "Go, Bella, hurry. We can talk on the plane."

Bella nodded and raced up the stairs as Alice brought the phone up to her ear. She raced into her room and pulled out a large duffel bag and began to shove the necessities into it, forcing her body to move and her mind not to think knowing that thinking would lead to blinding panic.

As Bella put the last item in the bag, Alice appeared in the doorway and moved over to the bed, grabbing the large duffel bag, flinging it over her shoulder with ease. Bella quickly reached for her back pack and flung it over her own shoulder as well.

Alice took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Let's go," she said, still holding Bella's hand as she led them out of the room.


	14. All Falls Down

Twenty-Four Hours Later

Bella sighed, fighting back a yawn as her eyes fluttered and attempted to close. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. Her body was exhausted and she could have easily fallen into unconsciousness, but her mind was whirling and she knew that if she closed her eyes, terrible images from their time in the Italian underground would plague her dreams.

As she struggled to keep her eyes open, Bella felt Edward's fingers run through her hair, and then he was gently guiding her head towards his granite shoulder, holding her against him as he pushed his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply.

Bella shifted against him, trying to get comfortable.

It had been so long since she had felt Edward's body against her. She had almost forgotten what he felt like.

Bella frowned at the thought. She had once known how to situate herself against him exactly, but now his body was strange to her; too tall, too muscular, too hard. She had grown used to Alice's body, to Alice's curves, to the relative softness of Alice's female body … to Alice.

Bella looked towards the front of the car. She could just make out Alice's profile in the moonlight and the light of passing cars. Alice's eyes were focused forward, staring intently out of the windshield, her jaw set, her face a mask of stone, utterly unreadable. And she was quiet, so quiet. Bella had never heard her quiet for so long. Alice had barely spoken a word since Aro had released them.

Bella's eyes scrunched together, and she directed her thoughts to Alice knowing that that would keep her awake. Well, she directed her thoughts to Alice and Edward really, because when she thought about it, she realized that it wasn't just Alice who had been acting strangely since they had been released.

Edward had been acting oddly as well. He talked to her, Bella, and he held her, Bella, but he had barely acknowledged Alice's presence. Other than the few words they spoke to each other when Alice informed him she was going to steal a car for them, they had been studiously ignoring each other.

Bella tried to think about it, tried to determine what was going on, but she was too exhausted and her mind wouldn't work.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Edward's chest moving up and down. His breath on her was cool as Alice's, but she missed Alice's scent wrapping around her and found it difficult to relax.

She shifted, trying to get more comfortable and allowed her thoughts to drift to the events she had witnessed in Italy hoping that trying to piece together why Alice and Edward were acting so strangely would help keep her awake.

The plane ride over had been mostly a blur. She had been too anxious, and nervous, and scared and uncertain to take it all in. All she really recalled from it was: Alice briefly talking on the phone with Jasper, telling him that there was nothing he could do and to stay away, the nosy business man sitting beside her who kept trying to eavesdrop on her conversation with Alice, and finally curling up against Alice's side as she drifted into a troubled sleep for the majority of the trip.

The ride from Florence to Volterra was even more indistinct, all she could recall was flashes of green, yellow and blue rushing by the windows as Alice sped down the highway as fast as she could in the yellow Porsche she had 'borrowed' from the airport parking lot.

She had a memory of Alice's voice, sweet and soothing, talking to her, but the only part of the conversation she could recall at the moment was Alice telling her that Edward had decided on what he was going to do, and that they needed to get to the Palazzo dei Priori before noon in order to stop him. His plan, she revealed, was to walk out in the middle of the crowded square, and reveal himself to all the people around. It was a sunny day out, and at high noon, Edward's skin would have gleamed bright enough to blind. This display would have threatened to reveal the existence of vampires, and the Volturi would have no choice but to capture him and put him down for such flagrant disregard of the rules of the vampire nation.

Bella remembered Alice in gloves, reaching through the window of the Porsche to bribe the security guard patrolling the entrance to the square. She remembered thinking how glamorous Alice looked, like Audrey Hepburn in  _Roman Holiday,_  and once the window was closed once more she had reached over to hold Alice's hand.

And then she was running through the square, bumping into people and screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get to Edward before he could step into the sun. Alice had to stick to the shadows, so she had found herself on her own as she ran desperately and hoped that Edward would see her and realize she was alive before he could take that fatal step.

She had managed to get to him in time, but the Volturi had spotted him, seconds before Bella crashed into him dragging him back into the shadows, and even Edward with all of his eloquence and Alice with all of her charm had not been able to talk the guards into letting them go. Surrounded by tourists, innocents, Edward and Alice hadn't been able to risk trying to fight their way out of the situation either, and so they had been dragged underground, into the sewers, to meet with Aro, the head of the Volturi family.

The sewers had been a nightmare to Bella, and she couldn't understand how Edward and Alice, and the guards with their heightened sense of smell could stand to be down there. But the sewer was only the first of the horrors that she would witness over the next few hours.

Once they reached the council chamber, she had finally gotten a look at the much talked about, and much feared Aro, and found him to be strange and unsettling. He was not at all beautiful like the vampires she was used to, and his flesh was too pale, almost translucent like onion-skin. He looked old and oddly fragile instead of young and vivacious like the Cullen's (and James and this tribe, though she was loath to admit it).

As Aro watched her in that dark chamber, Bella had been certain that she was going to die. And when he said as much, she had all but resigned herself to meeting a terrible end in the catacombs under Volterra.

However, Aro's curiosity was soon piqued, and that curiosity ended up saving her life.

When Aro found out that Edward's telepathy didn't work on her, he wanted to try out his own on her to see if he could penetrate her defenses. When he failed, and then his psychotic, child-like assistant Jane, failed as well, Aro had become fascinated with Bella. Edward had been able to use this interest to his advantage and had begun to bargain for her life.

Aro had eventually agreed to let them go, but he'd had a condition. They would only be spared, they would only be released if Edward promised that turn Bella into a vampire. Aro didn't particularly want to kill Edward and Alice, but he did want to know what wonderful talent Bella's amazing brain might produce once she became a vampire, and he was willing to release them if it meant he would find out.

Edward had absolutely refused to meet the condition and began to prepare to fight, but Alice had stepped forward then, offering her hand to Aro so that he could read her thoughts, and had guaranteed him that if Edward refused to turn Bella, that she would do it.

Aro had then given them a brief warning not to take too long to make good on the deal, and then he released them.

Something that felt like happiness had almost flared in Bella's heart at that time. Not only were they free, but she also had a guarantee that she would be turned. However, when she managed to gather together enough energy to make an optimistic comment, they passed a group of unsuspecting tourists who were being led to the chamber they had just escaped to met their ends at the hands and teeth of the Volturi, and a chill had washed through Bella.

Moments later, the screams and cries from the tourists had echoed off of the tunnel walls, and the sound haunted Bella for hours after the massacre had ended.

Bella stirred against Edward's side, her eyes drifting to the front of the car to stare at Alice's profile again. She realized that it was after Alice had made the deal with Aro that things become strained between Alice and Edward and the stony silence between them begun. On the way to the tunnels, and up until that moment inside of the chamber they had been fine with each other.

Bella sighed. She had a pretty good idea what was going on now. In fact, it seemed so clear, even to her tired brain, that she couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out sooner.

Edward didn't want her to be turned into a vampire. He was afraid for her soul and had sworn never to change her. They were so silent because Edward was furiously mad at Alice for promising to do something that he was so dead set against.

A surge of irritation swept through Bella and she shifted away from Edward, curling her body towards the window and resting her head against the back of the seat. She couldn't believe that he was treating Alice so horribly after she'd risked her life to come and save him. Alice had not hesitated for a moment to put herself at risk for him, and now Edward was giving her the cold shoulder because she had done the right thing, the smart thing and taken the Volturi's deal.

The fact that the deal was hardly a horrible proposition made his petulance even harder to take. The truth was that Bella couldn't have been happier with the deal that was made. Not only were they all still walking, but she had been promised something that she had been longing for, yearning for desperately for almost a year. Although the circumstances were horrible and not at all what she would have wished for, her dream would be realized … not that what she hoped and dreamed for seemed to matter much to Edward.

Bella gazed out of the window, watching as the stars above them zoomed by.

She breathed in and out deeply trying to calm herself down, ignoring Edward's hand as he rested it gently on her shoulder.

He didn't want her to be turned but that was just too bad for him because she did want to be turned, and now that Alice had promised to make it so, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

Sea-Tac Airport – Twelve Hours Later

"Careful," Alice murmured softly, her arms wrapping around Bella's waist as she swayed slightly, exhaustion making her even more uncoordinated than she usually was.

The plane had just landed and Edward was standing in the isle retrieving her back pack. If Alice hadn't caught her she probably would have fallen to the floor.

"Thanks," Bella said softly, her body immediately relaxing against Alice's, molding itself to Alice's familiar curves, grateful for her support as a wave of tiredness washed over her.

"No problem," Alice whispered softly, wanting desperately to kiss Bella's forehead, but resisting the urge.

She could feel Edward's eyes on them, and she didn't want to do anything to provoke him on a plane that was still half full.

She plastered a pleasant smile on her face and met his murderous gaze.

"Switch?" Alice asked as casually as she could, her eyes dropping to the back pack in Edward's hand and then drifting over to Bella in her arms.

Edward handed the back pack over to her without a word, and then gently took Bella into his arms, guiding her carefully along the narrow rows of the airplane without a glance back at Alice.

Alice sighed, throwing Bella's back pack over her shoulder and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. Taking a deep breath, she resigned herself to what was coming and followed them off the plane.

Bella watched sleepy from Edward's arms, as the rest of the Cullen family came into view, the sight of them all, warming her heart even though she had very little energy to greet them.

Edward put her down on the ground gently, and immediately she felt Esme's cool arms wrapping around her, and them Carlisle's, and then Emmett was lifting her off of the ground as he crushed her against him, telling her how happy he was that she was okay.

Behind Emmett, Rosalie was standing with her head facing down, avoiding eye contact with everyone. And slightly off to the side, Alice and Jasper were holding hands, staring deeply into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

Bella felt a lump rise up in her chest, but fought it down. She was going to have to get used to the sight them together without feeling jealously rise up inside of her. If Jasper, after all of the years he and Alice had been together, could accept her new role in Alice's life, then she would afford him the same courteously and not begrudge the reunited couple their reunion.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme said. Her voice sounding like it was coming from very far way. "Let's get her home."

The Cullen Residence – Later That Night

Alice rubbed the back of her neck as she shifted her eyes between the members of her family, except for Edward who's gaze she was trying very, very hard to ignore, but was, of course, constantly aware of.

"I think that about covers it," Alice said finally, dropping her hand from her neck as her shoulders slumped slightly.

The moment they had all congregated back at their old home, questions had come rushing at her from everyone as they tried to piece together what it was exactly that had happened over to the past few days, and how two members of their family, and Bella, had almost ended up dying in Italy.

"Okay," Esme said softly, still looking at Alice curiously. "That explains what happened with your vision," she continued causing Alice to sigh deeply. "What it doesn't explain is what's going on between you and Edward."

Alice looked over at Esme and then away again quickly, her eyes skittering around the room, pausing for a long moment on Jasper, before she sighed again and stared off in the distance towards their once-used kitchen.

Esme turned her attention to Edward. Edward, however, paid no attention to her questioning look, and remained silent, his stony gaze never wavering from glaring at Alice.

"Edward," Carlisle began when Esme entreaty was ignored. "I hope you don't blame your sister for what happened. We all know that Alice's visions are not absolute, and with the werewolf in the picture, there's no way she could have known that Bella was fine when she left."

Edward breathed in deeply, his trim but well-muscled figure shaking faintly.

He remained silent.

"That's not why he's mad at me," Alice said softly, her voice cracking as she forced herself to meet the eyes that were now staring at her.

"Why the hell not?" Rosalie asked, "That's why he's mad at me," she continued a little petulantly.

"Rose," Jasper said softly before Alice or any of the others could respond. "Please be quiet, and let her talk."

Rosalie blinked at the rebuke, but said nothing. Jasper very rarely spoke to anyone that way, and she sensed that he had an idea about what Alice was going to say and that it was serious.

Alice looked over at Jasper gratefully, mouthing 'thank you' to him before she closed her eyes and tried to gather her courage.

"He …" she breathed out before stopping, her stomach twisting in knots. "He's mad at me because of Bella," she finally said, the words coming out in a rush as her stomach clenched painfully.

She knew that the truth was going to come out sooner or later, and that it was better to address the subject openly, but that didn't make it any easier to actually get the conversation started.

"Is that so?" Carlisle asked looking over at the ever immobile Edward.

Edward shivered again, but managed to nod his head.

"It was," Carlisle began carefully, "a dangerous situation for Bella to be in. But she is a strong minded girl, and I think we all know that once she made up her mind to go to Volterra, that she would have found a way there even if she didn't go with Alice. At least, in this case, she had a very capable protector with her," he went on watching Edward closely.

Edward remained still and silent.

"That's not what he's mad about," Alice said shifting uncomfortably as the eyes in room turned to her once again.

"Well then, what  _is_  he mad about?" Carlisle asked, watching Alice intently.

Alice usually spoke quite freely, and openly. He wasn't used to pulling teeth to try and induce her to talk, and her reticence worried him.

"I …" Alice began, her mouth staying open for a moment even though no words came out. "I," she began again before pausing and taking in a shaky breath once more. "I had … with Bella," continued, vaguely registering that everything was coming out mixed up. "When I … at the Swan's … I had … I slept with Bella," she finally managed to get out, her tiny frame shuddering as the words finally left her mouth.

The room was silent in the wake of her declaration, the calm before the storm.

"What the hell?"

"What is it about this girl that makes everyone go  _insane_!?"

"Alice!"

All three of the voice began to speak at once, Emmett's question merging into Rosalie's exclamation, into Esme's confused whisper.

Alice closed her eyes.

She had been so stupid, stupid and selfish. She had believed Edward, when he had joined the rest of them. When he said that it was over with Bella, she had believed him. She had checked, she had searched for visions of the two of them together in the future, but Edward's decision to stay away from her had seemed final. All she saw when she considered Edward and Bella together in the future was darkness.

But, if she was being honest with herself, she hadn't believed him because it was true or because of her lack of visions. She had believed him because she wanted to.

She had chosen to believe him, even though it made no sense for who he was an individual, because she  _wanted_  to. When Bella climbed into her lap on Charlie's couch, and cried against her shoulder, she  _wanted_  to hold Bella. She  _wanted_ to sleep in Bella's bed with her and hold her. She  _wanted_  to make love to Bella.

She wanted all of those things desperately, and she the only way she could allow herself to want those things, let alone act of those feelings, was if she believed that Edward no longer loved Bella, and no plans of getting back together with her.

So, that's what she chose to believe.

And she had been wrong, so wrong to do so. She had been wrong, and stupid and selfish. But, she couldn't take it back now, and even in the face of her family's disbelief and horror with her, she couldn't really regret it either. She  _loved_  Bella. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop, and as much trouble as her feelings had caused, she could never,  _never_ , regret making love to Bella.

All she could do was face the music.

"Why," Carlisle began when everyone had quieted down. "Why would you do that, Alice?" he asked softly, his voice a study in mystification.

Alice brought her hands up to her face and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands. Her brain hurt, her heart hurt, and her stomach was still churning. She was fairly certain that if she had been human, she would have already vomited from the anxiety, but she wasn't human, and so her stomach just continued to twist and torture her.

"Because," Alice managed to chock out. Her voice was barely audible as she looked around at all of them, and when she tried to start speaking again it left her completely. Her mouth opened and closed as if she speaking but no sound came out.

"Because they love each other," Jasper interjected into the silence. He could feel Alice's anxiety and he knew that she wouldn't be able to continue.

Alice looked over at Jasper as the words fell from his lips, her expression full of love and gratitude as the other members of their family, including Edward, turned to look at him them as well.

"You knew," Edward breathed out, speaking for the first time since he had returned from dropping Bella off at home.

"Somewhat," Jasper sighed, glancing over at Alice for a second before continuing. "I knew how she felt," he continued staring at a far spot on the wall. "But, not that it had been … consummated, not until a moment ago at least."

"And you're okay with this?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"More like resigned to accepting the inevitability of it," Jasper responded sighing. "I can feel what she feels," he continued a second later, his eyes holding Alice's warmly for a moment before he continued. "I know she can't stop feeling it, no matter how hard she tries. And she did try," he said, his eyes flickering over to Edward. "It's why we left so suddenly," he explained, knowing that their rapid departure had surprised the others at the time. "But inevitably," Jasper continued, and then he stopped and shrugged. "It was, well, inevitable."

Edward rolled his head round, straining it from side to side as his fists balled up at his sides.

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice said softly, shaking lightly where she stood. "I tried to stay away from her, really I did. I wasn't going to go back, it's why we left, to leave you two alone," she continued sighing gratefully when Jasper took her hand. "But the vision came, and it felt so incomplete, and I had to go see, I had to  _know_. And when I got there," Alice continued, her mind filling with thoughts of Bella: snuggling into her, looking at her with those soft, longing eyes, kissing her softly, sighing her name.

"Stop!" Edward exclaimed as images and thoughts from Alice's head rushed into his brain. "Stop," he repeated, clutching at his head as he shut his eyes trying to block out her thoughts.

Alice, realizing what was happening, stopped talking immediately and began to name all of the different brands of shoes she knew in her head: Manolo Blahnik, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Ferragamo, Roger Vivier and more running through her mind until she was no longer remembering the feel of Bella's naked body against hers.

"I'm sorry," Alice breathed out again when her thoughts were under control.

Edward removed his hands from his head, but was silent, just shaking his head from side to side.

"I can't be here right now," he said suddenly looking up and around him, his eyes moving from face to face, before settling on Alice's and wincing. "I can't," he started to say again, and then, before anyone could say word, he took off running.

"I'm gonna try to find him," Emmett said a few moments later, breaking the silence that had descended up the room. "He probably shouldn't be alone," he explained, and then he was gone too.

Esme glanced over at Carlisle, holding his eyes for a moment before he nodded to her. Slowly she crossed over to Alice, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Come with me," Esme said softly.

Alice immediately turned into her body, wrapping her arms around Esme as well as she buried her face in her mother's neck, desperately seeking the comfort that Esme was offering, indescribably relieved that she was being comforted at all, that she was still loved.

"Oh," Esme sighed, tightening her hold on Alice. Alice had always been the most physically affectionate, probably because she was the only mother that Alice could remember, but she had never felt Alice cling to her so tightly. "Come on, my darling," Esme murmured a second later, rubbing Alice's back as she guided her out of the room.

"If you wouldn't mind," Carlisle said, drawing Jasper's attention over to him. "I think we should retire to my study, for a while," he continued moving over to Jasper and placing a hand on his shoulder. "The chairs are comfortable. It's a good place to talk."

Jasper nodded gratefully. He was glad for the opportunity to finally talk about what had been happening. He was dealing with it the best he could, but it was difficult and he would appreciate Carlisle's advice.

Placing his hand over Carlisle's, Jasper nodded and then he and Carlisle headed out of the room.

Rose watched them until they were out of sight and then sighed.

"I'll just find a way to occupy myself then," Rosalie said to the empty room, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't worry about me,  _go on,_ " she continued waving to the imaginary occupants of the room. "I'll be fine," she continued heading towards the stairs. "Just pretend like I'm not even here."


	15. A Fortunate Confluence of Events

The Next Evening

Alice turned off the car and removed the keys from the ignition. They were warm against her palm, and she closed her fingers around them, trapping and simultaneously killing the warmth as she leaned heavily against the seatback.

Forcing her eyes open, Alice gazed in front of her at the Swan residence and tried to will her limbs into motion.

Inside the house she could hear Charlie clomping around. He was removing his shoes and gun holster, and she realized that he must have arrived home not long before she showed up in the driveway. Upstairs, she could hear music playing faintly, but no other sounds which meant that Bella was likely immobile, sitting on the floor as she sometimes did or lying on her bed.

Alice closed her eyes and focused her senses. Listening carefully she was able to determine that Bella was listening to the Swinging 60s playlist she had compiled for her on her second day back in Forks. Alice smiled despite the feelings of anxiety she was battling. She couldn't believe that at one-hundred and seven years of age she had made what was essentially a 'mix tape' for someone.

Alice shook her head, still smiling softly. She had it bad, but despite Nina Simone's words to the contrary, it  _was_  good. It was very good. And, with that thought in her mind, Alice reached for the car door and made her way to the Swan's front porch.

"I was beginning to think you were planning on sleeping out there," was Charlie's greeting to Alice when he opened the front door.

He didn't sound pleased to see her and she didn't expect him to be. She hadn't spoken to Charlie since the morning of Harry Clearwater's funeral, but she knew that he blamed her for Bella taking off with no advanced notice, leaving only a hastily scribbled note behind on the table to explain her absence.

"No," Alice said, smiling ruefully. "Just trying to gather my courage," she continued, meeting Charlie's eyes and holding them. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now, but I really need to speak to Bella."

Charlie stared at Alice for a long moment, his much larger frame blocking the doorway.

"You promised to look out for her," he said, his eyes holding Alice's unwaveringly.

He sounded tired, and broken, and Alice knew that the events of the past week (not to mention worrying about Bella for the past five months) had worn him down. Charlie was running on empty, and had been for a while. He didn't need Bella disappearing for over a day added to his plate as well. And, Alice was certain that the situation took even more out of Charlie this time because  _she_ was to blame.

She had been, for a brief period of time, the one person Charlie really trusted to look after Bella. But, now, after her long disappearance and absconding with Bella – in what had to seem to him to have been an act of casually cruel caprice – Alice was sure that she was only one rung higher on Charlie's shit list than Edward was ... if that.

"I did," Alice murmured softly. "Nothing happened to her," she said, forcing herself to hold his gaze as she spoke.

While it was true that Bella had not been hurt physically, Alice knew that many things had happened on the trip that had affected Bella emotionally and she hoped that the lie didn't show in her eyes.

"You took her to  _him_ ," Charlie said, his eyes flashing with anger.

"It was the result of an … unfortunate confluence of events," Alice said beginning to spin her tale.

She had been paying attention, keeping her figurative antennae up for any visions that related to what Bella was going to tell Charlie about their time away. She had picked up nothing and knew that Bella hadn't told Charlie anything yet. She had probably still been asleep with he had left for work, and now, she had interrupted him before he'd had a chance to speak with her.

"An  _unfortunate confluence of events_?" Charlie repeated, his lips twisting a little, and hearing him, Alice realized where  _that_  particular tone of Bella's came from.

"Well, obviously I've been staying with you," Alice began.

"Obviously," Charlie cut in, not charmed in the least by her.

"And, okay so I got a call two days ago from Rose … our sister Rosalie," Alice clarified remembering that Charlie had only met Rosalie very briefly at the hospital in Phoenix almost a year before. "She said that Edward had been in an accident and was in serious condition in the hospital. I … well, I had a visible reaction to that and Bella noticed.

"I wasn't going to tell her anything, but I was really scared Charlie, and she kept on asking and eventually I told her what Rose had told me," Alice went on dropping her head in shame. "And, well, you know how Bella feels about Edward, even now," Alice continued looking up again, "and once she found out that I was going back to L.A. to see him, she wanted to come. I tried to talk her out of it, but Charlie," Alice said pleadingly, forcing a beseeching look into her eyes. "I knew that Bella would go to L.A. anyway, even if she didn't come with me. That she'd probably do something stupid like use her college money or something, so I figured that it would be better if she just came with me. That way I could keep an eye on her," she said delivering the ' _I did it for Bella's well-being_ ' kill shot.

"The last flight out was leaving only a couple of hours after I got the call, and we had to rush to the airport. I told Bella to call, but she thought that'd you try to stop her and she didn't want to get into a fight, not … given all that was going on that day. I swear Charlie," Alice said reaching out to touch his covered wrist, "I only did what I thought was best. I … I realize now that there were other things I could have done, that I could have called you, or made Bella call you once she was in L.A. or … or  _something_ , but … but …" she dropped her hand and head, "I didn't think of it at the time. I'm sorry."

When Alice looked up again, Charlie's eyes weren't as hostile as they had been before, but he didn't seem happy or even placated either.

"Edward seemed fine when he dropped her off last night," he said watching Alice closely, no doubt looking for any signs of subterfuge.

"Yeah," Alice said nodding. "Rose got a call from Emmett who'd gotten a call from Esme who was with Carlisle, who'd gotten a call from Edward, and somewhere along the line a few key facts got messed up, and … well, Edward  _was_  in the hospital, but he wasn't the one that was hurt. He'd gotten into a car accident with this kid from school, but it was the other guy who was in serious condition, but by the time the message got to Rose and she called me it sounded like Edward was the one who'd been badly hurt."

"An unfortunate confluence of events," Charlie sighed.

Alice nodded.

"Come in," he said stepping out of the doorway to let Alice through and into the house. "I know …" Charlie began closing the door behind her. "I know that you were only trying to do what you thought was best. But, you really have to," he paused and rubbed at his short hair in frustration. "You really have to try to be less of a  _teenager_  about things," Charlie continued finally, shaking his head as he looked at Alice. "I was very worried."

Alice nodded eagerly. "I know. I'm sorry. I … I thought I was being responsible, and Bella really was okay. Carlisle sent a car for us at the airport, and the whole time we were in L.A., Esme and Carlisle were there too. They came back with us on the plane as well, so Bella was under adult supervision almost the whole time. I swear. You can call them if you don't believe me," she added trying to make her rambling sound as juvenile as possible.

Charlie brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his hair again, mussing it up before his shoulders slumped a little and he nodded at Alice.

" _Never_  …  _ever_  do anything like that again," he said pointing a finger at Alice.

"I won't," Alice swore, meaning it completely. "I promise."

"Okay," Charlie said, smiling a little bit at her. He found it very hard to stay mad at Alice. She was just so cute and earnest, and Bella was so happy around her. "But Bella's grounded, so don't even think about trying to take her out of the house."

Alice shook her head from side to side. "I won't. I won't even think about thinking about it," she swore placing her hand over her heart.

"Go on, then," he said waving towards the stairs, smiling and shaking his head as she grinned at him gratefully and then headed for the stairs. "Kids," Charlie muttered.

And then he made his way into the kitchen to get a beer. He'd more than earned it.

Bella turned her head to the side, trying to gather her strength as the door to her room began to open. No doubt Charlie was home from work and it was time for World War III to commence.

Releasing a deep breath, Bella turned her head towards the door and waited to meet her fate.

"Hey there," Alice said smiling brightly, flipping her cell phone closed as she burst through the open door. She'd just given Carlisle and Esme a call to let them know that they might be hearing from Charlie, and filled them in on what lies they needed to tell to keep their story consistent with hers if he did.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed hopping out of the bed and bounding over to Alice, hugging her immediately.

Alice laughed and wrapped one of her arms around Bella, using the other to close the bedroom door before wrapping that one around her as well.

"You came through the door," Bella said a few seconds later, looking at Alice with a puzzled look on her face. She had thought that Charlie would have tried to make the house a Cullen-free zone, and was surprised that he had seemingly not only allowed Alice into the house, but given her permission to come up and see her.

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I knew I'd have to face the music sooner or later, so I decided to just get it over with," she responded taking Bella's hand in her own.

"You talked to Charlie?" Bella asked apprehensively.

"Yep," Alice said nodding. "I think I managed to smooth things over … for the most part, anyway. You're still gonna get grounded though," she added apologetically. "I don't think any amount of fast talk will get you out of that."

"Grounded?" Bella asked, even though she wasn't really surprised.

"Yeah, you'll probably be informed when I leave," Alice replied, eying Bella speculatively before she leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Bella beamed and dragged Alice over to the bed, pushing on her back until Alice lay down.

"So, what's the story?" Bella asked, snuggling up next to Alice.

"Everything was an unfortunate confluence of events," Alice said tightening her arms around Bella's waist, holding her securely.

"Which means?" Bella prompted with a smile.

Alice laughed softly and the sound was music to Bella's ears.

"Which means," Alice began, "that I got a call from Rose where she told me Edward was in the hospital in serious condition, and I tried to keep it from you, but you brow beat it out of me … in my fragile, vulnerable state," Alice continued, laughing as Bella 'hrumph'd' at the last part of her statement. "I decided to bring you to L.A. with me because I knew that you'd find a way to get there anyway. Carlisle sent a car for us, you were under adult supervision the whole time you were there once we got off of the plane, and Edward was fine. It was actually a friend of his that he'd been driving with who had been hurt and needed to go to the hospital, and Rose had just gotten it mixed up."

"You thought of that on the spot?" Bella asked impressed.

"Yeah," Alice said, smiling a little, happy that Bella thought she was clever. "We get pretty good at lying after a while. It's not exactly an admirable quality, but it's … necessary," she sighed burying her nose in Bella's hair and inhaling deeply.

A second later, Alice head jerked back, and her body remained absolutely still for three seconds before she leaned back in, nuzzling Bella once more.

"What?" Bella asked angling her head up to look at Alice. She'd felt Alice's body jerk and it reminded her of when Alice had smelt Jacob on her, only the reaction was much more subdued.

"Nothing," Alice said, her chest beginning to move again as she pressed her lips against Bella's forehead. "I …" she said shaking her head a little. "I just wasn't expecting to smell Edward on you."

"Oh," Bella breathed out, her thumb brushing against Alice's arm lightly. "Are you okay?"

Alice laughed lightly. "Yes, yes I'm fine," she responded. "I was just surprised. I've gotten used to … just  _you_  this last week," she said shifting on the mattress, shimmying down slightly so that she and Bella were face to face. "It  _is_  a bit strange for me now," she admitted, "but I'll have to get used to it."

"I don't know if you will," Bella said softly, looking away from Alice as she did, a look of surprise momentarily crossing her features when she realized that the possibility of her words being true didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought they would.

"I don't understand," Alice said a few seconds later, her cool fingers brushing against Bella's cheek, trying to encourage her to look up again.

"Edward came by this morning, after Charlie left for work," Bella said, reaching out for Alice's hand as she looked up again. "He knew about us."

"I know," Alice said exhaling nosily. "It's my fault," she continued shaking her head slightly. "When I let Aro read me, I had to focus my thoughts. I had to let him see everything, let him see my love for you so that he would believe my promise to turn you. Edward was scanning me as well, no doubt wondering what I possibly thought I could show Aro to convince him. And … well, he saw everything too."

"That's why he barely acknowledged you the whole trip back," Bella breathed out, Edward's strange behavior towards Alice on their return from Italy suddenly making sense. Edward and Alice had always been close, and his hostility towards her had been very jarring at the time. But now, it made perfect sense.

"How did it go?" Alice asked drawing Bella back into the present. "When he came over this morning?"

"Oh, it was fun," Bella murmured in a strangled tone of voice, her hands clutching at Alice's shirt for a moment before she released the material. "He was … he was … distraught."

"That's an epic understatement, isn't it?" Alice asked, knowing that Bella was trying to make things more palpable.

Bella released a brief puff of air and sighed. "Yeah," she breathed out. "After I confirmed it, he just went very, very still, and got very, very quiet. He was like a statue, for minutes. And then he started to pace around the room, talking softly under his breath and clutching at his hair, before he stopped that too, and finally looked at me again. The strange thing, the  _frustrating_  thing was that when he did, look at me again, I don't even think he was all that mad with me," Bella continued sounding befuddled and a little irritated. "He was more upset with himself … and with you, than he was with me."

Bella shook her head again, her eyes roaming around her room for a few seconds.

"He treats me … sometimes it's like he thinks I'm a child," she sighed, annoyance flashing in her voice. "I know he means well, but … when phrases like 'took advantage of your vulnerable state' started to come out of his mouth, I lost it a bit," she said shaking her head.

She was not a simpleton. Under no circumstances would she ever have fallen into to bed with someone because she was  _sad_. Not to mention that it was an incredibly awful thing to have insinuated about his sister. Alice was one of the kindest and most considerate people Bella had ever known. If Alice had thought that she was even the tiniest bit uncertain about what she wanted, she never would have made love to her.

"I didn't want to hurt him, but I corrected him quite forcefully," Bella continued.

Her eyes had been on Alice the whole time she was speaking and she didn't miss the flinch Alice gave when she mentioned Edward's statements about Alice having taken advantage of her.

"And, before you can be a silly vampire," Bella went on, cupping Alice's cheek as she did. "You didn't take advantage of me," she assured her. "I love you, and I wanted to be with you. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I don't regret any of it. And I told Edward as much," she continued, her shoulders slumping a little then. "I told him that we didn't mean for things to work out this way; that I didn't want to hurt him, but that it would be disingenuous of me to say that I could stop it from happening again. I told him that I didn't want to lose him, and that I'd like to work things out, but that I couldn't … that I wouldn't stop seeing you."

"What did he say to that?" Alice asked her voice soft and hesitant.

"He said he didn't know if he could accept that. He said he needed to think," Bella replied. "He left right after that, and I haven't seen him since."

Alice nodded, and then pressed herself against Bella, hugging her tightly.

"I'll understand if …" Alice began softly.

"Don't finish that sentence," Bella said cutting her off, knowing exactly what Alice was going to say. She'd had quite enough of the Cullen's misguided attempts at self-sacrifice. She knew what she needed more than anyone else, and she was perfectly capable of making up her own mind. She'd made her decision, and frankly it couldn't end up any more disastrous than what Edward and Alice had managed the last time they tried to be altruistic. "I meant what I said before. I have absolutely no intention of breaking up with you."

"No?" Alice asked. Her tone was sweetly hopeful, and Bella realized that Alice had prepared herself for leaving her now that Edward was back in the picture.

"No," Bella confirmed. "And I kind of want to smack you for thinking I would."

Alice's lips twitched a little at that. "Sorry," Alice murmured, placing an apologetic kiss against Bella's collarbone.

"You should be," Bella whispered softly, stroking Alice's arm tenderly nonetheless.

They lay together quietly for a few minutes after that, soaking in the peace of the moment, enjoying holding each other in their arms.

"Alice," Bella said softly. She was loath to disturb the peace of moment, but there were other issues that were on her mind, now that the real world had intruded into the little paradise that they had been living in for those few days after Alice's return. "Whatever Edward decides," she began when Alice pulled back slightly and turned attentive eyes on her. "How are things going to work between us? I mean, between you and Jasper … and between you and me?"

"Well," Alice said thoughtfully, pulling a way a bit more so that she wouldn't get distracted by the feel of Bella's body pressing against her own. "Jasper and I actually talked a bit about it," she began watching Bella closely. "And, I think things could carry on much the way they did before … only I'll be climbing through your bedroom window a lot more … if you want," she said looking at Bella, her gaze hopefully speculative.

"I want," Bella murmured in response, her cheeks colouring a little as she did.

She forced herself to think about the beginning of Alice's statement, instead of what they would be doing when Alice climbed through her window at night.

What Alice said made sense. It was true that she would miss not being able to fall asleep in Alice's arms every night. She had gotten spoiled having Alice all to herself for those few days. But, she had gone a long time without any contact with Alice whatsoever, and she knew that having Alice half the time was better than being without her entirely.

If Jasper could share, then so could she.

"What about after graduation?" Bella asked.

"We should probably all discuss it together at that time," Alice began slowly. "But, I was thinking that, for a while anyway, we could continue in much the same fashion. I'm actually kind of sick of school, and was planning on taking a few years to work on my art. I've only just discovered that I have a knack for it, you know," Alice said getting animated for a second before she settled down again. "It would actually work out perfectly because I'd have a really flexible schedule and I'd be able to split my time between you and Jasper at your universities … or university, depending," she added thoughtfully, her head tilting to the side as she contemplated the possibilities.

"When you say 'at university', you mean for a semester or two so I can get a taste of the college experience, right? You don't mean actually going through the whole four years. You don't mean an entire undergraduate program," Bella said, some panic and displeasure showing in her voice.

Alice licked her lips. "Well," she began but Bella cut her off.

"Alice, I'll be twenty-two by then! That's far too long. Far, far too long. Besides, you promised the Volturi that you'd change me. And …"

"And I will," Alice interjected her voice low and calm. "I haven't changed my mind Bella. Besides, twenty-two isn't really that old," Alice continued off-handedly.

"It's older than all of you except for Carlisle and Esme," Bella said interrupting. "Even Emmett was only 20 when he was turned. And …"

"Bella," Alice said interrupting the flow of words falling from Bella's lips. "Ssh," she said soothingly, stroking Bella's cheek, trying to get her to calm down. "I have no intention of waiting until you're 22," she said, looking Bella straight in the eye. "I shouldn't have been so offhand just now. I'm sorry," she continued apologetically.

The subject was serious and Bella wasn't in a frame of mind to deal with her general philosophizing about age.

"But," Alice went on sighing, her words pausing for a moment.

"But what?" Bella asked sound a little calmer before, but still hesitant.

"But, I  _am_  going to need some time before I'm able to turn you," Alice said a bit ruefully. "It's not just a matter of me putting my mouth to your neck and biting you, Bella. I'll have to take quite a bit of your blood, and I can't do that yet without killing you."

"But you've tasted my blood, Alice. At my party, you tasted it and you still managed to control yourself," Bella said pleadingly.

"You overestimate how much control I had that night," Alice said softly. "If the others hadn't shown up when they did, things could have gone very, very badly. And that was only a taste. It's like …" Alice continued trying to think of a human example that would work for Bella. "It's like if you licked someone's fingers after they had a piece of cake. You'd get a sense of it, of the flavor, but it wouldn't be the same as having eaten the piece of cake yourself."

Bella made a face at the analogy, but she understood what Alice was trying to convey.

"Taking the blood, straight from your veins, feeling it pump furiously into my mouth with every beat of your heart, will be another experience entirely. I could barely handle the baby step, Bella. I know, even if you don't believe me, I  _know_  that I couldn't handle turning you now, and I won't try. I won't risk it. Not when training will eliminate most of the danger," she finished her voice strong and smooth.

She paused there, and ran her fingers through her short hair.

"I," Alice began, before taking a deep breath. "Honestly, I hope it won't take too long. My goal would be a year or two at most," she continued.

As much as she would miss Bella's warmth, and the sound of her heart beating gently as she slept in her arms, she wouldn't miss the urges that would come over her occasionally to rip Bella's throat out. She wouldn't miss needing to stop in the middle of making love to calm herself down, or having to leave the comforting circle of Bella's arms afterwards to hunt.

She was anxious to not have to be so terribly  _careful_  around Bella all the time. She wanted to be able to tangle her fingers in Bella's hair as she came without worrying about crushing her skull. When Bella softly moaned "harder" or "more" she wanted to be able to comply without worrying that she was going to injure her. She wanted to be able to suck at Bella's neck, to nip at it and not be tempted to pierce an artery.

Alice wanted to turn Bella. She did. But she had to make sure she was ready first.

"I'm really  _not_  opposed to you being turned. If …," Alice paused and breathed in deeply. "If you really can't wait until I'm ready then … then, I suppose you could have Carlisle turn you. But," Alice said shivering slightly. "I'd like for you to wait."

"Because you don't think I'm mature enough to make such an important decision?" Bella asked a little morosely, though she didn't attempt to move out of Alice's arms.

"No," Alice breathed out, "Because I'd like to be the one to do it. It can be a very intimate experience, very sensual, very special," she went on, her voice lowering reverently as her hand rubbed Bella's hip. "I  _want_  to share that with you. I know it sounds strange, but I want  _my_  venom to be the one that changes you.  _I_  want to bring you into our world."

Bella shivered. She was fairly certain that talking about being infected with a fatal toxin shouldn't have been romantic, but it was. She wanted to be changed as soon as possible. Despite what Alice said about being a few years older not mattering, she really didn't want to be any older than the rest of them. But, Alice's words moved her. She couldn't deny the appeal of having Alice, of having her lover, be the person that changed her.

"How could I possibly disagree?" Bella asked softly, burying her face in Alice's neck as she clutched at the raven-haired beauties shirt.

"All you have to do is say 'no'." Alice's phrasing was light, but despite the casual nature of her words, her tone was serious.

Bella lifted her head and propped herself up on her hands, staring down at Alice intently.

"You really want to be the one to turn me?" she asked softly, becoming fonder and fonder of the idea herself with every passing second.

Alice nodded, her gaze never wavering from Bella's.

"Then I'll wait," Bella said, lowering her head until her lips brushed against Alice's.

Alice nodded, and reached up to stroke Bella's cheek. "Thank you," she breathed out softly. "I … you'll see, Bella. It'll be so much better this way," she whispered. She stared at Bella for a second, and then she smiled widely, her eyes dancing. "I'm so happy right now," she breathed out, awe-struck.

Bella smiled back at her, her own heart swelling with joy. Impulsively, Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alice's jaw, allowing them to trail up towards her mouth, which she then placed a slow, lingering kiss on.

"Do I have you for the rest of the night?" Bella asked softly, her fingers trailing up and down Alice's ribs.

"I should probably go … later," Alice sighed, tilting her head towards Bella. "Edward may come by later to see you and I probably shouldn't be here if he does," she continued, lifting her own hand to rest on Bella's side. "You have me now though," she finished, a slow, sensuous smile touching her lips as she held Bella's gaze.

Bella knew that look and what it meant, and smiled. Then she slipped her hand under Alice's shirt and leaned forward again, kissing her forcefully, as her fingers began to explore Alice's cool skin in earnest.

"I'll take it," Bella murmured against Alice's lips, her fingers dipping beneath the waist band of Alice's pants, grazing the top of her ass.

"Apparently," Alice whispered, a touch of humor in her voice as she arched her body into Bella's and parted her lips, allowing Bella to control the force and pace of the kiss.

"Am I being too aggressive?" Bella asked pulling back so she could see Alice's face, suddenly realizing that she had been begun to manhandle Alice the moment the raven-haired beauty had intimated that she would be open to some intimacy.

"Aggressive, yes," Alice responded, smiling at Bella as she did. "But, too aggressive? I don't think there's such a thing," she continued, stroking Bella's bottom lip with her thumb. "You can't hurt me … yet," she went on. "You don't need to worry about being gentle."

"Well, I know I can't hurt you," Bella said blushing a little bit, a shiver running through her as Alice's hand stroked her hip lightly. "I just, don't want you to feel like … a piece of meat or something. Like I'm going to just try and hump you whenever you come within arms reach of me."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that at all," Alice drawled slowly, her eyes racking over Bella's body, leering.

"I'm serious," Bella said, Alice's look making her body tingle. "I respect you."

"I know," Alice said, her eyes gentling as she stroked Bella's cheek. "But so was I," she continued. "I like that you want me," she went on, her voice lowering a little. "I like that sometimes you can't control yourself and just want to rip my clothes off," she said kissing Bella softly, when she began to blush even harder. "Don't feel bad for wanting this, Bella," Alice continued, brushing her hand over Bella's breast and feeling her shiver. "This is beautiful," she kissed Bella again. "This is wonderful," Alice sighed, cool, sweet smelling breath, fluttering across Bella's face. "And honestly, I think about it all the time, too."

"You do?" Bella asked, greatly relieved for some reason that being around affected Alice as deeply as being around Alice affected her.

Alice nodded, and then smiled a little sheepishly. "It's not really romantic," she began. "But if you had started by putting your hand in my pants instead of kissing me, I would've been ready for you," she continued, shifting on the bed, the admission making her all the more aware of the pressure building between her legs.

Bella lips parted and she breathed in deeply. She hesitated for a moment and then her hands immediately moved to the top of Alice's pants, undoing the button there and then pulling down her zipper. The moment she had created enough space, she then slipped her hand between Alice's legs, a soft moan escaping from her when she felt how damp Alice's panties were.

"Were you thinking about …" Bella began, her fingers unconsciously beginning to stroke Alice.

"Not consciously," Alice responded, the words coming as a half sigh as Bella's fingers began to move. "I don't think I'm even aware of how excited just being around you gets me," she continued, her lips brushing against Bella's neck briefly. "I've never been so happy to be female," she sighed, licking at Bella's neck before pulling away, not wanting to tempt fate.

"Why?" Bella asked, her fingers pushing aside Alice's underwear so that she could touch the flesh below directly.

Alice laughed, her hips arching up into Bella's hand. "I'd have a hard-on every time you walked into a room," she sighed, her hips stilling as Bella slipped inside of her, and then beginning to roll as Bella began to move. "We couldn't go out in public together. Girl parts are much better, much more … discreet," Alice continued her breath hitching as she rested her head on Bella's shoulder, rolling on top of her as her hands gripped the comforter.

"Much better indeed," Bella agreed as Alice shifted on top of her, her hips moving down to press on her fingers, her movements getting faster and faster. "What would you do with yourself if you couldn't take me to the mall to play dress up?"

"I don't know," Alice said, a brief smile touching her lips, before her eyes shut again. "I guess I'd …" she continued, but she stopped speaking halfway through the sentence, and began to pump her hips frantically. "I … sorry," Alice groaned.

And then she was coming, pressing down onto Bella's fingers one last time as her inner-muscles began to clutch at Bella and her body shook and shivered, her head falling onto the pillow beside Bella as her orgasm overtook her.

"Shit," Alice muttered a moment later, still to dazed to move. "Oh god," she moaned, absolutely mortified. "How long did that take? Two minutes?" she moaned again. "This is so embarrassing."

Bella stroked her back softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she removed her fingers from inside of Alice, after shocks causing her body to tremble again.

"I like that sometimes you can't control yourself," Bella began softly, smiling a little as she recalled Alice's words from earlier. "I like that sometimes you can't wait until I've gotten your clothes off," she continued, happy to hear Alice chuckle a little, obviously remembering her words from earlier as well. "Don't feel bad, Alice," she went on gently, her tone serious now instead of teasing. "It's …"

"Embarrassing?" Alice offered though her tone wasn't as glum and discomfited as before.

"Flattering," Bella responded, turning onto her side, her hand moving to rest on Alice's hip, stroking it for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed her.

Sex was new to Bella but Alice had been doing it for quite a while, and it comforted Bella somehow to know that Alice wanted her just as badly as she wanted Alice. It gave her a thrill to know that even at 107 years old, that Alice still got so excited by her that she  _could_  come in minutes.

"Okay, fine," Alice said, relenting. She still thought that coming that quickly was a rather poor show for a one-hundred and seven year old person, but she was willing to let it go for the moment. "Please, allow me to return the compliment," she continued smiling.

She then moved her hands to Bella's waist and grasping the bottom of her shirt, pulling and lifting until it was over her head. She then tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

"Well, if you insist," Bella sighed, leaning back against the mattress, a tremble running through her as Alice's cool hand began to stroke her stomach.

"I do," Alice murmured, kissing her way between Bella's breasts. "I strongly insist."


	16. A Little More Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward breaks his campaign of silence against Alice, and the two of them have a much needed talk.

The Cullen House

Alice ran the brush through her hair one last time before bringing her hand up to her head to run her fingers through her dark locks, mussing up the hair she had just been combing, returning some of its usual disarray. Satisfied with the effect, she then put the brush down and turned towards the bed.

"Well, what do you  _think_  she'll want to major in?" Jasper asked watching as Alice moved slowly towards the bed and then placed her right knee on the bottom of the mattress before she began to crawl towards him.

"I don't know," Alice said, sighing as she reached the headboard and leaned her back up against it, mirroring Jasper's pose. "She hasn't made up her mind yet," she continued frowning a little. "I don't think she's given it much thought. Not lately," she finished softly, knowing that Bella had had her mind set on being turned as soon as possible, and that being a vampire, not a college freshman, had been her post-High School plan of choice.

"Okay," Jasper said, looking down at the array of brochures littering his lap, studiously focusing on them instead of the wave of frustration and worry that had just emanated from Alice.

Even though Alice was more bubbly and talkative than him, in her own way she was usually very calm. She was fairly unflappable, and tended to take things in stride. He wasn't used to the seemingly random, and intense brief bursts of emotions that would now come from her. In over fifty years, Jasper had never known anyone effect Alice's emotions the way Bella did and it left him feeling a little off balance.

"What are her best subjects, then?" he asked, turning to look at Alice, trying to keep his mind focused on something practical.

Alice met his gaze, staring at him for a moment. She then bit her bottom lip and started to blink rapidly, her breath coming out in quick staccato huffs.

"Let me guess…" Jasper said, knowing that Alice was trying very, very hard not to laugh. He had been around her long enough to have developed a very good sense for her humor, and he knew instinctively what she was thinking. "…Biology?" Jasper guessed, lifting a pale eyebrow at her, a little smile beginning to creep across his lips as Alice's control over her laugher began to slip.

Alice released her bottom lip and laughed, her hand lifting to her mouth to cover it, as she continued to blink, her body shaking as the laugher vibrated through her body. This went on for around thirty seconds, and then she began to regain some control, her bottom lip finding itself ensnared beneath her teeth once more as she looked over at Jasper sheepishly, a mildly embarrassed expression coming to her face.

"English," Alice said more seriously once she got her fit of giggles under control. "Literature," she continued resting her head on Jasper's shoulder. "I don't think she actually would have studied it before. She probably would have gone with something more practical. But, now there's no reason for her not to go with what interests her."

Jasper nodded, his thumb idly tracing the slick covers of the brochures on his lap. He could hear the affection in Alice's voice, feel it pouring off of her, and again he wondered how he had ever been able to mistake it for friendship alone.

"We don't have to talk about Bella," Alice said softly a few seconds later, taking Jasper's hand in hers and holding it tenderly.

She didn't have Jasper's talent for reading emotions, but she had been with him for a very long time, and she knew how to tell how he was feeling. He was trying very hard to be supportive and seem fine with things, but she knew that it was difficult for him; much more difficult than he wanted her to know.

"As a subject she's somewhat hard to avoid," Jasper responded quietly, squeezing Alice's hand gently in his own before he tilted his head down to press a kiss the top of Alice's.

He knew she was trying to ease his discomfort by switching the subject to something less painful for him, but whether he liked it or not, Bella was now a significant part of Alice's life, and therefore his as well, and they had to talk about her. He had to get used to hearing Alice talk about her. He had to get used to feeling Alice's emotions as she talked about her. He needed to hear these things and feel these things in order to be fully able to accept the situation; in order to make reality  _feel_  like reality.

Jasper breathed in deeply, as his lips brushed against the top of Alice's head.

Her hair was still wet from the shower, and she smelled strongly of mango and papaya. She had only called out a few words to him upon arriving home before heading directly to the bathroom, and he knew the lingering bath she had taken had been to wash Bella's scent off of her.

He breathed in again, and sighed.

The scent of mango and papaya was a reminder in and of itself of how Alice had spent her evening, but he knew that it was far, far preferable to actually smelling Bella on her, and he was glad to have been spared that at least.

"Not true," Alice said in response, however her voice was soft and lacking strength. "We could talk about…"

"Your evening?" Jasper asked, his voice a little pointed and wary but not cruel.

Alice was quiet for a moment.

"I made up with Charlie," she said finally, trying to think of something she had done that evening that didn't involve talking to Bella or rolling around in bed naked with Bella.

"Better," Jasper said softly, his lips quirking a little. "But still Bella-related," he continued, his thumb stroking the back of her hand, which was still resting comfortably in his own.

"I found myself singing along to 'My Humps' in the car this afternoon," Alice offered after a few seconds of thought.

Jasper snorted indelicately and the sound making Alice smile. "That's … so sad," he murmured, stroking her cheek in a consoling manner.

Alice looked over at him, smiling, and then leaned up, pressing her mouth against his.

"I know," she sighed before resting her head on his shoulder again. "This decade is ruining me," she continued piteously.

She straightened up with a sudden excitement and grabbed Jasper's arm.

"We need to go to Seattle and see Shakespeare performed  _on stage_ ," she declared, squeezing his arms, emphasizing the last words because she was beginning to think of Leonardo DiCaprio when she heard the words  _Romeo and Juliet_ , and the thought would have made her cry, if she still had working tear-ducts.

"Or at the very least we need to attend the symphony," Alice went on. "Jazz," she squeezed his arm again, "the last time I heard  _Moonlight Sonata_  it was a techno remix. I cannot continue on like this," she finished shuddering.

Jasper laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides in the way Alice loved so much.

"Cultural elitist," he accused playfully.

"Am not," Alice muttered immediately, though she really and truly suspected she was.

"Not with diction like that, you aren't," Jasper returned, laughing lightly as Alice swatted him in the stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alice responded smiling as Jasper's impeccable 19th century schooling reared its head again. "I meant to say … 'W-w-why I never!'" she began in an extremely affected southern accent. "'You sir, have wounded me to the very depths of mah soul. How, I say, how do you sleep at night?"

Jasper laughed again and then looked at Alice in mock horror. "Who talks like that?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Southern ladies from a certain era," Alice declared as if the answer should have been perfectly obvious. The accent was perfect – even though she hadn't lived in the south for a long time she could still seamlessly duplicate the twang - but she knew that the language was overwrought.

"Only in badly written romance novels, my dear," Jasper said smiling.

"See, that's the problem," Alice said happily. "Those are my favorite," she continued pulling back from him so that she could see his face.

Jasper grinned at her, and Alice smiled back, bending her head forward a moment later so that their foreheads were touching. In that position, they continued to hold each others eyes and smile.

"Alice."

Alice blinked slowly, as if coming out of a fog, and then she and Jasper both turned towards the door of their room.

Alice already knew who she was going to see standing there; her mind had identified the voice even though the warm haze that had descended over her brain, but that didn't stop her heart from clenching painfully when her eyes landed on Edward, leaning awkwardly against their doorframe.

"Edward," Alice breathed out, her tone a mixture of hopefulness and surprise. It was the first time he had voluntarily talked to her in two days.

"Do you have a minute?" Edward asked. His tone was slightly strained and he was looking everywhere in the room but at her.

"Yeah," Alice said, sharing a brief look with Jasper before hopping off of the bed. "Sure."

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Edward said, finally turning towards the bed. He didn't look at Alice however, he simply allowed his eyes to meet Jasper's briefly, nodding once to acknowledge Jasper's presence, his manners not allowing him to leave without doing so, and then he turned and headed out of the room.

Alice moved towards the closet, grabbing a pair of yoga pants to pull on over her boy shorts.

"Any words of wisdom, soldier?" she said softly, turning to look at Jasper from just inside the closet doors.

"If he wants to duel, make sure that you get to choose the weapon," Jasper responded.

"Thank you," Alice said making a face at him, frowning slightly when he smiled at her. "That helps a lot," she continued, reaching behind her to grab a random shirt which she then threw at his head.

That taken care of, Alice then made her way towards the bedroom door … and Edward.

Edward was leaning against the base of banister, staring at nothing when Alice reached the main floor of the house. When she came to a stop beside him he didn't turn around to face her, and Alice found herself looking out into the darkness of the house as well, waiting to see what he would do.

She was in the wrong, and so on the way down she decided that she would follow his cues, allow him to set the pace of the discussion, even though she wanted nothing more than to yell "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again and throw herself at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

"Feel like a walk?" Edward asked finally, still avoiding her gaze, though his eyes were now facing the front door.

"Yeah," Alice said softly. "That sounds … yeah," she said cutting herself off before she could make it sound like they were going for a lovely stroll in the woods. Despite the peace of the outdoors, she was sure there would be nothing 'nice' about what was coming, and didn't want to aggravate him by suggesting otherwise.

Edward gave a terse nod and headed for the door, and sighing deeply, Alice followed.

"You saw Bella today?" Edward asked ten minutes into their walk.

"Yeah," Alice responded, her eyes focused forward.

Edward was silent for a moment.

"Charlie is still fond of you," he said finally. His voice was a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"Charlie doesn't worry about me … the same way he worries about you," Alice responded, knowing that the fact that she was a cute, polite, bubbly girl, who painted his daughter's toe-nails and got her to listen to obscure sixties music was the reason Charlie was so forgiving with her.

She could be as silly teenage girl at times, but as far as Charlie was concerned she was relatively harmless. Edward however, in Charlie's mind, was not only a threat to Bella's chastity, but the cause of all of the disastrous decisions she had made in the past year that had put her in harms way.

Charlie thought that Edward was bad for Bella, whereas he thought that she was good for her, despite certain mistakes she had made that could be written off to youthful carelessness.

Edward snorted unkindly, and Alice said nothing. He was right to really. Out of the two of them, she was the one Charlie should have worried about spending the night. And her actions had hurt Bella just as much as Edward's had. She was just as deserving as Charlie's mistrust and dislike, but she was able to come and go freely, while Edward was likely banned from setting foot in the house.

"You knew I was going to see her?" He asked, his head turning minutely in Alice's direction, before he looked away again.

"I thought you might," Alice said.

He had been waffling back and forth about whether to see Bella earlier in the day, and she had actually been debating about whether or not she could get away with staying with Bella until she feel asleep, when Edward's decision to see Bella came to her in a vision and she knew she had to leave.

"And you still couldn't stay away?" Edward asked, and his tone was harder than it had been before, angry and accusing.

She knew then that despite the ban Charlie had likely placed on him, that Edward had made it into the house, and into Bella's bedroom. And that while all physical evidence of her time there had been eradicated that her scent would have been easily detectable to Edward, and that he knew exactly how she had spent her time there.

"Honestly," Alice said softly, still keeping her eyes averted. "No, I couldn't," she sighed.

Even before the vision she knew that there was a good chance he would go to see Bella again, but she had been compelled to see Bella as well. Staying away the night before had been hard enough. She couldn't have gone another day without seeing her.

"Being away from her all those months was torturous," Alice whispered. "Now that she's so close … staying away is impossible," she sighed.

Edward heard her words echoed in her mind, and closed his eyes, severing the unconscious connection he had formed with her.

He didn't want to be in her mind when they were having this conversation. He didn't want to feel her love, and affection, and desire for Bella pulsing through him. He didn't want to sympathize with what she was feeling. He didn't want to feel the truth of her emotions and acknowledge to hopeless of trying to ignore them.

She was in the wrong. She was the interloper. She should have been the one suffering, not him.

"Your hair was wet," Edward said, automatically pushing a branch up out of Alice's way. The action had been automatic, an old gesture of brotherly affection and he wished that he could have taken it back.

"I had just gotten out of the shower," Alice responded, tempted to thank him but stopping herself, knowing instinctively that it would not be appreciated. He probably hadn't even meant to do it.

"Oh. Afraid Jasper would try to bite you?" Edward asked; his voice casually cruel.

"He likes to do that sometimes anyway," Alice replied, not rising to the bait.

"So you just didn't want him to smell her on you," Edward said, moving out into a small clearing, his head tilting up to peer at the moon. "You're very considerate of your cuckold. It's nice one of us was spared the details of your sordid sex life."

"Just because I have one, it doesn't mean it's sordid," Alice said, stopping in her tracks to level a glare at Edward.

She parted her lips again as if she was going to say something else, but she thought better of it and was silent for a moment.

"I know you're … listen, your problem is with me, okay. Leave Jazz out of this," she said finally, her voice edged with steel as she got to the last part of her statement.

It was one thing if he wanted to take shots at her, she was fair game, but she would not allow him to abuse Jasper in order to punish her.

"That seems to be easy for you to do these days," Edward responded lowly, his eyes burning into Alice's. "But I can't help but care about how my actions affect others," his words were pointed and cold.

Alice's body coiled and her lip twitched as she tried to clamp down on the urge to bare her fangs. Her chest rumbled. She glanced out into the darkness, staring at the shadows of the trees, and then began to breathe in and out deeply.

It was too soon, going out there with Edward was a mistake. He wasn't ready to talk to her. He just wanted to vent his frustrations. And she couldn't fault him for that, she really couldn't. His anger was justified. But if she stayed and played into it, things would be said, or actions taken that couldn't be undone, and things between them might truly be ruined forever. He was her brother, she loved him, and she didn't want this to be the end of things for them.

"I'm not going to do this Edward," Alice said, forcing her body into a more relaxed position before turning around. "I'm going back to the house."

With that she turned and began to walk away, moving a few meters away from him.

She was preparing to take off into a run when his voice reached hers.

"I accepted," Edward said softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he forced the words past his lips.

When he had gone to Bella he had had no intention of accepting the offer. The idea of sharing the woman he was in love with, the woman he wanted to marry, the woman he had waited a lifetime for, was unthinkable to him. But after he had arrived, when he had begun to talk to her, for the first time he realized how dire the situation really was.

He had been away, Bella had been lonely, and she had always been extremely fond of Alice. He had thought that their relationship had been a matter of convenience, of comfort, and that once he pledged himself to Bella again, and promised not to leave her that the affair with Alice would end.

However, Bella was unwavering in her declaration of love for Alice. She had said that while she  _was_ lonely, that the feelings she had for Alice had been there for a very long time, and that they weren't about to change just because he had come back. When she spoke of Alice, her voice cracked with emotion and her eyes began tear up.

He couldn't fathom how it had happened, how these feelings between them had arisen, but standing in Bella's room with Alice's scent all around him as Bella's emotions were overwhelmed at the mere mention of Alice's name, Edward realized that the feelings were very real. He realized that if he didn't accept the terms Bella had set out that he actually  _would_  lose Bella, and he couldn't risk that.

So he agreed. He hated the situation with every fiber of his being, but he agreed. Because not having Bella at all would be worse.

"What?" Alice breathed out turning around staring at him.

"I accepted her terms," Edward said, finally meeting Alice's eyes for the first time in days. "Bella and I, you and Bella, you and Jasper," he continued, his eyes fluttering closed. "That's the arrangement, right?"

"You agreed?" Alice asked, surprise colouring her tone. She had thought that he might accept eventually, but she didn't think that it would be so soon. She had expected to have to fight more, she had expected more conversations like the one they'd been having. It had never entered her mind that he would be so … reasonable.

"Yes," Edward said looking away again. "Being away from her is impossible for me as well. She made it very clear that the only way we could be together, was if the two of you could be as well, which didn't leave me with much of a choice," he continued, speaking slowly through a clenched jaw.

Edward sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Do you know what the most difficult thing is?" he asked, turning to look at Alice once more, actually surprised that he was managing to discuss things so calmly.

She shook her head.

"When I picked up your thoughts when you were communicating with Aro, when I realized what had happened between you and Bella … I found that I wasn't surprised," he responded, a dark smile twisting his lips. "Hurt? Yes, certainly. Angry? Yes, of course. But shocked? No, I can't say that I was that at all," he explained, his face twisting in agony as he spoke. "I think a part of me has known since I delivered your letter to her. She was so distant after that, so broken," he continued, his voice soft and far away.

In the days after Alice left, before his own departure, Bella hadn't really been with him. She had gone, retreated to someplace dark, lonely inside of herself. He hadn't understood it at the time. He hadn't been able to understand why Alice's departure had affected Bella so deeply. But when he saw into Alice's mind, Bella's reaction and so many other things had finally begun to make sense.

"And then there was you, singing songs in your head every time I was around," Edward continued, remembering how confused he had been by Alice's sudden distance. How hurt he had been by her avoidance, "clinging to Jasper with that desperate, beseeching look in your eyes, your every word a plea for forgiveness," he went on, shaking his head. They had all been so confused by Alice's guilty behavior when she hadn't done anything that any of them were aware of. "Wincing whenever someone mentioned her name," he finished looking away.

He shook his head at the memories, wondering how it had taken him so long to see the truth.

"Edward," Alice said, wanting to reach out for him, but reining in the impulse. "I never mea …"

"I know, I know," Edward said holding up his hand. "You never meant for it to happen," he said, gazing off in the distance again. "I believe you," he sighed. "I don't think that you intentionally tried to hurt me … but you did Alice," he continued meeting her eyes. "You've hurt me, tremendously, and … I don't like you very much right now," he went on staring at her before he was unable bear the sight of her face. "It's going to take me a while to forgive you," he sighed. "We were always the closest," he whispered, "which makes it all so much more terrible."

Alice breathed in deeply, and squeezed her eyes shut; only opening them again when she felt Edward's hand on her shoulder.

"I said some nasty things earlier," Edward began when Alice opened her eyes. "I shouldn't have. I was being mean. I wanted to hurt your feelings. I wanted to make you feel badly."

"I do," Alice breathed out, looking down at her feet.

"Yes, I know," Edward said sighing. "I've been trying to block it out, but your guilt is a potent force … as is your love," he continued, his voice pained as if the words were physically harming him. "I may have similarly unpleasant lapses for the next little while, please forgive them if I do," he went on, breathing in and out deeply.

Alice nodded, uncertain what to say.

"I hate feeling like this," Edward said, stepping away from Alice, his hands running through his hair again. "I hate being mad at my Little Freak," he said, the nickname falling effortlessly from his lips. "Familial love is so strong too," he sighed, gazing over at her before turning away again.

He'd always had a soft spot for Alice, had always been particularly charmed by her, and felt extremely protective of her. He had let his guard down with her, and been open with her in a way that he had never been with his other siblings, even though he loved them dearly as well. There was just a special bond between Alice and he, and being away from her hurt him as well. He never would have been able to contemplate a scenario in which the sight of her made him sick. And yet, now, he could barely stand the sight of her face.

"You can't stand to look at me, can you?" Alice asked softly, her heart breaking as she saw the truth of the question in every tense inch of his body.

Edward kept his eyes averted, but tilted his head down as if some part of him wished it weren't true.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Alice asked, biting her bottom lip, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"I should be the one asking you that, shouldn't I?" Edward asked looking up towards the twinkling stars.

"I can only see the outcome of decisions once they've been made," Alice murmured, even though she knew Edward was already aware of this.

"Then, at least we know I haven't decided to hate you forever," he responded.

"That's … true," Alice said haltingly.

She hadn't thought of it that way, but he was right. If there was really no hope for them, if he had decided to resent her for the rest of their unnaturally long lives then she would have seen that. She would have seen the rift between them, instead of the darkness of possibility.

"Did you know Jasper's here?" he asked, the question coming out so casually that he could have been asking her if she thought the evening was unseasonably warm.

Alice nodded, "As soon as he decided to follow us," she said.

She had barely been able to pick him up with her senses. He had been tracking them from a ways back, far enough away that he couldn't hear their conversation, but close enough that if he was needed he could be on them within seconds.

"Does he really think I would hurt you?" Edward asked, sounding genuinely wounded.

"No," Alice replied. "I think mostly he's been trying to keep us civil," she continued, smiling ruefully, "at the very least to keep us from dueling," she continued, though she knew there was some truth in Edward's question.

She didn't think that Jasper really believed that Edward would hurt her, but he couldn't be one-hundred percent sure of that, and the one percent chance that their talk could have turned into a confrontation which could have turned physical was enough to compel Jasper to follow, to protect her.

Edward stared off into the distance, possibly looking for Jasper, possibly thinking, Alice didn't know which.

"It's a nice night," Edward said, still staring off into the distance.

"Yes," Alice agreed, feeling very much like she did in the foyer earlier, waiting to see where he was going.

"I'll leave you two to enjoy it," he said. "You can come out now, I'm leaving," he called in a louder tone, one he knew that Jasper would be able to hear.

There was a slight breeze, and then a few seconds later Jasper was standing beside Alice, his eyes regarding Edward calmly.

"I wouldn't have touched her," Edward said, needing to voice the sentiment, knowing that despite Alice's words that Jasper was out there in part to protect his mate.

"It wasn't personal," Jasper said, holding Edward's gaze. "She's my lady."

"Half of the time," Edward muttered, the ugly feelings rising up in him before he felt himself begin to calm.

Jasper's ability was much stronger now that he was closer, and not trying to mask the fact that he was manipulating their emotions.

"She's still my lady," Jasper said softly.

Edward nodded, exhaustion washing over him. He didn't want to be talking about this anymore. Suddenly, he didn't want to be anywhere close to either of them.

"Goodnight," he said, planning on running as far as he could. He wasn't even sure if he cared about making it back to town for school in the morning. All he knew was that he needed to really be alone for a while.

"Goodnight," Jasper said, inclining his head respectfully in Edward's direction.

"Night," Alice said softly, her eyes on the mossy forest floor.

There was another ruffling of the air, and Edward was gone.

"Nice night for a walk," Jasper commented a few moments later, turning from the spot where Edward had disappeared.

Alice stepped closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she breathed out softly.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Please," she replied, easing up onto her tip-toes to press her lips against his cheek.

Jasper reached for her hand, and they began to head back in the direction of the house, their pace leisurely.

"Jazz," Alice said softly, her voice cracking as their feet glided over the ground.

"I know," he said squeezing her hand. "Things will be okay."

Alice nodded, reassured, and they continued on their way home.


	17. Song of the Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is upsetting Alice, and Bella worries about what it might be.

Two Weeks Later

"I know I'm supposed to do it … and that you don't like me very much right now, but can you, please just … just, do it?" Alice asked, not quite able to keep the frustration out of her tone.

She never thought that she would have to be begging Edward to spend time with Bella.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it," Edward responded his voice calm, almost serene, which agitated Alice all the more. "I'm just wondering why you are suddenly so anxious to  _not_  spend time with her," Edward continued, some emotion finally showing in his voice. "I thought it was  _unbearable_  for you to not be around her now that she's so close," he continued snidely.

"Listen," Alice began, gritting her teeth. "We both know that you know what's bothering me, so let's not play this game," she continued a second later knowing that his senses were just as developed as hers, and that even if he had somehow missed it, that he would have picked up on it in her thoughts.

"It's never bothered you like this before," Edward remarked. "Nothing seemed to deter you from spending time with her," he went on, his tone arch. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up now.  _I'm_  fine," he added, in a tone that made Alice want to kick him in the shins.

"I don't know, alright!" Alice said shaking her head. "Honestly, I don't know what's changed," she continued. She had a theory about it though, and from the way Edward winced and looked away from her, she realized that he had picked up on her theory as well. "The point is that it has. So, the question is … can you get over loathing me long enough to just do this, for Bella?"

Edward looked over at Alice sharply, his jaw clenching.

"Low blow," he said hissed, his tone as cold as his eyes.

Alice looked away, and sighed.

"Will you do it?" she asked her tone contrite.

"Yes," Edward responded breathing out through his nose, "For Bella."

Bella spotted Alice and Edward talking near a thicket of trees by the side of the parking lot, the sight stopping her dead in her tracks.

She stared at them in disbelief. She hadn't seen Edward and Alice talking like that since they had left Forks all those months ago.

Since returning to town they barely spoke to each other. They barely even acknowledged each others existence. Alice had told Bella that they had spoken, and that they had reached an impasse, and she supposed it was true. Edward no longer spent all of his time glaring at Alice like he was seconds away from ripping her head off, and the last time she had mentioned Alice's name, he hadn't growled or dropped his head into his hands, so she supposed things  _were_  better.

But, that being said, Alice had still gotten a car so that they weren't forced to spend time together driving to school in the morning, and Bella had thought that they were a long ways off from conversing civilly which each other.

That being the case, if they were talking it meant that something miraculous or something unfortunate was happening, and based on her track record in Forks she was betting on something unfortunate.

Quickly, Bella began to head in their direction, anxiety tumbling through her, hoping desperately that she wasn't witnessing the calm before the storm.

Alice tensed, and then her head turned to the side. Edward was surprised by her reaction for a second, but then Bella's scent hit him as well, and he turned watching her approach, frowning at the thought that Alice had detected Bella before he had.

Alice shivered, and her golden eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them again they were black, and Edward was once again taken back.

"I know that it probably means nothing to you right now, but thank you," Alice said, taking the opportunity to hold his eyes while it was available to her.

She knew that he would look away from her any moment. He never seemed to be able to look at her for more than three seconds or so, but she hoped that the genuineness of her statement had been conveyed.

"Really, I owe you," she added, unable to help herself from glancing over at Bella longingly.

"Sure," Edward murmured, Alice's look at Bella riling him up again.

Alice sighed knowing that their moment of civility was over.

"Right," she said, turning to look towards the trees. "See ya."

And with that she disappeared into the woods.

She would come back for her car later.

Bella approached Edward, her eyes locked on the spot where Alice had disappeared into the trees, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, turning her attention to Edward, trying to calm down her heart. She knew that he would hear it pounding in her chest, and didn't want to answer a series of questions about what was bothering her. "Where'd Alice go?" she asked.

Alice was supposed to be driving her to work, and then picking her up afterwards. It was their 'date night' as it were, and she had been looking forward to being alone with Alice –especially since Alice had been a little tense on their night together a few days before.

She hadn't been able to figure out why Alice had been so high strung, and since then she had seen very little of her lover. It was true that on their off days she usually only saw Alice at school during lunch, but the day before she hadn't even seen her then.

Presently, she and Jasper were quite tentative with each other, neither sure how they were supposed to act around the other exactly given their relationships with Alice, but she had been so worried that she had asked him where she was. Jasper had looked genuinely bewildered and shrugged, saying that he had thought she would be in the lunch room as usual.

At Jasper's response, Bella had begun to be plagued by the feeling that Alice was trying to avoid her, and the fact that Alice had just disappeared into the woods without so much as saying 'hello' to her when they were finally supposed to be able to spend some time alone together, only made Bella more certain that she was being avoided.

That was a terrible enough feeling in and of itself, but what made it worse was that she had absolutely no idea why.

"Something came up that she needed to take care of," Edward said smoothly, his voice as calm and serene as ever. "I can take you to work now, if you'd like."

"Something came up?" Bella questioned as Edward placed his hand at the small of her back and began to lead her towards the Volvo. "What something?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she was pushed along.

Edward shrugged. His face was tranquil as ever.

"She didn't say," he responded lightly. "We haven't been talking much," he continued grimacing.

Bella was confused by the look for a second, and then she realized that it was an attempt at a smile, that he had been trying to make a joke.

"She just wanted to ask if I could drive you to work," Edward continued a moment later.

"Is she picking me up?" Bella asked, his lacksidasical attitude towards the matter beginning to bother her.

Alice wouldn't have just broken their plans to pick up her dry cleaning or something trivial like that. If she had asked Edward to drive her, it meant that her 'something' must have been fairly important, fairly serious. And if it was serious, Edward surely would have known what it was.

He wasn't ignorant to what was going on with Alice, she was sure of it. He was just choosing not to tell her. Like usual.

"I couldn't say," Edward replied, opening the door chivalrously for Bella, ignoring or completely unaware of the glare she shot him before she slipped inside.

"Couldn't or won't?" Bella asked as Edward slipped into the driver's seat.

"Honestly Bella," Edward sighed as he started up the car. "There's no reason to be upset with me,  _I'm_ not the one who broke your plans," he continued backing out of the parking space carefully. "Really, I couldn't tell you what Alice is up to at the moment," he went on as they headed onto the main road.

Bella stared at his impossibly beautiful – and at the moment impossibly irritating face – and sighed. She  _knew_  that he knew more than he was telling her, but she wasn't going to waste her time asking him about it any more, because she knew how  _that_  would end, too. She would ask, and ask, and ask until her voice was raw, and he would never budge.

She could ask him about it until she was blue in the face, and when she finally collapsed of exhaustion he would still be sitting there, silent … looking beautiful and serene.

Bella twisted away from him and turned to look out the window in a passive-aggressive snit.

She'd just ask Alice about it when she came to pick her up from work … if she came to pick her up from work.

The Swan Residence – Later That Night

Bella nearly laughed at the look of surprise and disappointment on Charlie's face when he came into the hallway to find her and Edward coming in the door. Her amusement wasn't malicious however; on the contrary, she actually felt a great sense of camaraderie with her father over it. She suspected that she must have been wearing a very similar expression fifteen minutes earlier when she had exited  _Newton's_  to find Edward waiting outside instead of Alice.

"Edward. What a pleasant surprise," Charlie greeted, not even attempting to sound like he meant it, and for once Bella didn't moan "Dad," in an annoyed tone of voice and glare at him.

Frankly, she understood where he was coming from.

He missed seeing Alice too.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said, a slight smile touching his lips, as his eyes drifted towards the TV where a Crest commercial was playing. "Has the game started?" he asked politely.

"First Inning," Charlie replied before glancing over at Bella who shrugged helplessly. There was nothing she could do about it. "Mariners are up next."

Edward 'hmm'd' and then silence descended upon the room.

Bella clapped her hands together, drawing their attention over to her. "I'm gonna," she began, cocking her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in thirty," she continued inching towards the kitchen. "So, you guys enjoy the game and I'll holler when it's time," she continued waving grandly towards the television, willing them to sit down – though she doubted there would be any relaxation.

Edward looked over at her contemplatively after she finished speaking, and for a moment Bella was afraid that he would follow her. He sometimes spent time in the kitchen with her while she cooked, sometimes passing her ingredients, sometimes chopping vegetables for her, or sometimes just watching as she worked. Most of the time she didn't mind it, it was actually nice to have some company when she went through the preparations, especially when it was a dish she had prepared many times before and hardly had to concentrate on.

But, on this particular night she needed a little time alone, and really didn't desire any company, and especially not Edward's. She was anxious and uneasy, and it had been hard enough trying to act as if she was fine for the short car ride home. He had been watching her, closely, and she was still tense from the effort of struggling to keep a neutral expression on her face when all she wanted to do was frown. She needed the time in the kitchen to be alone. She needed to be able to feel uneasy about not seeing Alice without Edward scrutinizing her every breath.

Edward looked towards the television and then looked towards the couch. Silently, he began to move over to it.

Bella eyes fluttered, but she controlled the urge to sigh with relief knowing that Edward would hear it. He was her boyfriend, and she knew that it was mean to want to avoid him, but she really did need time to freak out over Alice in private.

Tearing her thoughts away from what a horrible girlfriend she was, Bella turned and headed for the kitchen, disappearing instead mercifully alone.

An Hour and a Half Later

"So?" Charlie asked, looking at Bella keenly as Edward's car pulled away from the house.

"So …?" Bella prompted a bit impatiently, frowning at him as he gazed at her.

"What happened to Alice tonight?" he asked ignoring Bella's tone.

"What makes you think Alice was supposed to come over tonight?" Bella asked looking at the stairs longingly.

She wanted to flee. Charlie could be entirely too perceptive at times, and she didn't want him asking her a bunch of questions about things that she was already stressing out over.

"Because she's over here every other night," Charlie responded. "It's like they made a schedule or something," he continued frowning a little, wondering if they thought there was a fire code that said the house couldn't be occupied by more than three people at a time or something. "Tonight was Alice's turn," he went on looking back over at Bella.

Bella sighed. She hadn't realized that Charlie was paying quite that much attention.

"Something came up," Bella said shrugging, hoping for nonchalance. "No biggie," she continued. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching the game with Edward," she went on, smiling a little as Charlie glared at her.

"It was magical," Charlie responded in the most deadpan voice Bella had ever heard.

She couldn't help it, she smiled, and eventually her expression compelled Charlie to do the same.

"I don't think he even likes sports," Charlie grumbled a moment later, turning to glare into the living room.

"Alice doesn't either," Bella said laughing. "She just humors you."

"Oh, I know," Charlie said turning back around to meet Bella's eyes. "But at least she tries. At least she  _speaks_ ," he said glowering again.

It had been a very quiet evening with the three of them in the living room. Alice usually got bored pretending to care about whatever sport was playing after Charlie ate, but then she would start babbling softly to Bella, braiding her hair or painting her nails or whatever she was in the mood for, while Charlie continued to watch the game. Every once in a while they would exchange a few words with him, but for the most part they talked softly to each other, keeping their voices down so that he could hear the commentary. There wasn't constant communication, but it was pleasant and peaceful, and Bella knew that Charlie enjoyed just having them around in the room, even if they weren't constantly talking to him.

With Edward, there was the lack of conversation, but none of the serenity.

"She'll be around soon," Bella said really hoping that it was true. "Try to contain your sorrow until then," she continued laughing a little as Charlie rolled his eyes at her.

She was about to say good night and turn to head up the stairs when she noticed Charlie's expression change. It became softer, and his eyes seemed to almost shimmer as he looked at her.

"What?" Bella sighed warily, sensing something emotional coming.

"Nothing," Charlie said looking down at his socks. "It's just … it's good to hear you laughing again," and even though he didn't say it out loud, Bella suspected that he was thinking that it was almost worth having Edward back in town, because it meant that Alice was back too, and thus so was her laughter and her joy.

"It's good to be laughing again," Bella said softly, acknowledging his unspoken sentiment.

Over the past weeks she had been watching him more closely, and she saw how much he still worried about her. She was making a conscious effort now, to be more open, to talk to him about her day. Obviously, there were many things she couldn't tell him, but she did try to fill him in about the costumers at the store, what funny thing Pete had said at lunch, and the little inconsequential tidbits about her day that seemed to please him so much to hear, in an attempt to make up for the hell she had put him through during the Cullen's absence.

Charlie looked up and held her eyes. A moment passed between them, and Bella knew that he understand the subtext of her words. She knew that he understood that she was sorry, that she knew that he worried, but that she was better and that everything would be okay.

"Goodnight Dad," Bella said softly, her eyes lighting up as he smiled at her unexpected use of the title. She made a mental note to call him 'Dad' more, though she realized it would take a while to break the habit of calling him 'Charlie'.

"Night Bells," he said. He sounded content.

Impulsively, Bella stopped in front of him on her way to the stairs, and pressed herself up onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his cheek.

When she pulled away Charlie's cheeks were bright red, and she smiled at him.

"Oh, Dad," she muttered affectionately.

She slapped him on the arm then, and headed for the stairs, promising herself that she would hug Charlie once a week from that moment on so that he wouldn't act like it was miracle when she touched him.

Half an Hour later

Bella sighed heavily and flopped back against her mattress. Alice still wasn't answering her phone.

Bella closed her eyes. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest again, and she was starting to feel hot. She knew that worry and concern were beginning to turn into panic, and she tried to calm herself down.

Alice wasn't going to leave again like she did before. She had promised that she wouldn't.

Besides, everything was out in the open now, and her life hadn't been in danger for weeks. There was no reason for Alice to leave. Everything was fine.

The thought was meant to reassure her, however Bella couldn't help but remember the last time she had repeated those words to herself, and how very, very wrong everything had been back then.

She rolled over onto her right side, curling up into a fetal position. Then she shifted so that she was resting her back. A few minutes after moving onto her back, she moved again, shifting onto her left side, curling up into the fetal position once more. A couple of minutes later she then rolled off the bed all together and began to pace.

She had to go see Alice.

Bella's heart began to slow as the thought came to her.

Yes, she would go see Alice. She would talk to Alice, Alice would tell her that she'd just had to go hunting, or that Rose had suggested a shopping trip, or that she'd been neglecting Esme and wanted some mother-daughter bonding time, and she would laugh airily and hug Bella and tell her that everything was fine. She'd swat Alice's arm and tell her that she had been so scared, Alice would whisper 'silly human' and kiss her, and everything would be fine.

Yes, she would go and see Alice.

Everything would be okay.

Bella sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She would go and see Alice. She just needed to stop shaking first.

Bella blinked, she was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"You're grounded," Charlie reminded her from the living room, and Bella knew that he thought Edward had come back.

"I know," Bella called back rolling her eyes.

It was true that she was planning on leaving the house after her new curfew, but she was sure that Charlie would give her permission to go see Alice. Charlie made exceptions all the time where Alice was concerned. She just hoped it really wasn't Edward at the door, because if he had come back, by the time he left it would be probably be too late for Charlie to even consider letting her leave the house.

Bella continued down the stairs, getting more irritated with every step.

"What?" she asked as she flung the door open. She knew that whoever was on the other-side didn't deserve her ire, but she was unable to hold it back. She had to see Alice after all and they were getting in her way.

"I thought," Alice began blinking, looking at Bella confusedly.

"Alice," Bella whispered, not quite able to believe that Alice was truly standing in front of her. "Alice!" Bella said more loudly, immediately wrapping Alice up in her arms.

Alice rubbed her back lightly for a second, but then disengaged herself from the embrace. Her eyes drifted behind Bella to Charlie, who had no doubt emerged from the other room upon hearing Bella's squeal of delight.

"Hey Charlie," Alice said waving.

"Hey there kiddo," Charlie greeted smiling.

"I ah, I know it's kind of late," Alice began shooting Charlie her most charming smile. "But I was hoping talk to Bella. Mom insisted on bonding time this afternoon, but Lauren told Angela something about Katie, and Katie's saying it's not true, but everybody totally thinks it is so I don't even know why she's bothering to deny it! And Bella's in class with Rob, who heard from …"

"Sure, okay," Charlie said and Bella knew that he had lost track of what Alice was saying some time after 'Lauren told Angela'. "Come on in kiddo," he said really, really not wanting to hear the rest of Alice's story. He loved the kid most of the time, but when she got into excessive teenage girl mode, he knew it was best to flee the scene. "I'll be in the living room. You two have fun."

"Thanks Dad," Bella said, and then she grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"I'm so mad at you," Bella said, pressing Alice against the door, kissing her the moment they were alone inside of her room.

"Feels like it," Alice murmured, pulling back, pressing a soft kiss to Bella's lips before disentangling herself from Bella's limbs.

She moved further into the room, stopping by the window Bella had left open in case she decided to come by.

"Why did you come through the front door?" Bella asked frowning. "You'll just have to sneak back in later."

Charlie tended to bend the rules for Alice, but he hadn't quite forgiven either of them enough yet to allow for slumber parties.

"I can't stay," Alice said her eyes steady on Bella. "I just thought it would be better to talk here than at my house."

Bella's face fell, realizing what had brought Alice over. When she'd decided to go and see her, Alice must have had a vision. If she'd left right away she would have reached the Cullen's before Alice could have headed her off, but she'd hesitated for a while, trying to pull herself together (which Alice would have also seen) which gave Alice enough time to race over and head her off.

"Talk about what?" Bella asked; her voice falling into a bit of a monotone as she realized Alice hadn't come over to see her, only to stop her from going to her house and possibly making a scene.

"Why I asked Edward to drive you today," Alice said, perching herself on the windowsill.

"Are you really going to sit all the way over there?" Bella asked; confusion and annoyance warring in her tone as she eyed Alice.

"It's for the best," Alice sighed. "Sit down, please," she continued her voice soft, and gentle. "I know you're worried, but there's no reason. Really, there isn't," she went on. "I'll explain. Everything's fine … mostly," she added, causing Bella to look at her sharply.

"Everything doesn't feel fine," Bella murmured softly, moving to sit in her desk chair nonetheless. She would have normally sat on the bed, but with the way Alice was acting she knew that sitting on the bed – with Alice in the room but not next to her – would just make her feel worse.

"I didn't mean to make you worry," Alice said shaking her head. "I should have realized you would, but I didn't. Not until I saw that you planning to come see me," she continued in an apologetic tone. "I was hoping to avoid this topic," she went on. "It's a little embarrassing, but I don't want you worrying … and, well I suppose it was inevitable."

Bella looked at her curiously. She had never known anything to embarrass Alice.

"Since when do you get embarrassed?" Bella asked before she could think better of it.

"Oh, it happens every few decades," Alice responded smiling a little at Bella before she tilted her head to the side to look out the window. "I really am sorry about today," Alice said sighing, turning to face Bella again. "It's just really hard for me to be around you at the moment."

"Why?" Bella gasped, wondering if this had something to do with Edward, and Alice feeling guilty about their relationship. She couldn't think of anything else that would make Alice stay away.

"It's not unusual really," Alice began softly, trying to reassure Bella. "It's always harder for me … at certain times of the month," she continued, her speech pausing when Bella's eyes widened, and her skin flushed deep red. "Usually I can handle it … it's just … this time, I don't know," she said shaking her head. "It's just much harder this time."

"Oh god," Bella groaned realizing what Alice was saying.

Alice was staying away because of her period.

Bella felt her cheeks flush but forced herself not to begin hyperventilating. Obviously, Alice didn't want to talk about it anymore than she did, but it was out there now and she supposed they should talk about it. Actually, given the fact that she spent the majority of her time around vampires she was surprised that she had never thought about how her cycle would affect them.

"But you've been around me … while I was … you know, before," Bella said forcing the words past her lips though she was still blushing.

"I know," Alice said, her eyes scanning the floor. "But it's just … it's harder this time," she continued sounding lost and so sad that Bella's eyes began to water in sympathy.

Bella stood up and took a step towards Alice, but stopped moving when Alice pressed herself against the window frame.

"Sorry," Alice said immediately, her eyes ashamed as she looked at Bella. "Please sit," she continued looking at the chair Bella had just vacated. "I just … I can't be …  _excited_  around you when you're like this," she went on.

She knew that Bella wasn't planning on ripping her clothes off when she started to approach her. She likely just wanted to hug her, to comfort her in some way. But just having Bella that close to her would be enough to get her libido started, and in the state she was already in, she knew that Bella being any closer to her would be too much for her to take.

"It's too much, even for me," Alice admitted out loud. "Right now … you have no idea how hard it is right now, even this far away from you," she continued sighing deeply. "Your blood is singing  _so_ loudly," she finished, her voice falling off into a purr.

Bella forced herself not the react to the timber of Alice's voice and sit back down. It always made her flush with excitement when Alice purred like that. Alice only even did that when she was thinking about touching Bella, or was actually touching her, and in Bella's mind the sound of Alice's purr had become associated with intense sexual pleasure. Still, even as her body reacted to the vocalization she knew not to press things. Alice's eyes were completely black, and Bella could practically feel the hunger rolling off of her.

Sitting down, Bella turned her eyes back to Alice.

When she did, she found that Alice wasn't looking at her directly. She was about to say something, to try and comfort Alice, but just before she spoke, she realized that Alice's coal black eyes were focused between her legs.

Bella breathed in deeply, her body shaking a little. She wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or excitement, though she suspected the latter, and the thought made her shiver again.

"H-h-how long will you have to stay away?" Bella stammered, her heart racing with arousal she knew wouldn't be sated, her brain cursing nature's 'gift' to womankind with every fiber of her being even as she spoke.

Alice blinked, her nostrils flaring as she tried to chase away the images that had been flooding her brain. But it was hard to do, and she stayed in that fantasy world for a while longer, imaging Bella underneath her, twisting, her skin stained red, utterly helpless, and wanting, terrified sounds emerging from Bella's throat as her blood pumped into Alice's mouth with every beat of Bella's heart, her hips thrusting against the girl beneath her as she moved inside of Bella, her fingers slick with blood and cum.

Alice felt a growl working its way up her throat and pressed her lips tightly together, trying to contain the sound.

She tore her eyes from the tantalizing nook at the apex of Bella's thighs, allowing them to wander around the room instead.

"It should," Alice began slowly, her voice cracking as she squeezed her eyes shut. "It should be okay in a day or two," Alice continued, her voice still shaking as she opened her eyes once more.

Focusing on her, Bella could detect tiny shivers traveling across her small frame, and her mind automatically flashed to the night of her birthday party.

"Right," Bella said uncomfortably, shifting a little bit.

It disturbed her somewhat, to think that anyone, even Alice, knew that much about her flow cycle.

"Is this going to happen every time I …" she began trailing off knowing that Alice would be able to complete the sentence on her own.

Alice stared at the ground.

"Probably … for a while at least," she admitted. "Probably until you're turned," she said knowing that by the time she developed enough control to handle Bella like this, that she would probably have enough control to turn her.

Bella nodded, and then looked at her curiously.

"Why is Edward still okay?"

Unlike Alice he hadn't been acting strangely around her for the past few days. Everything was business as usual with him.

Alice met her gaze looking genuinely confused and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said a little helplessly. "My best guess is that my sensitivity to you has increased because we're lovers," she continued shrugging a little. "I don't really know though, and I … haven't exactly wanted to bring it up with Carlisle," she added.

Bella shuddered. "Please don't," she muttered softly.

Alice laughed at that, the sound cheering Bella up a bit.

"I'll come and see you … when I feel less monstrous," Alice said standing. She smiled but it was pained, and Bella knew that she felt terribly about the way her body was making her react to her at the moment.

Bella nodded and stood as well, moving toward her closet to give Alice some space as she made her way towards the door.

"My windows always open," Bella said, returning Alice's smile, trying to reassure her that she didn't hold anything against her.

Alice stared at her for a second, and then before Bella could blink, Alice was standing in front of her.

"I love you," Alice said softly, and then she leaned forward, pressing her lips gently to Bella's before quickly heading back over to the door, moving quicker than Bella could see once more.

"Love you too, Tink," Bella said, smiling brightly, intensely relieved even though she wouldn't be wrapped up in Alice's arms that night.

"Night," Alice said, her voice so tender and full of longing that it almost brought tears to Bella's eyes.

"Night," Bella breathed out, trying to keep her voice cheerful even thought she knew that that it without Alice beside her it was going to be a very long night.


	18. Bet on Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice comes over to sweep Bella away for a romantic weekend.

Three Weeks Later

Charlie watched as Bella paced back and forth in front of the entrance way to the living room, lifting her watch one more time and looking down at it before frowning and continuing with her pacing.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the television set. She had been acting similarly jittery since he had returned from work. He was actually quite surprised that she had managed to keep moving for so long without collapsing in exhaustion. The pacing wasn't making the time go by any faster, she could as well have just sat down and waited, but when he had suggested that to her, he had received such a withering glare in return that he knew not to bring it up again.

He would never, even if he lived to two hundred years of age, understand teenage girls.

"What time do you have?" Bella asked suddenly, speaking for the first time in nearly half an hour. She was looking down at her watch again. She shook the watch by her ear and then frowned at it once more. "I think there's something wrong with mine."

Charlie looked down at his watch. He knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with Bella's, but it would be less troublesome to just confirm the time for her, than to try and convince her of that.

"It's, 7:05," Charlie responded lowering his hand, shaking his head again as Bella sighed deeply and continued to pace. "Bells," Charlie sighed, unable to take it anymore. "She's probably tired after her trip. She might not even be coming. You should probably let her rest up. Kiddo doesn't look like she gets enough sleep as it is," Charlie continued frowning as he thought about the perpetual dark circles under Alice's eyes.

"Oh, she's coming," Bella said in response, "if she knows what's good for her," she added under her breath a moment later as she glanced at her watch again.

"If you say so," Charlie responded giving up. He was just going to have to put up with her insane pacing until Alice arrived … which he hoped was soon.

A few minutes later, the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway could be heard, and Charlie turned his head towards the door in time to see Bella dancing back and forth, taking a step forward and then back, as if she couldn't decide whether to run to the door and fling it open, or play it cool and wait until the door bell rang. Deeply mystified, he watched her continue her dance of indecision until the door bell rang and she darted forward, disappearing from sight.

Alice laughed delightedly as Bella flew into her arms, her arms wrapping around Bella as she kicked the door shut with her foot.

Bella breathed in deeply, taking in Alice's scent and then pulled back, pressing her lips against the vampire's, drinking in Alice's surprised gasp. A moment later, she felt Alice's arms wrap around her more securely, and she sighed into her mouth as Alice began to kiss her back, her hand moving up and down Bella's back.

"It's good to see you too," Alice murmured, smiling softly as she cupped Bella's cheek.

Bella blushed a little knowing that her greeting had perhaps been a bit too enthusiastic, but she didn't much care.

"I missed you," Bella breathed out, leaning forward to brush her lips against Alice's again, more softly this time, just savoring her closeness.

"I missed you too," Alice responded, hugging Bella once more before she looked past her into the hallway. "I should probably say hi to Charlie before he wanders out here to see what's taking so long," she could hear him shifting in his old arm chair, and knew that he was on his way to see what was holding up the show.

"Ugh," Bella moaned, molding herself against Alice's side. "Can't we just go?" she asked, only half joking.

Alice laughed; the sound music to Bella's ears. "It'll only take a minute Bugs, calm down."

Bella groaned, at the interruption and the nickname. Days before Alice had left for a short vacation with Jasper, she had dubbed Bella 'Bugs', because she was always finding a way to get herself into trouble, but like the rascally rabbit, always seemed to emerge relatively unscathed.

"Fine, whatever Tink," Bella replied morosely, using her own nickname for Alice. Alice laughed again and wrapped her arm around Bella and giving her a squeeze. Alice actually liked her nickname, and seemed to get a kick out of it whenever Bella used it (which meant that Bella tried to use it as much as possible).

"Don't be grouchy," Alice said, pressing her lips to Bella's forehead. "We'll be alone soon, so just be a brave little engine for a few minutes longer," she continued, and then she took Bella's hand and began to lead them into the living room.

An Hour Later

"That was longer than a few minutes," Bella grumbled as Alice carried her bags towards the car.

Charlie, always charmed by Alice, had been in one of his talkative moods and had begun to ask her all sorts of questions about how what she planning on doing after graduation, and if she had looked into any Universities, and many other passive aggressive questions that were being asked for Bella's benefit.

And Alice, being a talker herself had been more than happy to indulge him, and went so far as to sit down on the arm of his recliner as she told him about some funny incident she had observed during a campus tour she had taken, while Bella tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch.

Truthfully, she should have been happy they got on so well. She was technically still grounded, and if Charlie didn't love Alice so much he never would have agreed to let her stay in Port Angeles overnight with her.

Alice laughed as she gracefully tossed Bella's luggage into the back seat of the Porsche.

"Stop laughing at me," Bella complained good-naturedly, swatting Alice's ass.

Alice laughed again.

"I'm laughing  _with_  you," she said, leaning against the side of the car as she stared at Bella.

"Keep it up and you're going to be sleeping with the couch," Bella replied holding Alice's gaze seriously, though she wasn't quite able to keep herself from smiling.

Alice looked at her smugly. "I doubt that," she responded, biting on her bottom lip, shooting Bella the coquettish look she knew drove Bella wild.

Bella glared at her, though her eyes roamed over Alice's body. "I have will power," Bella grumbled, knowing that when it came to Alice she had very, very little will power … especially now, having gone almost a week without Alice's hands on her.

"You haven't seen what I've got on under here," Alice responded, smiling prettily at Bella. Bella took a step towards her. "Uh uh," Alice said holding up a delicate finger. "As much as I'd like to be ravaged against the side of my car, Charlie's watching through the window," she continued, smiling as Bella let out one of the most exasperated sounds she'd ever heard.

"He's so nosy," Bella muttered, running a hand through her hair as she tried to get her hormones under control.

"He's concerned," Alice said gently, moving around the car to open the passenger side door for Bella. "He loves you."

"I know, I know," Bella sighed, her voice kinder. She knew that Charlie was just looking out of her, and that he wanted to protect her. It was just hard to remember that, when he got in the way of her feeling Alice up.

Bella slipped into the passenger side of the car, and Alice closed the door, moving around to the driver's seat, quickly closing the door and strapping herself in before she rolled down the window. Sticking her arm out of it, she waved at Charlie, and then slowly backed out of the driveway, maintaining the painfully slow speed until they were out of sight of the house.

"Feel better?" Bella asked smiling as Alice stepped on the gas peddle, sending the speedometer flying. She was almost used to the ridiculous speeds the Cullen's drove at now.

"Yes," Alice said, sighing in a way that Bella usually only heard when her face was between Alice's legs.

"Do you two need a moment?" Bella asked grinning over at Alice. "I could crawl into the back, leave you the gas peddle alone for a while," she continued.

"Would you?" Alice asked without missing a beat. "That's a dear. I think there's a magazine or something back there," she continued turning to look at Bella, her golden eyes dancing.

Bella bit her bottom lip, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. God, she had missed Alice.

"I don't have anything witty to say in response to that, so I'm going to cross my arms and stare out of the windshield," she said finally, her smile growing when Alice laughed airily and reached out for her hand, holding it firmly in her own.

Bella sighed contentedly as Alice lifted their joined hands up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to Bella's palm.

"You're tense," Alice said softly, her speaking voice almost as melodious as Nat King Cole's as he sang about Mona Lisa smiles through the Porsche's stereo system.

"Not tense really," Bella breathed out, knowing that there was an energy thrumming through her body, and that Alice wasn't likely to have missed with her enhanced senses. "More anxious," she continued, smiling a little self-consciously over at the raven-haired beauty. "I just … want to be alone with you."

Alice was quite for a few moments, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her, though Bella knew she wasn't really concentrating on it. With Alice's vampire abilities she could have driven the car with her eyes closed and they would have been perfectly safe.

"I thought … when I was gone that … you and Edward," she began, biting down on her lip before turning her head to glance at Bella questioningly.

Bella had said 'anxious', but Alice knew she meant horny. The moment Bella had enveloped her in the foyer she had had a vision of what Bella was planning on doing to her when she got her alone, and it was … spirited to say the least.

She knew that Edward had been trying to protect Bella's virtue and hadn't wanted to take her virginity before they were married, but she had changed the scenario, and she had been certain that they would have used the opportunity to be together.

It was actually one of the reasons she and Jasper had taken a short vacation together. They needed some time alone, and they had been planning on going away for a few days for a while, but it was the visions she'd had the week preceding the trip that had convinced her to take the trip sooner rather than later.

The week before she and Jasper had left, Edward had taken to staring at her contemplatively when he thought she wasn't paying attention, and occasionally when she and Bella were standing together in the hallways at school, she had spotted Edward watching them studiously from a distance.

She had been preparing herself for an increase in hostility from him, but it had never come. Instead, for the first time in almost a month, she had begun to have visions about him.

After returning from Italy, Edward had seemed to be coasting. It was almost as if he was consciously trying not to make decisions because he didn't feel like he had any power to enforce them. But finally, the ennui that he had cloaked him since returning to Forks slowly began to slip away, and Edward seemed ready to finally take some action.

Unfortunately for Alice, the decision he was contemplating was whether or not to abandon is gentleman's code, and attempt to have sex with Bella.

For days he waffled back and forth on the issue. On the days when he was against it, she saw nothing. But on the days when he was in favor of it she was assaulted with images of candlelight, and bubble baths, and walks along the beach and dozens of other scenarios that he imagined leading to the actual act.

When she first realized what decision he was struggling with, she had begun to live in fear about what her next vision would show her, but mercifully, Edward and Bella were always clothed, and the visions never took her beyond the stage where took Bella's hand and told her that he wanted to 'know all of her'.

She knew Edward hadn't been spared the details of her physical relationship with Bella, but she wasn't going to make herself suffer unnecessarily and had wanted to spare herself the details of theirs, so when Edward seemed to be mostly in favor of breaking the code, she had suggested to Jasper that they go away for a few days.

After they left for New York she'd had no more visions on the subject, and she had thought for certain that Edward had made up his mind and that he and Bella had taken their relationship to the next stage.

"I thought you two … you know," Alice finished, waving her hand vaguely in the air as she glanced over at Bella again.

Bella sighed and shook her head, turning away from Alice to look out the window.

Truthfully, she had thought that they would have as well. In fact, the night that Alice had left she had actually been certain that Edward was planning on broaching the subject. He had been uncharacteristically nervous, and fidgety, and he had kept on looking at her with a speculative glint to his eyes, like he was trying to make his mind up about something. When he had returned to her room later that night after Charlie had kicked him out, he had kissed her without his usual hesitance and Bella had been convinced that it was going to happen.

But then he stopped. In the past, before she and Alice had become lovers, when she and Edward would get too heavy for his liking, he used to say that it was too dangerous, or that they should wait and do it the right way, but that night he didn't say any of those things. She knew it was because while it may have been dangerous, it wasn't impossible. Alice had been managing to control herself for over a month. And, waiting, preserving her virginity could no longer be held up as a reason to abstain because she no longer had it.

Instead, he had just wrapped his arms around her, and whispered that she should go to sleep. He offered her no explanation or insight into why he had stopped, and she thought that she should have been irritated with him, frustrated that he had put the breaks on again for no reason in particular, but she wasn't either of those things. To her immense confusion, she found that she was actually relieved that he had stopped.

The next night, when they were curled up on her bed after Edward had returned for the night, he had softly said, "Charlie's still awake," and she had nodded. She had then turned over onto her side, and Edward situated himself behind her, and she had gone to sleep.

The subject was never addressed again for the rest of the time Alice was away.

"Charlie," Bella murmured, her eyes still trained outside of the window, even though it had nothing to do with Charlie.

Alice said nothing, knowing that it had nothing to do with Charlie. The majority of the time Edward spent in Bella's room was at night, when Charlie had no idea he was there. As well, she and Bella had been together when Charlie was in the house, awake and asleep, and he had never come close to discovering them. Even one night when Bella had come particularly hard and cried out much louder than usual, Charlie hadn't come to investigate. Alice had been listening carefully, and she knew that Bella's orgasm hadn't even woken him up.

There was no reason Charlie should have really been a factor in whether or not Bella and Edward were intimate.

Bella was quiet for a moment after murmuring her weak explanation and Alice knew that she was aware of how unconvincingly it sounded.

"Something started to happen," Bella said finally. "But then he just stopped … like he couldn't force himself to continue," she went on, looking steadfastly out of the windshield. "I think we ruined it … for him," Bella said thoughtfully.

Alice sighed and nodded, understanding what Bella meant. "He waited a long time to find someone he … to find  _you_ , and I'm sure it's difficult … knowing … being aware that … well, because I …"

"Beat him to the punch," Bella offered sparing Alice the effort of trying to find a delicate way to say that she had popped his girlfriends cherry.

"So to speak," Alice responded, smiling a little. "Edward's a gentleman," she continued, her tone more somber. "I think," she sighed, knowing that was true. "I know that before your birthday and our leaving, that he planned on waiting until you were married."

Bella gaped at her.

"Married?!" she asked incredulously, her tone rising so high that Alice winced a little. "Married!?" Bella repeated, though Alice had gotten her point the first time. "That's … that's stupid," she declared helplessly, grasping for a word to describe the sentiment.

It was 2006 not 1906 and she had never planned on waiting until she was married to become sexually active. She had standards of course. She hadn't planned on just giving her virginity up to anyone. She had planned on waiting for love, and she had. But waiting for marriage was insane.

"It's not stupid," Alice said, frowning a little. "It's … how he was raised," she continued softly.

"Yeah, but I'm eighteen," Bella sputtered. "He might have had enough control to go another decade without … consummating the relationship, but that's a long time for a human," she continued.

Alice sighed again. "He wasn't planning on waiting quite that long, Bella," she said, glancing over at her lover. "Edward's from a different era, and even though he's lived through many decades, the time when he was human played a big part in shaping his personality and beliefs. People got married a lot younger back then," she continued, glancing over at Bella.

Bella looked at her, searching her impossibly beautiful face, suddenly very, very afraid of the words that were coming to come out of Alice's mouth.

"How young?" Bella asked with trepidation.

"Eighteen wouldn't have been unusual," Alice responded.

"Eighteen," Bella breathed out disbelievingly. "Now?" she chocked out wondering if Edward was really planning on asking her to marry him. "But," she sputtered looking over at Alice again. "Oh," she sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

She had registered Alice's use of the past tense, and realized that Edward must not have been planning to ask her after what had happened between herself and Alice, but she wasn't as relieved as she should have been at the realization that he'd changed his mind.

The fact that he had even planned on it, that he had really thought she would get married before she'd even had a chance to vote in an election made her extremely uneasy. After what she had told him about Charlie and Renee's ill-fated marriage, how he could think that she would want to walk in the same footsteps was unfathomable to her.

"He just needs some time … to adjust his vision," Alice said softly, not quite sure what to make of Bella's disjointed response.

"Why …" Bella began before trailing off.

"What?" Alice asked gently, squeezing Bella's hand.

"You were born the same year as Edward," Bella started once more. "Why didn't you … I mean why …" Bella continued, frowning before trailing off again.

Alice smiled. "Bella," she said softly, drawing Bella's eyes over to her. "Are you trying to ask me why I'm such a whore?" she asked still grinning.

"No!" Bella exclaimed immediately, before Alice's teasing expression registered with her. "Well, kinda," she admitted.

"I'd already been sexually active," Alice said stroking the back of Bella's hand.

"Were you married to Jasper when you and he …?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "No," she said softly, smiling over at Bella again. "I had a vision," she said glancing back out of the windshield. "I knew it was going to happen, and that we'd be together for a long time, so I just let it happen naturally," she continued. "And Jazz was a soldier so …" she let the sentence hang. Needless to say she hadn't been his first.

"Did it bother you that he had … before?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice looked over at her, knowing where Bella was going with that line of questioning. "No," she said honestly. "It's probably better that one of you knows what you're doing," she continued, smirking a little. Bella smiled back, it had certainly worked out well for them that way. Things could have been terribly awkward if Alice hadn't been so calm, and patient. "This situation is quite different though," Alice went on, becoming serious once more. "Those other women were long gone. We're still together. And I live in the same house as Edward."

"That makes things a bit trickier, doesn't it?" Bella asked, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah," Alice breathed out. "It's going to be rough for a while, and we're going to have to work hard if it's going to last," she continued. "But it's not impossible Bella," she went on squeezing Bella's hand, "not at all. I've seen arrangements like this work in the past. We just have to want it to."

"I do," Bella said squeezing her hand, leaning to the side so that she could rest her head on Alice's shoulder.

"So do I," Alice said softly, flashing Bella a little smile. "See, we're already halfway there."

Bella looked up, studying Alice's profile.

"Kiss me?"

Alice kept her eyes on the road for a second, making sure everything was okay and then lowered her head, meeting Bella's lips.

"Don't worry, Bugs," Alice said softly, resting her head against Bella's. "We'll be okay."

Bella smiled and allowed her eyes to close, Alice's scent and closeness relaxing her. If Alice said it would be okay, then it would.

She would always bet on Alice.


	19. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bella arrive at the hotel in Port Angeles, and enjoy some quality time alone together.

Later That Night

"This," Bella said flopping down onto the bed with her arms spread open, "is far too extravagant," she continued, propping herself up onto her hands so that she could see Alice, who was depositing their bags by the door.

"I was hardly going to take you to the Have-a-Nap, Bella," Alice said grinning, stretching her lithe body before bounding to the bed as well, somersaulting onto it and rolling into Bella's waiting arms.

"Nice," Bella murmured as Alice settled against her.

"I have my moments," Alice replied, grinning quickly before leaning forward to press her lips against Bella's. "Do you need food?" Alice asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

Despite her best efforts, Alice could never seem to figure out at what hours she needed to eat. The only time she was ever certain it was feeding time was lunch, and that was only because it was written on her timetable.

"Probably," Bella sighed. She had been too nervous anticipating Alice's arrival to eat dinner with Charlie, which meant that it had been almost nine hours since she had had anything to eat. She wasn't starving, but she could feel a headache beginning to come on, and she didn't want anything to get in the way of enjoying her night away with Alice.

"I knew it," Alice said delightedly, "I'm getting better," she said smugly, smiling at Bella, before rolling half on top of her and reaching over the bedside table to pick up the room service menu. "Can I pick?" she asked rolling off of Bella, turning to look at her questioningly a few moments later.

"What I have for dinner?" Bella asked smiling, though she looked kind of confused.

Alice nodded.

"I guess so," Bella said, her smile growing as Alice grinned at her. "As long as it's something I don't mind eating," she added, not wanting Alice to pick the most exotic thing on the menu just because it sounded nice and was expensive.

"Okay, sure," Alice agreed opening up the menu, her eyes immediately beginning to scan it studiously.

Bella watched Alice closely as she looked at the menu in her hands, her eyes going over and over the selections as she bit down on her bottom lip, her eyebrows furrowed together deep in thought.

"You are too precious for words," Bella murmured, barely resisting the urge to ruffle Alice's hair and coo at her.

"What? Why?" Alice asked blinking, turning to face her. "Am not," she added after a second.

"Are too," Bella responded, giving into the urge to lean over and kiss Alice. "Why do you want to pick what I have for dinner, anyway?" she asked curiously, resting her head on Alice's shoulder so that she could see the menu as well.

Alice shrugged, jostling Bella a little.

"I hear about food all the time, but I can't eat any of it. So, I want to pick something that I've heard people talk a lot about and then watch you eat it," Alice said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Do you like steak? People talk about steak a lot," she continued thoughtfully.

Bella scrunched her face up, not quite following Alice's thought process, but after a moment she decided to let it go.

"I do like steak, but it's a bit heavy for," Bella craned her neck so that she could see the clock, "ten o'clock at night."

"Hmm, heavy," Alice murmured, wondering how much a steak weighed. She would look it up later. "What about lobster?" she asked.

"Too messy," Bella said shaking her head. There was no way she wanted Alice watching her fight her way through a lobster dinner. Alice sitting there staring at her while she ate was going to be weird enough without her having to wear a bib.

"What about …" Alice began, and for the next couple of minutes they went through menu items with Bella vetoing them until Alice finally frowned at her. "Are you a picky eater?" she asked suspiciously.

She sometimes heard mothers complaining to other mothers about their kids being 'picky eaters' when she walked through the park. From what she could discern, 'picky eaters' never wanted to eat what their mothers had cooked, and it apparently caused a lot of trouble at dinner time and led to chicken fingers and something called KD being bought in bulk.

"No," Bella said, even though she knew it must have seemed like that. She just wanted something quick and light that wouldn't leave her feeling too full, or lethargic afterwards, and Alice kept on suggesting the most extravagant meals on the menu (just like she thought she would).

"Do you want to pick for yourself?" Alice asked sounding a little disappointed.

"No," Bella said quickly, hating to see the excitement fading from Alice's eyes. "You can choose," she continued, "let's just maybe stay away from red meat and seafood," she suggested, hoping that Alice would gravitate to the pasta or salad selections. The Springtime tagliolini sounded delicious, and the Sweet Tart Strawberry Salad also sounded great, though she doubted it would be enough on it's own.

Alice was silent for a moment, her eyes focused unblinkingly on the menu and then she sighed.

"Well, at least I'll get to watch you eat it," she said suddenly, and with that she rolled to the side to pick up the phone. "Hello, yes … um, yes," Alice said laughing into the receiver as Bella wondered how it was possible for her to have charmed the operator enough for them to be sharing a laugh. "The Springtime tagiolini, a Sweet Tart Strawberry Salad, and a bottle of champagne," she continued, Bella's eyes widening as Alice ordered exactly what she wanted, before she realized that when she had thought about wanting those things that Alice had probably had a vision of it. "Oh, I don't suppose it matters very much," Alice said laughing into the receiver again. "Yes, yes of course. I get that all the time. Thank you," she said, and then hung up the phone.

"You had a vision?" Bella asked when Alice rolled back around to face her.

Alice nodded, leaning forward to kiss Bella's neck, lightly, inhaling deeply as she did.

She brushed the flat of her tongue against the pale, pulsing skin, before drawing it back to flick the tip of her tongue against the flesh.

The raven-haired beauty then moaned and began to squirm against Bella's side, her hips pressing against Bella's thigh.

She pressed her mouth tightly against Bella's neck and began to suck, her teeth occasionally brushing against the warm, reddened skin.

Alice could hear the blood rushing beneath Bella's flesh, rising to the surface, the intensity of her sucking bruising the pale skin.

She felt wetness begin to pool between her legs and venom begin to pool in her mouth.

"Sorry," Bella murmured, her fingers brushing through Alice's hair as the raven-haired beauty shivered against her, nuzzling her neck.

Alice had just been trying to satisfy a natural curiosity and Bella thought that she should have realized that looking at the menu was a bad idea since she was bound to form an opinion about what she would have preferred to eat.

Bella's voice was nothing but a whisper to Alice as she stopped breathing. Bella's blood pounded beneath her lips, the sound of the pulsing crimson river droning out all of the other sounds in the room.

Alice felt her head begin to swim, and desperately closed her eyes, forcing herself to repeat one word over and over again in her head: Bella, Bella, Bella.

She swallowed compulsively trying to remove the venom from her mouth.

She would not bite. She would not bite. In her mind she chanted: Bella, Bella, Bella.

Alice pulled her head back, removing her lips from Bella's skin.

"Don't apologize," Alice husked; her voice low and rough even as her chest loosened and the hunger began to abate.

She shifted her head so that it was lying on the pillow beside Bella's, but she kept her arms around Bella's body.

"You're an independent woman who knows what she wants, there's nothing wrong with that," Alice continued teasingly, running her fingers over Bella's cheek trying to soothe her somewhat frazzled nerves. "Really, it's fine. I was being silly."

"So you're not going to watch me eat?" Bella asked hopefully.

"No, I am. It was just silly wanting to choose since I won't know what it tastes like anyway," Alice responded smiling at Bella before pecking her on the lips.

"You know they're going to card you," Bella sighed, as Alice's hands began to trail along her side, her lips lightly brushing against her jaw.

"Mm," Alice murmured as her cool hand slipped under Bella's shirt, splaying itself against her abdomen. "I have," she said, kissing Bella's lips, "a fake I.D.," she continued, her fingers tracing a little higher on Bella's stomach.

"Of course you do," Bella said, not even knowing why she asked the question.

The Cullen's were experts at reinventing themselves and creating new identities. Alice probably had a couple of fake driver's licenses and passports and other important identification. Somewhere in her bag there was probably a piece of paper that identified her as Sarah Mary Jones of Alma, Wisconsin.

"Be prepared," Alice mumbled, her chest purring as she buried her face in spot where Bella's neck met her shoulder.

"Were the Girl Scouts around when you were human?" Bella asked curiously, recognizing the motto as Alice's thumb stroked her hip.

"I think so," Alice said softly. She smiled against Bella's neck, "maybe I was a member," she continued, her tone still light though there was an undercurrent of sadness to it. "I was an adult volunteer in the 50s," she went on, her tone brightening again.

"Really?" Bella asked pulling back to look at her. Besides Carlisle, Alice was the most social of the Cullen's, but for the most part even she seemed to avoid casual contact with humans.

Alice nodded. "I was asked by one of my teachers to. She thought that I had sweet disposition, and that I was quite mature for my age," Alice said laughing lightly. "If she only knew," she sighed, shaking her head a little. "The meetings were at night so that wasn't much of a concern, and I had pretty good control over my thirst at that point, so I thought 'why not'," she said smiling a little, before she sighed.

"What happened?" Bella asked, knowing that sound. It was Alice's 'and-then-something-went-horribly-wrong' sigh.

"A midnight hike," Alice breathed out sadly. "One of the girls … Betty, tripped and fell down a hill. She got herself really knocked up. She dislocated her arms, broke her leg, and she was bleeding … heavily," Alice said, her nostrils flaring slightly as she spoke. "Luckily I was some distance away from her when the scent filled the air. When I picked it up the hunger hit so hard," she went on shaking her head. "I started shaking and couldn't stop from growling. Fortunately, for me at least, it was dark and nobody could see me. Everyone just thought there was a wolf in the area. They got Betty to the hospital and she was fine, but I quit after that," Alice said forlornly. "Rose was unbearably smug about the whole thing," she added dourly.

Bella made a sympathetic sound in her throat, and hugged Alice tightly, kissing her cheeks and then her lips.

"I bet you looked cute in your uniform," Bella whispered softly, petting Alice's hair as she tried to cheer her up.

"I did," Alice confirmed, grinning at Bella when the younger girl rolled her eyes at her.

"Well at least you looked good. That's something since I suspect you didn't win any First Class Awards for Humility or Modesty," Bella replied, even though she was smiling at Alice like she was the most wonderful thing on the planet.

Alice pressed her face between Bella's t-shirt clad breasts, "…get a First Class Award for Turning You On, and a silver one for …" she muttered, she words getting swallowed up by Bella's shirt as she burrowed in.

Bella laughed, hand moving to Alice's head so that she could comb her fingers through her short hair.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just took it off?" Bella asked.

Alice lifted her head and stared at Bella for a second. Then, she smiled and reached for the bottom of Bella's shirt, ready to pull it up when a knock sounded at the door.

It was hard to tell whose groan was more annoyed.

"Coming," Alice called, sliding off of the bed and onto her feet, really wishing she meant it in a completely different way as she approached the door.

"This is weird," Bella said popping a strawberry into her mouth, her heart beating erratically as Alice stared at her mouth, which was now red with strawberry juice, and licked her lips.

"What is?" Alice asked.

Her eyes were still focused on Bella's mouth, watching her as she chewed.

"You, watching me eat," Bella responded after she swallowed, watching Alice's eyes as they tracked her hand as it moved towards the small bowl of strawberries again.

"I've seen you eat before," Alice commented, do doubt referring to the numerous times she had been over at Bella's house around dinner time.

"Yeah," Bella admitted, "but it wasn't quite like this. Usually you're talking to Charlie, and a game is on in the background, and you're shifting food around your plate before pretending you're not hungry," she continued. "Usually there are distractions. Now, you're just sitting there. Watching me," she finished, breathing out the last few words.

"I could," Alice began looking around the room, "go for a walk or something, if it's really bothering you."

Immediately, Bella reached across the small table, grasping Alice's hand.

"I don't want you to go," she breathed out, seeing Alice's posture relax at her words. "I guess I just don't understand what the fascination is," she continued, leaning back once more, popping another strawberry into her mouth.

"I don't know really," Alice said softly. "How to explain it," she continued shaking her head a little. "It's just so … normal. In a way it feels … really intimate. It's basic, it's primal. You need food, you enjoy it. Your eyelids flutter, you moan, your heart quickens in anticipation of the next bite," she went on softly, her eyes focused on Bella. "It's soft, sweet, it's … nice," she sighed. "I like seeing you so happy, so … content. Feeding is very different for me."

"You get pleasure out of it too, don't you?" Bella asked, putting her fork down for a moment, wanting to concentrate fully on what Alice was saying. Alice was much more open about her nature than Edward, but even she didn't talk much about it.

"Yes," Alice said, her eyes fluttering as her voice lowered for a second. "But it's very different," she continued sighing. "It's violent. There's no savoring, there's nothing soft or sweet, or terribly nice about it. We kill," she said forcing herself to met Bella's eyes. "They may be animals, but we still attack them, tear into their flesh with our teeth, bleeding them dry as they struggle beneath us, twitching, as the life slowly drains from them. It's not Sweet Tart Strawberry Salad," Alice went on shaking her head. "Not even close."

"You have to," Bella said softly, taking Alice's hand in hers again.

"Yes," Alice said, forcing a small smile onto her face. "But it's not beautiful. It's not something to be shared. We don't even like hunting with each other," she continued. "It's terrible, to look up and see a blood covered demonic face looking back at you, knowing that it mirrors your own," she said shivering slightly.

"The boys," Bella began, but Alice shook her head.

"They go together, they hunt on the same grounds, but they separate, go their own way to feed on their own," Alice said, knowing what Bella was going to ask. "There're no family dinners for us."

Bella stroked the back of Alice's hand with her thumb, hoping that the motion and the warmth of her hand would comfort her lover.

"I'm stuffed," Bella said a few minutes later, releasing Alice's hand as she leaned back in her chair.

"You haven't finished your champagne," Alice said looking at the half empty glass. She knew that most of it would go waste since she couldn't drink any of it, but she still wanted Bella to be able to enjoy it.

"I've had enough," Bella said smiling. "I want to be able to remember tonight," she said standing up and moving around the table to stand beside Alice. She then lowered herself into Alice's lap, smiling as Alice wrapped her hands around her waist, easily able to support her. "Besides, you don't need to get me drunk, there's a one-hundred percent chance of you getting lucky tonight," she informed Alice before she leaned down to kiss her lips.

Alice smiled up at her when Bella pulled back. "Do you mean I  _didn't_  need to buy you dinner?" she asked.

Bella shook her head, still smiling.

"Hmm," Alice hummed, her hand moving up and down along Bella's thigh. "Maybe I  _should_  have just taken you to the Have-a-Nap."

Bella laughed and swatted Alice lightly on the arm.

"You said a one-hundred percent chance," Alice reminded her grinning.

"Oh, I know," Bella responded, smiling complacently. "That was just foreplay."

"Oh, really?" Alice asked; her voice rising at the end of her question as a dark eyebrow arched high.

Bella nodded.

"In that case, I think I should help you work off dinner," Alice said standing, cradling Bella easily in her arms.

And with that, she made her way towards the bed.

Alice laughed happily, relaxing against the mattress as Bella rolled on top of her and immediately began to make short work of her clothes.

She could have easily overpowered the brunette and taken control of the situation, but she didn't mind being manhandled by Bella, and she knew that the brunette had been anxious to get her hands on her for a while.

"We have all night, and all morning … and all afternoon, you know," Alice said smiling, angling her head down so she could see the length of her body as Bella dragged her pants down impatiently.

Bella paused for a moment, sparing a second to look up at Alice's face, and then she returned to removing her pants, dropping them on the ground like a hot potato a few seconds after she went back to work.

"That's nice," Bella muttered distractedly, not really paying attention to what Alice was saying now that her girlfriend was finally naked.

Bella shifted upwards, and pressed her lips against Alice's cool thigh before she slowly kissed her way up to her hip. As she approached the apex of Alice's legs, she dragged her nose over the thin fabric of her lover's panties, inhaling deeply as she did.

As she sighed contently, Bella noticed that Alice had on a very nice (and probably very expensive) black lace V thong and she realized that Alice had probably been planning to put on a little show for her. Her haste to get her lover undressed had nixed that plan, but as Alice's scent washed over her and Bella's eyes fluttered closed while a shiver worked its way through her body, she really couldn't be  _that_  upset about missing the show.

Bella moaned and pressed her face more firmly against Alice, breathing in deeply once more, liquid heat pooling between her own legs as she did.

Alice sighed, and leaned back, her fingers moving to stroke Bella's hair.

It was still early in their lovemaking and she was still fully in control of herself, and she wanted to be able to enjoy the feel of Bella's silky hair running through her fingers while she could. Honestly, she didn't think she'd be able to keep it up long. She was quite as anxious to be touched by Bella as Bella was to touch her. But she was able to enjoy the gentle touch at the moment, and she would take for as long as she could because she knew that once she got too excited she wouldn't be able to risk it anymore.

Bella groaned and forced herself to kiss her way up Alice's stomach and between her breasts to her lips. The scent of Alice's arousal still lingered in her nostrils, and when she pressed her lips against the raven-haired beauties, she did so forcefully, hungrily, kissing Alice as if her very life depended on their lips moving together, and Alice's tongue being in her mouth.

Bella trembled against Alice's body, finally tearing her lips away from her mouth minutes after they first started kissing. She kissed her way down Alice's throat, her teeth nipping at Alice's smooth skin between licks and kisses.

"I want you so bad," Bella moaned, pressing the length of her body against Alice, rubbing against her helplessly, desperate to feel Alice, to be connected to her. "I'm so fucking hot," Bell murmured, shifting against Alice, wishing for a second that she had stopped long enough to take off more of her clothes when she had been disrobing Alice. But, she had wanted to get her girlfriend naked too much, and now that Alice was naked and arching beneath her she couldn't be bothered to tear herself away from her long enough to take off her own clothes. "Jesus," Bella whimpered, as Alice's leg rubbed against her own, before the raven-haired beauty wrapped her leg around Bella's waist and bucked up into her body. "So sexy … so fucking sexy," she sighed as her hand moved to Alice's thigh and began to stroke it roughly with her fingers.

Alice bit down hard on her lip as Bella's heated words registered with her. Bella very rarely swore, in fact the only times she ever heard the brunette swear was when they were in bed together and Bella was extremely aroused. Bella didn't swear every time they made love, but sometimes, on occasion, desire would turn Bella into quite the potty mouth. And when that happened, when Bella would heatedly whisper and moan swear words as she touched her it never failed to make Alice gush.

Alice purred, and then growled. Bella's desperate touch, her words, and the taste of blood from her own lip making were driving her crazy. She wanted to reach out, she wanted to grab Bella's hand and direct it straight between her legs. She wanted to bend forward two of Bella's fingers and then shove the other three inside of herself as hard as possible. She wanted to ride Bella's fingers until she couldn't see, or hear, or feel anything except for Bella inside of her; she wanted to ride her until she came, flooding Bella's fingers with her pleasure as Bella's name feel from her lips again and again.

She wanted to reach out for her lover so badly, but she stopped herself. The wild thoughts running through her head and the way her body was shaking alerted her to the fact that she was too out of control at the moment to touch Bella. She had to calm herself down, regain some control of her desire, or else she risked hurting Bella.

Resisting the urge to reach out was easier said than done however, and Alice trembled with the effort of keeping her hands to herself.

"I wanted to be…" Bella murmured, losing track of her thoughts for a second as she kissed her way down Alice's chest, pausing for a moment to cup her breast and tease her nipple with her thumb. "Take things slower," the brunette continued, lowering her mouth to Alice's now hard and anxious nipple.

A ragged exhalation of air escaped for Alice's throat. She dragged her bottom lip into her mouth and began to suck on it anxiously. She felt the tip of Bella's tongue fluttering over her nipple and squeezed her eyes shut, automatically biting down on her lip again, releasing more blood before she began to suck on the soft, plump, crimson flesh once more.

"Can't though," Bella whispered a while later, Alice's nipple slipping regretfully from her lips.

She stared at the puckered, glistening flesh longingly for a moment, wanting nothing more but to take Alice's breast back into her mouth and nurse her until she came from it, but her earlier actions had lit a fire in her and Bella had something else that she really, really needed to take care of.

Alice opened her eyes and watched as Bella slid down her body, the sight of her lover kissing her way towards her sex arousing her greatly, as always.

She felt warm fingers brush against her hips as Bella grasped her panties and began to tug them down.

Alice lifted her legs, making it easier for Bella to pull the undergarment off and then quickly lowered them again, automatically spreading for Bella. Bella pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh and Alice mewled, her fingers grasping the sheets desperately, her hips shifting in anticipation as Bella began to kiss her way up her thigh.

Alice hissed and then sighed as she felt the flat of Bella's tongue drag roughly over her clit, her hands immediately fisting, clutching at the sheets beside her as if her life depended on it. She could feel her nails digging into the material as Bella began to explore her very slick folds. She didn't think that the sheets were going to survive the night without and suspected that she was going to have to pay for replacement sheets upon check out.

Bella was delirious with the taste and smell of Alice, and lost herself in exploring the soft, wet treasure between her lover's legs.

She loved making love to Alice no matter what they did together. Being with Alice, feeling her body against her, feeling her lips on her was always heaven. But there was something about having her mouth between Alice's legs, about having her tongue on her most private part, about licking and kissing, and sucking and nuzzling Alice's sex that drove her absolutely wild.

In face, sometimes, during the day, she would find herself looking over at Alice in class or across the hall and she couldn't help but imagine walking over to Alice and dropping to her knees. She couldn't help but imagine herself shoving Alice's chair back or pushing her against a locker and moving between her legs, unbuttoning her pants or pushing up her skirt just enough that she had access to her. She couldn't help but imagine herself burying her face between Alice's legs, licking and sucking and fingering her until Alice cried out and came all over her face right there in front of everyone.

One time her fantasies had actually gotten her so worked up that she'd realized she had to ask to go to the bathroom so that she could take the edge off. That day she'd actually been in class with Alice, and had been staring at her as she fantasized, and when she had caught Alice's eye on the way out the door, the look the raven-haired beauty had given her had almost made Bella come on the spot.

"Bella," Alice breathed out raggedly.

Bella's lips curved up briefly. She knew that Alice was close. There was a certain quality that her voice took on when she was approaching orgasm that Bella knew without a doubt. She lived to hear that tone.

Bella fluttered the tip of her tongue over Alice's opening, enjoying the whimper that her lover released and the way her body twisted and strained underneath her.

Bella slipped her tongue inside of Alice, her hands moving to her hips as she did, one ineffectively attempting to steady Alice's twitching hips as her other moved towards Alice's sex, her fingers stroking, and circling and pinching Alice's clit as she straightened out her tongue and began to move it in and out of her lover, penetrating as deeply as she could, slowly and methodically tongue fucking her.

Alice's head thrashed from side to side, her fingers tearing through the thin material of the sheets that were balled in her fists.

It felt so good … she couldn't … it was too much … fucking hell … Jesus … Bella's tongue … she couldn't … she was going to … she couldn't hold back any longer … she …

Alice eyes opened wide and her lips parted in a silent cry. Her hips stilled, and then began to jerk, vibrating in Bella's hands and against her mouth as orgasm ripped through her and she came, and came.

Hours Later

Bella sighed as Alice cupped her breast gently, holding it tenderly in her hand as she lowered her mouth to her nipple, taking it into her mouth, sucking on it softly.

As always, Alice's touch was beginning to get her worked up again, but she had just had an orgasm, and she was exhausted. Alice, she knew, could go all night, but for the time being she was only human, and she had her limits.

"Tink," Bella breathed out, her fingers moving to run gently through Alice's hair. "I can't …" she began, trailing off as Alice lifted her head.

"Sorry," Alice said sheepishly, shimmying up Bella's body to kiss her lips gently. "I just …  _really_  like them," she breathed out, her body molding itself to Bella's side. "You should wear more low-cut shirts," she added, her hands helplessly brushing against the sides of Bella's breasts one more time.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed though she was smiling. "I am not going to start sporting hoochie wear so that you can ogle my goodies," she continued, her smile growing as Alice pouted.

"There are some very tasteful low-cut shirts you could wear," Alice said, pressing her chest against Bella's in a way that made Bella shiver and Alice sigh. "We can look for some tomorrow when we go shopping," she continued kissing Bella's jaw. "Just a hint," she went on, tracing her finger in a 'U' across Bella's chest. "Just something that will tease with the promise of what's underneath," she finished placing a kiss between the valley of Bella's breasts.

"You can already see them whenever you want," Bella murmured. "Why tease yourself with something you can have?" she asked guiding Alice's face back up to hers so that she could kiss her.

"Because it's exciting," Alice whispered against Bella's lips, "because it builds up the anticipation. And it's not just about teasing myself, but about teasing others as well. Other people will see, and want," Alice continued, kissing Bella deeply. "But they can't have, and I can, and I do … repeatedly," she went on, her words a low purr.

Bella shivered lightly, her fingers scratching at Alice's scalp. "I didn't know you were so territorial," she breathed out, surprised but not displeased by the spike of excitement the thought sent straight to her center.

"Now you do," Alice mumbled, her fingers dancing across Bella's abdomen, "and you like it," she continued, smiling against Bella's shoulder before she pressed her lips against the warm flesh there.

"How do you know," Bella said, realizing that it was a silly question the moment it came out of her mouth. Alice could hear her heartbeat from across the room, and was currently perched directly on top of her. There was no way that she would have missed a skip or an increase in it.

"I can smell it," Alice said surprising Bella with her response.

"How do you know that's not from before?" Bella asked knowing that the room had to have been blanketed in both of their scents.

She didn't even blush as she asked the question. She was beginning to get used to the frank way Alice talked about sex. She referred to their body's reactions as if they were something natural, and beautiful, which they were, and Bella began to see it that way after a while. There was no reason for her to be ashamed of the way she responded to Alice's touch or her words. It was natural, and it was beautiful. And Alice seemed to like her responses to her very much.

"I can tell," Alice said, pulling back looking down at Bella speculatively.

Bella met her eyes, watching as Alice watched her. Alice's gaze was so dark, so focused, so intense. Under her searching eyes Bella felt like prey and she wondered if Alice looked this majestic, this alluring, this powerful and beautiful when she was hunting.

Alice had said that feeding was violent and not something to be shared. And Bella was sure that was true. But, at the same time, she couldn't help but think that it a way it also would have been beautiful, or at the very least enthralling. She couldn't help but think that Alice would have been darkly captivating. That she would have been breathtaking as she swooped gracefully upon her prey.

"Now," Alice breathed out, and Bella's eyes widened.

She had just barely felt herself begin to moisten again when Alice spoke.

Bella shifted on the mattress, and Alice smirked.

Suddenly Bella looked up at her with alarm.

"Wait!" Bella said, squeezing Alice's upper arm. "Can the others …" she began cringing a little, "have the others …" she tried again before trailing off, not able to voice the idea that Carlisle and Esme, and everyone else might have been able to smell her desire when she was around Alice.

Alice nuzzled her neck, but said nothing.

"Oh my god!" Bella exclaimed. "Alice! They can, can't they?" she asked in an alarmed tone of voice, slapping Alice on the arm.

"We keep our senses tuned pretty low around humans, even you," Alice said reluctantly. "Really, something like that wouldn't even register most of the time," she continued.

Bella didn't seem relieved and Alice knew that she had registered her use of the words 'most of the time'.

"The last time you stopped by, when the boys were hunting, they may have picked up something," Alice allowed, trying to soften the blow as much as possible.

Bella thought back, remembering that that was the night when she had Alice had made out in her car outside of the Cullen's home. It had started out as just a quick, teasing kiss, but things had quickly escalated, and if Bella hadn't accidentally beeped the car horn, she was pretty sure they would have ended up going all the way in Alice's front seat. The car horn would have altered everyone in the house to their presence however, and they knew they had to get out of the car. Necessity had forced them to leave, but her body was slow to follow necessities commands and when they had entered the house, she had still been pretty worked up.

"Is that why," Bella began, her voice trailing off. "It is why! That's why Rosalie kept nudging you, and whispering things to you wasn't it? Oh my god," Bella moaned again.

"What did she say to you?" Bella asked remembering Alice rolling her eyes at Rosalie quite a few times during the course of the evening.

"Nothing much," Alice hedged, stroking Bella's hip lightly.

Bella simply stared at her.

"Just stupid stuff," Alice tried again, but Bella still wasn't biting. "Oh, she knew what was going on in the car, and was making cracks about me taking you for a test drive," Alice sighed. "I threatened her with the Jimmy Hoffa treatment and she settled down."

"Oh god," Bella moaned, her eyes closing momentarily before she looked up at Alice again. Alice had rolled her eyes, but she hadn't seemed too perturbed by what Rosalie was saying to her that night. Almost as if she was used to … "Do you talk about our sex life with her?!" Bella nearly shouted.

"No," Alice responded immediately, lifting her hand to catch Bella's wrist before Bella could slap her again. "Not really. I mean she just … she likes to try and guess stuff. I swear that my poker face is unreadable, but somehow she seems to know when she guesses right."

"Oh god," Bella moaned again, not even wanting to contemplate what Rosalie knew about her sexual habits.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said soothing, raining kisses over Bella's cheeks. "We all know way too much information about each other," she continued. "Vampire senses in a house, even one that big, occasionally means that there's a lack of privacy," she continued. "Sometimes we can't help but hear or smell things. Trust me; no one thinks less of you because you have a sex drive."

"But Esme," Bella moaned, cringing at the thought of Esme knowing about … that.

"She has sex too," Alice said, smiling a little, her smile growing as Bella blushed. "You wouldn't believe the things I've heard from their bedroom," she continued, laughing as Bella clamped her hands over her ears and began to chant 'la la la la la, I can't hear you, la la la la'. "Nothing we do would shock her. Or make her think less of you."

"But still," Bella protested. "I mean,  _really_ ," she complained, making a face at her lover. She really, really didn't want to think about what Esme and Carlisle got up to with each other, and even if it really  _wouldn't_  shock her, Bella didn't particularly want Esme or anyone else in the house imagining what she and Alice did together.

"I'm just saying we've all been there," Alice said, cupping Bella's cheek in her hand. "All of them knowing too much information about you, just … well, it just kind of makes you one of the family," she continued smiling encouragingly at Bella, trying to get her to relax again.

Bella sighed, Alice's voice and soothing motions calming her. "Thank god Edward and Jasper weren't there. Or Emmett … I feel like he would have said something," she continued frowning again.

Alice laughed, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Yeah, he probably would have," she agreed. "And," she continued more seriously, "I never would have gotten you that worked up if Edward or Jazz were around."

Bella nodded but didn't say anything to further that line of thought. She didn't want to talk about Edward or Jasper. She didn't even want to think about either of them. This was her time alone with Alice and her and Alice was all she wanted to focus on. They'd have enough opportunity to worry about the boys when they returned to Forks.

Stifling a yawn, Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's body, tugging her against her body until she was able to roll Alice over and snuggle up against her side. She could still feel excitement thrumming through her body, but exhaustion was quickly over taking it. Alice had given her a weeks worth of orgasms in a matter of hours, and she was dead tired.

"Bed time?" Alice asked, and Bella could detect a note of sadness in her voice.

"Regretting dating a human?" Bella asked playfully, her breath warming Alice's neck.

"No," Alice responded with a surprising amount of seriousness. "Never," she added kissing the top of Bella's head.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Bella asked sleepily, her arms unconsciously tightening around Alice.

"I promise," Alice said softly.

Every once in while, when she was tired and her defenses were down, Bella would ask her that. Her disappearance months ago still weighed heavily on Bella's mind. She had tried to reassure Bella that she wasn't going anywhere, but she knew that no matter how many times she said that she wouldn't leave like that again, that only time would completely restore Bella's trust in her.

"Good," Bella mumbled, and Alice could hear her heart slowing and her breathing evening out and knew that it would only be another minute or so before Bella was asleep.

"I love you," Alice said softly, kissing Bella temple.

"'uv you too," Bella murmured and Alice smiled, holding Bella securely as she drifted to sleep.


	20. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well with Alice, but other things are happening around her that are making Bella uneasy.

A Week Later

Bella felt a now familiar prickling at the edge of her consciousness, and looked up from the sudoku puzzle in front of her.

She felt her heart rate begin to pick up.

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned her head to the side and slowly began to scan the store, her eyes then moving to look at what was visible of the street through the windows. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that …

"What's up?" Mike asked, walking towards her from the back room.

Bella closed her eyes, releasing the breath she had been holding and turned to look at him, forcing a blank expression onto her face as she did.

For days she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she was being watched. A cold, creeping sensation seemed to constantly be tickling her spine, but whenever she looked around nobody was ever there.

However, despite never having actually seen someone watching her, the feeling that she was being watched never quite went away.

She might have thought that she was just being paranoid, that the multiple near death experiences she had had over the past year were finally catching up with her, leaving her constantly expecting danger everywhere she went. But, Alice and Edward had both been tense for the past week, which left her feeling uneasy and suspicious. They told her it was nothing; that they were 'fine', that everything was 'fine', but it didn't feel 'fine', and the fact that they were both reading from the same script only intensified Bella's feelings that something was going on.

However, they were immovable on the subject, presenting a united front for the first time since Italy, which left Bella in the dark … and uneasy.

But, these were not fears that she could burden Mike with, so she focused her attention on Mike, and sighed, "Nothing," before looking back down at the sudoku puzzle in front of her, poking the page a couple of times with her pen before wearily pushing it away from her.

"Right," Mike drawled in a way that let her know he didn't believe that she had just been idly daydreaming. "Which of your 'boyfriends' are you looking out for?" he asked, smirking.

Bella clamped down on the urge to sigh.

Ever since Alice had returned to Forks and had decided that it was occasionally fun to walk around school holding hands with her, Mike had decided that it would be hilarious to refer to Alice as 'her boyfriend', and whenever Alice would pick her up from work he would ask, where they were going on their date, or something equally witty.

Bella usually rolled her eyes, but Alice seemed to find it all terribly amusing and whenever he said something like that, Alice would loop her arm through Bella's and kiss her on the cheek before saying 'candle lit dinner on the beach', 'romantic stroll through the woods', or her favorite, 'a quiet evening at the Have-a-Nap Inn' or something equally 'comical' in response.

Alice and Mike would then laugh, while Bella sighed deeply, Mike would wink at them and tell them 'Don't anything I wouldn't do', and then mercifully they would be off.

"Alice," Bella responded, not even bothering to give him the stink-eye. He knew that she didn't find him as hilarious as Alice did, but whenever she clearly showed her displeasure it only encouraged him to tease her more.

"Oh, sweet," Mike responded, running his hand through his hair.

Bella turned her head away and smirked at that. For all that he liked to tease the two of them about being 'special friends' it never stopped him from trying to flirt with Alice when she came into the store.

"You told her that she can have a discount, right?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "She knows that was my idea, right?"

"Yeah, I told her," Bella said, her eyes stinging as she tried to hold back tears of humor. "I'm sure she'll be dropping by for some major shopping any day now," she muttered under her breath, watching as Mike continued to primp. "She's not going to be here for a while," Bella said, hating to see him waste his efforts.

"Then why were you looking out for her?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't," Bella sighed. "I told you I wasn't doing anything. I was just … staring. You're the one that assumed I was waiting for someone," she continued, watching as he glumly dropped his hands to his side.

They stood around in silence for a few seconds and then Mike brightened up again.

"Maybe she'll be early," he said.

"Maybe," Bella allowed turning back to look outside the window, actually looking for Alice this time. She wouldn't have minded at all if Alice was a little early. Things were slow in the shop that afternoon, and because of Mike's crushes of them she was pretty sure he'd let her go a little early if it meant that both she and Alice would smile at him.

They stood looking out the window.

"Are you sure you told her about the discount?" Mike asked looking over at Bella.

"Yes," Bella sighed. "You know, you could just talk to her at school if you're that starved for contact. She's not an ogre, Mike. She's not going to ignore you in the middle of the hallway or try to pants you. In fact she seems to think you're hilarious," she went on rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Mike asked sounding pleased. "I thought maybe she was just being nice, but … really?" he asked, and Bella realized that it was bad idea to have given him hope like that.

"Yeah, sure," Bella replied non-committal, turning her attention back to the window.

"She's still around that guy all the time," Mike commented a minute later, frowning.

"That guy?" Bella asked smirking a little. She was aware that Mike knew what Jasper's name was. He was just being passive aggressive.

"Yeah, the blond one," Mike said, making a face.

"He has a name you know," Bella said smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Mike responded and Bella knew that he would never refer to Jasper as anything but 'that guy' or 'the blond one' from that moment on.

"Well, he is her boyfriend," Bella said once Mike had stopped scowling. "When I said you should talk to her, I meant talk to her, not hit on her," she continued giving him a pointed look. "If there's one thing Alice loves as much as shopping, it's talking, and for some reason everyone at school seems afraid of her."

"It's not her really," Mike said leaning against the counter. "Alice is really tiny and cute, and seems friendly," he continued, and Bella could practically hear the dreamy sigh in his voice. "It's the others that are creepy," he went on, glancing over at Bella. "No offense," he added, not that it fooled Bella for a moment. As much as Mike loved Alice, he hated Edward, and he never missed an opportunity to take a shot at him. "The two of you should sit with us every once in a while, and leave Abercrombie and Fitch to brood on their own."

"Mike," Bella said warningly, really not in the mood for one of his Edward rants.

"I'm just saying that they're not the most personable guys in the world," Mike said holding up his hands. "There's no reason you and Alice should be social outcasts because your boyfriends don't know how to make small talk."

"You don't know what you're," Bella began irritably before cutting herself off.

She was a blade of grass blowing in the wind.

She was the gently rippling breeze over a body of water.

_Woosah._

"You know what, never mind. Just never mind," Bella said lifting her hands up in the air in the universal sign of peace. "If there's nothing you need me to do, I'm just going to go back to my sudoku puzzle, okay?"

And with that Bella turned away from Mike, determined to remain serene.

She was the delicately fluttering wings of a butterfly.

_Woosah._

She was the babbling brook running over moss covered stones.

_Woosah._

She was calm.

She was serenity.

She was  _not_  going to get into a fight with Mike, twenty minutes before quitting time.

"I was just making an observation," Mike mumbled.

Bella ignored him.

"Fine. I don't care. Ignore me," he went on.

Bella followed his suggestion and continued to ignore him.

"Whatever. You're being a baby," Mike declared, and he turned his back on her.

Keeping his face carefully angled away from Bella, Mike then proceeded to stick his finger into the jar of safety clamps sitting by the register. He swirled it around for a few seconds and then pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, before sticking it back in, repeating the process all over again.

Bella looked at her watch and sighed. It was going to be a long twenty minutes.

"What's she doing?" Mike complained as he looked out the window. He was staring at Alice's unmoving figure just in front of the door. His voice was comically whiny and if Bella hadn't been wondering the same thing she probably would have smiled.

"I don't know," Bella said, tilting her head to the side as she watched Alice as well.

"Is she going to come in?" Mike asked. When Bella was ignoring him, he'd gone to the back room and combed his hair and everything.

"I don't think so," Bella said taking off her orange work vest, wondering what could possibly be captivating Alice so.

"That's bullshit," Mike muttered, and Bella did crack a smile at that.

"You could come outside with me, walk me to the door, you know," she said moving around the counter. "You could probably get a few minutes small talk in."

Mike shook his head. "Whatever, I don't even care. I was just gonna say hello so it doesn't even matter. Besides, she seems distracted," he responded, and Bella knew that the real reason he didn't want to come to the door with her was because he was afraid that Alice would be too distracted to pay attention to him.

"Suit yourself," Bella said starting towards the door. "See ya," she said spinning around briefly to wave, and then she made a beeline for the door.

"So, either Mars finally attacked," Bella began as she stepped outside of  _Newton's_ , "or the machines finally took control of Skynet and judgment day is upon us," she continued, waiting for Alice to smirk. She didn't and Bella frowned. Truthfully, it wasn't her best material, but Alice could have at least turned to look at her.

A little annoyed Bella turned her head, following Alice's gaze to see what was holding her girlfriend's attention, a small gasp falling from her lips a second later.

"Jake," she whispered, her eyes taking in all 6'7 inches of Jacob Black as he leaned against his motorcycle, which was parked across the street near the lights.

From where he was parked he had an unobstructed view of the door to  _Newton's_ , but he was far enough down the street that she wouldn't have been able to see him from inside the store. It was the perfect position to watch out for someone without them seeing you, and Bella remembered the feeling she had had of being watched earlier and wondered if Jacob was the source.

"We're watching her."

Bella started, her eyes shooting from Jacob over to Alice, about to ask her what she meant, but when she turned she saw that Alice was still staring forward, her eyes trained on Jacob.

Bella looked back over to Jacob, her face a mask of confusion. Alice was just using a regular speaking voice, and Jake was maybe 50 yards away. There was no way that he could have …

Jacob inclined his head, acknowledging Alice's statement.

"You should tell her," Jacob said. "She deserves to know. It's her life," he continued, his voice a low grumble. "She's stronger than your brother gives her credit for. She's not going to break," he finished sounding offended on Bella's behalf.

She might not have had the best co-ordination, but Bella wasn't made of glass. She'd managed to survive for seventeen years before she had met Edward Cullen, and she could survive a hell of lot more without him.

Bella squinted, leaning forward. It looked like Jacob was talking but he was too far away for her to even be sure his lips were moving, let alone to hear what he was (possibly) saying.

"Yes, I know," Alice said. Her voice was firm and certain as she held Jacob's gaze.

"Are you talking?" Bella asked staring at Alice. "Are you talking to him? What's he saying?" she continued, her eyes moving back and forth between the two of them rapidly, looking very much like a spectator at a very exciting tennis match.

"Go ahead," Jacob said gesturing towards Bella. "She's going to get mad at you if you don't answer her," he continued with a touch of amusement in his voice.

Alice smirked. He did know Bella well, she'd give him that.

"We're talking," Alice confirmed, finally turning her head to look at Bella. "We're almost done," she continued glancing back over at Jacob. "I'll tell you everything on the way home," she added, the comment directed at Bella, but also for Jacob's ears. "I promise."

"You're not like  _him_ ," Jacob said watching Alice closely.

She was still standing beside Bella, but she hadn't moved protectively in front of her as if she expected him to come charging across the street at any moment. And while she was a little guarded while talking to him she hadn't been threatening or hostile. In fact, she had been the one to first acknowledge him when she had spotted him on her way into the store. She hadn't seemed happy to see him there, but her tone had been more curious than anything, and she had been very polite during the entire conversation. She had even thanked him for saving Bella's life, which had absolutely stunned him.

"How so?" Alice asked curiously knowing that Jacob was referring to Edward.

"You're … nice," Jacob said after a second. "Really," he added sounding almost surprised. "For a bloodsucking leech you're not half bad."

Alice smiled, and Jacob returned the expression.

Bella stared at Alice as she smiled at Jake, and then threw up her hands annoyance.

Now they were smiling?

She looked around the street as if she hoped to catch the eyes of someone else who found this as mind-boggling as she did, but there was nobody immediately around them.

Bella sighed and dropped her arms morosely.

She had no idea what was going on.

"Nice dog," Alice murmured still smiling. "Good boy," she cooed as if she was actually talking to an adorable puppy.

"Ruff," Jacob said in response, still grinning. He couldn't quite believe that he had just discovered a bloodsucker with a decent sense of humor. "Listen," he started a few moments later, his tone serious once again. "Tell Bella she's still welcome at La Push … if she wants. Please," he added, remembering his manners.

If he had been talking to one of the other leeches he wouldn't have bothered with the message, but Alice seemed not completely vile, so he decided to give it a shot.

"I will," Alice said, nodding her head in his direction. His voice was a little strained and she knew that it was probably hard for him to ask a favor of her. "You have my word."

Jacob stared at her for a second torn between excitement and disbelief. "You're not going to try and keep her away?"

Alice glanced over at Bella and sighed. "She does what she wants," she replied. "Honestly, I'd rather you met at  _Fran's_  for pancakes, but …" Alice shrugged and sighed again. "Frankly, that's more about me than you," she added, knowing that the majority of her unease about Bella going to La Push came from the fact that the werewolves blocked her visions. If Bella got into trouble around them she wouldn't know about it, and she didn't like that at all.

"You wouldn't follow?" Jacob asked, very tempted to believe her.

"I can't," Alice responded. La Push was forbidden territory. Even if she wanted to keep an eye on Bella she wouldn't have been able to.

"I meant if we were in town," he clarified.

"No," Alice said decisively. The werewolves made her nervous in general, but she knew that Jacob cared about Bella and that he wouldn't hurt her. And, truly, he wasn't any more of a danger to Bella than she or her family was. Vampires were quite a bit less hairy and quite a bit more sparkly, but it would have been disingenuous to resent him because he was a bit of an animal when they were too.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Jacob responded, staring at Alice for a second longer.

Then he turned around and climbed onto his bike. Once he was astride it, he looked at them once last time, lifting his hand to wave at Bella, and then he popped the clutch, spun and bike around and he was gone.

"Okay," Bella started when Jacob was out of sight. "What?"

"Not here," Alice murmured, placing her hand lightly on Bella's shoulder. "Let's go for a drive."

"Spill," Bella said the moment they were both seated in the car and the doors were closed.

"Why hello, it's nice to see you too," Alice responded glancing over at Bella as she started up the car.

"Don't be cute," Bella said, meeting Alice's gaze. "That," she said waving her hand about, "was powerfully weird. I want to know what you two were talking about. I thought you couldn't stand each other!"

"He's not so bad when I can't smell him," Alice said, pulling away from the curb, her body tense as she tried to obey the speed limit for the time being. "As for what we were talking about, I suppose the first thing is … Jacob says that you're still welcome at La Push, if you want," Alice continued. "His exact words," she added, stepping on the gas peddle as they made their way out of the populated part of town and hit more open road.

"Really?" Bella asked softly, her voice tentatively hopeful.

She had tried calling Jacob after the day of Harry's funeral, but he either hadn't been getting her messages or had been choosing to ignore them because he hadn't returned any of her calls. She knew that he had a lot on his plate, and had decided to give him some time. After all, he had learned quite a few things that he would need time to digest after the last time they had seen each other. But as the weeks went on and her calls were still ignored, she had really and truly been beginning to think that their friendship was over, and the thought of that had devastated her.

"Really," Alice replied. "I think he misses you a lot," she added knowing that Bella missed Jacob terribly as well, and that she was one of the reasons that they had been staying away from each other.

"Edward won't be happy about that," Bella said angling her head towards Alice, watching the raven-haired beauty closely.

"No, he won't," Alice replied, her response simple and matter-of-fact.

"What about you?" Bella asked carefully. "How do you feel?"

Alice glanced over at Bella, watching her keenly for a moment before returning her eyes to the road.

"You being around the werewolves makes me uneasy," she admitted. "It's not that I think they're inherently bad people," she continued speaking quickly. "In fact, despite our rocky start, I think I like your Jacob."

"When you can't smell him," Bella interjected smiling, Alice's phrase 'your Jacob' charming her for some reason.

"When I can't smell him," Alice repeated, looking over at Bella and returning her smile. "It's just … I can't see them," she went on, her voice sobering. "That makes me uneasy. I don't like the fact that I won't know if you're in trouble. That I won't know if you need my help," she said, the distress she felt at the possibly showing in her voice. "I'm not used to feeling helpless," Alice sighed looking over at Bella again. "And when I think of you there, that's how I feel."

"Jacob would never let anything happen to me," Bella said, reaching out for Alice's hand.

Alice nodded, but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I won't stop you if you want to go visit him," she said finally, her words slow and measured. "I would prefer it if you met somewhere in town though, neutral territory as it were. Somewhere where I could reach you," she went on carefully. "I don't think that Jacob would hurt you, but I don't have the same confidence in the others and …" Alice paused and sighed. "The thought of you there scares me, Bella. I can't help it. I won't try to stop you, but I don't like it. I know it's not really rational, but I can't help it. I love you, and I want to keep you safe."

Bella breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering closed as they did.

"Why did you say 'no' to him at the end?" Bella asked opening her eyes once more, trying to buy some time to digest what Alice had just said before responding to it.

She knew that Alice was trying to be open, that she was trying to be supportive and reasonable even though she was actually very worried. Bella didn't think she had reason to be worried, but the fact that Alice was making an effort to understand her point of view and accommodate her made it hard for Bella to dismiss her concerns entirely.

"He asked if I would follow you," Alice replied, "if you two were in town. I told him that I wouldn't."

"Did you mean it?" Bella asked carefully.

"Yes," Alice sighed tiredly, the exhalation making Bella's eyes narrow in concern.

"But you still don't like it," Bella said, trying to figure out what was still bothering Alice.

"No," Alice admitted checking her side mirror. "But I am more comfortable with it. Like I said before, I don't think that Jacob would hurt you."

"Edward still wouldn't like it," Bella said leaning back against the seat.

"No, I don't think he would," Alice replied somberly.

Bella was silent for a moment.

"Well … I don't care," Bella declared a minute later, her voice a little louder than was necessary in the confines of the car. "I'm tired of him telling me what to do," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm a grown ass person and I can talk to whoever I want."

Alice sighed deeply and pulled off the road.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, watching as trees began to run parallel to the car on both sides.

"There's a clearing just up ahead," Alice said keeping her eyes focused forward. "It's beautiful at sunset."

"You have more to tell me," Bella said anxiously, realizing that Alice didn't want to be driving when they got down to what her conversation with Jacob had really been about.

Alice nodded silently.

"I'm not going to like it am I?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice breathed out. "I don't think you will."

Alice climbed up onto the warm hood of the car, settling her back against the windshield and then held out her hand for Bella.

"Sit with me?" she requested softly.

Bella eyed her wearily, but took her hand anyway, allowing Alice to pull her up onto the hood of the car as well. She settled herself between the vampire's legs, the heat of the machine under her contrasting with Alice's lower body temperature in a way that made Bella shiver.

"I want to preface what I'm about to tell you by asking you to remember that we love you, and that we were just trying to do the right thing," Alice said softly, resting her chin on Bella's shoulder.

"Okay," Bella said softly, Alice's words alarming her more than they comforted her. That was  _not_  a promising way to start off a conversation.

Another shiver ran through Bella's body, and this time it had nothing to do with contrasting temperatures.

"Victoria is back," Alice said, holding Bella tightly in her arms. "She's been nosing around, like she was before we came back," Alice continued, her vampire ears detecting an increase in Bella's heartbeat.

Bella shuddered a little. That must have been why she felt like she was being watched. Victoria was stalking her again. Watching, waiting for an opportunity to kill her and make Edward suffer, just like she had suffered when Edward killed her mate, James, in order to stop him from killing her.

"I've felt her," Bella said quietly. "I've felt like I was being watched."

Alice exhaled, her sweet breath tickling Bella's neck in a familiar way that actually comforted her for a moment.

"Yes, that's probably part of it," Alice said, her hand rubbing against Bella's stomach absently.

"What do you mean 'part of it'?" Bella asked, craning her head so that she could see Alice's face.

Alice sighed deeply turned her head to meet Bella's gaze.

"We've been watching you too," Alice said. "When Edward or I aren't around, the rest of the family has been keeping an eye on you … and Charlie," she continued glancing away for a moment. "Rose was watching you at the store before I came to pick you up, and Emmett's watching Charlie now," she said glancing up to look at the sky as it burned violently above them, orange and red and brown fighting of dominance as night slowly approached. "Esme was watching him earlier, and Jasper will be on watch tomorrow," she finished turning to face Bella once more.

Bella's jaw clenched and she blinked rapidly, trying to control her rising anger. It was no wonder she felt like she was being watched all of the time. She was! She had been under constant surveillance and Alice and Edward had been lying to her about it. She had thought that she was going crazy, and early on she had very nearly blamed Jake for stalking her, but the entire time it had been her second family that was to blame.

"Why am I only finding out about his now?" Bella asked, unable to keep all of the anger she was feeling out of her voice.

"Edward didn't want to scare you," Alice murmured, her voice hesitant as if she knew exactly how Bella was going to react to her statement.

"This is what I was talking about in the car!" Bella exclaimed angrily. "Edward is not the boss of me! This is my life!  _My_  life and I deserve to know what the hell is going on in it," Bella continued, struggling in Alice's arms until Alice released her hold on her. "Why didn't  _you_  tell me?" she asked, turning around so that she was facing Alice, her eyes flashing.

"I wanted to," Alice murmured. She agreed with everything Jacob had said earlier. Bella would have been scared, but she knew that Bella was strong enough to deal with it, and she was fairly certain that it would have been easier to protect her if she knew that she was in danger. But Edward …

"Then why didn't you?" Bella shot at her.

"He … he's mad enough at me, Bella," Alice said looking over at the younger woman beseechingly. "He barely even looks at me," she whispered, her voice incredibly pained. "I didn't want to give him even more reason to detest me. I hoped that if I supported him on this that maybe … I don't know, maybe it would make things a little better between us. He barely even looks at me," Alice repeated, her eyes closing as she dropped her head down.

Bella stared at Alice for a moment and then moved forward, her ire evaporating in the face of Alice's distress. She didn't like that she had been kept in the dark, but she understood why Alice had gone along with it, and could sympathize with her feelings on the matter. Alice and Edward had been so close before, and while Alice didn't talk about it much, she knew that the rift that had formed between them once he had found about their relationship had deeply upset her.

"Okay," Bella said softly, taking Alice's hand in hers. "Okay," she said shifting on the hood again, moving forward, settling herself between Alice's legs again as a peace offering. "Why was Jacob waiting by the store?" she asked as Alice wrapped her arms around her once more.

"He wanted to tell you about Victoria," Alice responded, the gratitude she felt for the renewed physical contact clear in her voice. "He wasn't sure if we were watching out for you or not," she continued. "But I think that mostly he just wanted you to know. He … he seemed to know that Edward wouldn't have told you, and he just wanted to make sure that you knew."

Bella closed her eyes, her heart warming at the thought. Jacob was always honest with her. He never treated her with kid gloves. She missed that now that Edward was back. She missed having someone trust that she knew what she was doing, and that she could take care of herself. Even Alice, considerate and understanding as she was sometimes treated her like she was made of glass, and it could be incredibly frustrating.

"Bella," Alice said softly, a few minutes after Bella had failed to respond to her previous statement.

She brushed her lips against Bella's shoulder a moment after she spoke, her tone and actions hesitant and apologetic.

Bella sighed and concentrated, forcing her body to relax until she was leaning heavily against Alice's body, allowing the vampire to support her weight.

"You two were joking with other," Bella said, her lips curving up a little as she remembered Alice saying 'Nice dog, good boy" and Jacob's answering smile.

She had been a little worried when she had heard Alice say that, but she realized now that they had found some common ground by that point, and were testing each other to see just how cool the other really was.

"Don't get your hopes up," Alice mumbled though her tone was brighter than before. "We're not exactly about to sit up all night playing  _Dream Phone,_  or listening to the Jonas Brothers while we braid each others hair."

Bella cocked her head to the side curiously, trying to picture that before she laughed softly, her body shaking in Alice's arms.

"You know, they  _do_  make skinny jeans look good," Bella murmured, laughing again as Alice snorted behind her.

" _I_  make skinny jeans look good," Alice muttered.

Bella couldn't argue with that.

"I told you he wasn't such a bad guy," Bella said softly, her voice more serious as she brought the conversation back around to Jake.

Alice made a soft sound in her throat. "No, he doesn't seem to be," she breathed out finally, pressing her lips against Bella's cheek. "It's a shame about the smell though," she murmured, her lips curving up a little.

"You know, I think he'd say the same thing about you," Bella replied smiling.

Jacob hadn't exactly been fond of Alice's scent either.

"Perish the thought!" Alice declared in mock horror. "I'm intoxicating! I'm … I'm like an apple cinnamon candle, mixed with lilac and … baby's hair right after a bath. A bath full of orange blossoms," Alice continued smiling as Bella's body shook with laugher in her arms.

"Baby's hair right after a bath," Bella repeated still laughing. "Your brain is a strange place sometimes, Tink," she declared, tilting her head to the side, giving Alice better access to her neck as the raven-haired beauty, pressed kisses to the warm flesh.

Alice sighed in faux sorrow. "I knew I should have gone with 'the smell of rain falling on a late-September slash early-October evening'."

Bella grinned.

"Weirdo," she whispered happily.

And then she shifted in Alice's arms so that she could reach the vampire's lips with her own.

"Eh, nobody's perfect," Alice sighed into Bella's mouth, her hands moving up and down Bella's back as the younger woman deepened the kiss.

"You're close enough," Bella murmured, and that was the last thing either of them said for a while.


	21. Catfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has learned that there are people watching her, and now she learns that she should be afraid of the dark.

Bella rested her head on Alice's shoulder contentedly, her eyes idly watching Alice's hand as her thumb pressed the '4' button on her cell phone.

They had left the clearing where they had parked to talk ten minutes before and were almost at her house. She was looking forward to disappearing upstairs with Alice and just laying together for a while. The talk they'd had that afternoon after a long day at work had tired her out, and she just wanted to snuggle with her favorite vampire pillow.

"Hey," Alice said into the receiver. "I'm not saying that," Alice groaned. "No, I'm not. It's stupid Em," she continued rolling her eyes. "Oh for the love of … Iceman this is Tiny Dancer, do you read?" Alice finally muttered.

Beside her Bella started to chuckle and Alice couldn't help but smile a little as well.

"We're almost there. Yeah … yeah, just take off when you see the car. No … Charlie might be watching … don't want him wondering why we have an escort. Yeah, right here … uh huh, I know, I know. Oh, cause he loves me so much right now anyway. Yeah … yeah, alright. Bye … I mean, over," Alice said flipping the phone closed a moment later.

"Tiny Dancer," Bella said laughing as Alice put the phone away.

"I didn't pick it," Alice complained defensively.

"What would you have picked if you could have?" Bella asked curiously, seeing Alice's body relax beside her.

"Holly Golightly," Alice responded without hesitation, sounding quite pleased with herself.

"Does that make me Fred?" Bella asked tilting her head up so that she could see Alice's smiling face.

"Ooh, new nickname," Alice said happily.

"I'm sorry I ever learned how to speak," Bella murmured, the only thing offering her any comfort at the moment being that Alice was likely to forget about the nickname after a week or so.

Alice laughed and turned her head to the side, bending down to press her lips against the top of Bella's head.

Bella breathed in and out slowly, happy and relaxed as they pulled up to the house.

"Is Emmett still here?" Bella asked lifting her head off of Alice's shoulder.

"He just left," she said her eyes focused on a spot in the darkness. Bella assumed it was where he had been standing when they pulled up, not that it mattered much to her since she couldn't see the spot anyway.

"So we're alone out here?" Bella asked unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Just us and the crickets," Alice responded turning to face Bella, her lips turning up into a smile when she saw the expression on Bella's face.

"No father's at the window?" Bella asked.

Alice was silent for a second, concentrating, and then she shook her head.

"Mm, good," Bella mumbled, and then she was moving, climbing onto Alice's lap before she pressed her lips against the raven-haired beauties.

"Mm, Bella," Alice moaned, placing her hands on Bella's hips as the brunette's lips trailed across her neck, nipping at the cool skin in a way that always made her purr. "It's almost nine," she continued, her chest rumbling as Bella's teeth scrapped against her throat.

"So?" Bella murmured, her hand inching higher under Alice's shirt.

"I promised Charlie I'd have you home," Alice said, her own hand snaking under her shirt to capture Bella's. "We'll go straight up to your room," Alice continued, her voice husky and full of promise as she drew Bella's hand out from under her shirt.

"Ugh, spoil my fun," Bella muttered, but she pulled back from Alice, giving her enough room to open up the car door.

"Just delaying it … briefly," Alice promised, holding Bella's hand as she climbed off of her and onto the ground. "Besides, it'll be more fun lying down," she continued climbing out of the car herself.

"Is that so?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow at Alice.

"More maneuverability," Alice replied meeting Bella's gaze, grinning as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That does sound …  _fun_ ," Bella breathed out, her hand slipping into Alice's.

"The fun …nest," Alice said, her body going completely still as her head snapped around to the side.

The movement was so fast that Bella almost wanted to reach out and check to see if Alice's head was still attached.

Alice's lips curled, revealing her teeth and she shoved Bella behind her.

"Inside, walk quickly," Alice said her hand on Bella's stomach pushing her backward as her eyes remained trained on the woods that surrounded the property, her teeth bared as she crouched down.

"What," Bella began to say.

"Now," Alice growled.

Bella shut her mouth and turned, walking as quickly as she could towards the door, Alice keeping pace with her even though she was walking backwards, so that she could keep her eyes on the tree line.

"Inside!" Alice barked and then a flash of red streaked across Bella's field of vision and Alice was gone.

Bella turned and blinked, just able to make out a mass tumbling away from her on the ground.

She breathed in sharply and backed up, pressing herself against the front door. Her eyes focused on the lawn as Alice hopped to her feet and crouched. Victoria was standing in front of her, and they moved together in a circle, growling, occasionally making a movement as if to pounce before they pulled back and continued to circle each other.

Bella jumped, her elbow knocking against the door painfully as she heard what sounded like a clap of thunder.

Bella shivered.

The night sky was clear. She knew that meant one of the women had landed a blow.

Focusing forward again, Bella saw Alice on the ground. She had her feet poised behind her as her finger tips were digging into the soil. She was coiled and ready for action once more, but she had been knocked down by Victoria.

"Get inside, Bella!" Alice yelled, her eyes never moving from Victoria.

Bella fumbled behind her for the door knob and twisted.

It was locked.

Bella's head swam as her heart thundered in her chest. She needed her keys. She felt her pockets, her eyes closing in frustration.

She had dropped them.

Bella picked up a flash of movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned to look. Alice had launched herself at Victoria and they were both on the ground, rolling and struggling against each other fiercely before Alice managed to climb on top of Victoria.

_CRACK!_

Bella flinched and shivered.

_CRACK!_

She could just barely make out Alice's arms as they rained down on Victoria viciously, pounding her face like an enraged great ape.

Bella turned around to face the door and began to ring the doorbell, pushing it again and again in rapid succession until it opened. She barreled in; ignoring Charlie's gasp of surprise and shut the door behind her, immediately heading for the window.

"Bella, what's …" Charlie began as he followed her to the window.

A streak of movement caught his eye however and he stopped talking. There was something moving by the tree line, but he couldn't see what it was. It was nothing but a blur. He strained forward, his nose practically pressing against the window.

It almost looked like there were two of them.

Charlie turned his head to the side, his eyes spotting Alice's car in the drive. Immediately, he turned to look behind him, but he knew Alice wasn't in the house.

A loud noise like thunder sounded again and Charlie looked up.

The sky was as clear as he had ever seen it. There wasn't even the hint of rain.

Charlie looked towards the trees again. Something had just tumbled out onto the lawn, but before he could register what it was it had hurdled itself back into the bushes.

"Bella," Charlie said turning his attention to his daughter. "Bella!"

Bella turned to look at him, blinking rapidly.

"Is Alice out there?" he asked.

Bella's eyes began to pool with tears, and she started to shake. Charlie could just barely make out her nod.

He moved away from the window, and into the living room. Unlocking the drawer to his desk, he took out his gun and moved into the foyer to grab his holster, strapping it on before he headed for the door.

"No! Charlie, no!" Bella said, grasping his arm with both of hers, tugging as hard as she could, trying to hold him back. "Dad!"

"Bella there is some sort of animal out there," Charlie said trying to shake her off, but she maintained her grip. "Honey, you said Alice is out there. I'm just gonna go get her okay," Charlie tried, hoping that mentioning Alice would grab her attention. "I'm gonna go get Alice," he repeated.

Bella shook her head back and forth. She didn't know how Alice was faring in the fight, but she did know that if Charlie got caught up in the middle of it that Victoria would kill him. Alice was as strong and fast as her opponent. Charlie was just … human, and his gun would do no good against Victoria and her marble skin.

Charlie tried to walk towards the door, but Bella held on. He kept on walking, dragging her with him towards the door.

At the door Charlie stopped and turned around. Reaching out he put his hand over Bella's and carefully pried her fingers away from his wrist, blocking her hands as they tried to grab at him again.

"Stay here," Charlie said, stepping out of the door, his hand reaching for his holstered gun. He put a warning finger up in front of Bella and then turned, facing forward, moving towards the spot where he had last seen movement.

"Charlie!" Bella called out, watching him go. She stumbled out onto the porch after him. "Charlie!" she called again. But he kept on walking.

"What are you?" Victoria hissed, favoring her right arm as she circled Alice.

"Better than you," Alice responded, her lips curving up into a smile.

Her eyes were closed, and despite the blood and dirt covering her face, she looked almost serene.

Victoria growled and her arm shot out.

Eyes still closed, Alice dodged to the side, her leg shooting out catching Victoria in the knee.

Victoria sucked in a deep breath as her knee buckled and quickly stumbled back out of the range of Alice's feet so that she couldn't strike her again.

Victoria just barely controlled the urge to howl in frustration. The fight had started out well for her, but about halfway through the little one had started countering all of her moves, blocking them almost before she could even strike. It was as if Alice knew what she was going to do before she did, and she couldn't catch a break.

Alice stayed crouched, her eyes still closed, waiting for Victoria to decide what to do next.

Victoria had started out the fight striking wildly, impulsively, without thought. But once Alice had landed a couple of blows and Victoria had started to ache and bleed, the redhead had slowed down her attacks. She began to think about what she wanted to do, she began to plan, and when she started thinking about it, Alice was able to see what she was going to do the moment she decided to do it.

It wasn't much notice, but it was something, and it had certainly helped Alice out.

Victoria struck again and Alice blocked it, taking the opportunity to land her own blow.

"Tonight is not your night," Alice said softly, her head moving from side to side as Victoria swayed in front of her, angry, raging, and indecisive. "Run. While you still can," she continued, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Victoria growled softly.

It was a sound of defeat.

She and Alice were at a stand still. She couldn't seem to get a drop on the Alice now, but she had injured her earlier in the fight and because of that Alice was unable to press her advantage. And so, they had been dancing around each other for the last few minutes, striking and counter-striking, neither able to gain any ground.

As much as it frustrated her, she knew her opponent was right. They could have stayed in the woods for hours fighting and nothing would have changed. It was a waste of time to continue.

"This isn't over," Victoria hissed.

"Of course not," Alice murmured, opening her eyes. She kept her body crouched and ready to fight, but she knew that Victoria was going to retreat. She had seen it the moment the redhead had realized she couldn't win the fight.

Victoria stared at her for a second, and then she turned her back to Alice and disappeared into the trees.

Alice remained crouched and battle ready for a minute after she disappeared, waiting to see if she would return, and then she sighed, her shoulders slumping as pain rolled over her.

It had been a long time since she'd had to fight another vampire, which meant that it had been a long time since she had felt physical pain.

Alice pressed her hand against her ribs, wincing slightly as the pressure caused them to throb. She didn't know how humans did it. Being bruised and battered was a horrible sensation and they seemed to spend most of their lives with something bruised, cut, sprained, twisted, concussed, wrapped or otherwise injured.

Alice lifted her hand to her face, swiping it over her eyes to clear away the blood the running into it from the wound above her eyebrow, and then she began to move forward, towards the house, and Bella.

Bella whimpered as Alice's figure stumbled out of the bushes and collapsed to the ground. She shivered, and then lurched forward, stumbling off of the porch onto the lawn, her mind barely registering Charlie moving over towards Alice as she broke out into a run.

"Alice," Bella whispered, hurtling herself onto the ground beside her father.

Alice was kneeling on the grass, her head bowed down. Her body was unnaturally still.

"Oh, Alice," Bella said again, her voice panicked and anxious.

She moved closer to Alice, reaching out for her tentatively, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into her body when Alice didn't resist the touch.

Bella bent her head and kissed the top of Alice's, mindless of Charlie kneeling less than a meter away from them.

"It's okay," Alice said lifting her head. Even as Bella hugged her she could feel her body shaking with fear. Her heartbeat was erratic, and she was sweating. Alice was worried she was going to have a panic attack, and tried her best to reassure her.

Bella gasped; her hand flying to her mouth as she took in the damage that had been done to Alice's face.

There were three long, nasty looking gashes above Alice's left eyebrow. It looked like she had been slashed by animal claws, and the wounds had coated the entire left side of her face in blood. Dirt was spackled all over her face, and her right eye was bruised and swollen – almost shut. There was another smaller gash on her right cheek, and her lip was split, a small trail of blood trickling from it, leaving a trail of red down to her chin.

"Jesus," Charlie whispered, eying Alice's injuries with almost as much horror as Bella was.

He had seen people pretty smashed up in his days, both on force and through playing sports and bar fights, but it had been quite some time since he had seen a woman with her face looking like that, let alone a teenage girl.

"Alice I'm going to call an ambulance," he said, forcing himself into his official Police Chief voice. "You're going to be okay."

"No," Bella said as Alice's lips parted to respond. "No ambulance," she said shaking her head at Charlie.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked his eyes narrowing as he stared at her, dumbfounded. "She needs medical attention, and I don't want to move her with a head wound like that."

"It's not so bad Charlie," Alice said, forcing a smile onto her face as she looked over at him. "Head wounds bleed a lot. I don't even feel dizzy. Really," she insisted, gently untangling herself from Bella's arms.

She stood up and spread her arms out in front of her.

"See? I could even touch my nose with my index finger if you want," she continued, shooting him a playful smirk before doing just that.

"I …" Charlie said before trailing off, genuinely surprised to see her on her feet and joking.

"Call Carlisle please," Alice said requested softly. "The hospital will end up calling him in anyway," she continued. "Despite Carlisle being a doctor I don't really like hospitals and I'm not that badly hurt. I'll just end up going home with him anyway."

"I …" Charlie tried again.

"Please Dad," Bella interjected, cutting him off. "Carlisle can be here just as soon as an ambulance, and if he thinks she really badly off then he can call one. I mean, look at her," Bella said waving at Alice. "She's hardly on her death bed."

"Fine," Charlie said standing as well. "Fine," he added in a more exasperated tone, not really happy with the situation even though he was going along with it. "Let's get you into the house at least," he said to Alice, moving to her side to help her to the house.

"Thanks Charlie," Alice said, allowing him to half carry her even though she was capable of walking on her own. It would make him feel better, and it would be less suspicious. She knew she was already acting far too capable for someone who had the injuries she appeared to have.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie murmured, though he did look down and give her a weak smile.

Bella took up the spot on Alice's other side, her hand immediately slipping in to her lovers, and together the three of them made their way into the house.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Bella's foot tapped compulsively on the floor as she kept her eyes focused on the couch. Carlisle was leaning beside it while Alice lay on it. Their heads were bowed together, and they were talking softly. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she suspected that everyone else in the room – besides herself and Charlie that was – could hear everything clear as crystal.

Bella shivered slightly as she felt a cool hand brush against her own.

Apprehensively, she turned her head to the side, her body relaxing when she saw Jasper standing beside her. She had thought that it might have been Edward trying to comfort her again. Almost as soon as he'd arrived in the house he'd started trying to cocoon her in his arms, but she didn't want to be held and cooed at like a baby. Alice had been attacked and hurt and she wanted to be able to worry about her without being made to feel like a foolish child.

"It's really not as bad as it looks," Jasper said softly, his eyes trained on the couch as he spoke. "She'll be fine," he said, his voice confident though his eyes were worried and sad as he watched the two figures by the couch.

"How can you be sure?" Bella asked, Jasper's worry about Alice oddly making her feel better about her own. Jasper was a vampire and knew much better than her whether Alice's injuries were serious or not, and if he felt anxious about the state she was in then there was no reason for her to try and pretend like she wasn't worried.

After all, she'd never seen a vampire injured before. Before Alice's altercation with Victoria it had never really occurred to her that the Cullen's could really be hurt, that they could bleed, and ache, bruise. Her world had just been turned topsy turvy. There was no reason why she shouldn't be anxious.

"We heal quickly," Jasper said turning his gaze to Bella. "She'll be good as new once she feeds," he continued, holding Bella's eyes so that she could see how serious he was. "Really, in a few hours you won't even be able to tell she was hurt."

"For real?" Bella asked hopefully, her hand unconsciously clutching Jasper's. The feel of the cool appendage against her made her feel a little better, it reminded her of Alice.

"For real," Jasper said, smiling, squeezing her hand gently. "She's angrier than she is worried."

"Angry?" Bella asked looking over towards the couch. "Why?"

"At herself," Jasper responded, following Bella's gaze back over to Alice, "for almost letting Victoria get the drop on you."

"But," Bella began, her voice trailing off as she saw Edward's back stiffen where he was leaning against the wall. She realized that he was listening in on their conversation, or perhaps scanning Jasper's mind, and that he was blaming Alice for what happened too.

"She  _saved_  me. There was nothing else she could do," Bella said, her voice still lowered so that her father wouldn't overhear, but loud enough that she knew Edward could.

"Logic isn't really a factor when it comes to the people we love," Jasper cut in, squeezing Bella's hand again. She felt a calming wave wash over her and realized that Jasper must have picked up on her irritation with Edward and was trying to soothe her. "Even if the fight had lasted ten seconds and Victoria had limped away whimpering, she still would have been mad at herself for letting Victoria even get that close to you."

"But," Bella began but then she stopped and sighed. She turned her head in Alice's direction, her eyes gently tracing over her lover's delicate features. "Silly vampire," Bella murmured a moment later, her voice impossibly affectionate and filled with love.

"Yeah," Jasper sighed drawing Bella's eyes over to him.

They held each others eyes for a moment, and Bella began to feel awkward. She and Jasper interacted, but it was usually very brief, and as a rule they tended to avoid Alice as a topic of conversation. Jasper had been very understanding of her relationship with Alice, and – unlike how Edward had been treating Alice – Jasper had been nothing but polite and kind to her. But, as always when they spent too much time together she began to feel like an interloper. She began to feel like a heel, a home-wrecker and she wondered how Jasper could possibly be so … nice.

"Very silly at times," Jasper said a few seconds later, though it seemed like much longer to Bella. "She's cute though," he continued, his lips curving up in a smile as Bella turned to look at him.

Bella held his gaze for a moment and then smiled back, appreciating the responding wave of serenity that Jasper sent to her.

"I'm still all knotted up," Bella admitted when the moment passed, though she knew that she was more at ease than she had been before.

"So am I," Jasper told her, before directing his gaze towards Alice once more.

Bella stared at his profile for a moment and then turned her eyes back to the couch as well. And so they continued their vigil over the woman that owned both of their hearts, Bella's hand securely held in Jasper's all the while.

Carlisle stood and all of the eyes in the room turned to him.

"She's fine," he said reassuringly. Bella was sure that the words were mostly for Charlie's benefit. "She's banged up, and has got a pretty nasty cut there. But it's nothing too serious. Some Advil, a few stitches, a couple band aids and some hydrogen peroxide, and she'll be almost as good as new."

"It looks pretty bad," Charlie mumbled moving closer to the couch.

"Head wounds," Carlisle sighed. "They bleed quite a bit," he continued shaking his head. "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of her."

Charlie nodded and stepped back, his eyes still on Alice's tiny, bloody frame.

"Emmett," Carlisle said turning his attention to the largest of his children. "Take her out to the car?" he requested. "Gently," he added.

Emmett knew that Alice wasn't badly hurt and Carlisle didn't want him to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They had to all appear to be extremely worried while in Charlie's presence.

"You got it, Pop," Emmett responded moving over to Alice. Slowly, and gently he picked her up, cradling her in his arms like a little baby. "Up we go … Tiny Dancer," he said smiling down at her.

"Ugh, can I get some morphine now?" Alice asked rolling her good eye at him. "Emmett's jokes are worse than the beating."

Emmett glared down at her. "Have you put on weight?" he asked pretending to struggle with her body.

"Emmett, really," Esme sighed moving over to their side. "Alice is hurt. She doesn't need you making fun."

"Yeah, but …" Emmett started but Esme raised her finger.

"The car … without the comedic stylings," she said pointing in the direction of the door.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett sighed, giving Alice the stink-eye as she smiled up at him sweetly.

Carefully, Emmett began to make his way towards the door.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie began once Emmett and Alice were out of the room.

"Carlisle, please," Carlisle said looking up at Charlie, before going back to closing up his field bag.

"I'm going to have to talk to Alice," Charlie began sounding deeply uncomfortable, "about what happened in the woods."

Carlisle nodded and stood up once again.

"Yes, of course," he responded meeting Charlie's eyes, his expression as serious as Bella had ever seen it. "I … of course I want you to find out who did this to," he paused there, his voice cracking and he looked down at the ground for a second.

Bella gaped at him, wondering if the other Cullen's were as good at lying and acting as Alice and Carlisle were. Somehow she didn't think Emmett was.

"If you could wait until morning, however, it would be greatly appreciated. She's still in shock but very soon the experience is going to hit home and …"

"Of course," Charlie said nodding. "I understand completely. I'll call."

Carlisle tipped his head thankfully and then turned to look around the room at his family. They began to stir then, pushing away from the walls they had been resting against or the chairs they had been sitting in, and Bella knew that they were getting ready to leave.

"Charlie," Bella said stepping forward, her hand falling from Jasper's.

"Go," Charlie said already knowing that Bella was going to ask to go with them.

"Thank you," Bella said, intensely grateful that she didn't have to fight with him over it. She was drained as it was, and fighting with Charlie probably would have caused her to collapse into tears.

She moved over to him and flung her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you," she whispered again.

Charlie kissed her cheek and patted her shoulder.

Esme moved behind Bella and placed her hand on the small of her back.

"Call me … if you need anything," Charlie said as Bella began to move towards the door with Esme.

"I will," Bella said turning around to face him. "I promise."

And with that she continued through the door and disappeared into the night.


	22. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family rallies around Alice in her time of need; Edward makes some unwelcome observations.

Bella stood awkwardly in the doorway as Jasper fixed some pillows against the headboard of the bed, arranging things so that Alice was able to rest more comfortably.

She shifted her gaze away from the tender scene and took up an inspection of her feet.

It was strange for her being in their bedroom, and she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. The others had accompanied Alice up to the room to make sure she was comfortable, but then they had left to go hunting. As Jasper had told her earlier, Alice needed to feed before her body would really be able to reverse the damage Victoria had done to it, but because she was weak they didn't want her hunting herself. So, Edward, Emmett and Rose had gone out to hunt something to bring back for her.

When the others had started to file out of the room Bella had wondered if she should go with them, but she couldn't force herself to leave Alice, and had pressed herself against the side of the door frame, watching silently as Jasper tended to her.

That was five minutes before and she still didn't have any idea what she was supposed to do with herself.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there."

Bella blinked, releasing a pent up breath as Alice's sweet voice filled the room.

"I …" Bella began, her gaze shifting around the room. She coughed awkwardly, and then sniffed, her eyes drifting back over to the bed uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if Alice really wanted her to join them, or if she was just being polite; either way it seemed kind of awkward and Bella hesitated, uncertain what to say.

Alice looked over at Jasper upon seeing Bella's display of unease, and they started at each other silently for a moment. It was one of those extremely intimate exchanges that Bella had witnessed quite often in the past, and it made her feel even more awkward. Looking at them like that, Bella found it difficult to believe that Alice could possibly have feelings for someone other than Jasper and in a fit of madness wondered if the past month and a half had been nothing but a dream, a delusion that she had concocted to try and deal with the pain of not having Alice's love.

Finally, Jasper turned to Bella, his gaze drawing her out of her depressing thoughts.

"It's okay," Jasper said softly, his eyes holding Bella's steadily. "We can all share," he continued, in the same calm tone.

Bella remained where she was, watching Jasper closely. There was something about his tone of voice that kept her rooted in place, something that belayed the tranquility of his words. And, when Alice turned to look at him curiously after he spoke, Bella was certain that she had missed something.

Bella watched as Alice's lips moved, and then Jasper's. They were talking, but she couldn't hear what they saying. They were still for a moment, and then Alice inclined her head slightly and turned to face Bella, her lips curving up slightly as she extended her hand towards her.

Bella looked at the outstretched hand uncertainly, an awkward smile frozen on her lips. Jasper's strange tone and their hushed conversation following his words had made her a little uneasy. She was certain that Jasper had just been joking; playing with the fact that they were already sharing Alice in a sense, but suddenly the idea of lounging around in bed with them gave the comment another layer, which made her a little uncomfortable.

She was fairly certain that he didn't mean what her mind immediately jumped to, but even if it wasn't likely to happen, the idea was in her head and she was slightly freaked out by it.

"I've already promised that I won't bite," Alice said, seeming to sense Bella's unease and trying to reassure her. "And neither will he," Alice said cocking her thumb in Jasper's direction.

Jasper grinned amusedly at that, and gamely placed his hand over his heart as he smiled at her. Alice smiled at the display, and the lightness of their mood made Bella feel a little better.

Alice patted the open spot beside her on the bed, her gaze open and inviting as she looked at Bella, trying to convey that it was safe for her to join them. Bella turned her attention to Jasper and found his gaze open, perhaps even a little curious, but in no way sexual.

Bella breathed out, her body relaxing as she began to make her way over to the bed. Once she reached the side, she then tentatively put her knee on the edge, pausing for a second as if she expected Alice to yell "Psych!" and then start giggling. However, Alice merely shifted slightly to the side making a bit more room for her, and Bella eventually climbed onto the mattress and stretched herself out along Alice's side, leaving the petite brunette sandwiched in between her body and Jasper's.

Alice sighed as Bella settled against her, and then wiggled slightly into the pillows around her before a happy smile spread across her lips.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked, Alice's content expression calming her nerves a little even though it confused her. Alice didn't seem to be in much pain, but she had seemed somewhat uncomfortable before so Bella didn't understand why she seemed so content at the moment. Looking at the expression on Alice's face at that moment, if it weren't for the blood and dirt still caked to her face and clothes, Bella never would have been able to tell that she had been in a fight less than an hour before.

"Like shit," Alice said, the response coming out almost as a dreamy sigh.

She then tipped her head in Bella's direction and smiled serenely.

"Then why do you look so happy?" Bella asked frowning. She was usually horribly crotchety when she was sick, so Alice's tranquility was mind-boggling to her.

"Because it's nice," Alice said. And with that, she reached out and took Bella's hand cradling it in hers, while at the same time reaching out with her other hand for Jasper's taking hold of his at the same time.

"Nearly getting beaten to death is nice?" Bella asked looking down at their joined hands, still not comprehending what was pleasing Alice so much.

"No," Alice said, frowning for a second. "That part wasn't so fantastic," she admitted dourly, but then her features brightened again. "I meant this," she said jostling her hands, raising them a bit so that both pairs of clasped hands were visible. "The three of us together," she continued, looking at Jasper and then looking at Bella. "It's nice," she declared, that dreamy tone back.

Bella's nose scrunched up. 'Nice' wasn't exactly the word she would have used to describe the three of them lounging around together. 'Awkward' seemed more appropriate, or at the very least 'uncomfortable', or 'strange'.

Without really thinking about it, Bella found her eyes drifting past Alice over to Jasper, and to her relief she saw a similarly perplexed expression on his face. Alice may have been in seventh heaven, but Jasper seemed to be feeling just as awkward as she was.

"Did Carlisle actually give her morphine?" Bella asked trying to sound playful as her eyes held Jasper's. She'd just meant to glance at him but had ended up holding his gaze long enough that she felt she should say something.

Jasper smiled a bit at that, his body relaxing slightly causing a few strands of blond hair to fall in front of his face, and his eyes to crinkle at the side.

"Naw," he said, his southern drawl, charmingly prominent. "She's just like this," he continued still looking at Bella.

A small moment of camaraderie passed between them, much like what had happened when Jasper had talked to her at her house earlier that evening, and Bella found herself relax even more. The situation was a bit strange, but it wasn't horrible. Jasper seemed willing to fight through the weirdness, and if they both tried they could probably make it through … whatever it was they were doing at the moment without dying of embarrassment.

Alice looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowing for a moment before her expression turned pleasant once more. "You are  _not_  ruining my mood," she said declared, smiling at them defiantly as she spoke.

Jasper laughed at that, and Bella smiled, laughing herself a few seconds later as Alice kept her face determinedly cheery in the face of their banter – awkward as it may have been – at her expense.

When they began to calm down, Bella released a long breath, her body slumping as a wave of relief washed over her.

Fear and adrenaline had kept her going for the past hour, but now that Alice was smiling and talking and clearly not going to die – or explode or turn to dust or whatever it was that happened to vampires when they were mortally wounded – she felt her energy beginning to drain from her, and suddenly she felt like she hadn't slept in days.

"You're tired," Alice said looking over at Bella, her thumb stroking the back of Bella's hand lightly as Bella sagged against her.

"No," Bella breathed out, smiling even as the word left her lips. "I'm exhausted," she sighed.

Alice untangled her fingers from Bella's and reached up, stroking her hair softly before slipping her fingers around Bella's neck. Gently she guided Bella's head down to rest on her shoulder before she moved her hand down to stroke Bella's hip lightly in an attempt to get her to relax against her.

"Get some sleep," Alice said softly, cool breath caressing Bella's face in such an achingly familiar way that it almost brought tears to Bella's overtired eyes.

"You're the one that's hurt," Bella mumbled, nonetheless snuggling against Alice's side.

She felt a little strange about lying beside Alice like this with Jasper just on the other side of Alice's body, but Alice didn't seem perturbed in the least, and Jasper himself was resting as calmly had he had been beforehand. Besides, now that she had acknowledged her tiredness, it seemed to be taking her over and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. She didn't think she would have been able to resist falling asleep in Alice's arms even if she wanted to.

"It's alright," Alice breathed out as Bella finally relaxed against her. "I've got a support system," she continued smiling, her own body leaning into Jasper's, shifting a little until he was comfortably supporting her weight while she supported Bella's.

Once Alice was settled against him, Jasper bent his head down, burying his nose in Alice's hair, breathing in deeply as he kissed the top of her head. He kept his face pressed against her for a long moment, his eyes squeezing shut as he took in her scent.

Alice reached up and back, tangling her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp, the action affectionate but also questioning. Smelling her like that wasn't something that Jasper did often, and when he did it was very rarely for such a long period of time.

He was acting strangely, and it worried her.

Jasper sighed softly, and then reached for her hand, taking it into his own before lowering it, though he continued to hold it gently. Alice's body remained tense for a moment, as her mind whirled, trying to determine the emotion behind his sigh, but no burst of insight came to her, and Jasper's warmth against her back combined with the sensation of Bella burning against her front began to lull her into a peaceful haze.

"Jazz," she said softly, not really knowing what she planned on following the word up with.

"I'm here," he said softly, feeling her concern and love wash over him. He squeezed her hand, and then continued to hold it softly. "Rest," he breathed out softly. "It's okay."

That was enough, and Alice relaxed against him, sighing contentedly as she enjoyed the feel of his chest moving up and down under her head while Bella drifted off to sleep against her.

Half an Hour Later

"Aw, isn't that cute," Rose cooed stepping in to Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

"What? I wanna see it," Emmett said shifting the deer carcass in his hands, pushing it forward a little trying to get Edward to move faster. "Aw, they're like little kittens," Emmett declared a few moments later as he made it into the bedroom, his eyes immediately tracking over to the bed.

Jasper looked chagrined; Alice's eyes were focused on the load in their arms; and Bella slept on … oblivious.

Rose laughed, shaking her head at Jasper playfully and then stepped to the side, clearing a space for the boys to put the deer.

Edward moved with Emmett, carefully lowering the body onto the ground and then moved to the side, trying to keep his back to the bed as much as possible.

In the glimpse he had gotten of her sleeping against Alice, Bella had looked so peaceful. He hadn't seen her look like that in a long time. These days he only occasionally spent the night sleeping beside Bella – though he still watched over her during the night. However, when he did stay with her, she would curl up against him as she always had, but she had never seemed completely comfortable lying with him since Italy. She didn't sleep peacefully through the night anymore. She tossed and turned, and shifted, her lips turning down in a frown as she tried to get comfortable against him. In the morning she always insisted that she had slept just fine, but he knew she hadn't.

She didn't seem to be having any trouble sleeping against Alice however, even in a strange bed, with Alice's husband inches away from her.

"You're going to have to wake her up," Jasper was saying as Edward settled himself against the door frame, close to Esme and Carlisle who where standing just inside the bedroom.

He tuned out the words that were being traded in the room, his eyes drifting to the quaint scene on the bed again as his mind drifted. However, once he registered what he was staring at, he forced himself to turn away and focused his gaze on his muddied shoes.

"Can I do it?" Rose asked her voice suddenly full of excitement.

Alice cocked her head to the side curiously, watching as Rose took a step towards them, but then her expression became agitated and she said, "No!" her eyes narrowing at Rosalie as a vision of how Rosalie planned on waking Bella came to her. "God, no," she continued making a face at Rose. "Why would you even think that? That's horrible," she finished, her last declaration losing some of its impact as an unwilling half-smile touched her lips.

Rose caught the half-smile and knew that Alice wasn't really mad at her. "Would have been funny though," she replied smirking at Alice before she shrugged and moved over by Emmett, allowing him to envelope her from behind.

"Only a little bit," Alice said still smiling, "Mostly it would have been horrible," she said shaking a disapproving finger at Rose, who just rolled her eyes.

Alice moved her hand to Bella's shoulder, shaking her slightly. She had much more pleasant ways of waking up Bella, some more innocent than others, but even the chastest of the ways she usually woke Bella up in the morning would have been too intimate for present company.

"Wha…" Bella began, blinking slowly as she lifted her head. "Alice?" she said sleepily, her eyes squeezing shut before she forced them open unnaturally wide in an attempt to keep them open.

She turned her head to the side, looking over the edge of the bed.

It wasn't her room.

"Where are …" Bella began to ask, her eyes moving to scan some more of the room, "Oh my god! What the hell?!" she exclaimed a second later, surging backwards, her body slamming into Alice's as she spotted the deer carcass. "Ow," Bella moaned a second later, her eyes widening in pain as a painful throbbing began in her elbow.

When she had lurched back, her elbow had slammed into Alice's stomach. With almost anyone else this would have meant that the person whose stomach had been elbowed would have howled in pain, however Alice had barely registered the contact while Bella winced in pain. Elbowing Alice's stomach was like slamming her elbow into a brick wall.

"Well, at least she's awake," Rose commented not quite able to keep the amusement out of her voice as Bella looked back at Alice's stomach, frowning deeply, as if she wanted to yell at it.

"As always, your compassion astounds me, Rose," Alice responded, shooting Rosalie a dirty look as she reached out to rub Bella's elbow gently.

She had barely felt the blow, but she knew that it had probably hurt Bella quite a bit.

Rosalie smirked at Alice and then shrugged. She may have looked like one but she never claimed to be an angel.

"Alright," Esme said stepping a little further into the room. "If you two are done, I think that we should clear out and leave Alice in peace for a while," she continued looking around at her children, meeting each their gazes before she led by example and moved out into the hallway.

Emmett sighed. Watching Rose and Alice bitch at each other was always a blast, but Esme was right. Alice needed to feed. Releasing Rose, Emmett waited for her to turn around and then hand-in-hand the two of them headed for the door.

As they made their way outside, Jasper slipped out from behind Alice and walked around to the other side of the bed. He offered his hand to Bella, and she grasped it, allowing Jasper to easily pull her to her feet.

"She needs to feed now," Jasper said as Bella looked at him questioningly.

She still looked half asleep and seemed to be confused as to why they were moving.

"Oh," Bella said softly. She looked over at Jasper, and then over at Alice before her eyes dropped to look at the deer. "Oh!" she repeated again a second later, remembering what Alice had told her about feeding being a solitary act. They were all leaving the room so that Alice could feed in private.

Jasper nodded and then began to lead her towards the door, eyeing Edward – who was still standing there – curiously as they approached. He was sending Edward calming feelings, but even so Edward remained incredibly tense and distracted. His eyes were roaming between him and Bella, and Alice on the bed, his emotions a confusing tangle of contradicting feelings although the strongest seemed to be a powerful feeling of sorrow.

"Edward," Jasper said, coming to a stop beside him as Bella leaned against the side of his body. Edward turned to look at him and Jasper tilted his head gesturing to Bella. His control around Bella was getting better, and having Alice's scent so close to him for the past half hour had helped him deal with Bella being so close. However, he was fried emotionally which was testing his control and he was beginning to get overwhelmed.

He really needed Edward to take Bella from him.

"Right," Edward said blinking, some of Jasper's thoughts cutting through his emotional haze. "Yes, of course."

He nodded to Jasper and then opened his arms, allowing Jasper to gently transfer Bella over to him.

With Bella securely nestled against his side, the three of them then made their way out of the room, leaving Alice alone with her dinner.

Bella's body vibrated with nervousness as she leaned against the wall. She saw Edward glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored the look. Her nervousness was bothering him, and she knew he wished that she would stop fidgeting about, but she couldn't help it and didn't really want to turn around just to see his irritated expression.

Instead of looking at Edward, Bella trained her eyes on the closed door of Alice and Jasper's bedroom, and sighed deeply.

It felt like Alice had been in there forever.

Bella tilted her head around, looking at the rest of the family.

Carlisle was leaning against the wall about a meter away from herself and Edward, Esme resting against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. They were still and serene and if Bella didn't know better she would have thought that they had fallen asleep standing up. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the floor. Rose was nestled between Emmett's legs, her head resting on his chest. Bella had heard murmurs from them, but they were speaking too softly for her to understand what they were saying. And they too, seemed completely at ease. Jasper was leaning against the wall beside the door to his room, with his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed. He was still, and on the surface seemed calm, but Bella swore that there was a tension in his body that wasn't in the others. And, beside her, Edward was still and silent, his chest rising and falling steadily as he glanced over at her every few seconds.

They all looked so composed.

It was infuriating.

Bella lifted her hand, checking her watch again.

She wasn't a century old, she didn't have their endless reserves of patience and the waiting was starting to get to her. She wanted to see Alice. She wanted to see if she was okay. She wanted …

The door to Alice and Jasper's room creaked open.

Bella stared for a second and then jerked forward, trying to launch herself towards it. Edward's hand reached out, clutching her shoulder lightly, restraining her movement. Bella made a frustrated sound in her throat and twisted, her lips parting to demand that he let her go when Alice's voice drifted through the open door.

"Esme?"

Bella blinked, her head turning to the side to watch as Esme disentangled herself from Carlisle and began to make her way towards the door.

"She's still weak," Edward said softly, the feel of his breath against her ear making Bella shiver. "Esme will help get her cleaned up."

Bella stopped struggling in his grasp, her body relaxing under his hand.

Jasper had told her that it would take about half an hour for Alice to be her old self again after feeding. She was prepared for that, but when he had revealed this to her Bella had assumed that she would be there to help Alice, that she would be there to look after her while she finished recovering.

But, as she leaned back against the wall she realized that it was silly of her to think that. In Port Angeles Alice had told her how monstrous feeding made her feel and she should have known that Alice wouldn't have wanted her to see her that way.

That being true, she was surprised – but not displeased – that Alice hadn't called for Jasper to take care of her.

However, when she thought about it more it made sense that Alice had requested Esme come in. Bella had spent most of her life looking after her mother, but when she was sick, Renee was still the first person she thought of, the person she wanted beside her, holding her hand. When she had been in the hospital in Phoenix after James at attacked her, she had longed so much for her mother and when Renee had finally arrived, she hadn't let go of her hand for hours.

Esme was the only mother that Alice could remember, and it made sense to Bella that Alice would want her around at a time like this. A mother's love was absolute, it was warm, and comforting and when you felt badly it was one of the only things in the world that could make you feel safe.

Thinking about it, Bella realized that Esme was the only person Alice wouldn't be ashamed to let see her that way.

Bella watched Esme disappear into the bedroom, her heart swelling with affection for the woman, loving her for being herself and for taking such wonderful care of her children, no matter how old they were. It made her happy to know that Alice would be in such wonderful and capable hands.

All was quiet for a few minutes after Esme entered the bedroom. They others stayed in the exact position they were in before, the only one that had moved being Carlisle who'd had to shift to release Esme.

Bella sighed, wondering what was going on inside the bedroom, her ears just picking up the sound of a door closing as she did. Her brows furrowed at the sound, but she realized a second later that Alice and Esme must have gone into the adjoining bathroom and that it was that door that she heard close.

"I have to help Emmett," Edward said dully, looking over at Bella before he pushed away from the wall.

Bella looked up at him curiously, but then she detected movement to the side and turned her head to see Emmett disentangling himself from Rosalie before he stood up as well. Emmett looked towards the bedroom, and Edward nodded, and then they started towards it, disappearing inside a few seconds later.

"You may not want to look."

Bella turned her head sharply to the side, surprised to hear a voice so close to her. Blinking, she registered Rosalie standing beside her, and released the breath she had taken when she heard the voice. She hadn't even detected a hint of movement from where Rosalie had been sitting the last time she saw her.

"I don't know what you mea …" Bella began to say, but before she could finish the sentence Edward and Emmett emerged from the bedroom with the deer carcass in their arms, and Bella gasped, her stomach rolling as she got a good look at it.

The deer's neck had been broken the first time she saw it, but other than that it had been spotless. Now, the chest and neck were covered in blood, and the head flopped, looking almost in danger of falling off. The skin around the neck had been savaged and hung in tatters around a large gaping wound in the middle of the throat. It looked like the deer had been attacked by some large predator, a bear or a mountain lion maybe, and Bella couldn't quite get her mind to grasp the fact that Alice had done that.

Bella turned her head to the side and pressed herself against the wall, unable to look at the animal anymore.

Rose sighed beside her. "I told you," she said, but her voice wasn't gloating or smug. She sounded sad more than anything else, and Bella suspected that it was because Rose knew how she would feel seeing the damage and had been trying to spare her. "It wouldn't usually be like that," Rose said softly as Bella turned to watch the boys head down the stairs. "It's only because she was so weak," Rose continued, and Bella realized that she was right and Rose really was trying to make her feel better.

"We should wait downstairs," Carlisle said, moving over to where Rosalie and Bella were standing.

He put his arm around Bella's shoulder, and began to lead her towards the stairs, Rosalie falling instep with them as they moved.

"I'll be down in a moment," Jasper said, and Bella turned around to look at him.

He was standing in front of the linen closet and had a few towels in his hands. Bella looked down at the floor and saw a trail of blood leading towards the stairs where Edward and Emmett had gone, and she realized that the floor in the bedroom was likely covered in blood.

"I'll help," Bella said impulsively, realizing that Jasper was intending to clean up the mess before Alice came back into the room.

"No," Jasper said. His voice was harder than Bella had ever heard it and she noticed that his eyes, which had been a rich golden colour the last time she had looked, were now black. "It's not a good idea for you to be in there with me," he explained.

Bella nodded, realizing that the scent of blood in the air was affecting him. Jasper was far more sensitive than the rest of them, and thinking about it she guessed that he had probably been keeping very tight control of himself around her for most of the night, and that he didn't want to test himself even more with blood in the air.

"Okay," she said softly, stepping back so that she was beside Rose once more.

It seemed she did have  _some_  sense of preservation after all.

Bella turned and looked over at Carlisle. He smiled reassuringly at her, and squeezed her shoulder. Then they started for the stairs once more.

The living room was quiet when Esme and Alice finally descended the stairs to join the others twenty minutes later.

Esme looked the same as she had the last time Bella had seen her, but Alice's transformation was stunning. Her dark hair was wet and slicked back off of her face, and her skin had been scrubbed clean of the dirt and dried blood that had been clinging to it the last time Bella had seen her. She was wearing a clean white tank top and pair of baby blue shorts, and her skin was flawless, every bruise and cut that had marred it before completely gone.

As well, when they entered the room, Bella saw that Alice's walk was silken and feline, heartbreakingly graceful once again, and she felt her heart swell.

Alice was okay. She was really okay.

Bella jittered, trying to fight the urge to jump to her feet and fling herself into Alice's arms. She breathed in deeply and then released it, forcing herself to repeat the pattern again and again and until she felt marginally calmer. While she busied herself with that, Jasper shifted on the couch, sliding to the side to create an opening beside himself and Bella.

Alice smiled faintly at the occupants of the room, and then moved over to sit between Bella and Jasper as Esme branched away and moved over beside Carlisle.

Unable to help herself, Bella reached out and took Alice's hand, holding it tightly in her own. Alice looked over at her and smiled, the expression actually reflecting in her eyes for a moment, as an awkward silence continued to reign over the room.

"Okay, I'll be the asshole and ask," Emmett said drawing everyone attention over to him. "What happened?" he asked incredulously, his eyes focused on Alice. "How the hell did she get the drop on _you_?" he continued emphasizing the last word, and Bella knew that he was referring to Alice's visions.

Alice sighed deeply, her head tilting back tiredly before she forced herself to look around the room.

"I don't think she was planning on attacking," Alice began, her gaze skittering around the different sets of eyes staring at her. "She was probably observing you from a distance, and when she saw you leave," she continued glancing at Emmett, "she probably came in for a closer look. When she saw me and realized that I wasn't aware of her presence, she probably made a snap decision to attack, figuring that she wouldn't get a better opportunity to make a play for Bella." She sighed. "You might not have noticed, but I'm not exactly the most physically intimidating of us all."

"Why didn't you just head back here?" Esme asked knowing that Alice had her car with her. Emmett and Rosalie had run over to Bella's house and then driven Alice's car back for her. It would have been easy for Alice to have just turned the car around and come back to their house, which Victoria wouldn't have come near. "Why try to go inside?"

Alice exhaled deeply. "I didn't pick up her scent until we were outside of the car," she admitted, looking down at her lap, knowing that Esme was wondering why she hadn't just driven away.

Bella couldn't understand why Alice seemed so upset about that and looked around at the others, but they were looking at her in surprise, as if they couldn't comprehend how her statement could be true.

"Is that weird?" Bella asked sounding confused. Victoria had been quite a ways away from them. Surely it wasn't  _that_  surprising that Alice hadn't been aware of her.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded dejectedly.

"What happened?" Bella asked softly, squeezing Alice's hand, looking up surprised a second later when she heard laughter.

Turning her head to the side Bella wasn't surprised to see that it was Rosalie.

Alice looked up at the sound as well, and shot Rosalie an absolutely withering glare, but this only seemed to amuse Rose more.

"She couldn't smell Victoria over you," Rose said calm now, her eyes trained on Bella. "A car's pretty small. You kind of take up all the smell space," she continued when Bella looked over at her perplexed. "It's like concentrated essence of Bella. Alice was in heaven," she went on, her tone indecipherable to Bella, though she suspected it was a touch mocking. "She probably wouldn't have been able to tell you her name, let alone if someone was watching."

Bella turned to look at Alice in surprise, but Alice wasn't paying attention to her, she was staring murderously at Rosalie, muttering something under her breath that Bella couldn't hear, but which seemed to amuse Rosalie.

"You know, I don't think that's anatomically possible," Rose murmured a second later as Alice continued to stare at her. "Not even for one of us," she added smirking.

Alice growled and turned away from her, her body tense as she stared down at her lap. Bella had never seen her wound so tightly, and shot Rosalie an irritated look herself before she reached out and placed her hand on Alice's thigh, rubbing gently in an attempt to calm her.

A second after she started her soothing motions Bella felt a comforting wave wash over her, and she realized that Jasper was trying to calm Alice down as well.

"Hey now," Rose said, her eyes on Bella's hand as it caressed Alice's thigh. "You're not in the car, anymore," she continued, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Let's keep things PG."

Emmett looked at Bella's hand and then over at Rose. He straightened in his chair, suddenly looking interested, as if he could detect something sexy in the air. "What happened in the car?"

Rose smiled widely and leaned over, whispering something to him. Emmett's eyes widened as she spoke, and then he looked between Bella and Alice, and grinned broadly.

"It's not true!" Bella said immediately, hating to even contemplate what horribly sexual images were flashing through Emmett's brain courtesy of Rosalie's big mouth.

Rose looked at her smugly, "You don't even know what I said."

"It's probably not true," Bella muttered, averting her eyes as she remembered that Rosalie was present that evening that she and Alice had been making out in the car and that whatever Rosalie had muttered to Emmett probably was true, and had to do with the aroused state she had been in when she had entered the house that night.

"It's okay Bella," Rose said soothingly. "People are allowed to have fetishes. It doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Bella looked up at her sharply, sputtering indignantly, but before she could form a coherent sentence, Esme spoke, glaring at Rosalie as she did.

"Rose, that's enough," Esme said, looking more miffed than Bella had ever seen her. "You're ninety-one years old. Try to exercise a bit of maturity."

Rosalie stared at Esme for a second, and for a second Bella thought that Rose was going to backtalk, but the blonde turned away and kept her mouth closed.

Bella smirked, gloating at Esme's victory. Rose bared her teeth at her in response, but this only made Bella smile brightly.

"Don't taunt her," Alice murmured knowing that Rosalie would put a good scare into Bella if she thought Bella was making fun of her. She wouldn't hurt her of course, but there was enough going on in their lives at the moment without Rose and Bella feuding.

Bella dropped her eyes from Rose's, and Rose – jaw clenched – angled her back towards Bella. Knowing that they were through fighting with each other for the moment, Alice took a second to breathe in deeply and then she looked around the room.

"Now that the children have calmed down," she continued, her eyes holding Rosalie's as the blonde's head whipped around to glare at her. "Can we talk about what we're going to do about Victoria?" she continued ignoring her sister's withering stare.

Alice's voice was serious and descended into a threatening hiss when she said Victoria's name, and even Rose was sobered by the gravity of words.

They were silent for a moment, thinking, but then Emmett broke the silence by slapping his hand on his thigh before standing up.

"Talk?" he repeated. His tone was rife with excitement. "What's there to talk about? Let's kill the bitch!"


	23. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Victoria has made a move against them, the Cullen's must decide what they are going to do about her; Rose and Bella have a serious chat.

Bella's head turned from side to side, her gaze jumping from Cullen to Cullen or Hale to Cullen or Hale to Hale as they talked over each other and responded to each other, and occasionally even yelled at each other.

It was chaos, utter chaos.

Bella could just barely make out the interweaving threads of the multiple conversations happening.

Her head began to throb.

"You can't do it alone," Bella said leaning forward.

Her comment was swallowed up by the other voices in the room, drowned out before it had even registered with any of them. Around her the Cullen's continued on as they had been before.

"You can't do it alone," Bella said again, her voice a little louder though it still didn't make a dent in their consciousness.

Bella sighed.

Even Alice who was sitting beside didn't seem to register what she was saying. Alice's eyes were on Emmett and she was glaring at him, yelling something at him in Spanish – which Bella only knew because she knew a few swear words in Spanish and swear words seemed to be all that Alice was using.

" **YOU CAN'T DO IT ALONE!** " Bella bellowed at the top of her lungs, her eyes squeezing shut as she concentrated on focusing every ounce of her energy into her vocal cords.

The voices around the room immediately died down, and when Bella opened her eyes she saw that everyone in the room was staring at her.

Bella tugged at her shirt, straightening it, trying to buy herself a few seconds to gather her thoughts as the Cullen's turned to stare at her curiously.

"What exactly do you mean, 'we can't do it alone'?" Carlisle asked finally.

"Well," Bella began straightening her back.

"No," Alice said shaking her head from side to side, knowing exactly what Bella was about to propose. "Bella, no," she repeated turning to look at her lover. "No," she said more emphatically, shaking her head when Bella glared at her.

"Oh yes," Bella said finally meeting Alice's gaze. "It can work," she continued when Alice went on shaking her head back and forth. Alice looked like a stubborn four year old as she shook her head, hair flip flopping this way and that, and usually Bella would have been charmed by the adorable display, but she would not be swayed this time. "You two were civil to each other this afternoon," Bella continued looking at Alice pointedly.

"We were fifty yards away from each other," Alice responded exasperated. "Besides, he was just one … the others will  _never_  agree," she continued trying to appeal to Bella's logic.

Bella's eyes narrowed at Alice's response.

"Do you know that? Or are you just guessing?" Bella asked watching her lover closely.

Alice's eyes narrowed at her, but she didn't say anything and Bella knew that she was right her lover was just guessing. Alice hadn't had any visions about how the wolves would react to the proposal, she couldn't have any.

"That's what I thought," Bella said turning away from Alice who glared at her for a second and then crossed her arms over her chest, and slumped against the back of the sofa.

"If it's not too much trouble," Esme interjected in the momentary silence. "What are you two talking about?" she asked, drawing Bella's eyes over to her.

"I think that you should work with the werewolves to trap Victoria," Bella responded holding Esme's gaze, her eyes serious and her tone sober.

Everyone was silent for a second, and then Emmett let out a loud burst of laughter, his head actually tipping back with the hilarity of it all. He looked over at Bella, shaking his finger at her, ready to congratulate her on the good joke when he got a look at her face and realized that she was serious.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking over at Alice, a horrified look spreading across his features.

"Seriously," Alice confirmed, in a displeased monotone.

"That's stupid," Emmett said looking at Bella.

Bella glared at him, then turned to glare at Alice, then looked back over at Emmett and glared at him again.

"It's not stupid," she insisted turning her gaze to look at Carlisle and Esme. "It can work. Really. All I have to do is call Jake. The two of us can act as intermediaries, we can co-ordinate everyone's movements. Theoretically, none of you would even need to see one of the werewolves, let alone talk to any of them," Bella explained.

"Theoretically, the idea is fine," Rosalie said calmly. "But this isn't a philosophical debate. The wolves hate us. They'll never agree to work with us. They'll never trust us enough for that."

"That's not necessarily true," Bella said allowing a small smile to come to her face. "At least one wolf doesn't think you're all bad. Jacob likes Alice," she continued, glancing over at her lover. "He'll vouch for her," she continued happily, almost completely positive that it was true.

Everyone turned to look at Alice, their eyes disbelieving.

Alice shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not … I mean … Bella is  _severely_  overstating the case," Alice said sighing deeply. "Jacob and I just managed to talk to each other for a few minutes without trying to kill each other."

"You were joking with each other," Bella said looking over at Alice, before glancing around the room to make sure everyone else had heard her.

"No we …" Alice began before seeing the look Bella was giving her. "One joke, no plural," she said looking around the room. "And, it wasn't even that funny," she added though she wasn't sure why that was particularly relevant.

"Whatever," Bella sighed. "As you said, I don't expect you all to sit around playing Jenga and braiding each others hair. All I'm suggesting is that you run a co-coordinated search for Victoria. The wolves will stay in La Push territory, and you'll all take the rest of town. The treaty won't be broken, and you probably won't even run into each other," she continued a little frustration entering her tone as looked around the room. "I mean, you've been trying to catch her for weeks now and it hasn't been working, right? So, maybe it's time to try something new."

The room descended into silence after that. The members of the family were sharing looks with each other, and Bella could occasionally make out their lips moving and knew that they were talking to each other too softly and rapidly for her to make out what they were saying.

"Okay," Carlisle said running a hand through his hair. "I know … I know that we all have our reservations about Bella's plan, but it's true that the measures we've taken so far have been unsuccessful and that a change in strategy might be called for," he continued looking around at the rest of his family. "We should allow Bella to speak to her friend, at least put the offer to the wolves. If they refuse then we'll handle the matter on our own, but if they agree to help … it could be very advantageous."

Emmett growled but said nothing, and then rest of the family looked displeased but didn't put up an argument.

"It's agreed then," Carlisle said turning to face Bella. "You'll talk to Jacob, and depending on the answer he gives you, we'll plan from there."

An Hour Later

Bella gazed out of the window of the Mercedes, feeling tense and uncomfortable. She had never gotten the impression that Rosalie was a big fan of hers, and it made her nervous that the blonde had volunteered to drive her home. She would have preferred Alice take her, but Carlisle wanted to examine Alice and make sure that everything was okay, and she really didn't want to be alone with Edward, so she had quickly accepted when Rosalie offered taking away the chance for Edward to volunteer for the task.

"I know you're trying to be nice," Rosalie began, drawing Bella's eyes hesitantly over to her. "But you should tell him the truth. In the long run, it'll be kinder."

Bella stared at her, her eyebrows furrowing together as she ran Rosalie's words through her head again and again trying to determine exactly what the blonde was talking about.

"I thought telling him would put Charlie in danger," Bella responded sounding absolutely bewildered.

Rosalie more than any of them seemed to believe in the code of silence. Half the time Bella was certain that Rose would have been absolutely delighted if the earth opened up and she was sucked into a deep, never-ending chasm, which made it difficult for her to fathom why Rosalie would be telling her to tell her father about all of them.

"I wasn't talking about Charlie," Rose said a moment later, looking over at Bella suspiciously, as if she thought the brunette was being purposefully dim.

"Then who were you talking about?" Bella asked curiously.

As far as she knew the Cullen's were the ones with all of the secrets, not her. She of course kept theirs for them, but if Rose wasn't talking about keeping a large chunk of her life a secret from Charlie then she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Edward," Rose responded, turning her head to stare at Bella levelly before she turned her eyes back the road.

She was driving at a snail's pace, almost as slow as Bella's truck usually went, and Bella knew that she was doing it on purpose, that she wanted the ride to her house to take as long as possible so that they could have this conversation.

"Honestly, Rose," Bella began a bit wearily. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Edward already knows everything about me."

"Were you paying any attention to him at all tonight?" Rose asked looking over at Bella inquisitively. "Did it register with you that he barely said two words? That you proposed meeting with Jacob and all of us working with the wolves and Edward barely had a reaction?" she asked.

Bella frowned, turning her head to the side to look out the window for a second.

"I noticed," she admitted grudgingly. "But everyone was pretty quiet until Alice and Esme came downstairs, and afterwards … I thought he was just unhappy with the plan. Edward sometimes goes really quiet when he's not happy," Bella continued knowing that it was something more than that even as she spoke.

Edward's silence that night had been different. She had been too distracted over her worry about Alice to consider it too much at the time, but now that Rose had brought it up she realized how strange it was. There was something almost … apathetic about Edward's silence, and when it came to her and wolves, apathetic was usually the last thing Edward was.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "You really have no idea what you're like when you're around her do you?"

"Who? Alice?" Bella asked turning to look at Rose, surprised by the comment.

"Yes, Alice," Rose said shaking her head again.

"What am I like when I'm around her?" Bella asked curiosity and dread warring in her tone. She wasn't sure whether she was in for more of Rose's teasing about their sex life or not, though she suspected she wasn't. Rose seemed to be in a fairly serious mood, and Bella was kind of curious to see what she had to say.

"Smitten," Rose said finally. "Deeply smitten," she continued, her lips curving up slightly. "You look at her like she's the greatest thing in the world. If I walked into a room one day and saw you curled up at her feet I wouldn't even blink," Rose went on. "You act like you're completely and utterly in love with her."

"I am," Bella said, her tone was fierce, as if she believed that Rose was calling her feelings into question.

"Oh, I believe you," Rose said. "I'm slightly bewildered by the whole thing, but I believe you," she continued in an offhand manner. "But that brings me back to what I was saying before. You owe it to Edward to tell him that."

"Edward knows about my relationship with Alice," Bella said looking over at Rose confusedly. They all knew about her relationship with Alice, they had found out the night they got back from Italy. Bella didn't understand why Rose was now acting like it was some sort of huge secret she was keeping.

"Sure, but he doesn't know that he doesn't stand a chance?" Rose responded. "Actually, after tonight I'm beginning to suspect that he's starting to figure it out, but it would still be decent of you to handle the situation like an adult."

"Doesn't stand a … I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bella declared her voice full of frustration as she turned to glare at Rosalie.

"You're leading him on," Rose said bluntly, realizing that subtly wouldn't work with Bella. "You've already made up your mind … or your heart, or whatever. You haven't been  _in love_  with Edward for a while, have you?" she continued looking over at Bella knowingly. "You're making him think that things can work between the two of you. But you don't have the same relationship Alice and Jasper do," she went on, her voice gentling a little. "At least Jasper knows that she still loves him. When she looks at him her eyes still light up. When you're around Edward I can practically hear a funeral dirge playing in the background."

"That's not … that's not true," Bella said shaking her head from side to side. But her voice was weak, and her chest was tight because the more she thought about what Rose was saying the more she began to suspect that it was true. "I love him. I do," she insisted.

"No. You feel obligated to him," Rose replied without a hint of doubt in her voice. "You know he loves you. He tried to kill himself because of you. That's a lot of pressure, a lot of expectation, and you think you have to be with him, that you should be with him, because he wants you so much. But you don't feel it anymore, do you? You like him, you still care about him, but whenever you're with him you wish you were with her instead."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and angled her head away from Rosalie, willing the tears that she could feel burning in her eyes to say there. She wanted to deny what Rosalie was saying. She wanted to curse at her, and tell her to go to hell. She wanted to stick her fingers in her ears and chant 'la la la' until the horrible words went away. But she had heard them, and there was nothing she could do to erase that.

Worst of all, she felt the truth of them, and the pain and shame that they made her feel would not be ignored.

She didn't love Edward anymore. She hadn't been happy with him for a long time, not since he had returned to Forks, and she had been trying very, very had not to think about that fact.

They fought regularly now, and often spent hours in silence not knowing what to say to each other, fearing that they would just upset the other. When Edward had stopped during the one time they had almost made love, she had been relieved, almost grateful that he had ended it. When she saw him, her heart no longer thudded in her chest. It was Alice's eyes, and arms, and mouth, and scent that she dreamed of, never his. And Rose was right, she was right. On Edward's nights, when he stayed, when they were tucked away in her room together as she shifted against him trying to fall asleep, all she could think about was how much she wished Alice was there with her instead of Edward.

"I know you're trying to be nice," Rosalie said, breaking the silence. "But you should tell him the truth," she continued mirroring her earlier words. "In the long run, it really will be kinder."

"It'll devastate him," Bella murmured softly, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"It already is," Rose replied turning to look at Bella. "I know Italy, what he tried to do is weighing heavily on you," she continued sighing, "but ultimately, Edward is responsible for Edward. It is up to him how he handles life's disappointments. Just because someone loves you, it doesn't mean that they own you," she went on, her voice hardening as she looked away from Bella. "You don't have to give yourself to him out of a feeling of guilt or obligation."

Her tone became less fierce again, and Bella looked at her curiously, wondering at the strength of emotion that had just gripped Rosalie.

"Right now you still care about him, and if you're honest with him, one day you two might even be able to be friends," Rose continued softly. "But if you stay with him, if you rip his heart to shreds bit by bit, lying to him day in and out, you'll end up hating each other."

Bella stared at Rosalie for a second and then turned away, curling away from her in her seat, resting her head against the back of it as she directed her gaze outside of the window, a horrible weight settling over her as she realized that Rosalie was right.

The Next Day

Bella watched as Jacob approached her truck. He was walking slowly, almost tentatively, but his face was calm, and she thought that she could just detect the hint of a smile on his face.

"I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth," Jacob said, leaning his muscular arms in the open window of Bella's truck. "She's not hiding in the tree line is she?" he asked, but his voice was light, and Bella knew that he was joking more than anything.

"No," she said smiling. "Alice is at home. Though I am to call her immediately,  _immediately_ , as soon as I'm off of the reservation," she went on rolling her eyes a bit.

"I don't know what they think we're going to do to you," Jacob muttered stepping back as Bella reached for the door handle of her truck.

"I don't think she's really worried about me being hurt," Bella said stepping out of the truck and closing the door behind her. "I told you about Alice's visions," she continued, moving over towards Jacob, a happy laugh escaping her when he enveloped her in a big hug. "She can't see werewolves," Bella continued when he pulled back from her, "and it makes her nervous that she wouldn't have any advanced warning of impending doom if something were to happen while I was around one of you."

Jacob made an unkind sound in his throat but didn't say anything, and Bella was glad that he had bit his tongue. She knew that it made him uneasy that there were vampires out there who had extra abilities, and especially that three of the vampires in Forks had some. However, there was nothing that he could do about it, and she didn't want to get into a fight over it with him.

"Feel like going for a walk?" Jacob asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, kicking at the dirt with his large feet. Despite is hulking figure, he looked like a little kid at that moment, the boy that Bella had first met all though years ago, and she smiled widely at him, overcome with affection.

"The beach?" she asked. It had been one of her favorite stomping grounds when she had been spending her days at La Push with him in the last month of the Cullen's self-imposed exile.

"Sure," Jacob said, smiling at her as well.

"So," Jacob drawled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over at Bella curiously. "What's been going on with you?" he asked struggling for nonchalance. He hadn't had a chance to really talk to Bella in a long time, and the last time they had seen each other, her life had seemed to be … fairly complicated to say the least.

"Start with something easy, why don't 'cha?" Bella said laughing darkly, before she lifted her hand to her face and scrubbed her fingers over her eyes wearily. "Things are … good, and bad, and complicated, and incredibly simple, and sweet and bitter, and … my life is a soap opera," Bella moaned. "One of those nighttime ones, on pay channels … with the warnings before them," she sighed covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah," Jacob said hesitantly, looking over at her as she dropped her hands from her face. "Like, what exactly is going on with your love life?" he asked.

The last time he saw Bella she had seemed to be pretty 'close' with Alice, but he had been checking on her from a distance occasionally, and he had seen that Edward was still about quite a bit which was pretty confusing, since Bella was dating his sister.

"Oh god, I wish I knew," Bella said looking over at Jake speculatively. "If you don't want to know, you don't have to be polite and ask," she continued. "I get that it's kind of weird you know, and if you don't want to talk about it that's fine," she went on, both hoping that he would want to drop it, and dreading that he would want to drop it. She actually kind of wanted to talk about it with him, he was a great listener and even though he was younger than her, he usually gave really good advice. But, if he was uncomfortable talking about who she was seeing after refusing to date him, she would respect his wishes.

"It's alright," Jake said looking away, knowing that she was referring to his ill-fated attempts to woo her. "We're friends, and you know, if stuff is going on, then I wanna know about it. I'm a pretty good listener," he continued, knowing that it wouldn't exactly be pleasant, but he did really want to be there for her.

"I don't even know where to start," Bella said, her mind whirling with all of the possibilities.

"Definitely start with Alice," Jacob said looking over at her. "Cause … when did you start to like  _girls_?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean she's pretty good looking and everything, for a bloodsucker. And she seems alright, for a bloodsucker. But … she's … a girl!"

"Yeah," Bella said looking over at him. She looked a little bewildered herself. "The thing is I don't even know," she continued honestly. "Renee said I was a late bloomer," Bella continued rolling her eyes, "but I … like, you'd think I would have had some idea right?" she asked shaking her head. "I just … I had kind of always noticed girls, but I just thought it was like a regular kind of way. But with Alice …" Bella trailed off, realizing that she was about to sigh dreamily.

"So you just like woke up one day, and it was like 'whoa I want her body'?" Jacob asked, smiling a little as Bella looked over at him and frowned.

"Not really," she said. "I mean, for a while I wasn't even aware of the attraction. But Alice is like … really touchy feely," she continued smiling a little. "The first time we really met she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, and after that, we always seemed to be touching. And then it was like, I kind of missed it when she wasn't touching me. And then … well, you know," Bella said, not wanting to say 'I wanted her to start touching a lot more of me' out loud.

"Wow," Jacob said, opening his eyes wide as he looked at her. "So," he drawled again a second later.

"What?" Bella asked wearily, beginning to realize that Jacob's 'so's' were precursor's to private questions he wasn't sure she would want to answer.

"How was it?" he asked kicking a pebble casually.

"How was what?" Bella asked although she was starting to get a bad feeling about how he was going to respond.

"You know," Jacob said waving his hand in the air. "The sex," he continued struggling for nonchalance.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "No, no, no," she continued stopping in her tracks to wave her finger at him. "We're not talking about that. No way. Never. That is … no," she said shaking her head again.

"Oh, come on," Jacob whined. "I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me this stuff," he continued, however Bella just went on shaking her head. "I'm a guy!" he said finally. "It's just mean not to tell me. It's … you're both …"

"It's … we're both … what, Jake?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Hot girls who touch each other," Jacob muttered kicking at the dirt again. "You've gotta tell me something."

"Ew, no," Bella said again. "I don't want you thinking about that," she went on shuddering a little. "Listen, all you need to know is that it was fine. That's all I'm ever going to say about it," she continued. "You can use the internet to indulge in your girl-on-girl fantasies like the rest of the world," she went on. "Ew," she added for good measure shaking her head once more.

"Fine, fine," Jacob said even though he sounded a bit upset. "What's going on with  _Edward_?" he asked, spitting out Edward's name distastefully.

"Are you going to ask me about sex with him, too?" Bella asked peevishly.

"You had sex with him?" Jacob asked as his body began to shake.

His voice was so loud that Bella immediately pushed up onto her tiptoes and lifted her hand, putting it against his mouth to stop his words. They were on the beach, but there were still people milling about in the distance, and nothing grabbed people's attention more than anything that had to do with sex. People could be talking about national secrets without anyone around the paying attention, but the moment someone heard a word like 'nipple' you had their full attention.

"Ssh," Bella whispered, finally taking her hand away from his mouth. "No, okay … so calm down," Bella said looking around them.

Luckily Jacob's little outburst hadn't attracted any attention.

"Well, good," Jacob said, his tone harder than it had been all afternoon. His body was still tense, and he was squeezing and releasing one of his hands compulsively at his side.

Bella looked over at him curiously. She didn't understand why he was so angry. Before, she would have assumed it was because he was jealous of her relationship with Edward, but he had handled the news about Alice so well. She didn't understand how the possibility of her sleeping with Edward bothered Jacob so much, when she actually  _was_  sleeping with Alice.

"Jake," Bella said reaching out for him, stroking his arm lightly.

"Sorry," Jacob said breathing in and out deeply, trying to control his temper. "I just … I don't like that guy," he continued, his body relaxing a bit. "I really don't like that guy," he went on shaking his head. "Are you still seeing him?" he asked, glowering at Bella.

"Kind of," Bella responded, her conversation with Rosalie from the night before coming back to her.

Jacob growled softly, but took a few deep breaths and calmed down again. "You should just … stick with the girl," he said looking over at Bella. "I'd prefer you dated someone with a pulse. I mean, I don't understand what's wrong with  _humans_ ," he continued emphasizing the last word. "But Alice is a much, much better choice than …  _Edward_ ," he said, the name falling hatefully from his lips once more.

"I don't … disagree," Bella said softly.

She had been up all night thinking about what Rosalie had said to her in the car, and the more she thought about the more she realized how right the blonde had been. She did still care about Edward, he had been her first love, and her feelings for him were still very deep. But she was positive now that she was no longer  _in_  love with him.

"I mean just think about it," Jacob continued, Bella's words not fully registering with him. "He … wait," Jacob said pausing mid-sentence, "what?"

"I said I don't disagree with you," Bella said knowing that she had his attention now. "Obviously, I like Edward far more than you do, and I think that you've been unnecessarily harsh on him," she continued ignoring Jacob's offended look. "But … I don't think that I'm in love with him," she continued sighing. "What I feel for Alice is just so much … more."

Jacob's shoulders slumped and when he looked over at her, he was much calmer than he had been before.

"You feel badly about it," he said watching her carefully, "about not being in love with him anymore."

"Yes," Bella breathed out. She felt like the worst person in the world.

"Well, you shouldn't feel too bad," Jacob said, and Bella could tell that he was trying to keep his voice gentle. "You can't control who you love," he went on softly, his eyes darting over to her quickly before they skittered away again. "And … even though you'll probably slap me for saying this … she treats you better than he did."

"That's not … Edward never …" Bella began, but she remembered complaining to Alice not twenty-fours before about how controlling Edward was, and how he didn't respect her opinions and her ability to make decisions for herself. Alice worried about her too, and she certainly had her own feelings about issues that affected Bella, but Alice didn't try to micromanage her. She let her feelings be known, but when Bella made a decision she accepted it and tried to be as supportive as possible.

"Right," Jacob drawled rolling his eyes. "Very convincing," he continued. "If Edward had his way we'd never see each other or talk to each other again. You'd never get to see Sam, or Emily, or Dad or Quil or anyone from around here," he went on. "Shortie may not like it, but she accepts it."

"Shortie?" Bella asked smiling a little.

"I was thinking of trying that one out next time I see her across town," Jacob said smirking.

"You know you're in for some Lassie and Rin Tin Tin jokes if you do, right?" Bella asked.

"Rin Tin Tin?" Jacob asked completely confused.

Bella smiled. "Alice is kind of old school sometimes," she explained. "She's still genuinely surprised when people don't get her Tallulah Bankhead references," Bella continued laughing.

"Who?" Jacob asked smiling a little, Bella's amusement lifting his mood.

"She's an actress from the 50s," Bella said obviously not having a much better idea who the woman was. "Alice has sworn that one weekend she's going to sit me down and give me a crash course on why Tallulah Bankhead is awesome and always will be."

"If I were you, I'd say I'm busy that weekend," Jacob responded smirking.

"Can I come and hide out here?" Bella asked grinning at him as well.

"Always," Jacob said smiling. "I've still got your bike, you know!"

"Really?" Bella asked, a shiver of excitement running through her as she thought of the motorcycle Jacob had fixed up for her. She had been riding it for the wrong reasons back then, but that didn't mean the bike itself was a bad thing, and she was kind of excited about the idea of riding it just to feel the wind against her, instead of to induce hallucinogenic voices in her head.

"Sure. If you don't think your girlfriend will mind," he said. His voice was still playful, but there was a challenging edge to it, and Bella knew that how Alice responded to the motorcycle would be a big factor in whether Jacob continued to think she was 'not so bad, for a bloodsucker' or whether he began to think of her like the rest of the Cullen's.

"She'd probably want to ride it," Bella said, a soft smile coming to her face as she pictured riding on the back of the bike, her arms wrapped around Alice's waist as she buried her head in her neck. Or better yet, Alice riding with her arms wrapped around her waist. "She likes things that go fast."

Jacob smiled, clearly impressed.

"We might actually have to try and hang out then," Jacob said, and Bella grinned widely at him.

"You'll get along great," Bella said excitedly, the possibility of Jacob and Alice actually being friendly with each other excitingly her greatly.

She didn't expect them to have sleepover parties or anything, but it would be so great if they could have like movie nights, or go out riding together or something. Not to mention that Jacob would be in heaven if he got to take a look under the hood of Alice's Porsche.

"Speaking of which," Bella said, forcing herself to calm down and focus on the reason that she come to see Jacob in the first place. "I kind of need to ask you for a favor," she began looking over at him hopefully.

"Oh, yeah?" Jacob asked, knowing that whatever it was Bella didn't think that he was going to like it.

"So, you know how Victoria is back," Bella began. "Well, last night she kind of …" Bella continued explaining to him what happened the night before, and what her idea was for making sure that it wouldn't happen again.

Later That Day

Bella's eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"He's behind you!" Bella yelled pointing her finger in the direction of the enemy. "He's behind you, Emmett!"

"I know," Emmett growled, shooting her an irritated look before he focused on the enemy once more.

"He's getting closer," Bella said jittering nervously beside Emmett. "There's something in his hand, Emmett! He's gonna hit you with it! Or shoot you! Or hit you and then shoot you!" she rambled, her eyes getting bigger.

"No way," Emmett responded. "This fuckers going down," he growled.

Bella gasped, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth as Emmett's blow connected spraying blood in their direction.

Bella wanted to look away, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate. She stared in front of her wide-eyed, watching as Emmett delivered blow after blow, until the enemy fell to the ground, nothing but a red, bloody, pulpy mass where their face used to be.

"Over there!" Bella said pointing the side. "He's close!"

"Yeah, close to being dead," Emmett declared, his lips curving up slightly as he directed his attention to the threat rushing towards him.

Bella pressed her hand against her heart, her eyes still glued in front of her.

Emmett's thumb flew over the X, square, circle and triangle buttons of his controller, his hands turning it from side to side as he manipulated the character on screen.

"He's got a chainsaw, Emmett," Bella pointed out, wringing her hands together. "He's gonna cut your head off."

"He's not gonna cut my head off," Emmett said shooting her a look as his thumb moved rapidly up and down. "Have a little faith in me will you!"

"I know, I know," Bella said, still wringing her together. "He just looks mean."

"He's gonna look dead in a second," Emmett responded, his thumb a blur as it moved over the key pad.

Idly, Bella thought that it was amazing that he hadn't managed to crush it yet.

There was a horrible squelching noise on screen and then Emmett was rounding on Bella.

"I told you! I told you!" Emmett said jabbing his finger at Bella. "Skillz," he declared pointing at his chest, and Bella could hear the 'z' at the end of it.

Rosalie sighed deeply from her spot on the couch.

"Sometimes I cannot believe I have sex with him," she murmured tiredly, sighing once more before she went back to reading her magazine.

"I can," Alice murmured from beside Rose. "He looks like," she went on. Her words came out so rapidly that Bella couldn't make them out, but whatever she said made Rosalie smile, and caused Emmett to turn around and declare, "You know it."

"If you take a field trip to the specialty store I'm sure you can Bella could do that too," Rose said looking up from her magazine again to grin at Alice.

"Still couldn't, until after she's turned," Alice muttered, once again rapidly enough that Bella couldn't hear her.

"Aw, poor baby," Rose replied reaching out to pat Alice's knee. She knew that Alice wanted to turn Bella herself and that she was probably a year or more away from being able to do it. "You better do your homework," she added, laughing as Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"I hope you all realize how rude you're being," Bella said knowing that what they were talking about involved her in some way, and was probably sexual. "It's like speaking another language in an elevator. I know you're talking about me."

"She totally does that," Emmett said looking over at Rose who glared at him. He quieted down after that and busied himself selecting some new weapons for the next level in his game.

Bella and Alice exchanged at look at that, but said nothing knowing that Emmett was already fully aware that he was completely pussy-whipped.

Bella moved over to the couch to sit beside Alice, knowing that Emmett would do quite well on the next level without her backseat driving. Rose had been reading for the most of the game, but Alice had just been sitting back watching, occasionally shaking her head and Bella knew that she was aware of what moves of Emmett's were going to work before he tried them, but that she wasn't going to ruin the game for him.

Edward and Jasper were in another room of the house playing chess, and so Bella rested her head on Alice's shoulder as she sat down. As she snuggled against Alice's side, Bella's eyes caught Rosalie's and she knew that the blonde was giving her a silent reminder of their talk from the night before.

Bella nodded faintly, and then look away.

"How'd it go with Charlie today?" Bella asked.

"Fine," Alice said looking down at her. "It was kind of fun actually," she said smiling. "Not lying to your father, but getting all made up for it," Alice explained when Bella frowned a little. "Rose and I spent like an hour making it look like I had cuts and bruises, and," Alice said gently disentangling herself from Bella so that she could stand up. "Look," Alice said grinning, and then she started to limp around the room, dragging her left foot at her side as she hopped forward with her right. "It's pretty good, right?"

"You better say it's good," Rose murmured still looking down at her magazine. "She was practicing all night."

"Really?" Bella asked smiling as Alice limped back over to the couch. It was actually a pretty authentic limp.

"Not all night," Alice said settling back down next to Bella. "Just an hour or so in the early morning," she continued. "Anyway, the cover story is that …" Alice began, however, in the middle of her sentence Bella's cell phone began to ring and she quieted down.

All of the eyes in the room turned to her as the phone rang, Emmett not even blinking as his character died a horrible death on screen. Bella reached for her bag, digging out the phone, and by the time she emerged with it in her hand and flipped it open, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were in the room as well.

"Hey Jake," Bella said putting the phone to her ear. "Um hmm," she said nodding, trying to ignore the seven pairs of eyes staring at her. "Yeah … okay … I really, really appreciate it … this whole time … oh wow … really?" Bella asked her voice lifting hopefully. "That's … oh my god, that's fantastic. Yeah … yeah I will. I'll call you soon," Bella said, and then she hung up. "I know you all could hear him," Bella said looking around, knowing that all of them had heard every part of her conversation.

"So, now what?" Emmett asked, not quite believing that they were now planning on working with the wolves.

Carlisle looked over at him.

"Now we plan."


	24. Alone in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is on the prowl, and has caught her prey.

Two Days Later

Bella looked around her, her heartbeat increasing as she took in the darkness that surrounded her. She began to pant, and her breath came out in loud, harsh puffs as she turned her head from side to side, taking in the complete isolation of the clearing.

She couldn't see anything except for the large, hulking silhouettes of the trees.

She couldn't hear anything except for her own terrified breaths.

She couldn't feel anything but the blinding panic crushing her chest.

Three thoughts ran through her head: Alone. In the dark. Helpless.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, taking deep slow breaths.

She opened them again a few seconds later and sighed in frustration, wondering how had she managed to get herself into this mess?

A moment later she sighed again.

She knew exactly how she had gotten into this mess. It was stupidity … and arrogance. She had been running with lions and wolves for too long. She had been lulled into a false sense of confidence. The lamb had begun to think that she was something better, something stronger, a fox maybe. She had begun to think that she was a clever fox, but fox's were prey as much as they were predators and they were hunted with much success by animals larger, smarter, more dangerous and far cleverer than they.

"Silly human," she muttered to herself. She heard Alice's soft, sweet voice in her mind as the words fell past her lips, and desperately wished that her lover was there with her, her cool hand, solid and comforting as she grasped it in her own.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Bella froze, her eyes closing as her heart seized in her chest.

She had only heard that voice one time before, but she knew immediately who it was that had spoken. The voice tapped into something primal in her, something ancient and irrational. Her Reptilian brain hissed ferociously at the sound, warning her of danger, of pain, and of blood. It recognized the voice calling to her for what it was …the voice of death.

"Oh god," Bella moaned, turning her head to the side, a whimper escaping from her throat as her eyes landed on Victoria's lithe figure.

The redhead was at rest, leaning against the trunk of a tree about ten meters from where Bella was standing. Her posture was relaxed, her head tipped lazily against the tree trunk, her eyes trained on Bella.

Bella shivered.

Victoria was a jungle cat sunning itself, lazily watching the zebras at the watering hole, indolent and relaxed … until the second before it pounced. The problem was that Bella wasn't a zebra. She was aware. She knew that the jaws of death were only moments away from enclosing around her. That awareness left her terrified and trembling, but ultimately it was a good thing, because along with self-awareness, human beings were capable of reasoning, of logic, of  _thinking_. Unlike the zebra she could assess the situation and act. She could be smart.

Bella straightened her back and met Victoria's gaze as steadily as she could.

She wasn't going to let the redhead see how completely fucking terrified she was. She was going to be tough. She was going to be cool. She was going to channel every badass female she had ever seen on TV or in movies.

She was Ellen Ripley. She was Xena: Warrior Princess. She was Sydney Bristow. She was Sarah Connor. She was Buffy the fucking Vampire Slayer.

She wasn't going to run. She wasn't going to scream.

She was going to quip.

After all, Bella thought, nothing showed your opponent how completely unimpressed with them you were like a good, well-timed quip. And, if Victoria wasn't impressed by her wit, then maybe, just maybe she would be able to buy herself some time.

"I uh guhoh," Bella sputtered, chocking on the last sound as her eyes began to water.

She wasn't Ellen Ripley. She wasn't Xena: Warrior Princess. She wasn't Sydney Bristow. She wasn't Sarah Connor. And she certainly wasn't Buffy the fucking Vampire Slayer.

She was Bella Swan of Forks, Washington. She was a regular human High School student with no super powers, no utility belt, and no trailing in kung fu or various other deadly martial arts. She had no holy water, no stake, no secret incantations and she was beginning to fear she had very little bladder control left.

She was scared … and pretty certain that she was going to cry.

"Oh, very impressive," Victoria drawled, pushing off of the tree. "I can see why everyone is so … enamored with you," she continued elegantly stalking towards Bella. Her voice oozed sarcasm and derision, and Bella was positive that if she could have seen Victoria's face properly that she would have seen a sneer stretched across the redhead's full, red lips.

"Yeah well," Bella managed to choke out, her eyes locked on Victoria's swaying hips as she tried to force something coherent past her. "I uh … smell good?" she continued, her voice quivering and cracking as she spoke.

It wasn't great, but it was something. She would have to do better next time. She had to keep Victoria talking. She needed to buy time.

"Yes," Victoria said. Her voice was silky smooth. "I know that," she continued, and Bella could hear her breathe in, no doubt savoring the scent of her tasty, tasty blood.

Bell cursed silently. She had never regretted being made of sugar and spice and everything nice so much in her entire life. Snips and snails and puppy dog tails had never sounded so appealing. They sounded perfect. She was sure that the scent of that wouldn't have made her blood sing for anyone.

"The question now is … how do you taste?" Victoria continued, shockingly white teeth glinting in the moonlight as she smiled.

Bella blinked, the redhead was now only a few meters away from her, and Bella knew that she could close that distance in the time it took her to gasp.

There was no running from Victoria.

There was no hiding.

All that she could do was to wait.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Victoria said coming to a stop three meters away from Bella. "This isn't going to be quick. It is going to hurt. And it's  _not_  going to be harder on me than it is on you," she continued. "At the beginning you were just another blood bag to me, but … I've got to admit, chasing you for so long fucking irritated me, and now, I'm not just trying to hurt Edward," she went on taking another step closer, "I really, really want Alice to suffer, too … which is going to mean additional unpleasantness for you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Bella asked; her voice suddenly surprisingly relaxed.

Focusing inward for a moment, she noted that her mind was beginning to clear, and that her heartbeat was slowing down.

She felt almost … calm.

"I'm going to hurt you, Bella," Victoria said, her voice flat as cold eyes regarded Bella thoughtfully. "I'm going to hurt you badly. And then I'm going to leave your broken, destroyed, mutilated, rotting corpse for them to find. And when they see the destruction wrought upon you, they will imagine all of the horrible and varied ways that I tortured you. They'll torment themselves with possibilities that did not even occur to me, and whenever they think of you they will see your damaged, ruined body, and know that they were to blame. That you died and suffered because of them, and they will have eternity to lament it."

Bella stared at Victoria for a moment after she finished speaking, and then her eyes drifted to the side.

"Oh," she breathed out.

Her heartbeat was slow and steady, now, almost too slow, as if she were about to fall asleep.

"I kind of thought you were going to say something like that," Bella murmured.

"You knew this was coming," Victoria said taking another step forward.

"Yes," Bella said, nodding slowly, her eyes tracing Victoria's agonizingly slow progress.

"And you still fought with her," Victoria said shaking her head, a cruel smile twisting her lips. "You still ran."

A chocked sound escaped Bella's throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Victoria sneered at her. She couldn't believe the stupidity of the girl.

In fact she hadn't, for a quite a while.

The stupidity of Bella's actions, the arrogance of them astounded her. The stupid girl had been safe while the Cullen's were watching her. She had thought that the small one,  _Alice,_  was the weakest link, but Alice had proved surprisingly capable and Victoria had begun to despair that she would catch Bella alone, unguarded.

And then, watching from the distance she had seen Alice and Bella fighting, Bella pushing and slapping Alice, while Alice took it.

Victoria had felt a wash of disgust come over her as she watched. She couldn't believe that she had been matched by Alice, that a weak, pathetic thing like her, who let a human hit her, who kissed and made love to a  _human_  instead of ripping her throat out and feasting on her blood, had very nearly beaten her.

It was galling.

Her face contorted in loathing, she had continued to watch the lovers fight, a growl very nearly escaping from her throat when Bella had leaned close to Alice's face and yelled, "I can take care of myself!" at her, following the statement with a few obscenities.

Alice, seemingly finally remembering what dignity was, had then yelled "Fine, take care of yourself then!" in Bella's face, glaring at human murderously for a moment before she turned her back on her and disappeared into the night.

Bella had then gotten into her piece of shit truck and taken off in the direction of La Push.

Victoria had been tempted to follow her then, but she was cautious, suspicious of the fight, of the opening that it had left her. It seemed too good to be true. The Cullen's had been so careful guarding their pet that she was convinced it couldn't be that easy. So, she had quickly made her way to the Cullen's home, careful to keep hidden and stay down wind. She listened carefully, and watched closely and had been able to make out the voice of the blond alpha male and that of his mate, as well as Edward and Alice's. Then, as she continued to watch she saw the big one, Alice's 'mate' and the pretty blonde female return to the house.

She realized then that Bella was truly alone and raced to catch up with her, knowing exactly what route the girl took to La Push, having stalked her along the way many times. She found the girl's truck abandoned about a five minute drive from La Push. The hood was warm, too warm and Victoria realized that the engine had overheated and that Bella must have gone into the woods to walk the rest of the way.

Victoria had then called James' face up in her mind, and swore again to avenge him. She allowed her mouth to fill with venom and then she took off into the woods.

"Looks like you couldn't take care of yourself after all," Victoria drawled, the cruel, mocking smile still etched onto her pale features.

Bella felt the wind on her back, blowing her scent towards Victoria and the trees behind her.

"No," Bella said softly her eyes scanning the tree line. "I guess people, really do need people," she sighed.

Victoria smiled at that. Finally Bella had muttered a coherent response. She was starting to pull herself together. Victoria was glad. It was no fun kicking someone when they were already down. She would do it, but it wasn't nearly as much fun. It was so much more satisfying to break someone.

"Good," Victoria said smiling. "You'll die with some dignity."

Bella shivered. Her eyes were locked on the tree line again, staring at the small, dark silhouettes dotting it.

"I hope so," Bella breathed out, her voice shaking as she met Victoria's ruby gaze.

They stared at each other for a second.

"It's just too bad you'll never find out," she breathed out, her lips twitching up in a smile.

The gloating smile fell from Victoria's face and her eyes narrowed. Her lips pulled back over her teeth and she dropped in a crouch, reading herself to pounce. She was going to enjoy killing the arrogant little twit.

Bella straightened her back and closed her eyes.

All that she could do was wait.

Victoria growled and Bella's heart stopped.

Bella felt a gust of wind against her face, and the scrape of teeth against her arm as she found herself flying through the air, her heart beginning to triple-hammer as she landed, hard, her body slumping over the solid surface she had landed on.

The sound of thunder echoed in the clearing.

Bella opened her eyes, her hands clutching at the soft fur covering the hard body of the over-sized wolf running beneath her. She clung to the russet fur, and shifted until she was resting more securely on Jacob's back.

In the distance she could hear more thunder, and a pained howl.

She wondered if Victoria was dying with dignity.

She doubted it.

Bella blinked, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. She could see lights in the distance, and though her vision was still blurred she knew that they were very close to La Push.

Bella closed her eyes and laid her down upon Jacob's back.

She was shaking uncontrollably.

What seemed like minutes later Jacob stopped, and Bella looked to the side to see that they were on the edge of the reservation.

The majority of the reservations population didn't know about the werewolves and so Jacob couldn't enter the town in his wolf shape.

Jacob sat, and Bella released the grip she had on his fur, allowing herself to slide to the ground.

Her hand landed on something hard and she looked down, staring quizzically at the large shoe her palm was resting on.

Bella removed her hand from the shoe and placed it on the damp earth beneath her. She used the leverage it provided to push herself to her feet.

When she turned around Jacob was standing before her in only the tattered remains of his shorts.

Bella stared at him for a moment.

She knew she should feel awkward. That she should turn around and let him put on the clothes that were no doubt scattered on the ground somewhere near the shoe she had been touching. But instead, she took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his nude torso, hugging him tightly as she trembled against him, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe.

"Don't worry," Jacob said, hugging her tightly, his head cocking to the side as another thunderous blow sounded in the distance. "When they're done with her, nothing will be left but a stain."

Bella made a small sound in her throat and clutched at his back, her nails digging into his tanned skin as she held him tighter.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Bella sat with her hands around a warm mug.

She was in Emily's house.

Over the past fifteen minutes the rest of Jacob's werewolf pack had returned to the reservation and were seated or leaning against the varying hard surfaces of Emily's house.

She thought that a few of them were eating, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't really focus on anything. All she could feel was the warmth of mug in her hands, and worry.

"It's been too long," Bella murmured blinking rapidly, trying to force herself to concentrate on the figures around her. When she managed to get her eyes to focus she was looking at Jacob.

"They outnumbered her four to one," Jacob said softly, reaching out to place his hand on Bella's knee. "There's no way she escaped."

"I need to go home," Bella said suddenly. She jerked up, her back straightening suddenly causing her to almost spill the hot contents of the mug in her hands all over herself.

Jacob reached for the mug, removing it from her hands.

"You're not supposed to leave until Carlisle calls," Jacob said speaking slowly, enunciating very carefully knowing that he didn't have her full attention; that a part of her was somewhere else, wondering what was happening in the woods. "He's going to let us know that everything is alright and then we'll take you back to Charlie's," he went on even though Bella already knew the plan.

"Has Carlisle called?" Bella asked looking at Jacob wide-eyed.

"No," Jacob said, handing the mug to Emily as she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. "We'll take you home when he does."

Bella was silent for a moment, her eyes losing focus.

"Alice," she said softly, blinking rapidly as tears began to spring to her eyes once more. "Alice is small," she said looking over at Jacob worriedly.

Jacob smiled softly. "Alice is a vampire," he said. "She can take care of herself. She handled the bitch once on her own. There's no way Victoria could've hurt her with her brothers around."

Bella looked down at her empty hands and frowned.

"I had hot chocolate a minute ago," she said looking up puzzled. "Didn't I?"

"Here you go, Sweetie," Emily said smiling gently, holding the mug out for Bella once more. "We were afraid you were going to spill it and burn yourself."

Bella stared at her for a second, blinking slowly.

"You're getting to know me well," Bella breathed out finally, managing something that approximated a smile as she spoke.

Emily smiled back at her and Jacob slumped slightly in his stool, pleased to see Bella becoming more lucid.

It been her idea to use herself as bait, but theorizing about being face to face with Victoria and being face to face with Victoria were two very different things, and while Bella knew that they were coming for her, Jacob understood that she had also had to have been pretty scared to be out there at all.

Jacob's lips turned up in a relieved smile and his parted to respond to Bella's statement, however before he could utter a word, his head tilted to the side and his brow furrowed in concentration.

Bella looked over at Emily, and Emily nodded towards Sam who was listening the same was Jacob was. Looking around the room, Bella realized that all of the wolves had their heads bent in concentration.

"It's the tiny female," Sam said standing up.

"Alice?" Bella asked hopping to her feet as well. "What is it? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Jacob said placing a calming hand on Bella's shoulder. "She's … she's at the edge of the treaty lines. She's calling your name. Loudly," he said his brows furrowing together.

"She's getting closer to the line," Sam said, his eyes focused intently on Jacob. "She cannot cross," he said warningly.

They had been resistant to work with the vampires when Jacob had first brought the proposition to them. But Jacob was their brother, and had made a strong case, and they all cared for Bella as well and wanted to try and help her. So, somewhat reluctantly they had agreed to work with the vampires. But, rules had been set, rule that were nonnegotiable, rule that could not be broken – no matter how much they all liked Bella – and Alice was very nearly breaking the first of those rules.

Bella looked around her, her eyes widening in alarm as she saw some of the young men around her begin to shake.

"Jacob!" she said in an alarmed voice. "She's just worried. She wouldn't cross intentionally."

"She's still yelling," Paul said. "People are beginning to go look to see what the commotion is. With those people around, if she's all full of bloodlust …" he continued letting the sentence hang.

"We should go the borderland, just to make sure," Quil said, practically vibrating with excitement.

"No!" Bella yelled looking around at them in alarm, realizing that were still hopped up from the hunt and that now that the Victoria threat was neutralized that they were looking for another fight. "No. Jacob, tell them!"

"They agreed not to cross the line, Bella," Jacob said softly. "If she crosses the line …" he continued letting the sentence fall away.

"Take me to her," Bella said, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Carry me, you run faster than I do, and … I'd get lost in the dark. Please Jacob! She's just scared. She can't  _see_ me here. She doesn't know what's happened!"

"Okay," Jacob said knowing that if he'd said 'no' that Bella would have gone running out into the dark trying to find Alice about two seconds after.

"You can't transform here," Sam warned. The werewolves had their own rules to follow.

"I know," Jacob said a bit irritably, even as he reached out and gently took Bella's hand. "Come one," he said softly to Bella, trying to get her to focus on him.

He hadn't changed into new clothes, just thrown a blanket over his shoulders when they reached Emily's. He'd lead Bella into the woods out of the sight of the general population, then quickly transform and run like hell, hoping to reach Alice before she did something stupid.

Bella grasped his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the door, trusting that he would do everything in his power to get her to Alice as soon as possible.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, she's still yelling," Emmett moaned as they raced through the trees.

They'd been halfway to Charlie's when they realized that Alice wasn't with them.

"She's scared," Jasper replied picking up his pace.

He had felt Alice's anxiety earlier, but during the melee everyone's emotions including his own had been so frenzied and confused that he wasn't able to monitor one person in particular. And then they had run, when they realized that Victoria's body was nothing but bloody pieces, they had just turned and run.

"If she crosses the line they won't forgive it," Edward said. "They'll come down on us."

"She wouldn't though," Emmett said. "I mean, she … she wouldn't!"

Alice yelled again, and Jasper exchanged a look with Edward and then they both glanced over at Emmett.

"Fuck!" Emmett swore now as worried as the other two. "Let's move!"

Alice danced on the edge of the treaty line, her eyes flickering between the dirt on the ground and the lights flickering in the distance.

Bella said that Jacob liked her. If she crossed he could … no, they had been so insistent. They would work with them, but no vampire was to cross the treaty line. Crossing the line would be seen as a violation of the treaty, despite the temporary détente that they had agreed to, and any Cullen stepping over it would lead to war.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed again.

She reached up and knocked the heel of her hand against her head.

She should have gone back to Charlie's with the others. She knew that she should have gone back to Charlie's with the others, but when they took off she just couldn't leave.

She needed to see Bella. She needed to know that she was okay.

Everything had gone according to plan, but when she has seen Jacob's hulking wolf figure racing towards Bella, his teeth grabbing her clothes, fear had rippled through her.

Her predator's instinct had kicked in when they attacked Victoria and had kept her focused on the fight, but once it was over, all she could think about was Bella, and all she could feel was fear.

She had started towards La Push before she had even realized what she was doing.

"BELLA!" she yelled again.

Maybe she could explain it to them. They all liked Bella, and Jacob knew how much Bella meant to her. Werewolves or not, they were still people, they still had feelings. Bella had told her about Sam and Emily. They loved. They made mistakes. Maybe they would understand. If she explained that she just  _had_  to see Bella. Wolves understood mates. Bella was her mate. She had to see her. They would understand that.

She was sure they would understand that.

They would understand, she told herself.

Alice took a step forward, moving before her brain was fully aware of what she was doing. However, after taking no more than a few steps she found herself jerking to a stop, her right foot freezing in mid-air.

Something was different.

Something had changed.

Alice began to turn her head from side to side, her eyes scanning the forest around her, blinking rapidly, hyper appear of everything. A moment after she stopped moving, her eyes focused and narrowed. There was a hulking figure moving towards her very rapidly.

A werewolf was running towards her rapidly.

Alice tensed automatically, her knees bending dropping her into a crouch as the wolf continued to charge towards her. She breathed in deeply to calm herself, to focus her mind and prepare herself for a confrontation.

It was then that the scent registered with her.

Bella.

"Bella!" she called frantically, watching as the wolf – Jacob – came to a stop.

"Alice!"

Bella's clear, beautiful voice rang out and Alice squeezed her eyes shut, relief flooding through her at the sound of her lover's voice.

"Don't!" Bella yelled hopping onto the ground beside Jacob, holding her hand out in front of her as she spoke.

Alice looked down and realized that she had moved again. Looking around she realized that she was on the very edge of the treaty line and that she may have breached the perimeter a little.

She forced herself to take a few steps back, her eyes never leaving Bella's figure as Bella stood frozen beside Jacob, staring at her.

Alice extended her hand.

And then Bella was moving, running towards her, and Alice practically tore her skin off as she waited for her to arrive on the other side of the line.

Some part of Alice's consciousness registered the sound of objects rushing at her from opposite sides and realized that her siblings must have been coming for her, and that the wolves were also racing to her position as well. But she didn't care.

Bella launched herself at Alice, her arms flying around her as Alice immediately enveloped her in her arms.

Bella's hand cupped Alice's face, and she pressed her forehead against the vampire's, staring into her eyes as Alice's name fell from her lips over and over again in a desperate whisper as if she couldn't quite force herself to believe that Alice was standing in front of her.

And then they were kissing, desperately as their hands clutched at each other's clothing, Bella's tears running into their kiss.

Bella pressed her face against the sweet spot where Alice's neck met her shoulder, and Alice tilted her head up, breathing in the scent of Bella's hair as it fell across her face.

She could smell Jacob on Bella, but she didn't mind. Jacob's scent was sweet to her at that moment. He had saved Bella again. He had kept her safe. In that moment, Jacob's scent became synonymous with Bella's life in her mind, and Alice knew that she would never draw back from the smell again.

Edward watched as Alice and Bella embraced, Alice's thoughts bombarding him as Bella clutched at her.

Strong emotions were next to impossible to block out, and all he could hear in his mind was 'oh, thank god, thank god,' over and over again in Alice's melodious voice. He could feel her relief pouring through him, he could smell Bella's scent as she did, and felt the way it calmed and soothed her. He could feel the way Bella's hands moved over her, clutching, and grasping and caressing, without a moments hesitation or awkwardness.

They fit well together, their bodies interlocking seamlessly.

Edward closed his eyes, as he realized that they always fell so easily together. Leaning against the lockers at school, Bella's body always swayed towards Alice. Walking through the hallways, Alice's hand fell easily into Bella's. Sitting around the living room, their thighs always brushed against each other, their fingers twining together occasionally, or brushing against some part of the others body almost compulsively.

When they touched, and they touched often, much more than either of them realized, it was natural and casual.

Even Bella's laughter came easily around Alice.

In fact, she never seemed to stop smiling and laughing when they were around each other. Even when they were fighting they found a way to touch each other, and Alice found a way to make her smile.

They interlocked seamlessly together, Edward thought again, opening his eyes.

They fit well together.

They were in love.

Even when they were mad at each other they were happy.

They  _needed_  each other.

Edward lowered his eyes.

If he had ever really had Bella, he had lost her. He knew that now.

Edward released a deep breath.

He felt strangely calm, almost peaceful. He looked over at Jasper, wondering if he was messing with emotions again, but a quick scan of Jasper's brain showed him that Jasper was concentrating on the reunion scene and not on manipulating his emotions. In fact, Jasper seemed to be trying to shut down his talent, which was being overwhelmed by Alice and Bella's emotions.

Focusing forward, Edward watched as Jacob approached the couple. He felt venom rush into his mouth at the sight of the teen and had to ball his hands into fists at his side.

He watched as Alice smiled at Jacob, and reached out with her hand to shake his. Jacob smiled back, and Bella looked between the two of them grinning. He could smell Jacob's scent through his connection with Alice and while it set him on edge she seemed almost comforted by it now.

"Dude," Emmett drawled disbelievingly. "She's hugging the dog."

Jasper nodded distractedly at the comment, his eyes focused on the scene in front of him intently. Emmett continued to give a running commentary despite Jasper's distraction however, but Edward tuned him out.

He was wondering what the weather was like in London.


	25. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crisis with Victoria has been averted, and things are changing in Forks, for the better and the worse.

Later That Night

Alice paused in the frame of the open window and turned to look behind her.

Bella was still sleeping fitfully, and Alice was certain that she would remain that way for at least the next few hours. Bella's time with Victoria in the woods had exhausted her emotionally, and when Bella had been able to escape to her room, the moment Alice climbed through her bedroom window to join her Bella's hands had been on her, quickly stripping her of her clothes as she pushed Alice towards the bed.

Alice had been tempted to try and stop Bella, to suggest that they just rest together out of worry that her own fragile emotional and mental state would lessen her control. But, as she landed on the mattress and Bella climbed on top of her, Bella's eyes burning into her own as her hands moved restlessly over Alice's naked upper body, Alice knew that this was something they both needed, and lifted her hand to Bella's cheek, stroking it softly before she guided her head down and kissed her deeply.

They spent the next hour clinging to each other, desperately making love to each other again and again, until Bella finally exhausted herself physically as well a emotionally. As the last ripples of her orgasm ripped through her, Bella had sighed contentedly and fallen forward in a deliciously sweaty heap, her head settling over Alice's breast as her arms wrapped around the raven-haired beauties waist, drawing her tightly against her and within minutes was asleep.

That had been almost half an hour before, and while Alice wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night wrapped in Bella's arms, the sound of Bella's heartbeat lulling her into a pleasantly thoughtless haze, she knew that she had to leave.

Alice sighed, and turned back around, her gaze moving outside of the window until she was looking down at the dark expanse of grass below Bella's bedroom.

She shook her head.

She never thought that she would be sneaking  _out_  of Bella's bedroom in the middle of the night.

Sparing one last look at her sleeping lover, Alice leapt out of the window, landing lightly on her feet before she took off into the night at top speed.

She didn't have much time.

She was certain that the decision, which had lead to the vision she'd had just before sneaking into Bella's bedroom, had been made far before she had seen it. However, being in La Push territory, her visions had been blocked by the proximity of the wolves, and Jacob accompanying them back to Swan residence had continued to keep her ability at bay. It was only when Jacob had left the house, and gotten a fair distance away from it, that her talent came back and the vision came to her.

She had been tempted to leave and check things out then, but she needed to say goodnight to Bella in private and had climbed into her lover's room before going. And then, once she was there, Bella had taken such desperate control of her, was still so obviously shaken up over what had happened in the woods, that Alice couldn't have left if she had wanted to.

There had still been some doubt when the vision had first come to her, and so she decided to wait it out and stay with Bella until something more concrete came to her.

She'd had no visions as she and Bella were making love, and she began to think that the vision had just been a false alarm. However, as Bella drifted off to sleep another vision had come to Alice and she knew that she needed to leave very soon or she would be too late.

When Alice arrived home the rest of the family was standing around by the bottom of the stairs.

She looked at each of them, and then averted her eyes.

She stared at the softly ticking grandfather clock in the hallway for a moment, and then she moved towards the stairs racing up them faster than a human eye would have been able to detect.

"Edward," she said softly, standing in the doorway of his room.

Clothes were neatly folded on top of his bed and a suitcase and duffle bag were lying on the floor.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Edward said turning around to face Alice.

He looked at her, and felt some semblance of his former affection for her.

"Took Bella a while to fall asleep did it?" he asked, his voice calm and conversational.

Alice nodded, watching as he picked the suitcase up and placed it on the bed. He began to move some of the neatly folded clothes into it.

"Don't leave, Edward," Alice said finally, her voice cracking as he continued to pack. "I'm sorry, I …"

But before Alice could finish her statement Edward was in front of her, his warm hands cupping her cheeks.

"Stop apologizing," he breathed out softly, his eyes fluttering closed a moment later. "I know you're sorry," he continued opening them. "I … I do wish things had turned out differently, but … it does no one any good for me to go on hating you," he said releasing Alice's face.

"You don't have to leave," Alice said again, grasping Edward's hand. "Just … give it time Edward, you can adjust. We'll all adjust. Jasper," she began, desperate to believe the words coming out of her mouth. However, before she could say anything more Edward shook his head, denying her words.

"It's not the same," Edward said sadly.

If it had been true, he might have been able to adjust; he might have been able to stay. If he had truly had a part of Bella that belonged to him, even if part of her belonged to Alice as well, it might have been enough. But that wasn't the case. As much as it pained him to admit it, that just wasn't the case. Bella was Alice's, and he was interloping now.

"You still want to be with Jasper," Edward continued softly.

He didn't know if that would be enough for them, and he knew that Jasper was wondering the same thing, but it was something at least. It was hope. Alice was still trying, whereas Bella had folded her hand, had forfeited the game and firmly entrenched herself by Alice's side.

"Bella loves you," Alice whispered as Edward began to pack once more.

"Maybe," Edward replied, "but she's not  _in_  love with me anymore … if she ever was," he continued, the last four words coming out so low that even Alice had to strain to hear them. "I aggravate her," Edward sighed turning around. "She finds me too controlling, too cautious, too … old-fashioned," he went on sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You've moved through the centuries much more fluidly than I have," he said, his thumb grazing against one of his sweaters as he spoke. "I've … never been able to give her what she needs. Even our quiet moments together were fraught with tension."

He stood up.

"She always knows what to say around you."

He began to pack again.

"She touches you easily, and you're not afraid to touch her back. She … laughs with you," he went on, almost finished with the suitcase. "She's such a serious little thing with me," Edward sighed. "I never knew she was so funny, so full of energy."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You make her happy, happier than I do … and so I surrender," he said turning to look at Alice. "You win."

Alice opened her mouth, but before she could speak Edward continued.

"I don't begrudge you the victory," Edward continued turning away again. "But I can't stay here either," he said, lifting up the duffle bag. "We're the same age, but I'm much younger than you when it comes to matters of the heart," he went on, his back to Alice as he spoke. "For the time being I cannot be mature about it. For all intents and purposes I am a seventeen year old boy right now, and my heart is broken. I must flee."

"You'll come back again," Alice said, but her voice lifted at the end, making the statement sound like a question. She had no vision of Edward's return to make her confident. At the moment his future was a blank to her, open to every possibility.

"We always do," Edward said, and he turned offering her a small smile.

Over the years they had all left at some point, for months or sometimes years, but they always found their way back to each other.

They were a family after all.

"Yes," Alice breathed out, and she sounded a little relieved. "I love you Edward," Alice said finally walking into his room. "I know I've done a horrible thing to you, and that I must seem very cruel to you, but I do love you. And I'll miss you … so much," she said her voice cracking at the end.

"I know you do," Edward said tapping his skull.

He stared at her for a moment, and then reached out and hugged her, his warm lips pressing against her cheek before he pulled back.

"Take care of her," he said, turning back to his packing.

"I will," Alice responded and she knew the conversation was over. He was going to leave, and she had to let him.

Her guilt made her want to beg him to stay, made her want to try and set things right, made her want to apologize in every language she knew, but it was best for him to go.

Something had changed in Edward. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but she could feel that something was different. He was heartbroken, and emotionally drained at the moment, but in a strange way he seemed more open somehow, more receptive.

Edward had always been so closed off, so detached, so incredibly bored by everything. Being with Bella had opened him up a little bit, had forced him to look at the world around him with slightly different eyes. Bella had challenged him to grow and change for the first time in a century.

And Alice could see now that he  _had_. He hadn't grown and changed enough for things to work out with Bella, but looking at him then, Alice knew that some change had occurred.

Alice reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly and then she turned and walked towards the door.

She hoped that out there, in the world, that Edward would have the opportunity to bloom even more.

A Week Later

Charlie's shoulders slumped and he let out a relieved breath of air as he walked into the house. As he kicked off his shoes he could hear the sound of the television going in the living room and knew that Bella, and probably Alice, were home.

"Hello," Charlie started to say in a regular voice as he walked into the living room, "there kiddo," he finished in a softer tone of voice, his eyes catching Alice's before they drifted down to the inert lump resting in her arms.

"Hey Charlie," Alice said softly, glancing down at Bella's sleeping figure for a second before looking back over at him.

"Long day?" Charlie asked, careful to keep his voice down even though Bella hadn't even stirred.

"I think it was pretty busy at  _Newton's_ ," Alice said glancing down at Bella. "And she was studying for that test last night," she added knowing that Bella had been up until the wee hours of the morning pouring over her notes.

"Ah," Charlie said nodding.

His living room floor had been strewn with textbooks the night before. Bella had been stressed beyond belief, but even though they were studying for the same subject Alice had seemed as calm and bubbly as ever – which, Charlie had noted with some amusement had seemed to annoy Bella to no end. And, as the night wore on, Bella had kept rounding on Alice and muttering, "Do you think you can take this a little bit seriously? We didn't all go to  _International Baccalaureate's_  before moving to Forks, you know," over and over again.

He'd made the mistake of laughing the fifth time he'd heard her say it, and after holding up his hands as a peace offering he had quickly gone upstairs to finish watching the game in his room, leaving Alice to deal with Bella's homework induced wrath.

"Pizza for me, I guess," he said focusing on Alice once more.

It was too early for Bella to have started cooking before she fell asleep and he didn't want her expending the energy if she was already tired enough to be taking a nap.

Alice smiled.

"Get pineapples," she said as Charlie shifted his belt.

He needed to get out of his work clothes. He never liked to be in them for any longer than was necessary.

"Are you actually going to have something to eat?" Charlie asked his voice lifting as he stared at Alice in wonder.

"Not unless it's gluten-free," Alice responded shaking her head at him, though a little smile played on her lips to let him know she wasn't really upset that he had forgotten about her made up medical condition.

Bella had told her that Charlie was asking about her not eating, and she had indeed noticed him watching her carefully at meal times after Bella brought the subject up. So, the week before she had casually dropped an explanation for why she usually only ate at home.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," Charlie said sounding genuinely apologetic.

He worried about her less now that he knew the reason she avoided eating away from home was because of her wheat allergy, although he thought that it must have been quite a pain to need to monitor what you ate so closely.

"It's alright," Alice said smiling. "Esme made me something before I came over."

Charlie stared at her for a second and then frowned. "Why'd you want me to order pineapple if you weren't going to eat any?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. I hear they taste good on pizza," Alice replied shrugging as much as she could without jostling Bella too much.

"Ah," Charlie said as if that explained everything, even though he still looked a little confused.

Alice laughed lightly. "I like to watch people eat things that I can't," she explained. "Is that weird?" she asked sounding genuinely curious. "Bella thinks it's weird."

"It's … quirky," Charlie responded diplomatically.

Alice laughed again. "You think it's weird. That's okay," she said smiling at him. "Go change," she said waving at him after he began to fiddle with his belt again. She had held him up from changing for longer than usual. "I'm not going anywhere," she added looking down at Bella, who was lying almost completely on top Alice, pinning her to the couch.

Charlie smiled and nodded and then turned to head for the stairs. He stopped at the threshold of the living room however, and turned back to observe the scene on the couch.

Alice had turned her head back towards the television screen and seemed to be completely absorbed in the old black and white movie playing on it, and Bella was still soundly asleep, their conversation not having disturbed her in the least.

He wasn't sure why he had stopped walking, but despite that he found himself standing still, watching them, and as he did he saw Bella shift against Alice, pressing her face into the nook of Alice's neck, her arms flexing around the tiny brunette's waist, as if she was checking to make sure that Alice was still there. Then, without turning her head from the screen, Alice's hand moved to Bella's back and began to stroke it softly, Bella's body instinctively relaxing once again at the contact.

It was one of the most intimate displays he had ever witnessed.

Charlie drew his head back, realization slamming into him like a fist.

His eyes drifted back to the scene in the living room. Bella was still cocooned around Alice, and the raven-haired beauties hand was still gently stroking Bella's back.

Charlie blinked rapidly, and then breathed in and out deeply.

He looked away from the couch, his eyes drifting up to the top of the staircase. He took a few more deep calming breaths, and then began to ascend the stairs once more.

It was all clear to him now.

An Hour Later

Bella's eyes drifted over to Charlie across the table. They had finished eating the pizza he had ordered a few minutes before, but having eaten right out of the box there were no dishes for her to do, and they had remained at the table listening to Alice talk even though they were finished eating.

"So what are you going to do with your binders now that the class is over?" she asked grinning at Bella. "Burn them? Toss them into a wood chipper? Throw them off a bridge?" Alice continued, rubbing her hands together with an exaggeratedly gleeful expression on her face.

"That last one's illegal," Charlie piped up, shooting Alice a comically unconvincing look of regret.

"Party pooper," Alice accused grinning at him. "Next thing, you're going to be telling me that I can't set an old car on fire and hold a naked bongo party around it." She shook her head sadly. "I'm young and crazy Charlie, you can't control me. I'm like a hurricane."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but his lips were turned up in a smile and Bella relaxed a little.

He had been giving her a strange, contemplative look all evening and it was beginning to freak her out. Only bad news and embarrassing conversations came about when Charlie looked at her like that. The last time she had seen that look he had asked her if she wanted him to pick up any tampons or sanitary napkins for her while he was at the store. It had taken all of her will power not to drop to the floor and curl up into a fetal position and begin rocking herself to and fro upon hearing that.

It had been even more mortifying than her conversation with Alice about the subject, and she hadn't thought that any conversation could be more embarrassing than that.

"Aw, you're a little Tazmanian devil," Bella cooed, pinching at Alice's cheeks before the vampire playfully knocked her hand away and glared at her.

Bella continued to look at her, and as she did she saw Alice's eyes lose focus for a second before they widened and then narrowed at her.

"Oh no," Alice moaned piteously. "I have enough nicknames," she continued shaking her head back and forth.

The last time she had seen Jacob he had started referring to her as Shortie, and she got the distinct impression that he wasn't going to stop doing it any time soon, which meant that she had to take a stand presently. Tink, Al, Pipsqueak, Little Freak, Allie-Allie Oxen Free, GAP Kids, Allie-gator, Shortie and Kiddo were more than enough nicknames for one person. She did not want anymore.

"I beg to diffah," Bella said in a bad New York accent, before she gave Alice her best fierce look.

"Oh, you don't need to beg, you know I'm open to alternative lifestyles," Alice responded saucily, smirking as Bella rolled her eyes at her.

Bella parted her lips to respond, but before she could say anything, Charlie cleared his throat, and then coughed into his hand twice before he began shifting his eyes between the two of them.

Bella's bad feeling came back with a vengeance, and she knew that whatever it was he was planning on bringing up that it was going to be something she wasn't going to like it.

"Well," Charlie began slowly, his eyes lingering on Alice for the moment. "Since Alice was just speaking of alternative lifestyles," he continued, "I was … I mean, I thought this would be a good opportunity to ask you girls if there was anything you wanted to tell me," he went on, his gaze shifting over to Bella.

Bella blinked and her heart began to pound in her chest. Charlie couldn't have been asking what she thought he was asking. There was no way that he was asking what she thought he was asking. It was impossible for him to be asking what she thought he was asking. He had to have been talking about something different. It was just best to play dumb and see what he was talking about. Yes, Bella decided, she would be safe and play dumb.

"Huh?" Bella asked, her face transforming into a mask of confusion.

Charlie sighed. He hoped that they would have made it easy on him and just admitted that they were dating each other, but it didn't seem like it was going to work out that way.

"I've just … noticed certain … things lately. Different things, not bad," he added hastily, "not bad at all, just different. And I was wondering if you two wanted to talk … about these …things."

"Is this because I cooked vegetarian lasagna last week?" Bella asked.

Charlie sighed and looked over at Alice, who met his gaze steadily. The look in her eyes was mature and knowing, and Charlie knew that Alice was exactly aware of what he was trying to get at.

Alice dipped her head down, her eyes still holding his giving him permission to ask. She knew that he was aware of the change in her relationship with Bella; she had seen how the conversation would go when he had made the decision to first ask about it. Things would be a little bit awkward at first, but Charlie loved Bella and would support her and their relationship. Despite Bella's fear at the moment, things would work out wonderfully, so there was no reason to avoid having the conversation.

Charlie straightened his back and kept his eyes focused on Alice. "Are you …" he began, but he needed to pause for a moment to gather his courage. "Are you dating my daughter?" he finally managed to get out.

Bella's head snapped in Alice's direction.

"Yes," Alice responded calmly, a soft smile touching her lips as she held Charlie's gaze. "I adore her," she continued, her voice soft and serene.

Charlie stared at her for a second then blinked and slumped back in his chair.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, his eyes traveling between the two of them again. "Does this have anything to do with why Edward left?"

When Bella told him that Edward had left to attend an exchange program in Europe, a wave of anxiety had taken over Charlie as he was bombarded with images of how Bella had been the last time Edward had disappeared for an extended period of time.

But, the depression he had been waiting for hadn't set in. Bella had been upset, he had heard her crying one night in her room, and for a few days after telling him she had refused to talk about Edward, but she had remained Bella throughout those days. The zombie imposter he had been living with all those months ago never made a reappearance, and after a few days, he saw her smile, and he heard her laugh, and he saw her eyes light up and he knew that the depression would not come.

Some part of him had realized then that Bella's deep sadness the last time had been brought on by Alice leaving, not Edward. Edward's exit had exacerbated the situation, but it was Alice's departure which had been the cause. But even realizing this, he hadn't been able to put together exactly  _why_  Alice leaving affected Bella so much.

Not until he had seen the two of them on the couch earlier.

"This has been going on for a while, hasn't it?" he added before either of them could respond, and he was suddenly happy that he had banned Alice from sleeping over after they had absconded to L.A. together.

"Dad," Bella began, but then she looked down at the table top and didn't seem to know what to add.

"It's a bit complicated Charlie," Alice said glancing over at Bella, before reaching out to take her hand.

"I'm sure I'll be able to follow the narrative," Charlie replied, narrowing his eyes at her a bit.

"You're right and you're wrong about it going on for a while," she began calmly, knowing that stating things plainly would be the best way to handle the situation. "We had feelings for each other for a while, probably since we met, but there were complications," she continued.

"Edward," Charlie said and Alice nodded.

"Yes, Edward for one," Alice said, "and Jasper…"

"Is he the big one?" Charlie asked.

He knew that Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, he had heard the name mentioned a few times while she and Bella were talking, but he had only met the whole family on a few occasions and still had some trouble telling the boys apart.

"No," Alice said smiling a little. "He's the blond one," she explained. Other than Carlisle, Jasper was the only blond male in the house. "And then there was … another issue," Alice said sighing, her eyes dropping away from his for a moment as she remembered Bella's party and taste of her blood.

"Because you're both girls," Charlie said making very sure to keep his voice level.

"Uh … yeah," Alice said slowly, agreeing even though that had never really been a concern for her. She had been thinking about her vampirism and hunger for Bella's blood when she had spoken before, but Charlie's statement made much more sense for the human girl she was pretending to be, and she realized that she should go with that before he began to wonder what she meant by 'another issue'.

Curiously, Alice glanced over at Bella, wondering if them both being girls had ever bothered her. However, when she looked over at her, Bella was focused on running the pad of her thumb over the edge of the table again and again and Alice realized that was a talk they would have to have later.

"That was a bit of a surprise," Alice added focusing on Charlie once again.

"Was it?" Charlie asked curiously.

Somehow it made him feel better to realize that their attraction had taken them by surprise as well. When he realized what was going on, he had wondered how he could not have known something like this about his daughter. He was a cop, he was supposed to be good at reading people and putting clues together, and yet somehow he had missed the fact that his daughter had fallen for her _female_ best friend.

"Sure," Alice replied wanting to move on.

Gay panic was a good defense but she wasn't sure how to fake it convincingly. Because she had no memories of being human, when she had woken up a vampire she'd had very few hang ups. There were no lectures from mom, or the Reverend or a school teacher in her head telling her what was right and what was wrong, and what was normal and what was abnormal.

She learned other people's views on subjects soon enough, but she was able to follow what was in her heart and what made sense to her, not want other people had told her to believe when she was young and impressionable. She didn't have any deprogramming to do, and it  _had_  helped her move rather fluidly through the decades.

"Forks isn't exactly San Francisco," Alice mused sadly.

"I think folks around here might surprise you a little," Charlie murmured thoughtfully.

He knew of course that there would be people that wouldn't approve, but he also knew that a lot of the town had their feet firmly planted in the 21st century and wouldn't be anything except mildly curious about the development. Hell, the fact that people barely raised an eyebrow at the Cullen household was testament to the town's expanding view point.

Alice smiled. "I hope so," she said dreamily. "I love it when people do that."

Charlie smiled at her and then looked over at Bella. She was no longer playing with the edge of the table, her eyes tentatively meeting his.

"Are you one of those people?" Bella asked softly, watching him carefully.

Charlie looked at her surprised. He had taken her silence for embarrassment before. He knew that discussing her lesbian relationship with her father probably wasn't comfortable for her. But he realized now that she had been apprehensive, maybe even scared about what his reaction would be. As if being gay, or bisexual – or whatever she was – would have made him stop loving her.

"Of course," Charlie said, his voice shaking a little. He felt tears begin to burn his eyes. "You're my daughter Bella. I love you. Nothing,  _nothing_  in the world could ever change that," he swore, his voice cracking as he reached across the small table to take Bella's other hand. "All I want … all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy."

Bella sniffled a little, her own eyes watery with tears. She hadn't allowed herself to think about Charlie finding out about them too often, but when she did she had worried about how he would react. They didn't exactly have long chats with each other about important political and social issues, and Bella had no idea really what his stance was on gays. She knew that he wasn't a hate monger or anything, but people could be funny when it came to their own kids, and she couldn't help but worry. He had been so hostile with Edward, and Edward was a boy. She just worried that he would take it much worse when he found out about Alice.

"Really?" Bella asked softly, a small, hopeful smile touching her lips.

"Really," Charlie responded squeezing her hand.

"You were so hostile with Edward," Bella began softly, her eyes skittering away from his as the words left her mouth.

"Edward was," Charlie began his eyes narrowing and his voice hardening as he spoke. He looked over at Alice and forced himself to calm a little. He might have not liked Edward, but he was Alice's brother. "Edward was not right for you," he continued looking back over at Bella. "You … weren't happy with him, you weren't … yourself," he continued looking at the table top. "I don't care if Alice is a girl or a Cavaliers fan or whatever as long as she makes you happy. And I think she does," he continued glancing over at Alice.

"I am happy," Bella said smiling over at Alice, unable to stop the content and delighted expression bubbling within her from showing on her face. "Really happy," she added as Alice smiled back at her, her golden eyes dancing merrily.

Charlie looked between the two of them and then glanced away, feeling himself to be an intruder at that moment. He could see the affection they had for each other, he could practically feel it radiating off them and he couldn't help but be moved by it.

There was a part of him that wanted Bella to stay his little girl forever, but he knew that it couldn't be that way, and if he had to lose her to someone else, he supposed he couldn't have asked for someone better than Alice.

"So," Charlie said when they finally managed to tear their eyes away from each other. There were other things to talk about, and one conversation in particular that he needed to have alone with Bella, but those things could wait … at least until the next day. Right now, Bella was happy and content, and so was Alice, and for that matter so was he, and he wanted them to be able to bask in that for a while. "Have you told your mother yet?"

Bella groaned and dropped her head down on the table.

"Renee suspects," Alice whispered to Charlie in a confidential tone.

"She does not," Bella muttered into the table. "She just thinks I have a crush on you."

Alice laughed lightly. "It's okay, she understands," Alice said smiling. "I am 'quite an attractive girl' after all," she continued lifting her hands to air quote the last part of her statement. "Sweet too," she added, quoting from one of Renee's emails Charlie was sure.

"Oh shut up," Bella murmured, lifting her head to glare at Alice though she was smiling at the same time.

Alice looked over at Charlie and lifted her hands up, shrugging helplessly.

"Speaking of Renee," Alice began, her gaze becoming more serious as she looked at Charlie. "Did Bella ever tell you what my parents got her for her birthday last year?"

"Alice," Bella hissed, her eye narrowing in earnest at her girlfriend, as Charlie lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"No, she didn't," Charlie responded, leaning forward curiously.

"Normally, I would have waited for Bella to bring it up," Alice began. "But she's been a bit distracted with school and work lately, and well, time is running out so I thought I better mention it," she continued, her thumb stroking the back of Bella's hand as spoke.

"Bring what up?" Charlie asked, noting the unconscious caress.

"Esme and Carlisle got Bella two plane tickets to Florida so that she could visit her mother," Alice related. "Things were a little complicated for a while there, but now there's not much of a problem," she continued, the last part of statement being directed at Bella. "They're going to expire soon and I think that Bella should go see Renee. Apparently I'm not a very persuasive speaker however, so I thought you might have more luck convincing her."

Bella had mentioned missing Renee and wanting to see her a couple of times, but when Alice had brought up the tickets all those weeks ago, Bella had refused the idea, murmuring about timing. Alice knew that the real reason she didn't want to use them was because she would have then had to choose who she was going to take with her – herself or Edward – and Bella hadn't wanted to have to choose.

"That was very generous of them," Charlie said glancing at Alice, who smiled.

"They love Bella," she said happily. "I think they like her better than Rosalie."

Bella smiled and slapped Alice lightly on the arm. "I'm gonna tell Rose you said that."

"Please don't," Alice said in a cowed voice, though her eyes were bright. "She scares me."

Bella laughed at that and Alice grinned at her, while Charlie looked up towards the ceiling wondering how it could have taken him so long to see it.

"Well, I for one think it's a wonderful idea," Charlie said looking over at Bella when she was through worshiping Alice with her eyes. "Your mother would love to see you, and it would be a shame to let such a thoughtful … and expensive present go to waste," he continued.

Charlie was silent for a moment after that, his eyes tracking over to Alice, watching her contemplatively for a moment.

"I take it the second ticket would be for you?" Charlie asked holding Alice's gaze.

Alice nodded, her face composed and serious as she did, which Bella was glad for. She was afraid that Alice was going to shoot him a lascivious smirk or something that would have made him refuse to let them be alone together ever again, let alone take a trip together. She should have known better though. Alice was very good at handling people, and she was an expert at handling Charlie.

Charlie nodded, his brows furrowing a bit. He breathed in and out deeply, then relaxed back into his chair.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," he repeated, though it was clear to everyone in the room that he was less than enthused by the idea that Bella would be going away on a sleep away vacation with her … girlfriend. "You're mother would love to see you," he finished, deciding that he would have a talk with Bella before she left.

The truth was, the more he watched them together, the more he began to think that the talk would be coming too late. And, when he considered the amount of times they had been away together already, he was almost convinced that the talk would be coming too late. However, the fact remained that he was a father and it was his duty to have the talk with Bella whether it made a difference or not.

Besides, if he was too late with the talk, it wasn't like she was going to end up knocked up, and that thought made him feel better about the possibility of his little girl already having become a woman.

"Alright," Bella sighed looking between the two of them before throwing her hands up in the air, "fine. We'll go."

"Fantastic," Alice declared leaning back against her chair happily, ignoring Bella's surly tone. "We can go swimsuit shopping tomorrow!"

Bella gave the fakest smile in the world to that and Charlie couldn't help but smile. Alice may have loved shopping, but he knew his daughter liked it about as much as he did. He didn't have a doubt in the world that they  _would_  go swimsuit shopping the next day, however. Both of them seemed to be willing to endure activities they weren't all that fond of in order to be around each other.

"Now that that's settled," Charlie began, turning his attention to Alice once more. "You don't like the Cavs, do you?"

He had said it wouldn't stop him from objecting to their relationship, and that was true. But, finding out she was a fan might have made her seem a little less wonderful and shiny to him.

Alice smiled and shook her head happily.

"You don't even know who they are, do you?" Charlie asked knowingly a few seconds after that.

Still smiling, Alice shook her head from side to side once again.

"You know I'm going to teach you know, right?" Charlie responded smiling.

Alice sighed and nodded, before turning her head to look at Bella, her eyes wide.

"Dad," Bella whined on Alice's behalf. "She's a girl. She likes shopping … and head bands … and Sephora, not sports franchises."

"And shoes," Alice interjected. "I really, really like shoes," she added grinning.

"You're dating my daughter, we need to bond," Charlie said crossing his arms.

It's what father's did when people were dating their daughters. Usually it was easier because most boys liked sports, but he was going to give it the old college try anyway. Heck, he'd even tried to bond with Edward, and he didn't even like him.

"You've already bonded," Bella replied staring at Charlie. "You guys talk all the time," she continued frowning a little bit. "You two have been talking to each other on the phone every week for like two months," she said shooting Alice a pissy look because the vampire still refused to tell her what they were talking about all the time.

Charlie uncrossed his arms. He couldn't disagree with her, he and Alice got along pretty well, and they  _had_  been conspiring together about Bella's university applications for months. Not to mention that sometimes Alice just liked to call him to say 'hi', sometimes literally just 'hi', which amused and charmed him to no end.

Charlie almost laughed at the thought. He often had no idea how Alice's brain worked, but strange and foreign as it was to him, he found her utterly enchanting; which, he supposed, meant that they  _had_  'bonded'. But, he still kind of wanted to get her into sports.

"I like cars," Alice said seeing Charlie's face fall.

"You've got a 911 Turbo, don't you?" Charlie asked, and Bella could see him beginning to salivate. She knew he had wanted to take a look under the car the moment he had seen it, but he had been shy to ask Alice about it – no matter how many times she had told him that Alice wouldn't mind.

Alice nodded, and then smiled slowly at him.

"You wanna drive it?" she asked, and the way his eyes lit up she could have sworn that she was looking at a five year old who had just been given a double-scooped ice-cream cone.

"Yes," Charlie said nodding. "Yes, I do."

"Do you want to drive it now?" Alice asked knowingly, fully grinning at him.

"Yes," Charlie said nodding. "Yes, I do."

Alice laughed happily and popped up onto her feet, her hand still holding onto Bella's as the brunette rose to her feet at a more reasonable pace.

"Road trip!" Alice declared holding up her hand, grinning at Charlie and wiggling her hand until he gave her a high five.

Despite the high five, Charlie began to say, "I don't know about a road tri…"

"We've gotta leave the Forks city limits," Alice interjected.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"So that you can gun it," Alice said. She lifted her free hand and held her thumb and index finger minutely apart. "Just a little," she said seeing his sense of duty rise within him. "It's a Turbo!"

Charlie screwed up his face uncertainly, looking around the kitchen for a moment, and then a tentative smile appeared on his lips.

"Just a little," he said pointing at Alice as if she was going to be the one driving.

Alice nodded, "Of course, of course," she murmured.

Charlie and Alice grinned at each. Bella sighed and leaned into Alice's body, allowing the vampire to wrap her arm around her waist.

It was going to be a long night.


	26. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the threat with Victoria is over, day to day life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that vampires in Twilight-verse don't have fangs, but they do in this story because I am completely and utterly incapable of comprehending let alone writing about vampires without fangs. So, please excuse the inaccuracy. It's necessary for my mental health.

A Month Later

Alice kicked her feet in delight as she fidgeted in Charlie's arm chair; her perfect little feet pointed forward delicately like a ballerina's, as her legs fluttered in the air in front of the chair again and again, the receiver of the phone pressed tightly against her ear.

Bella watched her, part captivated and part unnerved, her attention only turning from Alice when she heard the front door open.

"Hey Dad," Bella said a minute later, tilting her head to the side, watching as Charlie made his way into the living room.

"Good evening, Bells," Charlie replied looking at her contemplatively for a second before he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Bella smiled happily but didn't say anything. Charlie was new to the whole fatherly gestures of affection thing and she didn't want to make him self conscious.

"That's perfect! That's perfect!" Alice squealed into the phone.

Charlie turned his head to the side to find the petite brunette curled up in his arm chair, the phone held tightly against her ear as she jittered in the seat.

"I'm going to change," Charlie said. His eyes were wide with alarm as he continued to stare in Alice's spastic direction.

Alice was in super duper teenage girl mode and he was scared.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bella said hopping to her feet. "She's been like this for half an hour," Bella whispered shivering a little. "You can keep me company," she said grabbing her father's hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

It was time for her to check on the sauce anyway.

Charlie plopped down in one of the kitchen's wooden chairs as Bella made her way over to the stove.

"Rose?" Charlie asked, leaning back as he watched Bella begin to move around the kitchen.

He had never really sat down and watched her cook before, and he felt a smile spreading across his lips as he saw how steady and confident she was.

Bella shook her head.

"Renee," she intoned darkly before shaking her head again. "They're talking about shoes," Bella continued lightly tapping the contents of a bottle of spices into the pot on the stove. "It's a good thing you came home. I don't think I would have been able to take much more of that."

Charlie laughed and Bella glowered at his lack of sympathy.

"At least they're getting along," Charlie said finally when Bella turned back to the pot.

"Ha! Getting along," Bella responded. "They're bosom buddies. Phil and I were worried that we'd have to start hitting up the singles bar one day into the vacation. I'm lucky I met her first," she continued making faces that Charlie couldn't see at the pot of sauce.

She grumbled, but Bella actually couldn't have been more thrilled about how the trip to Florida had gone. Things had worked out perfectly, even the weather had cooperated, and Alice had only had to hide herself indoors for a few hours over the whole weekend.

From the moment they met Renee at the airport she had been enamored with Alice. Actually, Bella thought with a small smile, from the moment they had met Renee at the airport and Renee had seen Alice's outfit she had been enamored with Alice.

Renee had raced over to her the moment she had spotted them in the airport, and given her a long, enthusiastic hug that embarrassed Bella, but that she wouldn't have given up for anything in the world. Once she had finally let Bella go, Renee's attention had then turned to Alice, and they had looked at each other for a second before Alice smiled, shrugged, and then opened her arms up to receive a hug as well. Renee had found that charming and moved to hug Alice as well, though it was more polite than the lung crushing hug she'd given Bella.

Alice had then taken possession of the large suitcase that they were sharing, and Renee had begun to lead them out of the airport.

At first Renee had been very concerned about such a small girl carrying that big suitcase, but Bella had informed her that Alice was stronger than she looked, and that she insisted on carrying it anyway. Renee had looked at her like she was a lazy jerk after she'd said that, but before Bella could launch into a defense of her inaction, Alice had piped up saying that she really had insisted. Smirking, she had looked at Renee and said, "Bella has enough trouble staying on her feet as it is, I'd never add anything else to the equation that could threaten her equilibrium," which Renee had seemed to find hilarious as well.

Bella had simply glared at them both and forged ahead of them.

She'd thought that this would teach them a lesson, but all it really did was given them an opportunity to bond over bohemian fashion. When they caught up with Bella outside the main doors of the terminal, Renee had been commenting on how wonderful Alice's moccasins were and Bella knew that she would have a lot of time to daydream on the way to her mother's new place while the other two talked about belts and tunics and big socks and a bunch of other things Bella knew absolutely nothing about.

When they arrived at Renee and Phil's new pad there had been a 'Welcome Home' banner up in the foyer, and the kitchen was decked out with cake and a number of other treats that Renee, Bella, and later Phil had barely been able to put a dent in.

Seeing the amazing preparations her mother had made, Bella's self-deprecating streak had risen to the surface, and she had told Renee that she really hadn't needed to go to all of the trouble. Renee had just looked at her and said, "Nonsense. You're my daughter," and Bella had nodded obediently though she still thought Renee hadn't really needed to go to all of the trouble.

Alice, no doubt knowing exactly what Bella was still thinking, had then wrapped her arm around Renee andtold her that Bella had been the exact same way when she organized a birthday party for her. "Cake, streamers, confetti, the good silver, five different mash-up CDs, and she didn't even want to come," Alice had sighed, while Bella gave her the stink-eye. Renee had looked at her in sympathy and then they had both looked at Bella (they didn't shake their heads though it was implied in their gaze) until Bella picked up a party hat, put it on, and then ate a sausage roll, rolling her eyes at the deliciousness of it before she gave them an 'are you happy now?' smile.

They were.

A tour of the house had followed that, then the baby album had been whipped out (to Bella's mortification and Alice's delight), before they had gone for a walk around the neighborhood and stopped for ice-cream – Alice's treat. Renee had tried to decline when Alice didn't order any, citing lactose intolerance as the reason why, but eventually the two of them managed to convince Renee to enjoy a scoop of  _Pralines_  ' _n Cream_  on a sugar cone.

Bella sighed as she stirred the sauce and winced a little at the memory of food. That was the one part of the weekend that she felt really badly about.

Alice was able to avoid eating around Charlie because she was always able to say that she had eaten just before she came over, or that she was going to eat when she got home. Since they were staying at Renee's house however, Alice couldn't use that excuse and she had been forced to eat dinner with them that first night.

There had been no immediate reaction to Alice consuming food, and Bella had been wondering what all of the fuss was about if nothing happened. However, about half an hour after the meal, Bella noticed that Alice was being much quieter than usual and that she had started shifting and fidgeting excessively – even for her. Very soon after that Alice had excused herself and disappeared down the hall.

Releasing that it probably had something to do with the food, Bella had quickly followed her, and for the next fifteen minutes had sat on the edge of the bathtub rubbing Alice's back as she violently emptied the complete contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

Bella felt horrible, and as Alice had rested her head on the side of the toilet recovering from the intense fits that had taken over her body, Bella had sworn that she wouldn't allow Alice to put one more piece of food into her mouth for the rest of the vacation.

Alice had told her that it would be difficult to explain not eating for two days and that she could handle a couple more trips to bathroom, but Bella had just shaken her head again and again. Exhausted, Alice had just nodded leaving it up to Bella and for the rest of the trip Bella had managed to get the two of them away alone for an hour or so, during which she always claimed they had eaten giving Alice an excuse not to eat again.

Renee had been a bit miffed at her, not doubt assuming it was some sort of comment on her cooking – which Bella hadn't had any complaints about in the past – but Bella was more than happy to accept her mother disapproving looks if it meant sparing Alice what she had gone through after that first meal.

Bella allowed her mind to drift back to some more pleasant memories of the trip to Florida as Charlie made his way over to the fridge and started rummaging around for beer.

After the two of them had rejoined Renee and Phil that first night, Phil had mentioned needing to go in for the batting practice (which he had skipped out on to have dinner with them), and Alice had very eagerly asked if she could go watch. Due to the baseball games her family played, it was one sport Alice didn't mind too much, and Bella knew that most likely Alice was hoping to be able to throw a few pitches at Phil (though she would have to control her speed quite a bit).

This left Bella alone with her mother. Usually at this point, Bella would have worried about Renee pestering her about a bunch of things she didn't want to be pestered about, but she thought that she and Alice had been pretty platonic since arriving in town, and so she was confident that her relationship with Alice wouldn't be one of the thing Renee started bugging her about.

She should have given her mother more credit.

Despite the fact that they hadn't even touched since arriving in Florida, Renee had picked up on something, and the moment they were alone together, Renee had immediately started to question her about Alice.

" _So?" Renee had asked._

" _Yeah?" Bella responded, knowing that this was likely to be as pleasant as her 'so' conversation with Jacob a month before._

" _She's even lovelier than I remembered," Renee said._

 _Her tone was a bit breathless and Bella couldn't help but smile. The Cullen's had that effect on people, especially if you hadn't seen them in a while. Renee had been bowled over by them when she'd met them in Phoenix, but Bella knew that memory faded and that Renee had probably forgotten_ _**just** _ _how incredible looking they were._

" _Yeah," Bella said uncomfortably, avoiding Renee's gaze. "She's a looker," she continued, really, really not waiting to talk about how gorgeous Alice was since she knew that if she got on the subject she'd get all moony-eyed and give herself away._

" _Excellent fashion sense," Renee had commented, clearly impressed._

" _She_ _ **does**_ _like to shop," Bella replied turning to look at her mother again._

" _I love her hair cut," Renee said, unconsciously running her fingers through her own hair as she spoke. "The short cut looks great on her. It really accentuates her features."_

" _Yep," Bella replied, even though she knew that Alice had had very little say in the length of her hair._

" _She's a ball of energy that one," Renee said chuckling a little bit._

_Every single thing seemed to captivate and enthrall Alice. The world was a beautiful, wonderful, mysterious place to her, and Renee related to that quite a bit. She liked to try and see the beauty in things too, to keep a sense of wonder about her, and she felt Alice a bit of a kindred spirit that way._

_Bella often forgot to stop and smell the proverbial roses, and Renee was happy that her daughter now had someone in her life that would not only encourage to stop every once in a while to smell them, but would probably pick some and bring them to her._

" _She's spunky," Bella agreed, trying to keep it casual._

" _How long have you two been dating?" Renee asked breezily as she dipped a nacho chip into some cheese._

_Bella's hand froze halfway to the dip._

" _W-what?" Bella chocked out turning to look at her mother._

_She hadn't even touched Alice since they got off of the plane! She didn't understand how Renee had put it together so quickly unless … Charlie! Charlie must have called to warn Renee._

_Bella's jaw clenched at the thought._

_He probably called to tell her to make sure that they didn't share a room!_

_He'd had the sex talk with her, or at least stumbled through something that resembled one before she had left, and Bella knew that he was convinced that if she and Alice weren't already active that they would be soon._

_He knew her pretty well, and he knew that if she had still been a virgin, or had been planning on staying one for the foreseeable future that she would have pulled that card out and waved it in his face to end the embarrassing conversation._

_The fact that she hadn't brought it up had most likely sent him into a panic and caused him to call her mother, so that she could take up the Florida watch of "Operation No Sex For Bella, If I Have Anything to Say About It" – which he didn't._

" _Did Charlie call you?" Bella asked in an exasperated and offended tone of voice._

" _No," Renee said smiling at her, taking no note of her tone. "I know you've been trying to be careful around each other, but you're not very good at it," Renee said, her smile growing for a second. "It's very obvious how you two feel about each other," she continued, her tone becoming softer. "I wasn't sure how Alice felt about you at first. But, now that's we've spent some quality time around each other, I can see that she's just as fond of you as you are of her."_

_Bella stared at her mother for a second and then sighed. There was no point trying to deny it. For all of her immaturity, Renee was an amazingly intuitive person, and had moments of deep insight and perception. Renee had clearly figured out what was going on and she seemed to be handling it well so there was no reason to fight a useless battle._

" _We've barely even touched since we got off the plane," Bella muttered dourly._

_Just because she wasn't going to fight, it didn't mean that she had to accept defeat cheerfully – especially since Renee was probably going to make Phil take the couch and make her sleep in her bed while Alice got the spare room._

" _Which is quite telling," Renee said smiling gently. "Accidentally leaving a pillow between you on the couch was really very suspicious," she went on, and Bella looked away blushing. Alice had told her that wouldn't help. "Besides, it's more in the way you look at each other and the tone of your voice when you speak to each other. It's very sweet."_

_Bella sighed. She didn't realize that she sounded much different when talking to Alice, but she did know what Renee sounded like when she was around Phil, and how embarrassing yet also adorable it was, and she figured that she must have been pretty much the same around Alice._

" _Well," Bella said looking back up at her mother expectantly._

" _Well," Renee began thoughtfully. "I am a little surprised. Well, not anymore, but when I first started to suspect," she said, her features turning thoughtful. "You had seemed so taken with Edward," she said shaking her head a little bit. "But, I wasn't too surprised because before you moved, I had wondered a little bit about how you never seemed to be all that interested in boys."_

_Bella groaned and turned her head away._

_She hadn't been uninterested in boys, just uninterested in the ones she had been going to school with in Phoenix. Not wanting to date those particular males didn't mean one was gay, just that one had taste …and standards. That being said, it would have been unfair to dismiss her mother's instincts completely since she hadn't exactly been uninterested in some of the girls at her school. However, boy or girl she hadn't been particularly adept at attracting people, so her interest in, well either sex really, had been a moot point._

_That being true, she really didn't particularly feel like explaining that Renee, so she let her mother's statement stand. She was certain that one day she'd be forced to have a conversation with her mother about the evolution of her sexuality, or whatever, but they weren't going to have that conversation at the moment._

_Mercifully, Renee seemed to take her hint, and sighed before switching tracks._

" _If you're happy, I'm happy," Renee said smiling at her. "Love is love and it's a beautiful thing," she continued._

_Her hippie roots were showing, but Bella couldn't help but smile._

" _And I like her," Renee added shrugging before she smiled at Bella. "She's very charming, and has a wonderful energy about her. And … maybe she'll help you update this wardrobe a little," she went on plucking at Bella's vintage "Milk is Chillin'" t-shirt._

_Bella looked down at her shirt. There was nothing wrong with it. Besides, Bella didn't think that Renee would think Alice was so charming if she knew the type of clothes Alice would try to get her in. In Port Angeles, Alice had bought her a dress so skimpy that Bella was convinced it was lingerie. She hadn't worn it anywhere except in her bedroom, and even then she only wore it when Alice asked her to._

" _I'm sure she'll try to tomorrow," Bella sighed knowing that she was in for an afternoon of her mother and Alice forcibly pushing her into change rooms and throwing clothes at her like they were on fire. 'It's gonna be grrreat!' Bella thought to herself sarcastically, her shoulders slumping as she did. 'Extra special super fun!' she mentally sighed._

" _There's my little Sad Sam," Renee cooed and she stepped forward and hugged her pouting daughter._

_Bella wrapped her arms around her mother, accepting the hug even though she didn't appreciate being compared to a droopy-eyed, depressed stuffed animal._

_Despite the mortification that came with talking to her parents about her relationship with Alice, Bella realized that she was extremely lucky to have such supportive parents and she really did appreciate how understanding they had been._

_Honestly, she hadn't been too worried about Renee's reaction. Renee had tons of gay friends, marched in the Phoenix pride parade, had an 'I'm not gay but my girlfriend is' t-shirt that she usually wore at the parades, and was very vocal about her dislike of discrimination in any form._

_Still, it was nice to be wrapped up in her mother's arms and to know for certain that Renee loved her and supported her._

" _So, does this mean I'm sleeping with you tonight?" Bella asked when they separated, really trying to keep any trace of petulance out of her voice even though the thought of not being able to sleep next to Alice made her feel very petulant._

_Renee looked at her steadily for a moment, her gaze thoughtful._

" _No. I think I can trust the two of you," Renee said slowly a few seconds later, her eyes holding Bella's knowingly for a second longer before she reached out and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder._

_Bella just barely contained the urge to sigh. Renee just had to go and pull out the 'trust' card._

' _Renee, you evil genius,' Bella thought annoyingly impressed by how her mother still knew how to handle her._

" _Of course you can," Bella said forcing a smile onto her face. "We're good girls," she added. "Completely trustworthy," she went on, knowing that in this case it was true and that she and Alice wouldn't be having wild, crazy vacation sex that night – even though she really, really wanted to. Snuggling – and some making out – was non-negotiable, but she would have felt have felt too guilty to actually do anything more._

" _Uh huh," Renee said her eye-brow arching slightly, as she turned a very dubious gaze in Bella's direction._

_Hearing the doubting tone in her mother's voice, Bella immediately turned to look at her, her lips parting to release some indignant phrase upon Renee, however she stopped herself before she could utter a syllable._

_Renee might have lived in La-La land some of the time, but the things that she spaced out on were different than the things Charlie spaced out on, and Bella knew that her mother wasn't in denial about how close she and Alice were. Renee didn't_ suspect _they were already sleeping together, she_ assumed _that they were, and if Bella opened her mouth she knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid a conversation with Renee about it._

" _You can trust me. Us. You can trust us," Bella said hastily, relaxing her posture. She didn't want to appear to be challenging her mother in anyway._

" _Your father must be going crazy," Renee sighed shaking her head._

_If she'd had any doubt about where Bella and Alice's relationship had progressed to, Bella's response had erased it._

_There was a part of her – the part of her that was more mother then liberal-democrat-ex- hippie-organic food shopper – that was freaking out a little at the idea that her baby was now all grown. But, she knew that it was inevitable, and she could see how much Bella and Alice cared about each other, which made it easier to deal with. Bella had waited for love. She couldn't have asked for more than that._

" _What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Bella muttered before she could think better of it. Once she realized what she had said, her head shot in her mother's direction to see her reaction._

_Renee laughed, and then covered her mouth with her hand, a chagrined expression coming to her face._

" _I think I said the same thing about my parents when I was your age," Renee murmured sharing a look with Bella before she shook her head again._

_Bella scratched her neck uncomfortably and looked around the room awkwardly. She was not going to get drawn into conversation about it. Even if she was now sure that Renee knew they were sleeping together, she was not going to talk about it._

" _Do we need to have a talk about …" Renee began._

_Bella clamped her hands over her ears and shook her head emphatically from side to side._

" _No. Just, no," Bella said slowly, still shaking her head. "I'm eighteen. I can handle … things that need to be handled," Bella continued, finally lowering her hands from her ears._

" _Okay," Renee said holding up her hands in a sign of peace._

" _Okay," Bella repeated relaxing a little, hoping that this conversation was finally going to end._

" _Do you like the dip?" Renee asked realizing that Bella had reached her limit 'emotional chat' limit for the moment._

" _Huh?" Bella asked, her mind still reeling in horror from the talk they had been having for the past half hour._

" _The nacho dip," Renee said smiling as she gestured towards it. "Do you like it? I got the recipe from Syl, well Sylvia. She lives a few houses down, the house with the red door. Do you remember? We passed it on the way in. She and her husband had us over a few weeks ago, and she served this deep, and I couldn't get over how amazing it was. It was like 'pop' 'pop' 'pop' my taste buds couldn't handle it. So, I just_ _ **had**_ _to ask her …" Renee continued, launching into the complete story of how the dip came into being as she picked up the dip in question and the bowl of nachos and brought them over to the couch._

_Bella followed, a smile touching her lips as her mother went on. She had missed Renee's voice, and it was nice to hear one of her long, rambling narratives. She had never quite appreciated the fact that she never had to carry a conversation around her mother, until she had moved to Forks. The first few weeks with Charlie had been very quiet, and it had been jarring for her since Renee had always been banging around in the house somewhere, yelling out the window to someone across the road, rambling at her – even if she wasn't really paying attention – or doing something else that seemed to create a lot of activity and a lot of noise._

" _It's good," Bella said finally, in her concise, Charlie-esque way when Renee stopped talking long enough for her to answer her mother's original question._

_Renee turned her head to the side and chuckled. Bella's economy with words had always alternately amused and confused her._

" _Well, have some more," Renee said pushing the bowl towards Bella. "You're getting too skinny."_

" _I am not," Bella complained as she accepted the bowl of nachos._

" _You are. Is your father feeding you? What did you have for breakfast before your flight?"_

" _Mom," Bella said rolling her eyes._

" _Are there fruits in the house?"_

" _Yes. I do the shopping."_

" _Vegetables?"_

" _Yes. I do the shopping."_

" _Are there …"_

" _Mrum!" Bella interjected, her tone losing some of its sting because her mouth was full of chips and dip._

" _I'm just asking," Renee said holding up her hands again._

_A few seconds after that she started talking about the garden she had started up in the backyard, telling Bella what her plans were for it, and how she still missed the one they had left behind in Phoenix._

_Bella leaned back contentedly and continued to eat her nachos, happily letting the sound of her mother's voice wash over her._

The next day had been filled with a torturous amount of shopping, but with her mother present, Alice had managed to control her impulse to show off Bella's milkshakes enough to pick out some slightly more stylish articles of clothing that still fit in with Bella's general aesthetic sense. It was an update in fashion instead of a complete change, and even though she never wanted to step foot in another clothing store for a least a month, Bella was happy with Alice's purchases.

After shopping, they'd then taken a very pleasant stroll around the downtown area – there was never a group so happy to be out on an overcast day – and then spent some time in the park. A little later on, they'd gone to visit Phil at the park and watched the team practice for a while, and then Bella and Alice had gotten away to a club at the beach – where they'd been able to indulge in some of the kissing and touching that they'd had to avoid during the daylight hours – before returning to Renee's in the early hours of the morning.

Overall, it had been a fantastic visit, and Bella was pleased that Alice (and Charlie) had talked her into it.

Charlie lowered himself back down into the chair he had been occupying before and popped open the can of his beer, the sound of it drawing Bella out of her thoughts.

"Think positive Bells," Charlie said helpfully. "Now that Alice has your mother to talk to about shoes, she's bringing over those fashion magazines less."

Bella stopped stirring, and turned to look at Charlie thoughtfully.

"You're right," she breathed out slowly. "Hey, that's not so bad!" she said brightly a second later, smiling before she turned back to the sauce.

Charlie smiled, but didn't say anything. He knew the real reason that Bella was feeling a bit cranky was because Alice was paying more attention to Renee at that moment than she was to her. Alice had been in Seattle for four days to see a symphony or something, and now that she was back, Bella, no doubt, wanted her undivided attention.

"Charlie!" Alice said happily as she walked into the kitchen, channeling every character from "Cheers" when they spotted Norm.

"Kiddo," Charlie greeted as Alice gracefully lowered herself into one of the kitchen chairs as well.

"Have you given anymore thought to my proposal?" Alice asked resting her elbows on the table as she leaned forward to gaze at Charlie.

"Oh, I don't know Kiddo," Charlie said shifting uncomfortably. "I mean, I've been going to Tony forever, and I've sort of got my hair exactly the way I want it right now so …" he said, running his fingers through the hair in question as he spoke.

"I'm really good, Charlie," Alice said earnestly. "I cut Jasper's hair all the time," she continued, "even now," she added remembering that as far as Charlie was aware she and Jasper had broken up around the same time as Bella and Edward.

Charlie had taken the news of the two of them dating quite well, but they realized that revealing that Alice was still with Jasper would have been way too much for him to handle.

Bella looked over at Alice and frowned slightly. Alice did no such thing all the time. Just like every vampire, Jasper's hair didn't grow.

"It'll be fine," Alice continued soothingly. "I  _know_  it will. I'm one-hundred percent certain you'll love it," she went on, and Bella relaxed realizing that Alice had had a vision of Charlie agreeing, and that the haircut must have gone just fine.

Charlie looked into Alice's golden eyes and sighed. He suspected that she manipulated him quite a bit, but he just couldn't seem to help giving into her.

"Fine, alright," Charlie said his shoulders slumping. "But just a trim!" he warned. "It hasn't grown out too much, and I want to keep as much on top as I can while I've still got it."

Alice laughed and clapped her hands together. "I promise, just a trim," she said as Charlie stood up.

"I'm going to change," Charlie declared and then headed for the stairs. He needed to get out of the room before Alice talked him into something else.

The sound of Alice's delighted laughter followed him out of the kitchen, and Charlie couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

That kid was something else.

Partway to the stairs Charlie stopped. He intended to call something back at Alice, but when he turned to face the kitchen again the words died on his lips as he watched Alice glide over to Bella and wrap her arms around her waist from behind as she pressed her lips against Bella's shoulder.

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

'She's an adult now, she's an adult now,' he chanted in his head, hoping that one day he would actually feel that way because as much as he loved the kid, whenever he saw them touching like that he kind of wanted to kick Alice out of the house, shriek at her in a hysterical voice, and then barricade the doors.

Most of the time, Alice was sweet as apple pie, but every once in a while she'd touch Bella like that, or look at her with a particular expression in her eyes, and Charlie knew exactly what she was thinking about and had to use all of his strength not to go get his shotgun in an attempt to protect Bella's chastity.

'She's an adult now, she's an adult now,' Charlie repeated as Bella turned around in the loose circle of Alice's arms and pressed her lips against Alice's, her hands lifting to cup Alice's face as she kissed her slowly.

Charlie ripped his gaze away from the two of them. He didn't need to or want to see the two of them like that … ever.

'She's an adult now, she's an adult now,' Charlie chanted once more continuing on his way to the stairs, even though he still really hoped that she was a virginal adult.

A Week Later

Alice's eyes closed as the scent washed over her. Her chest began to rumble, a longing purr escaping from her as her lips pulled back over her teeth, revealing glistening white fangs.

Blood.

_Blood._

_**Blood.** _

_**BLOOD.** _

Alice moaned and stepped forward.

She wanted it. She wanted the sweet smelling blood.  _Human_  blood, she thought moaning again.

She imagined it flowing into her mouth, the smooth, heavy feel of it as it trickled down her throat. It would taste so delicious, so wonderful. She felt her body tremble, and a shiver of excitement tore through her.

She imagined her lips coated with it, her chin smeared with it, stained red.

She felt a throbbing between her legs and knew that she was getting wet.

The scent was amazing, it was overpowering.

She wasn't supposed to drink it. She knew that. She wasn't supposed to drink it. But there was so much of it, and it was right in front of her, and she wanted it so much.

She had to have it!

Alice's head snapped back and she found herself flying backwards into the wall of the study. The plaster cracked under the weight of her body and the force with which she had hit it, dust and flecks of the wall falling onto her as she sat on the floor blinking.

"Shit," Alice murmured, looking up at Carlisle.

"Don't be discouraged," Carlisle said moving over towards her, offering her his hand. "You resisted for longer that time," he continued helping Alice to her feet. He patted her on the shoulder. "Stop breathing for a moment," he requested.

Alice nodded and complied with his request.

Carlisle then made his way over to his desk where a blood bag from the hospital lay cut open in a bowl. He took the bowl and opened up the cooler he had placed beside his desk, and then carefully put the bowl inside before sealing it again. The scent of the blood would still be in the air, but if any of the others came into the room it would be manageable for them.

"It's so overwhelming," Alice moaned sadly when Carlisle took a seat across from her. "And that's just a blood bag," she said waving in the general direction of the cooler. "The scent didn't even compare, didn't come close to being as enchanting as Bella's," she continued despondently.

"I know it seems like you're not making much progress," Carlisle began, resting his hand on Alice's knee comfortingly. "But you are," he told her confidently. "You know that Jasper, or Emmett wouldn't have lasted ten seconds in here before they slammed into me trying to get at it. And Rose and Esme wouldn't have last much more than a minute or two," he continued. "You held off for ten minutes that time, that's very good, Alice. Very good."

"It was … torturous," Alice said shaking her head. Denying herself like that was actually physically painful.

"Yes, it is," Carlisle said knowing exactly what she was going through. "It will get easier," he promised.

"Until it gets harder again," Alice mumbled looking over at him. She gave him weak smile to let him know that she wasn't upset with him, so much as with the situation.

Carlisle returned the smile before sighing. "Yes, you're right of course," he said realizing that Alice would know exactly what he had planned for her next.

Once she was able to resist the blood bag without the scent making her want to claw at her own skin, he was going to have to bring her into the hospital and get her used to being around blood and people at the same time. That part of her training would be even more taxing on her than what they were doing at the moment, and with her visions she knew exactly what type of unpleasantness was in store for her.

Alice looked away, the nail of her thumb digging into the flesh of her index finger as she stared at the wall.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm scared," Alice admitted returning her gaze to him. "It's like … every time I walk in here, I'm confident. I think I'll be able to do it. I tell myself that I'm going to be able to withstand it. But then you cut the bag open and the smell hits me and it's like what I want doesn't matter anymore. I can barely think, I'm just taken over by this animalistic lust," she continued hissing out the last two words in disgust. "I'm scared that we'll go through all the training and I'll think that I've got it down pat … but that when I get to Bella, it'll be like walking into this room. I'm scared that I'll lose it when I bite her."

Carlisle was silent for a moment as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"How are things between you and Bella … intimately?" he asked.

Alice groaned and looked away from him.

She was going to kill Esme.

"Fine," Alice said still averting her eyes.

"Esme said when you and Bella first became intimate that you had to stop quite often to gather yourself," he continued keeping his voice steady. He knew that Alice didn't want to talk about this with him, but it was necessary.

"Not really  _often_ , more like every once in a while," Alice said defensively, glancing over at him before looking away again.

She was really, really going to kill Esme.

"Is it still the same, or are you finding it easier to be with her now?"

"It's … easier," Alice said sighing, turning to look at him again though she doubted she'd be able to keep it up for long. "As long as I feed regularly, I hardly have to stop anymore," she admitted.

Carlisle nodded. He'd suspected that would be the case which was why he wasn't too worried when Esme shared with him what Alice had told her. Esme had been afraid that Alice might not be able to control herself for much longer, and she had wanted him to bring up the idea of allowing him to change Bella to Alice. However, Carlisle was confident that Alice would be able to handle it, and had put off bringing the subject up.

"This works much the same way," Carlisle said reassuringly. "You have a strong will, Alice," he continued. "Just as you have been able to gain more and more control over your appetite while you're making love to Bella, you'll gain more and more control over it around blood. It's simply a matter of training. In fact, eventually, I'd actually like to …"

"Oh no," Alice moaned shaking her head again and again as a vision of what Carlisle wanted to do came to her. "Carlisle please," she said shaking her head. "Rose will never let me live that down. Emmett either. You're setting me up for an eternity of being mocked," she continued still shaking her head.

While Esme was busy yapping away to Carlisle, Alice realized that she must have also told him about how hard she found it to be around Bella at 'that time of the month' and also that  _that_  hadn't gotten any easier for her. She could be around Bella for a few minutes at a time when she was menstruating, but not for much longer than that before she began to feel overwhelmed. Carlisle realized that the combination of fresh blood, and Bella's scent together would be one of the last hurdles that she had to jump over before turning Bella, and at some point he planned to have her in the same room as Bella when she was menstruating to help Alice learn how to control the urges it brought out in her.

"Hmm," Carlisle hummed thoughtfully glancing over at her. "Perhaps we can arrange it so that the others are hunting when she comes over," he said finally, acknowledging that Alice was probably right about Rose and Emmett making fun of her.

As many decades as they lived, there was always a teenager inside of them and they did like to bug each other so.

"This is going to be so mortifying," Alice complained.

Even if the others were out of the house, they would still know what was going on and they would still mock her. Especially if she was still all keyed up when they arrived home.

"Bella's not going to like the idea either," she mumbled.

Just bringing it up to Bella was probably going to get her slapped. Bella hadn't wanted her talking about it with Carlisle, and proposing to have her over during that time, when everyone knew it was that time was not going to go over well with her lover.

"Bella wants to be turned," Carlisle replied, and Alice sighed. He was right, Bella wouldn't like it but she would agree.

Alice sighed despondently.

"I think I'm ready for round two," Alice said, straightening her back.

She was chatted out.

Carlisle nodded and moved over the cooler.

Alice began to breathe once more, the scent of blood making her head swim the moment Carlisle opened the cooler.

Alice bit down on her lips and closed her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.


	27. Part of the Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Alice spend some time together, and reflect on the changes in their lives.

A Week Later

Bella looked up from the book she had been reading and allowed her eyes to scan her small room, which was presently in a state of organized chaos. She had inherited her father's organizational skills instead of her mothers, and even though the move to Seattle for University wasn't for over a month, Bella had begun to stockpile some items she'd need like soaps and shampoos and box them, as well as beginning to pack up some of the personal belonging she only used occasionally, in an attempt to lessen the amount of preparation she'd need to do when it got closer to actual moving date.

She was beginning to wish she wasn't so organized however, because seeing the boxes around her room was beginning to depress her and freak her out. The boxes and bare spots on her shelves made the move seem more imminent than it was. They made it seem  _real_ , and the more she thought about it, the more anxious she became about the whole thing.

She liked her life. She liked how things were, right that moment. She didn't want things to change, because she couldn't fathom how they could possibly change for the better.

She had a pretty good set up in Forks. She had Angela and Jacob, and occasionally even Mike to hang around with. Things between her and Charlie were better than ever. Her home away from home was just fifteen minutes down the road. She got to see Alice everyday, and sleep in the same bed as her every other night. And, now that Charlie knew about her relationship with Alice, she could even hold her girlfriends hand in the house.

Hers was, at the moment, a very idyllic existence.

Logically, Bella knew that her life didn't have to, and probably wouldn't, change too drastically. Even though she wouldn't see them as much in person, she could still talk to Jake and Angela (though probably not Mike) on the phone and through email. She knew that her moving out wouldn't sever the connection she had made with Charlie over the past two years. And, the Cullen's would be moving to Seattle, so she would still see them often as well.

However, even knowing those things, she couldn't help but be anxious sometimes when she thought about going away to school.

Alice had tried to assure her that everything would be fine, that she would love the less structured system of schooling, that she would love not having to cook for herself or anyone else, that she would meet tons of interesting people, that she would be introduced to all kinds of new ideas and perspectives that would make her mind swim.

And Bella believed Alice, she did. She always bet on her girlfriend. But, Alice had admitted that her visions of Bella's University life where vague, hazy, more of a vignette than a detailed story of what was to come and that being true, Bella couldn't stop herself from worrying.

She knew that she would be in an apartment style dorm so space wouldn't be an issue, and she knew that she would have her own room with a lock and door, so she'd be able to maintain her privacy. But she couldn't stop herself from wondering about things like:

Would she like her roommate?

Would her roommate like her?

Would her roommate have a problem with her relationship with Alice?

Where would she and Alice spend their free time when Charlie's living room wasn't an option anymore?

Would Alice want to hang around the apartment with her or would she find it juvenile?

Would the etiquette police come after her if she started out the year having a 'sleepover' guest?

Would they have to start spending more time over at the Cullen's to get some privacy?

No, they couldn't do that because Jasper would still be living there, and while the two of them had adopted a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy towards anything that had to do with Alice when they interacted with each other, that would have been asking for far, far  _too_  much understanding.

Besides, could it even be considered privacy with Emmett and Rose in the house (probably listening)?

If the Cullen's house was out, and her room was out would they have to start going to hotels (probably pretty nice ones because Alice was a princess that way) in order to have alone time together?

Would Carlisle object to paying those bills?

Did she even want Carlisle to know about that kind of bill?

Would Charlie end up eating at the diner or ordering pizza every night instead of utilizing the user friendly cookbook she was preparing for him?

"Lucy, I'm home!"

Bella's head turned to the side as Alice's melodic voice registered with her, a slow smile stretching across her lips.

She let the endless litany of questions that had been swirling through her brain fade away, and placed the book she had been reading on the bed. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

"You're late," Bella drawled as Alice slipped into the room and began to make her way towards her.

"I was hunting," Alice said softly, golden honey eyes regarding Bella warmly as the younger brunette moved over to her and then gathered her in her arms.

"Why?" Bella asked as her arms wrapped around Alice. She breathed in deeply, taking in her lover's scent, the smell causing a shiver of contentment to pulse through her. "You just hunted a few days ago," Bella continued, somewhat distracted as Alice's hand began to caress her back.

Usually the Cullen's only had to hunt every two weeks or so. She knew that when she and Alice had first become lovers that Alice had hunted more than usual, but for the last month or so she had seemed to go back to a more regular pattern, only hunting once a week.

"I did," Alice agreed smiling as she brushed her lips against Bella's cheek. "But …" she continued trailing off soon after.

"But what?" Bella asked pulling back to look at her curiously.

"Charlie's poker game is going to run pretty late," Alice said.

Bella was silent for a moment, waiting for Alice to add more, but more was not to come.

"Okay," Bella finally breathed out, her tone curious and hesitant.

If Alice said that the poker game was going to run late, then Bella believed that it was going to run late. She just didn't understand why that had compelled Alice to go hunting.

"We have the house all to ourselves," Alice said softly, the timber of her voice dropping minutely, but in a way that caught Bella's attention.

They'd always had to be careful not to make too much noise in the past when they were together in the house, but since Charlie had found out that they were dating, Bella had been extra paranoid about him hearing them, and they'd had to be even more cautious.

As well, since finding out about them, Charlie had severely cut back on late shifts and was even more hesitant to stay out late – no doubt assuming that they'd use the opportunities to indulge in some sinful touching in his absence, which was  _exactly_ what they would have done.

That meant that it'd been quite a while since they'd been able to make love to each other freely – not to mention vocally – and Alice wanted to make the most of the opportunity while they could.

"Oh," Bella breathed out knowing exactly what was on Alice's mind.

Her eyes dropped immediately and began to run over Alice's body. The raven-haired beauty was wearing a dark trench coat that Bella had never seen before, which left the lower part of her calves revealed. The coat was parted at the top, and the tantalizing 'v' it created hinted at the pale cleavage below in the most enticing way.

Bella licked her lips.

"I went hunting," Alice said, drawing Bella's attention up to her eyes, which were now darker, almost copper coloured, "because I plan to make the most of this … rare occasion," Alice purred.

She moved her hands then to the belt holding the coat together, and in that instant, Bella knew that Alice wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"How?" she asked her voice breathy and weak as she looked back up at Alice.

"Showing is so much more fun than telling," Alice responded with a smile.

Then, with a flick of her wrist, she undid the belt and rolled her shoulders back, allowing the coat to slide from her body and pool at her feet.

Bella's heart thundered in her chest as Alice's hand trailed roughly up her thigh. She knew that Alice was barely using a fraction of her strength, but the caress was much rougher than she usually employed, and it made Bella quiver.

She loved it when Alice was in a mood like this. She suspected that she shouldn't. That it was her strange lack of an instinct for self-preservation at work again, but when Alice looked at her and touched her with that nearly wild look in her eyes, Bella dripped.

"I shouldn't be touching you in a mood like this," Alice breathed out, her nails racking along Bella's hips, the touch hard enough to feel, but not to draw blood. Alice was always very careful not to draw blood.

"I don't care if you're already dead, I'll find a way to murder you if you stop," Bella replied, her eyes holding Alice's.

Alice always said things like that when she was in a more aggressive mood, but she never actually left. Bella knew that if Alice came to her room and started to touch her that Alice was certain that she would be able to control herself. If there had been any doubt in Alice's mind about whether or not she would lose control she would have stayed away.

Alice smiled, and then laughed softly, her eyes lightening in colour for a moment before she lowered her head to kiss Bella.

The touch started off slow and gentle, but Alice soon deepened the kiss, the contact becoming harder and more ardent as her body shifted against Bella's restlessly.

Bella smiled and allowed her hands to begin roaming over Alice's body.

Alice was wet already. Bella could feel it and she knew that Alice's vision of Charlie being away at the poker game had come to her very early on in the day, and that Alice had been thinking about what they were going to do that night for hours and hours, getting herself incredibly worked up.

Bella's hands moved over Alice's back and down to her ass, squeezing the firm cool globes in a way that made Alice moan and nuzzle her cheek against Bella's.

It was one of the ways Alice controlled the urge to nip at her, and it always made Bella flush with affection and desire.

Alice shifted slightly, moving her head down so that she could kiss Bella's shoulders and chest.

Being around Bella's neck was too tempting, but she needed her lips on Bella's body.

Bella felt her head beginning to swim as Alice's lips moved over her shoulders and collarbone, licking and trailing haphazardly across the skin as her hand trailed up her side, nails digging lightly into her as Alice's hand made its way up to her breast.

She squeezed the globes of Alice's ass again, her body thrumming as Alice moaned against her. The sound sent of shot of electricity straight to the apex of her thighs and Bella felt her sex throb and clench in the most delightful way.

Impulsively, without even consciously thinking of it, Bella's fingers dipped between cheeks of Alice's bum. Alice shivered at the touch, and when Bella's fingers brushed over the puckered ring hidden back there, Alice's hips jerked into her and she pressed her head against Bella's shoulder and groaned.

Bella's fingers stilled, and Alice lifted her head and pulled back to look down at Bella. Her eyes were wide and dark as she gazed down at the younger brunette, and her bottom lip was firmly ensnared between her teeth as she watched Bella contemplatively.

Bella watched Alice watch her. She had no idea what the vampire was thinking, and as the silence went on she began to worry.

"Sorry," Bella said murmured, her hand sliding from where it had been resting on the firm globe of Alice's ass up to her hip. "I didn't mean to … I shouldn't have … I …"

Alice blinked and then released her lip, a rough breath following a second later.

"You don't have to be sorry," Alice said softly, her eyes regarding Bella warmly even though they were inky black. "You just surprised me," she continued gently, her lips curving up into a smile.

"Good surprised or bad surprised?" Bella asked, though the smile that was still on Alice's lips gave her a strong indication what her lovers answer would be.

"Good surprised," Alice said softly. "I liked it," she said leaning down to press a kiss against Bella's jaw. "I liked it a lot."

Bella's thumb began to stroke Alice's hip as she considered her lover's words.

At first, Bella had just been happy to be invited to the party and had been so thrilled to be touching Alice in anyway, that couldn't possible conceive of any way their lovemaking could be any more incredible. But as Alice's control had strengthened, and Bella had become more comfortable being naked around Alice, and touching her, and voicing her desires to Alice, they  _had_  begun to branch out more.

One night, as they lay together, Bella trying to catch her breath after Alice had demonstrated just how much she had been looking forward to seeing her, Alice had leaned over the edge of her bed to dig around in the purse she had brought with her. She had rummaged around for a few seconds, and when she pulled back up a small black vibrator lay nestled in her hand. Bella had stared at it for a second before her eyes had drifted back up to Alice's, and Alice had smiled at her and wiggled her eyebrows playfully before resting her hand on Bella's hip, breathing out "just a thought".

It was a thought Bella liked, and she had leaned forward, kissing Alice softly as her hand moved to stroke the one Alice held the vibrator in. Still kissing Alice, she had then slowly guided their hands between her legs and whispered, "I like the way your mind works."

After that night the vibrator had become a good friend of theirs that visited them on numerous occasions. And, since then, an accident while Bella was eating ice-cream in her bed at lead to Bella eating ice-cream off of Alice, and to Alice's scarf collection becoming handy as a blindfold for Alice, and on one particularly adventurous night, as make-shift handcuffs for Bella.

However, until a couple minutes before, Bella had never entertained the idea of … but now there was the opportunity to try … and Alice certainly seemed willing to let her … and she  _had_  been kind of curious about … in fact the idea had always left her feeling kind of … tingly … but …

"Won't it hurt?" Bella asked thinking out loud, her cheeks flushing pink a second after the question left her mouth.

Alice saw the blush, and brushed her lips against Bella's again, kissing her softly until she felt Bella begin to relax once more.

"No," she said softly, against Bella's mouth, "not if it's done right," she purred, her eye lashes fluttering against Bella's cheek.

"Have you done this before?" Bella asked knowing that the answer was probably yes. Alice had been alive for a long time, and she'd had a lot of nights to fill.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Alice asked, running her nose across Bella's cheek.

Bella thought about it for a minute. They didn't have much cause to talk a lot about Alice's past sexual activity, but Alice was one-hundred and seven years old, and had been married/coupled/partnered for a least the last sixty years, and Bella was quite aware that meant that Alice was extremely experienced.

She didn't really like to think about Jasper and Alice having sex. It led to unpleasant mental images and stirred up feelings of jealousy that were useless and counterproductive. But, she knew that they had done it a lot in the past, and that they were likely still doing it, and, well, knowing that and having accepted that – for the most part – there was really no reason for Alice not to respond.

"Yes," Bella said finally.

Alice nodded and murmured, "Then, yes," in response to Bella's question, a slight purr registering in her voice.

"And you liked it?" Bella asked, pleased that her body thrummed with excitement instead of jealousy at the response; pleased that even though she hadn't been responsible for Alice's pleasurable memory, that the thought of Alice aroused and excited couldn't help but arouse and excite her too.

Bella's hand moved restlessly, caressing Alice's side as it slowly inched behind her.

"Yes," Alice said again, her purr more pronounced as she bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to …" Bella said, blushing again as she looked up at Alice inquisitively.

"Only if you want to," Alice said softly, her eyes serious as she held Bella's gaze. "You certainly don't have to," she added quietly, her eyes unwavering as she looked at Bella.

"But you'd like it if," Bella replied, her fingers grazing the curve of Alice's ass once more.

Alice's eyes closed and her body trembled slightly.

"Bella," she breathed out opening her eyes again. "I'll like whatever you want to do," she said softly. "Trust me," she continued winking at Bella as a slow smile spread across her face.

"You already know what I'm going to do, don't you?" Bella asked pouting a little as she gazed up at Alice.

Alice shook her head. "No, not really," she admitted. "I know the options you're toying with though," she continued, her lips curving up again. "And all of them are very, very nice," she went on, running her hand up and down Bella's side.

Bella was silent for a moment. She believed Alice when she said that she would get pleasure from whatever she choose to do, but she also remembered the excited moan Alice had given when she had first touched her back there and the way her hips had jerked uncontrollably at the touch.

Alice would like anything she did, but she'd like that most.

They had never talked about it much, but Bella knew that Alice had to exercise a lot of control when they were together, and she suspected that there were quite a few things Alice wouldn't have minded doing that she held off on, or had to dial back because they might hurt her.

This was one thing Bella could do however; it was one desire of Alice's that she could satisfy before being turned.

"How do I do it, right?" Bella asked.

Alice chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes burning into Bella's and then she smiled, her hand moving around to grasp Bella's, drawing it between her legs.

Bella watched, mesmerized, as Alice moved beneath her, still stunned after all of this time by the vampire's beauty.

Alice was breathtaking all of the time, but it was at moments like that – naked, her body glittering in the moonlight, breasts swaying; her face a mask of pleasure – that Bella thought her heart could stop from the beauty; that she truly believed that she could die from the sheer exquisiteness of Alice's beauty.

Bella reached out with her free arm, running her hand over Alice's cool, taut stomach, and then over her small, pert breasts, caressing, and kneading and squeezing as her fingers pumped inside of Alice.

It felt different, being inside of Alice this way, but it was an extremely pleasant kind of different. She was excited beyond belief and she knew that when Alice came that she would too, that the feel of Alice's muscles clenching at her fingers, and the soft breathy pants that she would release, would take her over the edge with Alice.

Bella leaned down, pressing her lips against Alice's, kissing her slowly and deeply as they moved together, their bodies bathed in the pale glow of the moon, glistening and glittering as they strained together.

Bella's tongue brushed against a sharp canine tooth, her brain barely registering her fact that Alice's fangs had dropped before Alice ripped her mouth away from Bella's, angling her head to the side as her hands gripped the sheets bunched at her side.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, careful not to break the skin or bruise it too much, as she watched Alice's eyes flutter shut. She knew that Alice was close to coming, her fangs only ever showed when she was nearing to orgasm, and the way she was gripping the sheets indicated that she was very close as well.

"Bella," Alice gasped, the word caught somewhere between breathy exclamation and growl.

Her chest was vibrating as a constant, keening purr radiated from deep within her. Bella pressed her lips against Alice's jaw, needing to kiss her even though she couldn't risk going near her mouth. As always, the sound of Alice's purr sent an electric thrill straight to Bella's sex.

Bella moaned and bite at Alice's jaw before pressing her lips against the column of her throat, her mouth alternating between nipping and sucking at the cool skin there.

"Bell …" Alice rasped, her eyes squeezing shut. However, before she could finish saying her lovers name she began to crash over the edge.

Alice's hips bucked and her lips parted in a silent cry. Her back arched, and her body began to shake, her inner-muscles clenching at Bella's fingers as Bella pressed against her and shivered, dying a little bit herself.

An Hour Later

Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's body, pulling the younger brunette against her before sighing contently. The fire that had been burning inside of her all day had finally cooled, and she could enjoy being close to Bella again without wanting to rip her clothes off, or dive between her legs.

"Are you sleepy?" Alice asked.

"Uh uh," Bella said shaking her head as much as she could in the position she was in. "But you keep your hands to yourself," she added a moment later, when Alice rubbed against her.

Alice smiled against her bare back, and nodded obediently.

Bella may not have been sleepy, but she was tuckered out. Bella usually kept up with her so well that Alice sometimes had to force herself to remember that Bella didn't have endless stamina, like she did.

"How did it go this afternoon?" Bella asked as Alice stroked her stomach lightly, the touch intended to soothe now instead of arouse.

"It was short," Alice said sighing a little.

"Were you having trouble?" Bella asked curiously, trying to keep the note of anxiousness out of her voice. Alice had told her that Carlisle said the lessons were going quite well, and that she would probably be ready sooner than they had thought. The news had excited her, and she was worried that there might be a delay.

"No," Alice said. "We just got interrupted," she continued shifting a little uncomfortably. "A call came after we started. From Edward," she added after a pause.

"Oh," Bella breathed out softly, and then she was shifting in Alice's arms, turning around so that she could see her. "How is he?" she asked, the familiar guilt she felt whenever Edward's name was mentioned rising inside of her.

She didn't think she would ever be able to forget the way he had looked the last time she had seen him.

_Bella's eyes fluttered open, her brain distantly registering the touch of icy fingers on her cheek._

_When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she jerked back in surprise before forcing herself to relax as she looked at Edward's sad, perfect face._

" _Edward," she breathed out, some of the surprise she felt showing in her voice._

_When she had gone to sleep a few hours earlier, Alice had been lying beside her._

" _Where's …" she began to ask._

" _She's at home," Edward said withdrawing his hand from Bella's face. "She had a vision."_

_Bella gasped and Edward smiled a sad smile._

" _Don't worry," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's nothing terrible."_

_Bella sat up in the bed, clutching the covers tightly against her front as she propped herself against her head board, watching him closely. Something was different about him, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was._

" _What was the vision?" Bella asked realizing that whatever caused Alice to leave and Edward to come was probably at the heart of the matter._

" _Me," Edward said turning to look at her, "leaving."_

" _Leaving?" Bella breathed out, staring at him in confusion._

" _Yes," Edward said standing up again. He began to pace by the side of her bed. "I just came by because I wanted to say goodbye," he continued a minute later glancing over at her again._

" _Edward! Why?" Bella asked shifting on the bed, making a move to stand up before she remembered that she was naked under the covers._

" _Because," he sighed softly, his eyes closing tightly as he spoke. "You love her. And you don't love me," he continued opening his eyes again._

_He was blinking, his eyes quivering with tears that he hadn't been able to shed in over a hundred years. He had never sounded as young to her as he did at that moment._

" _Don't," he said shaking his head again._

_Bella hadn't even realized that she had begun to speak._

" _I know it's true," he went on looking away. "I know you care about me, but that you're feeling have irrevocably changed. Mine haven't however," he continued, his voice unimaginably pained. "And I can't stay here … I can't be around the two of you. Perhaps in some ways Jasper is a better man than I," he sighed shaking his head. "In any case, I need to leave," he said turning to face Bella once more. "I …" he began, but he stopped and brought his hands up to his face, covering it for a moment. "I wish I could have been the man I should have been. The man you needed me to be," he breathed out shakily a few moments later, his hands falling to his sides._

_His back straightened then and he met her eyes straight on._

" _I love you. Be happy," he whispered._

_And then, before Bella could say a word he was gone._

Alice sighed, and ran a few tapered and elegant fingers through her hair.

"He sounded in better spirits than last time," she said, reaching out for Bella's hand. "He's beginning to enjoy traveling a bit a think," she continued. "He talked mostly about the places he had visited since he called last."

"Have you seen anything?" Bella asked enjoying the feel of Alice restlessly toying with her fingers.

"No," Alice said shaking her head. "Nothing solid anyway," she continued. "His future is constantly in flux. He doesn't know what he wants, where he wants to go, what he wants to do. He's living from day to day right now, sometimes moment to moment. It's impossible to say what is down the road for him."

They were silent for a long time.

"Do you feel as terrible as I do?" Bella asked finally, shifting closer to Alice so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

It seemed strange, but whenever she thought of Edward she had an intense desire to get closer to Alice, to feel the bond between them. It was like she needed to feel Alice's love for her, to remind herself of the bond between them. She needed feel Alice against her to know that the pain they had caused Edward was worth it.

"Yes," Alice said softly.

She felt terribly guilty, and ashamed. She loved Edward, and she never thought that it was inside of her to hurt him so badly. But, she hadn't meant to hurt him. She had only felt, she had only lived, and once the feelings were known there was nothing she could do to stop them, or tame them.

She felt terribly about how things had worked out, but she loved Bella, and she couldn't, she wouldn't stop, because Bella loved her too, and that was special … even if the way it came about hadn't been ideal.

"What do we do?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms more tightly around Alice.

"We love each other," Alice said softly, brushing her lips against Bella's forehead. "And we love him. And we hope that one day that will be enough."

Bella nodded and wrapped her arms more securely around Alice's waist, and then tilted her head up so that she could place a soft kiss on the underside of the vampire's jaw.

"I don't want to talk about Edward anymore," Bella murmured softly.

"No?" Alice asked, feigning surprise.

Bella shook her head as she could while pressed against Alice's side.

"How bizarre," Alice mused sarcastically.

Bella swatted her lightly, and she quieted down for a moment … but only a moment.

"Hmm," Alice hummed a few seconds later, her hand moving up to stroke at her chin, her expression a caricature of thoughtfulness. "Can we talk about these boxes, then?" Alice asked looking over at Bella, her tone light and playful. "I mean, you know that it's July, right?"

"Shut up," Bella grumbled good-naturedly. "I just like to be prepared, okay?" she continued in a disgruntled tone of voice, though she was smiling against Alice's shoulder as she spoke.

"You're nervous," Alice said knowingly, stroking Bella's back softly. "You always get obsessive compulsive when you're nervous."

"I do not get obsessive compulsive," Bella said pushing up on her arm a little so that she could glare down at Alice.

Alice simply met her gaze with wide, innocent eyes and said nothing.

Bella sighed and lay back down. "Maybe a little obsessive compulsive," she acknowledged, unconsciously tightening her hold on Alice.

"A very miniscule amount," Alice agreed. "It's gonna be okay," Alice breathed out a few moments later, her fingers gently playing with Bella's. "After the first week, you'll feel like you've been there forever."

"I know," Bella said, intertwining her fingers with Alice's. "I just … I guess I won't really  _feel_  that way, until I get there and experience it myself," she continued as gently as she could, hoping that Alice wouldn't take her comment to mean that she didn't trust in her visions, because she did. She believed Alice when she said things would be fine, her mind just wouldn't stop worrying about it until she actually made it through the situation.

Alice smiled and laughed lightly before turning her head to the side to kiss Bella's forehead.

"What?" Bella asked, trying to sound peevish and failing miserably at it. It just wasn't possible for her to sound annoyed while she was lying in bed with Alice's arms wrapped around her.

"I know you need to experience it," Alice said gently, her thumb stroking Bella's softly. "I saw that too," she continued, her lips curving up into a smile once more. "I know telling you it'll be okay is a losing battle but, well, call me a fool if you must, but it's just not within my power to see you sad without trying to do or say something to cheer you up."

Bella's body trembled lightly in response to Alice's words, and her eyes began to tear up. The fingers she still had entwined with Alice's squeezed the vampire's hand tightly, and then Bella shifted and leaned forward so that she could brush her lips against Alice's, kissing her softly as her tears wetted both of their cheeks.

"You may be a fool, but you're  _my_  fool and I love you," Bella breathed out against Alice's lips long moments later, her lips curving up into a smile as Alice stared up at her with an adorably goofy grin on her face.

"Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other," Alice whispered, still smiling happily as the recited one of her favorite Oscar Wilde quotes.

Bella bent her head back down and kissed Alice again, and then again.

"And they said tomfoolery doesn't pay," Alice rasped, her voice breathy and content as she stared up at Bella dreamily.

"I think that's crime, dear," Bella replied, smirking at Alice for a second before she rested her head back on the pillow beside her lovers.

"Oh, no, crime is very lucrative. There's lots of money to be made there. It's fairly easy to get away with too," Alice responded without a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "Or at least it was before the invention of video surveillance and forensics."

Bella remained silent for a moment, simply staring into Alice's honey-brown eyes. "You're messing around with me," she declared a few moments later, though she wasn't completely convinced.

Alice shook her head gravely, and Bella's eyes widened.

Alice smiled, and then her body began to shake as she tried to contain her laugher.

"I was a producer for a speakeasy in The Big Easy starting in '27. I was dressing like a boy back then, and went by the name of Rex Rothschild," Alice began, drawling the name in a southern accent and punctuating it with a dramatic hand motion. "Producers worked by night, by 'moonshine' as they used to say," Alice continued, smirking, "which was perfect for me. Because of my height I had to pretend to just be a runner, not The Man himself, but that worked out well enough. People didn't mess with me because they didn't want 'my boss' to come after them – I made sure Marco 'The Crank' Marino had particular sort of reputation you see – and the stuff I delivered was always on time and to the quantity ordered. I was able to make a pretty penny, enough to see me through The Depression and longer."

"Seriously?" Bella asked. Her eyes were wide and her tone was hushed and awed.

Alice nodded and grinned. "It was a hell of a time," she sighed nostalgically. "Great music," she continued wistfully. "My control wasn't as good then as it now, but every once in a while I used to make it into a club and Charleston the night away. I got to dress up for that, which you know I love. And the bob was in then, so this," Alice said running her fingers through her hair, "wasn't even a problem."

"What was your name when you hit the town?" Bella asked curiously, settling herself more comfortably along Alice's side.

"Alice Adams," Alice said thoughtfully before smirking. "I'm a big fan of alliteration. I was absolutely crushed when Jazz and I caught up with the others and I learned what their last name was," she continued forlornly. "I almost changed by name to Clara. I went by it for a while in fact, but it didn't feel right … and I kept on forgetting to answer when people called my name."

Bella laughed at the last part, completely able to picture Alice staring dreamily off into the distance as a teacher called out, "Clara. Clara!  _Clara!_ " over and over again while getting no response.

"Tell me more about being a producer," Bella requested softly, when her laugher calmed down. "I remember Mr. Gibson saying something about a _bsinthe_  being popular in New Orleans during prohibition. Did you make that as well as hooch?"

"No," Alice said laughing lightly. "I stayed away from that. In New Orleans  _Old Absinthe House_  on Bourbon Street took care of that. They served it in the French style..."

"What's that?" Bella asked absorbed in Alice's tale in a way she rarely was in history class.

"They had these marble fountains that would drip cold water onto lumps of sugar that were suspended on perforated spoons over glasses of absinthe. When the mixture reached the tippler's desired level of sweetness and dilution, it was then bottom's up," Alice responded.

"That's so crazy," Bella breathed out excitedly. "Tell me more."

Alice breathed in deeply and then exhaled, as her eyes scanned the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, my game was White Lightening. I really was Alice the Slack-Jawed Yokel back then," Alice began, chuckling softly as she spoke. "You really can't get more backwoods than White Lightening, but back then when bathtub whiskey was your other main option, people didn't mind so much about keepin' up appearances …"

Bella closed her eyes, allowing Alice's voice to wash over her, her brain creating visuals to go along with what Alice was saying, making the story come alive behind her eyes. She loved listening to Alice talk, and she knew that if she kept on prodding her lover that she would keep it up for hours.

With her eyes still closed, Bella smiled and snuggled against Alice.

She was never so happy not to have school in the morning.


	28. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's training comes to an end.

Five Months Later

Alice walked forward slowly, her chest rising and falling gently as her feet moved noiselessly across the floor.

It was cool in the room, and Alice was preternaturally aware of the feeling of Carlisle's fingers lightly resting against her neck.

The woman in front of her looked peaceful. Alice knew it was because of the drugs being pumped into her system through the I.V. parked beside her bed, but the tranquil expression struck Alice in some profound way she couldn't explain, and she stopped walking.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked softly, his voice lower than a whisper.

Human ears never would have been able to detect the question, even if they had been standing pressed up against his side.

"Yes," Alice breathed out in a slightly louder tone.

She continued towards the bed.

Alice stopped when she was in line with the sleeping woman's torso. She stalled, taking a moment to stretch her neck, Carlisle's fingers moving with her as she rotated it.

"She's bleeding through the bandages," Alice said softly, staring down at the figure in front of her.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, reaching out for the blanket covering the woman with his free hand, and pulling it down. "That's why I'm going to change it," he continued, one hand steady on Alice's neck as he reached out with his other to begin undoing the bandages. "She didn't get out of surgery long ago. It'll take a while longer for the bleeding to stop completely."

Alice's eyes were focused on Carlisle's hand as it moved assuredly, her eyes easily able to follow his rapid and precise movements.

When the wound was unwrapped and it lay open to her gaze. Alice's eyes fluttered and she breathed in deeply.

Carlisle's hand stilled over the new bandages, and Alice leaned forward, bending gracefully at her waist until her nose was millimeters away from the bleeding incision.

She breathed in deeply.

Carlisle's thumb twitched against her neck.

Alice breathed in again.

She could feel her mouth beginning to fill with venom and she wanted to part her lips and let her tongue run across the warm, slick flesh in front of her. The smell of the blood was spreading throughout her, and she began to feel lightheaded, almost delirious with the scent of it.

Alice closed her eyes and stopped breathing for a second to focus herself. Keeping her eyes closed, she then breathed in and out deeply, allowing the scent to enter her once again. It would have been easier to control herself if she stopped breath, but she knew that when she fed on Bella that she would constantly be taking in her scent, and that she had to keep breathing during practice as well.

"The surgery went well," Carlisle began to say conversationally.

Alice turned her head to look at him. She was having trouble focusing on his words but she knew that he was talking to her, and the sound of his voice was comforting.

She looked back down at the woman on the bed. She listened to the steady beating of her heart, watching her sweet blood as it leaked out of her wound, her vampire eyes seeing it in all of its terrible glory as Carlisle continued to talk.

He spread antiseptics over the incisions, his latex covered fingers moving through the blood, disturbing it, increasing the potency of its scent as he worked.

"Not that you're bragging," Alice murmured, her lips curving up in a small smile as she turned to look at her father once again.

It was becoming easier for her to focus on Carlisle's words and she was able to follow him as he talked about the complex procedure going off without a hitch.

"Of course not," Carlisle said smiling as well. "I do admit that I have an unfair advantage."

Carlisle continued to explain the surgery he had performed and Alice listened, occasionally asking questions or commenting on something he had said as he continued to treat the woman on the bed and then began to bandage her up again.

"All done," Carlisle said finally, carefully removing the gloves he had been wearing and moving over to a special receptacle to dispose of them.

Alice looked up at the clock, and blinked in surprise.

Half and hour had gone by.

She'd barely noticed.

When she looked back over at Carlisle, he was drawing the blanket back up over the woman's sleeping body. A moment later he then turned and directed a dazzling smile at her.

"I'm ready," Alice said softly, slowly, an audible breath of air escaping her as she began to blink quickly.

"Yes, you are," Carlisle responded talking a step towards her, his large hand moving to rest on her shoulder.

"How 'bout that," Alice muttered dully, still blinking as her eyes scanned the immediate area around the bed.

She felt like she was going to fall over, and made her way on uncertain legs over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Carlisle asked watching her carefully.

He had thought that she would be a ball of excitement when she was given the news. He had thought he would have to hug her to keep her from bouncing off of the walls.

"No," Alice dazedly, shaking her head as she spoke. "No," she repeated again looking over at him, her tone more assured than it had been the first time. "It's just … I can't believe it's time. It always seemed so far off … to be such a distant thing. And now it's here," Alice said shaking her head. "I'm not used to being surprised, I guess."

"No, I don't suppose you are," Carlisle said smiling gently.

Alice was silent for a second, and then smirked.

"I knew you were going to say that," she drawled, and Carlisle's fatherly smile turned into an amused grin.

Alice stared at Carlisle contemplatively for a minute.

"How did it only take six months?" Alice asked, sounding bewildered.

"You've been living a very controlled life for a very long time," Carlisle responded moving over to the sit in the chair next to her. "You have a highly developed will," he continued smiling gently. "The truth is, you were two thirds of the way done when you started."

Alice stared at him for a few seconds, and then took a deep breath, scrubbing her fingers over her eyes before she ran a hand through her hair.

"Bella's going to need a doctor's note to be excused from class," she said finally, her eyes on the woman on the bed once more, "something that will cover an extended absence."

Alice scrubbed her hand through her hair again. Bella had just gotten started at University and she was already going to have to leave. She'd just written her first semester exams, and was still learning how to milk her meal plan for all it was worth. She'd wanted Bella to be able to have a little more time to experience everything.

"She's had a bad fall. She slipped a disc," Carlisle said meeting Alice's eyes as she turned to look at him. "She'll be bed ridden for weeks and confined to her home for months."

"How tragic," Alice murmured, her lips curving up in a smile.

"It's extremely sad. Heartbreaking really," Carlisle replied with a smile of his own.

"Well," Alice said standing, extending her hand to Carlisle, laughing lightly as he pretended to struggle to get up. "I guess it's time to go break the good news."

Thirty Minutes Later

Alice smiled as the door to Bella's apartment-style dorm was thrown open, her hand automatically lifting to wave at the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" Ainsley yelled, stepping back from the open doorway to let Alice in. "Really-really-ridiculously-good-looking is here!"

"I'm really gonna have to look into changing my name," Alice said stepping into the apartment room. "It's a mouthful when introducing myself, and I'm beginning to think that the second 'really' is coming off a little arrogant," she continued smirking at Ainsley who rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"Bella!" Ainsley called again, a small smile touching her lips. "Really-really-ridiculously-good-looking,  _with a bright future ahead of her in the field of comedy_ , is here!" she called amending her previous statement.

Alice smirked and bowed playfully in response.

She liked Ainsley. When they had first met, Ainsley had been a little wary of her, as most humans were – even though they weren't fully conscious of the feelings. In some way humans – who weren't Bella – just sensed danger whenever they were around a vampire, and most people were wary and cautious around them. Her size and generally affability usually got people to relax around her after a while however, and Ainsley was no exception.

Once they had gotten to know each other a little, Ainsley had loosened right up, and they'd had quite a bit of fun teasing each other since.

"I'm in my room!" Bella yelled from the back of the apartment.

"Oh," Ainsley said, grinning at Alice. "It's going to be one of  _those_  visits, is it?"

Alice smiled winsomely back at her. "It's  _always_  one of  _those_  visits," she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

Ainsley shook her head and then let out a mockingly sad sigh. "You almost make me wish I had an inner-Ellen to get in touch with."

Alice reached out and patted Ainsley's shoulder, knowing that Ainsley wouldn't be able to feel the coolness of her hand through the glove she was wearing.

"Sometimes wishing isn't enough," she said, her voice impossibly earnest. "Sometimes you need to  _believe_ ," Alice emphasized, squeezing Ainsley's shoulder gently. "In your heart," she whispered. Her voice was pregnant with meaning as she poked her finger to Ainsley's chest, just above her heart.

"Honestly, you should start a blog or something. Comedy genius like that shouldn't be wasted on me alone," Ainsley replied rolling her eyes again, her voice a study in sarcasm. "Go have sex with your girlfriend," she said waving her hand in the direction of Bella's room. "I'm bored of you and your 'comedy'," she said making air quotes.

"I swear, we're just going to talk," Alice said holding up her hands innocently as she began to walk towards Bella's room.

"Yeah, yeah," Ainsley muttered under her breath as Alice slowly moved away from her. "I'm sure it'll be oral at least," she continued a few seconds later, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alice heard the comment however and smiled.

"According to Steve Woodhouse, that's a specialty of yours," Alice called out, stopping just in front of Bella's door.

Ainsley turned around, her mouth forming an almost perfect circle as she gaped at Alice, amazed that she had caught her muttered words.

"That's exactly what his impression looked like," Alice said smiling, her body shifting to the side gracefully to avoid the pillow Ainsley quickly picked up and threw at her.

Alice laughed, shifting to the other side as another pillow went flying at her, and then she opened the door to Bella's room, quickly slipping inside and closing the door as Ainsley reached for a plastic coaster to hurl in her direction.

Bella trailed her fingers lightly across Alice's collarbone. Her eyes were serious, and focused on Alice as her fingers moved, and finally Bella sighed and spoke.

"What is it?" she asked.

Alice had been in a strange mood once she had entered her room. At first she had thought that it was the disorientation that sometimes followed Alice's visions, but when she had asked Alice had told her that she hadn't had a vision all day. Still, vision or no vision, it couldn't be denied that Alice was distant, and Bella was beginning to drive herself crazy speculating about the cause of her lovers distraction.

"Nothing bad," Alice said looking over at Bella, smiling her softly. She could hear the worry in Bella's voice. "In fact it's good news," she continued, reaching out to stroke Bella's face. "I was just trying to determine the best way to tell you," she said sighing. "But everything I think of isn't … exciting enough, I guess."

"Exciting or not, now you  _have_  to tell me," Bella said frowning a little as she gazed at Alice. "You can't build something up like that and leave me hanging," she continued, turning her head to the side, into Alice's hand so that she could kiss her palm.

"No?" Alice asked lifting an eyebrow at Bella.

Bella shook her head and then leaned down pressing her lips against Alice's before she murmured, "no," against her lips.

"I had a session with Carlisle today," Alice said when Bella pulled back, honey eyes focused completely on the younger woman.

Bella nodded, but remained silent. She knew when all of Alice's sessions with Carlisle were. Much to her mortification, she'd even been forced to participate in some of them a month back.

She'd refused at first, what Alice had proposed was just too embarrassing to contemplate. But after thinking about it for a while, and having a very awkward conversation with Carlisle, she realized that it had to be done.

Those sessions had been very difficult for her, and for Alice. Alice had always done a very good job in the past keeping her vampire instincts under control, and while Bella had seen her struggle control herself, she had never seen Alice quite like she was in those sessions.

During the first session they'd had, on the second day of her period, Carlisle had actually had to tackle Alice and wrestle her to the floor, his arms and legs wrapping around her like a spider to keep her trapped while she growled and struggled, jet black eyes focused on Bella with an intensity and longing that was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

They'd continued to have multiple sessions a day for the next three days, and slowly Alice had improved, as Carlisle said she would.

His presence was crucial to the success of course. His ability to control Alice when she was overcome was the only reason Bella was able to stay in the room long enough to allow Alice to become used to the scent. But, finally, after two brutal days Alice had gained enough control that Carlisle holding her arm firmly was enough to stop her from advancing, and on the last day she had managed to keep herself in check without Carlisle restraining her, though she had stood rigidly, with her arms pressed tightly against her sides, her face contorted in a mask of agony for the whole half hour Bella had been in the room.

"It was the last one," Alice said softly, holding Bella's eyes as the words fell from her lips.

"The last," Bella breathed out, her brows scrunching together before her eyes widened in realization. "You mean …?"

Alice nodded, her lips curving up in a wide, beautiful smile as Bella stared down at her, blinking in disbelief.

Bella's head began to swim, shivers of excitement rippling through her as she tried to process the information. Alice had said the sessions were going well, but her first timetable had had them having to wait at least a year, maybe two, and Bella had thought that she would have to wait for quite a while longer before she could finally be turned.

But now, only six months after they had first talked it about, Alice was ready and Bella …

Alice gasped as Bella's lips pressed against hers, her hand lifting to support Bella's neck as the younger woman deepened the kiss. The touch was urgent and heady, and Alice lay back, allowing Bella to control the contact.

"When?" Bella breathed out, panting softly as she finally pulled away from Alice's mouth.

"After we get back from Florida," Alice said, reaching up to stroke Bella's cheek.

Bella was due to head back to Forks the next day to spend Christmas with Charlie, and then they were due to head to Florida for New Year's. She spoke to Renee and Charlie almost as often as Bella did, and she knew that they were both looking forward to the visits. Bella wouldn't be able to be around them for quite some time after she was turned, and Alice wanted her to be able to enjoy one last visit with her parents as a human.

Bella's lips parted to respond, but then she closed them and nodded.

The impatient teenage part of her wanted to demand that Alice change her then, right that minute, but she had done a lot of growing over the past year and she understood why Alice wanted to wait until after the Christmas vacation.

Her parents were looking forward to her visiting, and it would be the last time she would be able to see them as she was.

Later, months down the road, she would be able to see them again, but she would be different, changed, not just a product of Renee and Charlie, but of Alice as well. In a way, Christmas was the last chance for her parents to see their daughter as she was, and Bella wouldn't take that opportunity away from Charlie, or Renee, or herself.

"After Florida," Bella said softly.

"After Florida," Alice repeated, her thumb tenderly stroking Bella's cheek.

Bella lifted her hand to cover Alice's, her gaze speculative as she looked at her lover.

"In a month …" she began, her voice trailing off as her eyes shifted to the side.

"What?" Alice prompted gently, pushing forward to press her lips against the corner of Bella's mouth.

"We'll be equal," Bella said, her voice shaking a bit. "In a month we'll be equal."

Alice stared at Bella for a long moment. She wanted to say that they were equal already, that nothing would change between them after Bella was turned, but it was a lie, and she knew that Bella was aware of it. What she was, what they both were informed their every interaction.

After Bella was turned, she wouldn't have to be careful not to hug Bella too tightly and break her ribs. And Bella wouldn't have to worry that her nails would break off if she scratched at Alice's back too hard. Bella would be able to stand up for herself and defend her position; she would no longer need Alice as an advocate, as a guardian for her. When they ran through the woods, Bella would be beside her, their hands twined together, instead of Bella being cradled in her arms as she ran.

Alice kissed Bella, and Bella sighed, collapsing into her embrace.

Bella's hand trailed up Alice's side, brushing against the swell of her breast a few seconds later.

"This is going to be different once I'm turned, isn't it?" she asked, watching as her hand cupped Alice's breast, her heart quickening as Alice breathed in sharply at the touch.

"Yes," Alice said, her eyes fluttering shut as Bella's thumb brushed over her nipple.

"How?" Bella asked curiously, her head dipping so that she could trace her lips along Alice's neck.

"It'll be warmer for you," Alice said softly, her hand stroking Bella's back softly. "I mean, I'll feel normal to you," she went on. "I won't feel cold anymore."

"That'll be strange," Bella whispered against Alice's cool skin. "I'm so used to the temperature difference, I barely notice it anymore."

"I think you'll like the change," Alice said softly, meeting Bella's lips, luxuriating in her kiss for a minute. "You'll shiver less at night."

"I'd shiver forever if meant you were lying next to me," she said, her eyes holding Alice's.

"We'll have forever," Alice said smiling. " _And_  I'll be able to keep you warm."

Bella leaned down and kissed her, her hands clutching at Alice's shirt, needing to be connected to her as much as possible in that moment.

"We won't get to sleep together anymore," Bella said softly, "I didn't mean it that way," she added a moment later, swatting at Alice as the vampire raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Not sleep per say," Alice admitted, snuggling against Bella. "But we do actually rest on the beds. Well, I do at least," she continued smiling a little. Edward hadn't had a bed in his room, but Edward was far more minimalist than she was, and unlike Edward she knew the benefits of a big bed and a firm mattress. "You'll learn a little trick once you're turned, a way of meditating that puts you into a semi-conscious state," she went on, kissing Bella's cheek. "It's pleasant, and requires us to lie down, and most importantly provides plenty of opportunity to snuggle. It's not quite what you do now, but it's as close as we can get."

"Why do y…" Bella began to ask.

"Staying up all night gets boring after a while," Alice said making a face. "For the first year or so it's great, and you're productive, and all smug that you don't need to sleep. But then you start collecting buttons, and scrap-booking, and memorizing the script to Tony Little infomercials. You start to think about buying a Bowflex even though you're a vampire, and you end up with a dozen sets of Ginsu knives that never get used…"

"Because you're a vampire," Bella interjected softly, her lips curved up in a smile.

"Because you're a vampire," Alice confirmed nodding. "And when that happens, you realize that you'd kill to be able to shut your brain down for a couple hours."

Bella laughed softly and brushed her lips against Alice's.

"You'll teach me?"

"Of course," Alice murmured, her lips curling up. "It's going to be great teaching you the ropes. We're going to have tons of fun together! You know, when you're not battling your insatiable lust for blood."

Bella groaned, and glared at Alice. "Way to keep it real, Tink," she moaned, still glaring at her lover.

"You need to remember that it's not all sparkling in the sunlight, and running through woodland areas with the grace of a gazelle and the speed of a cheetah," Alice murmured, her tone and words light, though her expression was serious. "It's going to be very difficult for you at first."

"I know," Bella sighed, resting her head on the pillow beside Alice. "I've listened to the warnings, and the friendly talks, and the concerned chats. I have," she went on. "I know what I'm getting into. I'm not afraid. This is what I want," she finished taking Alice's hand into hers.

"Good," Alice said squeezing her hand, her head tilting in Bella's direction. "Because …" she said, her eyes blinking rapidly. "I would have destroyed me … to watch as you slowly faded … I …" Alice stopped talking, her voice cutting out as her eyes squeezed shut. The thought alone was too terrible to bear; she couldn't possibly force the words past her lips.

Bella leaned forward, pressing her lips against Alice's as her arms wrapped around the vampire's body, holding her tightly.

"I love you," Alice said softly, her lips brushing against Bella's as she spoke.

"I love you too," Bella said smiling against Alice's lips before she kissed her again.

"I told Ainsley we were just going to talk," Alice murmured, her hands beginning to explore Bella's sides.

"Well, I didn't make any promises," Bella said smirking as her hands slipped under Alice's shirt. "And I'm through talking."

Alice smiled and lay back, leaving herself in Bella's warm, capable hands.

"You're so cool," Alice drawled, smiling brightly up at Bella.

"The coolest," Bella responded, and then she found something much more productive to do with her lips.


	29. Steady, Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has arrived for Alice to turn Bella into a vampire.

After Florida

Bella looked at herself as she stood in front of the full length mirror, her hands compulsively running over the smooth material of the white nightgown she was wearing. Her fingers drifted up to her hair, and she lightly ran the tips over the pale flowers that had been braided into her chestnut strands.

Esme had spent the past couple hours fawning over her, styling her hair, braiding the flowers into it, hovering around her, constantly checking to make sure that she was comfortable and that she had everything she needed. The attention had embarrassed Bella a little, but she knew that Esme's nerves and attention came from the fondness the woman had for her, and so sat still and let Esme spoil her.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Bella turned to look behind her.

The room was lit only by candle light, the flickering orange waves filling the room with gothic romance. In the middle of the room was a single bed with white sheets, and strewn over the comforter and the floor around the bed were blood red rose petals.

Bella closed her eyes and forced herself to breath in and out, trying to calm her nerves.

She felt like a bride on her wedding night.

Bella's heart spasmed in her chest as the door to the bedroom opened. Turning around, her hand pressed tightly against her heart as she tried to get it to stop thumping, Bella watched as Alice and Carlisle walked into the room.

Alice had told her that none of the others would be in the room. Esme had wanted desperately to be present, but once Alice bit her there would be too much blood in the air, and Esme knew that she would not be able to resist the scent. Emmett and Rosalie also would have been too tempted my the smell of blood, and Carlisle wouldn't have been able to restrain all three of them, while also trying to monitor Alice's intake to make sure she didn't take to much blood.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all gathered in the living room at the moment where they, and Esme would stay, waiting until Carlisle came down to announce that the conversion had begun.

Carlisle stopped just inside the doorway, but Alice continued in, walking over to Bella and taking her hands into her own.

"You look amazing," Alice breathed out, her lips curving up into a delighted smile as her eyes raked over Bella's body. "I told you, you'd clean up well," she continued, her eyes sparkling playfully.

"It doesn't look half bad," Bella murmured, her own lips curving up a little bit as she turned her head to the side and looked into the mirror again. She was a low maintenance type of girl, but it did feel like of nice to be dressed up like a Princess for one night.

"Don't be modest," Alice said, her expression turning sly. "You look good enough to eat."

Bella stared at her for a second, and then laughed, stepping into Alice's body, sighing gratefully when her lover wrapped her arms around her, hugging her comfortingly.

"It's going to be alright," Alice whispered, pressing her lips to Bella's cheek.

"I know," Bella breathed out, her hand searching out Alice's. "I'll always bet on you."

Alice smiled at her, and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bella's, pouring all of the love she felt for the younger woman into the kiss.

"Come with me," Alice said softly, holding Bella's hand firmly, her thumb stroking the back of it, before she began to lead her to the bed.

Bella's eyes drifted over to Carlisle as Alice's slight frame settled down on the bed next to her.

Carlisle met her gaze, and they remained staring at each other for a few seconds before Bella blushed and turned away.

"This is strange," Bella whispered when she felt Alice's arm drape over her waist.

Instinctively, she turned into Alice's touch, her blush deepening when she realized what she had done while under Carlisle's steady gaze.

"I know," Alice said softly, her eyes dropping away from Bella's for a second. "But, it's a necessary precaution," she continued looking over at Bella. "You may need his help," Alice breathed out then, her voice so soft that Bella had to strain to hear her.

"I won't," Bella said softly, hearing the self-doubt in Alice's voice.

She reached out for Alice, her warm hand cradling the vampire's jaw.

"Everything will be fine," Bella said, choclately brown eyes holding Alice's increasingly darkening golden gaze.

Alice smiled down at Bella, the expression sweet and a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bella responded, smiling. "But you were taking too long, and I don't have forever … yet," she finished, stroking Alice's cheek lightly.

"You will soon," Alice whispered, her eyes darkening before Bella. "But first," Alice continued, her eyes hooding as she spoke, "a kiss goodnight."

And with that she leaned down and pressed her mouth to Bella's, her arms tightening around the younger woman's waist, drawing her tightly against her. Alice closed her eyes, focusing every bit on her mind on the sensation of kissing Bella.

It was the last time she would be able to kiss Bella as a human, and she wanted to remember it.

Bella was slightly breathless when Alice pulled away from her. Alice could hear her blood rushing underneath her skin, and could hear her heart, pumping furiously as her soft, pale flesh flushed red.

"And now," Alice said softly as cool, tapered fingers brushed against Bella's gently pulsing neck. "I say," she continued, licking at her lips, "goodbye," she went on. The word was barely audible. "And I love you."

Bella's lips parted, a soft, overwhelmed, chocked whisper escaping from her throat.

Candlelight danced over Alice's skin as unimaginably dark eyes stared at her, the flickering light making the familiar planes of her face and curves of her body seem strange and mysterious.

Alice looked both graceful and predatory at that moment, and Bella thought that she had never looked so beautiful.

She parted her lips to say so, but before she could utter a sound, she felt something sharp and cool penetrate her neck, the pain of the puncture taking her breath away.

Bella felt Alice's arm tighten around her and lift her so that Alice was cradling her in her arms. Alice's cool mouth was pressed against her blazing skin, and the dual temperatures warring for dominance made her shiver. Her eyes fluttered closed and her body relaxed, as her blood began flow.

Alice moaned deliriously as Bella's blood began to flow into her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, and she shivered, before jerking Bella towards her body, holding her tightly as her fangs penetrated deeper, freeing more thick, warm plasma into her mouth.

She had never tasted anything so delicious in her entire life.

What she had sampled of Bella's blood at her birthday party was nothing. It wasn't even a hint at the incredible redness that pumped through Bella's veins. What she had tasted at the party was like judging the grandness of the Mona Lisa by looking at it's likeness on a postage stamp.

Bella was magical.

She was heavenly.

She was perfection.

Alice's hand moved around to the back of Bella's neck, cradling it as Bella's blood pumped into her mouth and her venom seeped into Bella's bloodstream.

Alice drank, convinced that there would never be a more perfect moment in all of the rest of eternity.

Carlisle stepped forward as Alice's hand moved to Bella's neck.

Most people killed by vampires did not die because their body was drained of blood. They died from broken necks. It was a natural instinct, a primal act of self-preservation that inevitably led a vampires hand up to their victims neck, their fingers pressing with too much pressure as the ecstasy built up within them, the victims death stopping the flow of venom through their bodies, and the risk of turning too many people and exposing themselves to the world.

However, as Carlisle began to take another step forward, he saw that Alice's hand was only cradling Bella's neck, not squeezing it. She was applying next to no pressure and Carlisle realized that as Alice had continued to drink that Bella's head had begun to bend back, and Alice was only trying to help her.

He stopped where he was, his eyes locked on them.

Even in the throes of blood lust, Alice was looking after Bella.

Carlisle relaxed his posture, certain that Alice was fine for the moment.

Alice's head spun, and for a few moments she didn't know where she was or what was happening, only that her mouth was warm and full, and that she felt like she was floating in the air wrapped in a dozen fuzzy blankets.

 _You're feeding_ , Alice thought a few seconds later. Her mind was still spinning but not as much.

 _It's Bella_ , she realized, her lover's familiar scent beginning to penetrate the thick cloud of blood lust fogging her brain.

 _You need to stop_ , her brain told her.

She didn't know how long she had been drinking, but it felt like a while. It felt like she had always been there, with her mouth attached to Bella's neck. It was like she had been born connected to Bella, inside of her, Bella's essence flowing into her, as part of her flowed into Bella.

 _You're killing her_ , Alice thought, her ears beginning to register Bella's decreased heart beat, and how slowly the blood was now trickling into her mouth.

Alice felt Bella's fingers in her hair.

She couldn't remember when Bella had reached up to touch her.

Bella's fingers were massaging her scalp softly.

Alice expected to feel Bella's fingers tangle in her dark strands of hair any second, to feel her begin to tug and yank anxiously, as more blood escaped from her and her head became lighter and her body more lethargic.

But, the same slow, gentle motion continued and Alice knew that Bella wasn't afraid.

Bella trusted her. Bella believed in her. Bella  _always_  bet on her.

Carlisle moved forward quickly, his hand extending towards Alice, the tips of his fingers so close to her that he could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

Alice tore her lips away from Bella's neck.

Her head fell back indolently, her lips parting as she moaned, crimson streaks trailing down her chin and over her jaw before running down her neck.

She swayed slightly back and forth, and then trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down a second later, her own blood flowing into her mouth, mixing with Bella's.

Bella moaned softly as her head hit the pillow, her body immediately relaxing against the mattress.

She barely had enough energy in her to blink.

Alice looked down, blinking slowly as her head began to clear.

Bella looked paler than she had ever seen her before, and the left side of her neck was painted in red.

It looked like an abstract expressionist had gone insane with a can of red paint on the canvas of Bella's pale skin and the colorless sheets of the bed.

Alice bent down, her face slowly moving closer to Bella.

Carlisle's fingers tightened around Alice's neck, the force of his grip stopping the downwards motion of her head.

Alice didn't seem completely lucid yet, and he didn't want the scent of Bella's blood luring Alice into drinking again.

Bella had lost a lot of blood, and likely wouldn't survive the loss of much more.

"I'm okay," Alice said softly.

Carlisle's hand lingered on her neck.

"Really," Alice breathed out, turning her head as much as was possible in the powerful grip of his hand.

Carlisle studied her closely.

Her eyes were still black, but he could see sense in them. Alice likely still wasn't really 'okay', but she was aware of her surroundings once more, and she was in control of herself.

Carlisle nodded and removed his hand from Alice's person.

"She's still bleeding," Alice said softly, her voice concerned as her eyes focused on Bella's neck once more.

"Yes," Carlisle said softly, his hand moving to rest lightly, comfortingly on Alice's shoulder. "She will. As long as her heart still pumps," he went on, knowing that that wouldn't be for much longer. The venom that Alice had pumped into Bella's system would soon reach her heart and then shut it down. After that it would it would begin to diffuse through her body, leaving a painful trail of fire in its wake as it attacked Bella's cells, changing them, modifying them, in some cases destroying them until Bella was one of them.

"How long will that be?" Alice asked softly.

Bella was beginning to sweat and her body was trembling.

"Soon," Carlisle responded, stroking Alice's back lightly. "It's not like when James bit her hand. The venom was very close to her heart this time," he continued. "In another ten minutes or so, the transformation will begin."

Alice was silent for a moment, her eyes focused entirely on Bella.

Then, she shifted on the bed, moving so that she was sitting with her head against the back of the bed, and then she carefully drew Bella back against her, cradling her in her arms.

Bella made a weak, unintelligible sound as Alice settled her body against her, and Alice kissed the top of her head, her eyes squeezing shut as Bella settled limply in her arms.

"I'd like to be alone with her," Alice said softly, her eyes turning up to face Carlisle.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked gently. He had seen a fair share of transformations and they were difficult to witness. He had cared for the members of his family when he turned them, but it was once they were turned and had become family that he had come to love them with all of his being. Alice was already completely in love with Bella, and it would make watching her suffer through the transformation process all that much more difficult to bear.

"Yes," Alice said softly, nodding her head as she spoke. "I am. I'm sure," she went on, burying her nose in Bella's hair, though she kept her eyes on Carlisle.

"We're here. If you need anything," Carlisle said his head turning towards the door for a second before he looked back over at her.

"I know," Alice breathed out. "Thank you."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, to try and talk her out of being alone with Bella during this time, but he promptly shut his mouth without saying a word. He knew that he would never be able to convince her to leave Bella.

"Be strong," Carlisle said softly, knowing that Alice would need every ounce of inner-strength and will power she had to make it through the next few days. "And remember, it will pass, and she will be fine."

Alice smiled at him weakly, and Carlisle took a step forward and then bent down, pressing his lips against the top of Alice's head.

He took a moment to stroke cheek fondly, and then stepped back, his eyes holding Alice's for a second before he made is way toward the door.

Two Days Later

Rose lifted her head from where it had been resting on her knees.

"It's quiet," she said softly, her eyes turning to the side to look at Emmett who sat with his elbows resting on his thighs while his hands were clamped uselessly over his ears.

About an hour after Carlisle had joined them in the living room two days before, the screams had started from the upstairs bedroom where Alice and Bella lay. The loud, piercing screams that tore through the listener like a knife through room temperature butter had only gone on for a few hours, but that had been more than enough to fry their nerves.

Their senses were tuned unnaturally high from the faint scent of blood that lingered throughout the house, and the cries of distress had only heightened their awareness, leaving them terribly sensitive to every sound in the house.

The screams had been followed by pained groans and whispers, and the sound of thrashing, as Bella twisted on the bed sheets and struggled within the restraining circle of Alice's arms. Sobs, yells, curses, moans, whimpers, howls, wails, and snivels had followed, the sounds alternating constantly with only a few minutes of silence every hour or so interrupting their flow.

"It's been over an hour," Rose observed blinking, her eyes drifting over to the grandfather clock in the hall.

"She's right," Emmett said lifting his head, hope beginning to flare in his chest.

He wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to stay in the house. It was becoming too much for him. He couldn't stand to hear someone he loved in so much pain and not be able to do something about it. He hated feeling useless and if he had stayed around the sounds much longer he was certain that he would have started to throw things about and bash them just to have something to do.

"Is it done?" Jasper asked.

His voice was soft and strained, and Carlisle knew that it was taking a great deal out of him to be speaking at all. As difficult as it had been for all of them, it had been much worse for Jasper. Not only had he had to deal with all of their worry, and anxiety, and heart ache bombarding him, but he had had to sit there with them, knowing that the woman he loved suffered upstairs, and that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

Carlisle stood still and silent, his eyes closed as he listened.

"Yes," he breathed out finally. "I think so. If it's not completed she's in the final stage."

Jasper sighed, his head falling into his hands gratefully.

Esme lifted a hand to her head, and combed her fingers through her luxurious brown hair before she breathed out raggedly, her eyelids fluttering as she did.

She stood.

"Thank god," she murmured. "Thank god," she repeated her voice cracking as she spoke. "Let's get Alice."

Alice blinked slowly as the door to the bedroom opened.

She didn't move as the others began to move towards her. She couldn't. Physically she was fine, but mentally she was exhausted. She felt like the girls in her gym class looked after they'd had to do a twelve minute run.

She felt raw and exposed, and when Esme's soft fingers brushed against the side of her cheek she would have begun to cry if she could.

As it was, she released a deep shuddering breath and turned her face into Esme's hand, her eyes closing with relief when the older woman drew her head against her chest and lifted her hand to Alice's disheveled hair to gently pet it.

Just as Alice's mind began to drift, Esme's scent and touch relaxing her for the first time in days, she sensed a presence approaching and turned her head away from Esme and faced the intruder with her teeth bared and her chest rumbling.

It was only Carlisle and Alice relaxed.

Her nerves were shot.

"The hard part is over," Carlisle said after examining Bella for a few seconds. "She'll rest peacefully for another hour or so … and then it will be done," he continued glancing around the room. "You did well. Everything is fine," Carlisle continued in a softer tone, his gaze focused on Alice.

Alice sighed, her body slumping and nodded at him.

Esme ran her hand up and down Alice's arm lightly, her eyebrows scrunching together as she thought.

"Jasper," she called softly a few seconds later.

Instantly, Jasper was at her side.

"Take her," Esme said softly, her eyes lingering on Alice before she looked over at Jasper. "Get her cleaned up," she continued.

Alice started in her arms, Esme's words alarming her even in her state of exhaustion. She didn't want to leave Bella.

"Ssh," Esme cooed, still stroking Alice's arm. "I'll stay with her," she went on, her eyes drifting over to Bella's peaceful, sleeping body. "I promise, I'll take good care of her," she finished, smiling gently, her voice as soothing as a softly lapping tide.

Esme took a step back from the bed then, and allowed Jasper to take her place at Alice's side.

Alice felt Jasper's hand slide behind her back, and stiffened for a second, but as she looked up into his worried eyes she relaxed and allowed him to lift her into his arms. Carlisle had said that Bella was alright, and she had been sleeping for almost an hour. Esme wouldn't let anything happen to Bella, and she  _was_  exhausted, and frazzled, and dirty, caked in two day old dried blood.

A warm bath was probably just what she needed.

Alice curled herself against Jasper, her arms looping lightly around his neck as her head came to rest on his shoulder.

Jasper closed his eyes in relief and pressed his lips against the top of her head, luxuriating in having her in his arms again. He then looked up at the faces around the room and nodded to them briefly, before he headed out of the door with Alice.

The blood on the sheets around Bella was dried, which meant its intoxicating properties had almost completely dissipated, but Carlisle stripped the blanket from the bed, and replaced the spotted pillows with clean ones. There was some blood on the sheet, but it was negligible and he didn't want to disturb Bella to change them.

When he was done, Esme settled down on the mattress beside Bella, her fingers softly stroking her hair.

It was just like touching any of the other members of her family now.

"I've got it," Esme said softly, looking over at Carlisle. When Bella woke up she would need to be cleaned up and changed as well. "I'll bring her down when it's done."

"Okay," Carlisle responded, holding his wives eyes for a moment before he dipped his head towards her and then turned and headed towards the door, Rose and Emmett falling in step behind him as he headed for the stairs.


	30. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella emerges from her cocoon, as a new, beautiful vampire.

Bella blinked slowly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had always been pale, even when she had lived in Phoenix she had been pale, but now … now she was Cullen pale.

She was Cullen pale, and Cullen flawless. She, Bella Swan, was  _flawless_.

Bella angled her head down, and continued to regard herself.

Her hair, which had always been a rather mousey shade of brown, had darkened into a rich chestnut colour that shone with reddish highlights when light danced over it. Her face was clean and smooth, not a single pore visible.

It was like she had walked off of the cover of a fashion magazine, airbrushed to perfection and impeccably coiffed.

She had always been slim, and she looked to be the same size as she was before, but somehow her body seemed different. Bella couldn't be sure but she thought that everything seem tighter, and more toned.

Bella tilted her head again, half expecting the image in the mirror to turn in the other direction, or scratch its nose. She couldn't quite get her mind to believe that she was actually looking at herself. She felt like she was in one of those mirror-universe episodes of Star Trek where the crew would bump into versions of themselves that were almost identical and yet somehow strange and foreign as well.

"It's shocking, isn't it?" Esme said softly coming up behind Bella.

Bella met Esme's gaze in the mirror and nodded. She was naked, and she thought that she should have felt embarrassed, but Esme had helped her bathe after she had woken up, and so there was really no reason to be shy around the woman now.

Besides, as shocked as she was by her new body, she was kind of proud of it as well, and didn't mind showing it off. She understood better now why Alice would walk around naked without a care in the world and why Rosalie would sigh sadly and muse about how she wished she could be a nudist.

"Very," Bella replied, her voice breathy as she continued to look at herself in disbelief.

"How do you feel?" Esme asked gently.

Presently, Bella seemed steadier and Esme was certain that the disorientation Bella had felt upon waking was over, but she wanted to make sure.

"Fantastic," Bella said, a large smile spreading across her face. "Amazing, wonderful, lovely, terrific … fantabulous!" she continued, bounding lightly on the balls of her feet. She felt like she could run a marathon, and then swim across the English Channel, and then make love to Alice for three days straight, and then scale a mountain, and then hunt a bear.

She felt invincible.

"Will it always feel like this?" Bella asked suddenly, turning around to face Esme, smiling thankfully at the older woman when Esme handed her a black silk robe.

"Yes," Esme said as Bella pulled the robe on, but her face was thoughtful. "However, it won't always be as overwhelming for you as it is now," she continued as Bella belted the robe. "You'll get used to the feeling as time goes on, it'll become part of you, something normal, ordinary. It won't always awe you."

Bella nodded, that made sense. Decades from now she probably wouldn't remember what it felt like to wake up in the morning with a crick in her neck, or a pain in her back. She wouldn't remember what it was like to have woken up with her shoulder aching because she had slept on it at a weird angle, and so feeling the perfect fluidity of her muscles every time she moved wouldn't astound her.

The feeling wouldn't last, but Bella made up her mind to enjoy it fully for as long as it did.

"My eyes," Bella began a few seconds later, turning towards the mirror once more. "Why aren't they like yours?"

Her eyes were the one feature that remained almost exactly like they had been before her transformation. Unlike the Cullen's honey coloured eyes, hers were still brown. They were a more spectacular shade of brown, a very beguiling hazel, but they were not like the Cullen's.

"The colour of our eyes is a reflection of our choice of food," Esme began, "and since you haven't fed yet, yours haven't changed. Soon, they'll be identical to rest of ours," she continued, laying a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella smiled at her and Esme returned the expression.

"There's time for this talk later," Esme said squeezing Bella's shoulder lightly, a soft smile touching her lips. "The others are anxious to see you, so let's get you dressed."

Bella smiled and nodded, allowing Esme to lead her by the elbow. She was anxious to be revealed as well.

The Living Room – Fifteen Minutes Later

Bella was aware of the others eyes upon her as she entered the room, but the moment her eyes found Alice's the rest of the Cullen's began to fade from her consciousness.

As she had descended the stairs, all sorts of scents had hit her that she had never been aware of before and it had sent her mind reeling. However, seeing the familiar faces of her friends – and now family – had begun to clear her mind, and Bella had felt a little steadier.

That changed when her eyes found Alice's, however.

In the moment their eyes locked, Bella felt her mind begin to swim again, and her vision changed, shifted, homing in until all she was aware of was Alice.

And then, Alice's scent hit her.

It had been impossible for her to separate the varying aromas around the house when she had first emerged from the bedroom, and when she had entered the living room she had been completely unable to differentiate the varying occupants scents.

Looking at Alice must have focused her sense of smell however, because she could clearly make out Alice's scent then. It was just like she had remembered, only much more potent. The smell actually made her head swim, and Bella comprehended for the first time what being around her all of that time was like for Alice, and for the others.

Alice stood then, her eyes holding Bella's the entire time Bella was watching her. Bella felt her chest tighten, and when Alice smiled at her Bella was certain that she was going to swoon.

Bella breathed in deeply, taking Alice into her lungs.

She smelt so good.

She smelt heavenly.

Bella didn't think it was possibly for a more alluring scent to exist.

She blinked, her ears distantly picking up the sound of growling as she did.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that she became aware that she was the one making the sound.

"Bella," Alice said, still smiling, her eyes shining with happiness and a touch of amusement.

Bella stared at for a moment, convinced that a more perfect creature than Alice Cullen had never existed, and never would.

She growled again, softly, the sound full of longing and need. And then, before she was aware that she was moving, before she could even consciously register the surge of love, affection and desire that washed over her, Bella found herself standing in front of Alice, and then her hands were cupping Alice's face, and she was kissing her, desperately.

Alice gasped as Bella kissed her, only vaguely aware that the force of Bella's kiss was causing to her step backwards.

The more Bella kissed her, the more her mind began to fog, but she was, at that moment, still aware that they were in the living room with her family standing around and she realized that she should try to stop Bella.

Alice lifted her hand, placing it on Bella's shoulder, trying to gently nudge her away, but Bella knocked her hand away and continued to kiss her, her hands moving to the front of Alice's pants, popping the button open a second later.

Alice's hands hung limply at her sides for a second,  _'oh my god'_  repeating in her mind a few times before she was able to force herself to move.

Alice lifted her hands once more and tried to push Bella away. But, it was to no avail. Bella was strong now, as strong as her, and her sexual frenzy seemed to have given her a physical edge.

Alice felt the back of her knees connect with something, and they began to buckle.

She realized it was the coffee table as she began to tumble to the floor, but before she could give any more thought to the situation, Bella flowed down onto the floor with her and used their newly reclined position to begin exploring Alice's body in earnest.

"Dude," Emmett said smiling widely as Bella straddled Alice's waist. "Dude," he repeated again leaning forward a bit, trying to get a better look. "Dude," he breathed out, his voice lowering in wonder as Bella shoved a hand under Alice's shirt and began to kiss her again. "Awesome," he sighed, resting his elbows on his thighs as he settled down to watch.

Rosalie reached out and slapped the back of Emmett's head, even though her eyes were on Alice and Bella too.

She was a little impressed, she didn't think that Bella had that in her, even all hopped up on new vampire hormones.

She tilted her head to the side, watching as Bella's hand began to creep further up Alice's shirt. A moment later she sighed and realized she probably shouldn't have smacked Emmett. He was a male, and Alice and Bella looked good together. It would have definitely been sexier if she had been with another girl, but she couldn't deny that Alice and Bella  _did_  look good together.

Jasper closed his eyes and angled his head away from the scene in front of him. He had occasionally felt the physical desire Alice had for Bella when he was around the two of them at the same time, and he knew that they were physically intimate with each other. But knowing that, and having felt some small measure of Alice's desire did not compare to what was bombarding him at the moment.

Bella was unthinking, unreachable, she was nothing  _but_  desire for Alice at that moment. And Alice herself was overwhelmed and quickly losing control to the tide of arousal that Bella's touch and presence called up in her. She was trying very hard to control it, he could feel her fighting to calm herself down, but she losing the battle. Bella's hands and lips, and scent were too much for her, and her body couldn't help but respond them.

Jasper lowered his head, tucking his chin into his chest.

Alice had such little control around Bella. He had never known her to have such little control.

Carlisle sighed. Even as a human Bella had been very finely attuned to Alice, and he had thought that she might be overcome when they were reunited after the transformation. He hadn't anticipated this level of surrender to her baser desires however.

"We should separate them," Carlisle said looking over at Emmett and then Jasper. "Alice seems a bit overwhelmed," he added, watching as Bella knocked Alice's hand away from her and then pinned it down to the ground.

"You want to stop them?" Emmett asked incredulously, torn between his desire to keep watching Alice and Bella, and his desire to stare at Carlisle like he was insane.

"She doesn't mind," Jasper said softly, looking at Carlisle.

The others turned their attention back to the two girls on the floor, regarding them for a few moments. Bella's hand was, at the moment, clearly covering Alice's breast, and Alice's back was arched, pressing herself into the caress as they continued to kiss. Then, under their inquisitive gazes, Bella's hand moved from Alice's breast, trailing down her torso until it disappeared from sight.

A moment later a strangled cry tore lose from Alice's throat as her hips bucked.

"We should leave them alone," Esme said finally, a faint smile touching her lips. It was clear to her, and all of the others that Alice really didn't mind what Bella was doing at all.

"You're certain Alice isn't being hurt?" Carlisle asked turning to face Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper said clearing his throat, as a surge of emotion from Alice washed over him. "Yes," he repeated blinking rapidly as he stared at the floor.

"Well then," Carlisle began, "I suggest we follow your mother's suggestion and leave. Newborns are terribly Id based. We're not going to be able to talk to Bella until she gets this out of her system," he continued shaking his head. "If Alice is not being hurt I think we should leave them to it."

Carlisle then took Esme's hand and headed towards the door with her. Rosalie and Emmett followed, the blonde dragging her reluctant husband behind her, and then Jasper emerged as well, though he turned and headed towards the front door of the house instead of to the stairs.

He had made peace with the idea of Alice and Bella being together, but  _seeing_  them together had shaken him up a great deal, and he knew that he couldn't stay in the house. He determined to use the opportunity to hunt. He felt like taking down some big game, and could tell from Bella and Alice's emotions that they would be busy for a while, giving him more than enough time to carry out an extensive hunt.

Alice arched helplessly up into Bella's hands as her lover's fingers slipped between her legs, immensely relieved that they were now alone.

She had really, really wanted to stop Bella when the others were in the room, but her body hadn't cooperated with her. Her mind had been made foggy by Bella's intoxicating scent, and her body had been warm and tingly from Bella's hands roaming over it, and she had known that whatever had come over Bella was quickly overwhelming her as well, and that she soon wouldn't want to stop, even if the others were still there.

Alice moaned, clutching at Bella, her fingers pressing into her skin as she tried to ground herself. Bella sighed contently, her tongue slipping between her lips to lick at Alice's neck as Alice's fingers squeezed and scratched at her, the rough touch exciting them both.

Alice had never been able to touch her that freely before, and now that she knew what it was like to have the raven-haired beauty cling to her like she was the only thing keeping her together, she never wanted her to stop.

Alice gasped, her eyes widening as Bella pushed three fingers into her, her hands moving to Bella's hips, clamping onto them as she began to buck, meeting Bella's fingers with powerful thrusts of her own hips.

Bella's head spun. She was delirious. She felt like she was floating, floating in a dingy in the middle of the ocean. All that she was certain of was that she was with Alice, and that Alice felt warm, and smelled good, and tasted delicious. She could feel Alice's slick, velvety inner-walls clenching at her fingers, and she could hear every soft moan and intake of breath her lover made. All around her was surrounded by Alice. Alice's scent, Alice's wetness, Alice's breath, Alice's warmth … everywhere there was, Alice, Alice, and Alice.

Alice cried out as she felt Bella's teeth pierce the skin of her neck, her eyes rolling in ecstasy as Bella began to suck at her.

Alice's nails racked down Bella's back, and she tipped her head back giving Bella easier access to her neck, her hips rising to meet Bella's fingers in time with Bella's suctioning motions at her neck.

Bella bit her again and Alice grinned, her eyes squeezing shut as she climaxed, her orgasm thundering through her body, as Bella began to gently lap at her neck.

The Next Day

Alice staggered into the living room, and after looking around briefly collapsed onto the couch next to Jasper, moaning piteously.

"Damn girl," Emmett declared looking over at Alice's limp figure. "You look  _busted_ ," he continued, his words and tone sending Rosalie into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up," Alice murmured softly, her voice hoarse.

She and Bella had stayed in the living room for a while longer the night before, but finally, three orgasms later, she had managed to convince Bella go up to Bella's bedroom, which was much more private had better sound proofing than the living room.

Their time in the living room, and the journey up the stairs hadn't lessened Bella's arousal however, and once they reached the bedroom they had settled down for hours more of love making.

Alice wasn't certain how long they spent pleasuring each other. She only knew that it had been long enough to exhaust her to the point where her limbs had stopped responding to her brains commands.

When she had gone limp, her brain tingly and slow in a post-coital fog of bliss, Bella had, mercifully, slowed down as well. It seemed she had tired herself out as well and so they lay together for a while, before moving to the bathroom where they took a leisurely bath together, and then they returned to the bedroom to just enjoy resting together for a while.

Rose laughed at her, golden eyes shining with mirth. "I'd say I could take you," Rose began still laughing. "But I think you've been taken enough."

That comment sent Emmett off and Alice sighed deeply, knowing that she was in for a lot of teasing in the immediate future.

"Where's Bella now?" Emmett asked once he was able to get his fit of laughter under control.

Rose smirked. "She's probably working up her 86th wind."

She and Emmett giggled at that, and Alice gave them the finger.

"Carlisle and Esme are talking to her," Alice breathed out once Emmett and Rose were behaving themselves again.

"The, 'Now You're A Vampire, So Be The Best Vampire You Can Be', speech?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes.

Alice nodded. She'd heard Carlisle start up as she had slowly made her way towards the stairs.

"What are you watching?" Alice asked turning her head in the direction of the television screen for the first time.

"We wanted something with a holiday theme," Jasper began.

"But because Emmett got to pick," Rose interjected, glaring at her husband.

"We ended up with  _Die Hard_ ," Jasper cut in, finishing his original answer.

Despite his phrasing, and neutral tone, Alice knew that Jasper wasn't actually disappointed by the choice in movie. Rose had probably wanted to watch  _The Sound of Music_  for the twentieth time that vacation, and she knew that both Jasper and Emmett were happy to be watching a movie where something blew up every five minutes instead of a musical number appearing every five minutes.

"How terrible," Alice responded, snuggling against Jasper's chest.

"Tragic," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"All of you," Emmett began, his voice slow and low, "can go to  _hell_ ," he finished, and with that he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the television set like he had caught it staring at Rose's ass.

"Aw, don't pout," Rose said pressing herself against Emmett's side. "I was just teasing," she continued softly, pressing her lips against his cheek.

Alice turned her attention away from them as Rose continued to disarm Emmett with her womanly charms, and focused her attention on Jasper.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, knowing that the past few days, and especially the past twenty-fours had been especially rough on him.

Jasper nodded, his eyes distracted, but kissed her forehead nonetheless.

"Carlisle will be taking her away for a few days on the weekend," Alice continued reaching up to stroke Jasper cheek.

Just like the talk he was having with Bella at the moment, it was tradition. He always took them hunting alone for the first time, taught them how to focus their senses, how to bring the animals down quickly and mercifully, where to bite to maximize the amount of blood they were able to ingest, and then how to mask the evidence of their attack, making it seem like an animal had been responsible.

"We should go away while they're gone," Alice went on softly, resting her head on his chest again.

There was a part of her that wanted to stay to make sure that Bella's orientation went well, but she knew that she needed to spend some time alone with Jasper. She could feel the tension in his body, see it in his face and his eyes, and she knew that even though he seemed calm on surface, that he was feeling anything but calm.

The three of them had settled into a nice pattern over the previous six months, but the past three days had thrown that dynamic out of whack, and she needed to try and return some equilibrium to the situation. She felt as if he was drifting, and knew that she needed to spend some time alone with him, focused completely on him.

"Okay," Jasper breathed out, his lips brushing against her temple as he spoke.

Alice shifted, turning in his arms until she could see his face. She searched out his eyes and then held them, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She couldn't read his eyes, and she hadn't been able to for quite a while.

Alice began to blink rapidly, and then dropped her eyes from his. It was too hard looking at him and seeing nothing reflected back at her.

She reached out, her fingers tracing the contours of his chiseled, beautiful features, her eyes trailing lovingly over the plains of his face, and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, kissing him slowly, trying to pour all of the affection she felt for him into the caress.

Jasper stroked Alice's back gently as she pulled back from his lips and their eyes met again and held each others for a while. Alice then shifted, moving to settle her head back against his chest, and turned her attention to the screen.

Her eyes were worried at she stared at the television. She wasn't actually registering anything that was happening on it, even though she seemed focused on it. And even as the minutes stretched on, her body never completely relaxed.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. And for the first time, in a very long time, she had no visions to guide her or show her how to make things right again.


	31. The Heartbreak Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Jasper's short vacation doesn't go exactly how she planned.

Three Days Later

Alice wrapped her arms around her body as her dark eyes scanned the sights outside of the window. The day was overcast. It was perfect for being out on the streets, strolling around the city, shopping, people-watching, and talking. But despite the perfection of the day, she knew that they would not go outdoors, not for a while anyway. They would not stroll around the city, or shop or people watch, but they  _would_  talk.

Jasper was in the shower, but he would soon be out, and when he was dressed he would walk over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and ask her to sit. They would talk then, and Alice was dreading it because she already knew what he was going to say. And, despite knowing, she would have to be still and let him get through it nonetheless, because even though she had lived the conversation already, he hadn't, and he deserved to be able to speak the words and have her listen to him.

She had felt that something was amiss for a while, had known that something was bothering him, but she had had no visions as to where those feelings would lead them because Jasper had not decided to do anything about the feelings.

At least he hadn't decided on anything until half an hour before, as he stepped under the spray of the shower.

An hour before that they had been making love, the gentle weight of his body had been on top of her, and he had been inside of her, and her hands gripped him as his hips moved in way that had become almost second nature to her. But, despite the familiarity of his body, and his scent, the brush of his hair against her fingers, and the feel of his lips against her skin, something had been different, something had been wrong.

They had been as close as it was possible for two people to be. They had been embracing each other the same way they had millions of times in the past. Yet she had never felt farther away from him.

Her fingers had squeezed his arms as they so often did, and her hips had arched, and his head had fallen against her shoulder as his hips strained forward, and they crashed into orgasm one after the other. But, when it was over, a terrible feeling of loss had washed over Alice instead of the feelings of contentment and warmth that she was used to after having been with Jasper, and she knew that things were about to change.

Jasper had then wrapped his arms around her, and she had rolled into his body, holding him closely as his arms flexed, tightening his hold on her as she buried her face in his neck and he buried his face in her hair.

They held each other like that for a long time, maybe close to half an hour, and then Jasper kissed her forehead, and her cheeks, and finally her lips before he shifted, and slipped off of the bed.

He had moved towards the bathroom then, and she had pulled a robe out of her suitcase and put it on before walking towards the window. As she settled in front of the window, her fingers falling away from the secured sash around her waist, images and sounds began to flood her brain, and it had taken all that she had to remain standing.

Alice remained still as she heard Jasper exit the washroom, and when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder, she could not control the shiver that ran through her body.

"Let's sit," Jasper said softly, lifting his hand to Alice's free shoulder, resting it there for a second before he moved it down her arm, rubbing it tenderly for a moment before he pulled back from her.

Alice nodded, allowing him to take her hand.

It was time to talk.

"Do you hate me?" Alice asked, her voice cracking, as the softly spoken words escaped her lips.

"No," Jasper said softly, looking over at her, his expression impossibly fond. "I love you," he continued in the same soft tone. "I always have. I always will," he finished, his eyes dropping to the ground as he did.

"I thought it was working," Alice said, wringing her hands together in her lap, her eyes focused on her fidgeting hands.

Jasper lifted his hand to his hair, running his fingers through it for a few seconds before he sighed softly.

"So did I," he breathed out softly. Especially after the summer, when he and Bella had gone to University and Alice had been dividing her time between the two of them, it had seemed to be working like a charm. He missed having her around more constantly of course, he had gotten used to always having her by his side over all of the years they had been together. But at least they were still together, and it was easier for him to compartmentalize his feeling not having to be around Alice and Bella at the same time at school.

Away from Bella, Alice was calmer and more focused. She was more the Alice that he knew, and while her emotions would sometimes flare up when talking about training with Carlisle, or if Bella somehow came up in conversation, for the most part she had been his-Alice over the past few months.

Because of that, he had been feeling calmer and more secure about things than he had in Forks, when Alice's emotions seemed to be constantly in flux, and he thought that they really might be able to make things work.

He wanted desperately for them to be able to make things work.

"What changed?" Alice asked, chancing a look over at him, her gaze hesitant as if she expected him to be very cross with her for not comprehending on her own.

"Nothing but my perception," Jasper responded, meeting her eyes briefly before looking away. "We always had a very comfortable relationship," he continued, his eyes scanning the room around them. "Warm, loving, and not without passion," he went on, his lips curving up in a smile as he recalled some of the very pleasant nights, and afternoons, and morning, and evenings that they had spent wrapped up together. "But you're," he stopped there, and sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're very different with Bella," he said softly a few moments later. "The depth of your longing for her … your need for her, the irrationality and chaos that she creates within you is like … like nothing I've ever felt from you before."

Jasper sighed again, and brought his hand up to face, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes briefly closed once more.

"I thought at first, I mean I suppose I tried to convince myself at first that it was just the newness of her, the humanness of her," he went on, shifting on the edge of the bed restlessly. "I think I convinced myself that as time went on, your emotions would calm, would steady, would become what I had been used to."

This was what he thought had happened over the past few months, but he realized after being around the two of them again that he had been wrong. Alice's emotions hadn't settled, hadn't calmed. Around Bella she was as excited, and anxious, and hopeful, and wanting, and longing, and deeply smitten as ever. He just hadn't been around them at the same time to feel the shifting emotions over the past few months.

"But they haven't. They've only gotten stronger," Jasper continued, shaking his head slowly, his voice tapering off as he did.

It had only been a few days since Bella had been turned, but he had felt a difference between them already.

Always between them in the past there had been a certain hesitance, a certain care, a certain caution on both of their parts. Alice was vampire, and Bella was human and certain allowances had to be made because of that. Alice had to keep tight control of her desires when she was around Bella, and Bella tried to be careful too. She had to watch that she didn't bump into things, or cut herself or do anything that might enflame Alice's vampire passions. They were aware that they were tempting fate and nature every time they were together. This knowledge was not enough to keep them from being with each other however, they desired each other too much for that, but it kept a small distance between them.

That distance had almost completely faded within the past few days, and Jasper knew that as Bella settled into becoming a vampire that the last of the distance would fade as well. They were equal now. There was no reason for Alice to be afraid of hurting Bella, or for Bella to be afraid of hurting her. They could touch each other freely, follow their desires completely. Things about Alice's nature that had been known but not comprehended by Bella before were slowly being illuminated. They became closer and closer every minute, and both of their joy was overwhelming. Even when they weren't seated near each other, when Alice was tucked away with him, he had been able to feel this bliss pulsing through her, and he knew that he wasn't the cause of it.

Alice loved him. He knew that. She had always loved him, even before they had met, and she had always been a good partner to him, a good wife, a good girlfriend, and a fine mentor and companion. In all the years that they had been together, her attention had never strayed from him, and she had never been anything but supportive and patient with his struggles.

They fit well together. They had fallen together seamlessly. Almost from the day they had met it had been like they had been married for years.

Alice and Bella hadn't fallen together seamlessly. They had danced around each other, and pined for each other, and struggled against their desire for each other. They had fought with each, yelled, run away, and run back. They had crashed together, their relationship all heat, and flaring emotions, and uncertainty, and excitement, and desperation and fear. They surprised each other. They fought and then they made up, closer and happier with each other than they had been before.

Bella challenged Alice in a way he never had. She energized Alice, and lit a fire inside of her as he had never been able to do.

"You …" Jasper began to say, but he paused, and wasn't able to speak again for a while. "You should be with her," he finally forced out, his eyes staring directly forward, unable to look at Alice as he spoke.

"I am," Alice said softly, her voice rough with emotion. "And with you," she said her hand moving to rest on his thigh. "I need you," Alice breathed out, tears she could not cry audible in her voice.

"You needed me," Jasper replied allowing his hand to cover her own, though he could not meet her eyes.

They had been what the other needed when they met, and as the decades had gone on. But Alice needed something different now, needed something he couldn't provide, that he couldn't even really identify, but that she got from Bella.

"Now you need her," he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply before he finally turned his head to look at Alice's face.

Alice's hand clutched at his thigh desperately, and she stared at him with wide, open, disbelieving, hesitant, fearful eyes. She didn't want him to leave. She loved him, even if it wasn't with the same burning passion that she loved Bella. He had been a constant in her life for decades and he had been her first and only love until a year before.

Alice dropped her head down, her eyes squeezing tightly shut, and she shook her head back and forth in tiny, rapid movements.

"Jazz," she said, her voice cracking as the word fell from her lips.

But she didn't say anything more, and Jasper was thankful for it. He knew that she was sorry, he could feel the sorrow and regret and shame radiating out from her strongly. He knew that she wanted desperately for him to stay, that she didn't want to lose him. He knew that she was overwhelmed, almost unable to picture a world where she couldn't run to him at a moments notice if she needed him, or he needed her.

He knew these things because of his talent, but also because he felt many of them too. He loved Alice with all that he was, and would love her until someone or something ripped eternity from him. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to have her with him always. His chest ached at the thought of not being able to feel her in his arms, and breathe in deeply and feel her scent wash over him.

But their time had passed, and he had to let her go.

It would be hard at first, for both of them. But he had to let her go. He had to let her be with Bella, really be with Bella without worrying about him, and see what they could build together. He would have to leave the state, leave the country even. He wouldn't be able to just sit back and watch them grow closer and closer. But he hoped, that in time, when his heart had had time to heal, that he would be able to rejoin the family.

Alice's fingers brushed against his back, and he rested his forehead against hers. They sat silently like that for a moment, then Alice's arms wrapped around his waist, clinging to him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her as well.

It was done.

Twenty-Four Hours Later

Alice kept her arms wrapped around her knees, and nose buried in the old sweater of Jasper's she was wearing, not moving a muscle as she detected Rosalie's scent approaching her.

She and Jasper had returned to their new home in Seattle after their talk at the hotel. When they had entered the house, one look at them had been enough to keep Esme, Emmett and Rosalie silent. They had all stood around staring at each other anxiously for a few moments, and then Jasper had informed the others that he would be leaving indefinitely. He had then turned and headed towards the stairs to pack, and Alice had followed, silently helping him, knowing better than he did where most of his things were, having been the one who unpacked them.

They had then returned downstairs, and Jasper had shaken hands with Emmett, hugged Rosalie, and hugged Esme for a bit longer, whispering something to her that the rest of them couldn't hear. They then helped him carry his bags out to the Mercedes which Esme insisted he take. He didn't have many bags, he had only taken clothes, and a few fond possessions with him – the rest of his things he had left with Alice to look after for him until he needed them or returned – and after another brief round of goodbyes (and a request to Esme to convey to Carlisle how much he had appreciated his love, care, and guidance over the years) he got into the car and drove away.

Alice had gone inside briefly after that to tidy the room, and secure the remainder of Jasper's things. Then, she had gone outside and retreated into the woods that surrounded house, where she had stayed for an indeterminate amount of hours.

"Come inside," Rose said stopping in front of Alice.

Alice remained still and silent.

Esme had come out a half hour before to try and entice her back into the house as well, but she had hidden her face against her knees and not responded to any of Esme's words. Finally, Esme had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her, pressing her lips against the top of her head before standing up and moving back towards the house.

Alice had thought that she'd be left alone after that, but apparently the task of trying to coerce her inside had simply been transferred to Rose.

When Alice didn't respond to her words, Rosalie sighed lowered herself onto the ground beside Alice. She had never thought that it was possible a thought like the she was having would come to her, but at that moment Rosalie wished desperately that Bella was around. She had never seen Alice so upset, and nobody was better than Bella at making Alice smile.

"Please, come inside," Rose said softly, her eyes looking beseechingly at Alice. "Alice, please," Rose added a few seconds later, her worry clear in her tone.

Alice ignored her. She didn't want to be comforted. She didn't deserve it. She had broken up her family. Because of her actions, because of her inability to control herself, both Edward and Jasper were now gone. She had taken two of Esme's children away from her, two of Carlisle's sons, and had taken Emmett and Rosalie's brothers from them. Not to mention that she had devastated two of the people she was closet to in the world.

Unlike the others, being a vampire had never had her feel particularly monstrous. She felt some remorse when she hunted, and didn't like to be seen then, but being a vampire had not done much damage to her self-esteem or self-image. She actually enjoyed being what she was quite a bit. No, being a vampire had never made her feel like a monster, but at that moment, sitting on the damp earth under the glow of the moon, thinking about what she had done, for the first time in her long life she  _felt_  monstrous.

"There was nothing you could do," Rose said softly, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. "We love you," she tried a few seconds later when nothing but silence met her words.

Rose sighed and let her arm fall from Alice's shoulder when Alice still made no response.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk," Rose said, shifting on the dirt a little so that her back was resting more comfortably against the tree they were sitting at the base of. "That's fine. We won't talk. But," she continued turning her head in Alice's direction. "I'm not leaving either."

She didn't think that Alice would do anything stupid, but then again, none of them had thought that Edward would possibly do anything as stupid as he did when he thought that he had lost Bella, and she wasn't going to take any chances with Alice. They had all already lost too much, and they couldn't lose Alice too.  _She_  couldn't lose Alice too. Because as much as they teased each other and play fought, Alice was the person she was closet to outside of Emmett, and she needed her.

They all needed each other more than ever now.

Alice turned to look at her, their eyes holding each other for a moment before the raven-haired beauty nodded. Rose nodded back and then Alice buried her face in her knees once more. Rose watched her for a few seconds, and then she shifted to the side a little so that she could wrap her arm around Alice's shoulders.

Alice remained prone for minutes, not responding to the touch, but eventually Rose's persistence was rewarded and Alice leaned into her a little.

Rose wrapped her up in her arms the best she could, the blonde's body relaxing a bit now that Alice was at least accepting some comfort.

She rested her head against the trunk of the tree and settled in for some quality stargazing. She had the feeling that they were going to be out there for a while.

The Next Day

Bella stepped hesitantly into the living room, her eyes scanning the somber faces around her anxiously. The house was entirely too quiet, and its inhabitants entirely too serious. Something had happened when she and Carlisle were away, something bad.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked blinking rapidly as her eyes continued to scan the room. She knew that her lover wasn't there. Alice was always the first person she became aware of when she entered a room, and she had known from the moment the entered the hallway that the raven-haired beauty was not in the living room with the rest of the family.

Emmett turned to look at Rose in the silence that followed Bella's question, and Rose turned to look at Esme. Esme held her gaze for a moment, and then stood; her movements slow and precise.

"She's upstairs," Esme said softly.

Bella breathed in deeply and then exhaled.

Esme looked like she was seconds away from leaping across the room and gathering Bella against her breast in an effort to comfort her.

"What happened?" Bella asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Alice is … upset," Esme began, her words slow and halting as if she was thinking very carefully about what to say. "Jasper left," she continued, her hand fluttering up to her chest to come to rest over her heart. "He's gone. He's left us."

Bella blinked slowly.

"Wha … I … I don't … why?" she chocked out, her brain having trouble processing what Esme had just told her. "Where'd he go?"

Esme's body trembled slightly, as she shook her head from side to side.

"We don't know where he's gone," she responded quietly. "He didn't say, and if Alice knows she hasn't told us," she continued, tucking a luxurious strand of brown hair behind her ear. "As for why … she hasn't told us that either," Esme finished, her eyes lingering on Bella for a second before she looked past her to Carlisle, holding his eyes for a moment before she sat down.

Bella was silent for a long moment, and then she murmured, "Oh."

Alice may not have said anything about it to them, and she had no confirmation of anything herself, but she was certain that everyone else in the room was thinking the same thing about Jasper departure that she was. They were thinking that it was her fault. They were thinking that Jasper left because of her, or perhaps more accurately, because of her and Alice.

"How …" Bella began a minute later, blinking against tears that would never flow from her eyes again.

"Not well," Rose said speaking for the first time, her intense amber gaze focused on Bella.

Bella's head dropped, her eyes scanning the floor. Rose's concern was clearly audible in her voice, and Bella realized that Alice must have been acting very strange for Rose's defenses to be down so low.

"Why are you still standing there?" Rose asked her question drawing Bella's eyes back over to her.

"What?"

"Why are you still standing there?" Rose repeated. "Brooding isn't going to do any good. What's done is done. Go talk to her," she continued waving her hand towards the stairs. "Make it better."

Bella nodded, dazed. Rose made it so sound so simple, but she had no idea how to make it better. Alice was obviously extremely upset, and she had a reason to be didn't she? She had just cost Alice her marriage. She had cost her the man she had spent the last sixty years of her life with? Of course Alice was devastated. How could she be anything else? How was she supposed to make that better? How was she, the person responsible for wrecking Alice's home, supposed to offer comfort to her?

Bella had no answers to these questions, but she started for the stairs nonetheless.

She had no idea what she was going to say to Alice when she got to her room. She had no idea if Alice would even want to talk to her. But she had to try. She couldn't do anything  _but_  go and see her. She loved Alice, and Alice was in pain, and it was not within her power run away from that.

She would go to the woman she loved, and she would try and make it better.

That was all she could do.

Alice tilted her head lazily in the direction of the door as it creaked open. She knew without looking that it was Bella, and she had determined  _not_  to look at her when the brunette entered the room. But, as always she was drawn to Bella's scent, and when it hit her she was helpless. It was impossible for her not to turn.

The room was dark, and less than a week ago, Bella would have had to turn on the light to see her. But now, Bella could make out Alice's figure clearly in the dark.

The raven-haired beauty was sitting on the floor with her back slumped against the wall, her limbs limp, and her shoulders were hunched wearily.

Bella began to walk slowly towards her, approaching her as one would a wounded animal.

The thought was almost enough to make Alice smile, since that was essentially what she was.

"Alice," Bella said softly.

"Yes," Alice responded softly, her voice rough and hoarse. "Some version of her," she added as Bella neared her. "Some low, dark, terrible form of her," she muttered under her breath as Bella sat down beside her.

Bella took her hand, and Alice shivered, her hand jerking automatically out of Bella's grip.

"Jasper's gone," Alice said listlessly, her head rolling back so that her eyes were scanning the ceiling.

"I know," Bella said gently, reaching for Alice's hand again, clasping it with both of her, holding it firmly even as Alice tried to take her hand away again.

"I hurt him very badly," Alice said, her eyes still on the ceiling, though Bella could hear the pain the words caused her in her voice. "I didn't know … I thought everything was fine … that he'd … but, maybe I just wanted it to be like that. I did. I just … told myself that, because I didn't want to face the truth. Because I was being selfish, because I … wanted to keep you both," she continued, her voice trailing off as her eyes squeezed shut and she angled her head again from Bella's.

She had been so selfish, so willfully blind. She should have known better. In a way she  _had_ known better. Before she and Bella had made love for the first time, before she had left Forks for months in an attempt to get over her feelings for Bella, on a chilly afternoon at the beach she had told Bella that vampires weren't any better at sharing than humans were. And then she had gone and proposed that they try it because she wanted to have her blood and drink it too. She had convinced herself that things could work because she was too weak to face the truth, but things had just ended up how they would have if she had faced things head on after Italy.

"We," Bella interjected before Alice could continue. " _We_ ," Bella said again, emphasizing the word. "You weren't in this relationship alone," Bella said squeezing Alice's hand. "I wanted this … just as badly as you did," the brunette sighed. "I ignored," Bella went on pausing briefly. "I turned a blind eye as much as you did."

"Yes, but …" Alice began, shaking her head emphatically from side to side. "This isn't about …" she continued before trailing off, still shaking her head, struggling to find the words. "I just … messed everything up so badly. I'm supposed to get us out of trouble, to protect us from bad decisions. To protect us from ourselves, and I fucked up … so spectacularly, Bella. I should have known. I should have done things differently."

"How?" Bella asked firmly. "You're not a god Alice. Despite your gift you can't know everything that is going to happen. You told me yourself, that life is still largely a mystery for you," Bella said, reaching out for Alice's face, turning it towards her. "What would you have done differently? What  _could_ you have done differently?" she asked. "You were honest with him Alice. You didn't try to keep anything from him, only to find a solution that would make everyone happy," she went on stroking Alice's cheek gently. "Things just … didn't work," Bella said gently.

"I  _hurt_  him," Alice repeated, squeezing her eyes shut, even though she didn't take her head out of Bella's hands. "The look in his eyes … the pain, and maybe worse still the love … all of that love that was still there, and I …" she trailed off, her body shaking slightly against Bella's side.

Bella sighed deeply, her eyes closing for a moment. They had had such dreams at the beginning, such hope. They had wanted things to work so very badly. The plan had seemed so simple, so perfect. But people weren't perfect. They weren't predictable, and logical, and linear like numbers. The formula they had come up with had seemed like a sound one, but it was impossible to treat people like numbers. The heart felt what it felt, despite what the brain, what reason and intellect might tell a person. The equation had seemed so simple … but there was no equation for love that ever worked, no formula that was ever foolproof.

They had hoped for the best. But, it was never a guarantee.

"I love you," Bella said, uncertain what else she could say, even though it was that love that had left Alice in the broken, torn state she was presently in.

"I love you too," Alice said, and Bella was relieved that there was no doubt in her voice as she said it. Alice was riddled with guilt and shame, but it hadn't called her love for Bella into question.

Bella's hand ran up Alice's arm, and she pressed her lips against her lover's warm cheek.

Alice sighed softly, her hand squeezing Bella's and then she pulled back.

"I have to hunt," she said, her eyes scanning the room avoiding Bella's as she spoke.

Bella remained quiet for a moment. She wanted to offer to go with her, to keep her company. She wanted to stay with Alice and keep an eye on her. To support her, but she held her tongue. She knew that Alice had hunted no less than three days before and that the thirst couldn't possibly be claiming her. Grief wasn't one of the emotions that increased a vampire's appetite like arousal and anger did. Grief suppressed the hunger, tamed it as it weighed down the spirit, much like it did for humans.

As much as she wanted to stay with Alice, Bella knew that Alice didn't need to hunt. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to be away from her.

"Okay," Bella said softly a few seconds later, reluctantly releasing Alice's hand. "We'll talk more when you get back."

Alice nodded silently, and Bella could practically feel the relief flooding through her. She tried not to be insulted by it. She knew that Alice was going through a lot and needed some time to think things through. But try as she might, it still hurt.

"I won't be long," Alice said softly, stopping in the doorway.

"Take your time," Bella said, giving Alice the permission she needed to stay away for a while without feeling guilty. She didn't want Alice to feel pressured into coming back on her account.

Alice nodded, her eyes holding Bella's for a moment, and then she headed out the door.

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, tipping her head back.

She knew that she wouldn't see Alice again for a few hours.


	32. Queen of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice takes some steps towards moving on.

A Week Later

Bella paused briefly in her reading as Alice shifted against her, the raven-haired beauties thigh moving to cover Bella's own as Alice's head settled on her shoulder, her breath warming Bella's skin as Alice breathed in and out slowly.

Bella allowed the hand she had resting on Alice's hip to stroke it softly for a moment, luxuriating in the close contact. In the days immediately following Jasper's departure, Alice had been distant with her, with them all. And, after their first talk upon Bella's return home, Alice had rebuked any sort of physical comfort Bella tried to offer, no matter how benign.

In the early hours of the morning, when the occupants of the house were usually quiet, resting in their rooms preparing for the day to come, Alice had sat on the floor, as far away from the bed as possible brooding, while Bella lay on the bed, watching her worriedly.

On the fourth day of this type of behavior from Alice, Bella had sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard, her knees drawn up to her chest, while her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Staring at Alice she had then addressed her, her voice cracking as she spoke haltingly, begging Alice not to shut her out, begging her to let her help her, whispering her love to Alice as her eyes squeezed shut, fighting off impossible tears.

Alice had stared at her silently for a long time after that, and then finally, she had uncrossed her legs and stood, moving over towards the bed, snuggling against Bella's back a few moments later.

Since then, Alice had maintained some physical contact with her while they were in private, she held her tenderly, and stroked her hands and back, and hip gently. And every once in a while, she would murmur "I love you" without any sort of prompt. They had not made love, but Bella didn't worry about that. She was simply glad to have Alice in her arms again, to have Alice accept what comforting gestures she could make. She knew that Alice needed time, and she would and could give Alice all the time she needed now that they were waiting it out together.

"Love is no hot-house flower," Bella continued softly, reading from the  _Forsythe Saga_  as Alice settled against her, "but a wild plant, born of a wet night, born of an hour of sunshine; sprung from wild seed, blown along the road by a wild wind."

Alice's thumb began to stroke Bella's hip, and she nuzzled Bella with her cheek softly, as her hand caressed Bella's stomach.

Bella's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, enjoying the sweet contact. Then she continued to read.

"A wild plant that, when it blooms by chance within the hedge of our gardens, we call a flower; and when it blooms outside we call a weed; but, flower or weed, whose scent and colour are always, wild," Bella read, the last word coming out as a shivering sigh as Alice's hand slipped underneath her shirt, and moved up her stomach until her small hand was cupping Bella's breast.

"Alice?" Bella asked softly, her voice uncertain as she lowered the book and turned a pair of questioning honey eyes towards her lover.

"Hmm," Alice murmured, nestling her face against Bella's neck for a moment before she pulled back to meet the younger woman's gaze. "Is this okay?" Alice asked, her eyes serious, as her hand gently massaged Bella's breast from under her shirt.

She knew that Bella was uncertain what to make of the touch. She had refused all of her lover' sexual advances over the past week, grasping Bella's hand as it tried to sneak under shirt and lifting it to her lips, kissing it softly before wrapping Bella's arm safely around her waist. She couldn't resist being close to Bella, she needed to touch her, to feel the warmth of her, to smell her scent, but she hadn't been able to give herself permission to touch Bella anymore intimately.

"It's fine," Bella breathed out, her breath hitching as Alice's thumb rubbed her nipple, teasing it into firmness. She felt a pleasant rush in her mind, and her body began to hum, responding to Alice's touch immediately. She had been longing for Alice so much, that the slightest touch from her set her body aflame.

Alice pressed her lips against Bella's neck, and allowed her hand to slip behind her lover's back, her fingers nimbly undoing Bella's bra. Bringing her hand back around to the front, she then slipped her fingers underneath the material of Bella's bra and palmed the warm, rounded flesh in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked as Alice's touch became more focused, and much more arousing. She wanted Alice to touch her badly, but only if Alice was really ready for it. She didn't want the raven-haired beauty doing anything because she thought that that was what Bella wanted. "You don't have to," she continued a second later, but Alice leaned up and pressed her lips against Bella's, cutting off her flow of words.

"I want to," Alice said softly, her lips brushing against Bella's as she spoke.

And it was true. She wanted to touch Bella, she needed to touch her. And she realized that she should. She loved Bella, and Bella loved her. She desired Bella, and Bella desired her. They wanted to be with each other, and they should. They should be together.

"I love you," Alice said, pulling back slightly so that she could see Bella's eyes. "I know I've been … distant, this past week," she continued. "It's been hard … for me," she continued, her voice cracking.

Bella nodded encouragingly, her hand reaching out to cup Alice's cheek.

"I don't know," Alice sighed, tilting her head into Bella's hand, seeking out her warmth. "I suppose I've been feeling guilty, for having you here with me. For wanting you, for wanting this," she continued nuzzling Bella's hand again. "But I do want you here with me. I do need you. I do want you … and, he left … so that I could," she went on, her voice quivering a little. "He left so that we could be together. And so … we should. Be together," she breathed out, her hand moving under Bella's shirt once more before she breathed in deeply and shook her head a little.

"What?" Bella asked questioningly, knowing that something was still bothering Alice.

"It just seems so strange to think about it that way," Alice whispered, blinking.

Bella kissed her softly.

"If you need more time," she began to say; unsure what else she could offer Alice.

"I don't need more time," Alice replied, her tone becoming more firm as each word left her lips. "I need  _you_ ," Alice continued, her voice trembling with passion.

It  _was_  strange to think about it that way, but the best way she could honor Jasper's sacrifice, was to be happy with Bella, to make his surrender worthwhile. As guilty and low and horrible as she felt about how things worked out, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to experience this love, and explore it to its fullest extent.

So she would, so would love Bella, and let Bella love her.

"May I?" Alice asked, her fingers grasping the edges of Bella's shirt, asking for permission to take it off.

Bella nodded, her body trembling with anticipation and affection.

"Kiss me?" Alice asked; her voice soft and hopeful as Bella's shirt fell from her fingers and fluttered onto the floor.

"Always," Bella whispered, the word falling from her lips one more time before she leaned up and pressed her lips against Alice's, finally kissing her the way she had longed to all week.

A Month Later

The breath left Alice's lungs as her back connected with the wall, her lips curling up into a smile as Bella pressed her body against hers, her hips grinding against Alice's before she leaned forward, pressing their mouths together in a demanding kiss.

Alice ran her hands up Bella's sides, and then brought her hand up to cup Bella's neck, holding her firmly as she deepened the kiss. Bella's hips jerked against her, and Alice brought her other hand up to Bella's neck, kissing her even more forcefully as she flipped them around so that Bella was pressed up against the wall, and Alice was pressed against Bella.

Bella moaned into Alice's mouth, and Alice growled softly, her teeth warningly nipping at Bella's lip as Bella's hands moved to her waist and began to tug at her pants.

"Not tonight," Alice husked, nipping at Bella's lip once more before she began to kiss her again.

Bella reached for her pants again and Alice reached down, grasping her wrist, drawing it up and pinning it against the wall with her left hand, as her right hand slapped the side of Bella's ass, the swat hard enough to be felt, but not to be uncomfortable.

Bella moaned and relaxed against the wall, giving herself over to Alice's ministrations.

Alice purred approvingly and began to kiss Bella once more, her right hand moving to slip under Bella's shirt.

Bella had asked her once if the way they made love would change after she was turned, and Alice had told her that it would. At that time, she hadn't known exactly how things would be different – other than the fact that she wouldn't have to be so careful with Bella – just that they  _would_  be different.

After Bella had been turned, she had been delightedly surprised by how dominant Bella had become. It was thrilling for her to finally be able to give into her bodies desires completely, to allow her hips to struggle against Bella's firm hold, to allow her hands to grip at Bella's arms as Bella's fingers moved rapidly within her, to let her legs squeeze at Bella as the other girls tongue moved between her legs, knowing that Bella's would be able to handle the pressure, and that the desperation of the actions actually turned her on.

They hadn't had long to explore that new dynamic before Jasper had left however. And when they became intimate again after his departure, they had been tentative with each other, careful, not wanting to rock the boat too much.

Alice knew that Bella was wary of pushing her too fast, of putting too much pressure on her to move on, and she herself was still struggling with feelings of guilt. Even though she couldn't stop herself from being with Bella, she couldn't quite take her with the passion and abandon that they had engaged in before, and so they had been gentle, and slow with other, almost as if they had just become lovers.

However, this time, this night, their passion, their arousal for each other was burning bright and she didn't want to stop it. She didn't want to temper or control it. Despite what had happened between her and Jasper, what she had with Bella was powerful, and beautiful, and she didn't want to try and contain it anymore.

Bella deserved better.

Bella deserved to have her, to be able to make love to her, without Alice's guilt lying between them. She deserved to feel, and be shown how much Alice loved her.

She had been Jasper's girl. And then she had been both of theirs. But now she's was Bella's girl now. And she  _would be_  Bella's. She would love her, as she deserved to be loved.

Bella laughed lightly, exhilarated by Alice's exuberance as she stumbled backwards, her legs getting caught up in her jeans which had been pushed most of the way down her legs, but were still tangled around her ankles.

Alice wrapped her arms around her, catching her as Bella began to fall back, her tongue licking at Bella's neck before she pressed her lips gently against the warm skin and then scooped Bella into her arms, carrying her over to the bed.

Bella propped herself up on her hands, watching with a gentle smile on her face as Alice situated herself at the bottom of the mattress and impatiently yanked her jeans off her legs. Alice then stood back from the bed, her dark eyes focused intensely on Bella, staring at her for a long moment before she reached for her own clothes and quickly divested herself of them.

Bella watched as Alice's alabaster skin was slowly revealed to her, her bottom lip ensnared between her teeth, as she watched her lover longingly.

Then Alice was gloriously naked.

Bella released her lip, a small wanting sound escaping from her as she took in the sight of her lover's nude body.

Alice's lips slowly curved up, the expression speculative and predatory.

Bella shifted on the bed, feeling her excitement grow. And then, just as she was about to demand that Alice get in bed that moment, Alice darted forward, flinging herself onto the bed and onto Bella.

Bella trembled slightly as Alice's hands ran up and down her legs, contemplatively, the still strange new warmth of Alice's hands and her speculative gaze making Bella shiver with excitement.

Finally, after minutes of gently caressing her legs, Alice's hands pushed against her, encouraging Bella to spread her legs and lift them back a little. Bella automatically complied, and Alice slipped between her legs.

At first Alice simply leaned over her, her breasts pressing against Bella's as Alice lips brushed against hers, softly at first and then with increasing passion. For long moments they kissed, Alice's hard nipples pressing against Bella's as Alice's hands moved restlessly up and down Bella's thighs and over her hips while their tongue dueled for dominance.

Finally, Alice shifted, her lips pulling away from Bella's as she sat back. Her left hand was braced on the mattress at the side of Bella's body, and her right hand was running up and down Bella's stomach impatiently.

They watched each other for a while, anticipation building between them they did – Bella wondering what Alice was planning, and Alice waiting for the right moment to execute her plan. After a minute Bella couldn't take the suspense any longer and her lips parted, Alice's name falling softly from them as she reached out for her.

Alice's eye lids fluttered as she reached out and caught Bella's hand. Her hawk-like dark gaze remained focused on the brunette for a second longer, and then Alice was pushing Bella's hand back down to the bed, pinning it against the mattress as her hips pushed forward.

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head, and her hips canted forward, a low moan escaping from her throat as she felt Alice's sex press against her own. Alice thrust against her again, her sex rubbing against Bella's and Bella moaned once more, her eyes opening so that she could see Alice's face as her lover ground against her.

Alice's head tipped back, her eyes fluttering closed briefly, as the soft sounds Bella was making washed over her. She loved the sounds Bella made when they were making love. She was certain, that even with eternity ahead of them that she would never tire of Bella's gasps, and moans, whimpers, pants, and breathy half-formed words. She was sure that her body would always shake, and shiver, and buck in response, doing everything that it was capable of to make sure that Bella continued to make those beautiful, wondrous sounds.

Alice leaned forward, her chest pressing against Bella's again as she buried her face in Bella's neck, her lips attacking the warm skin she found there as Bella's hand slipped around her, strong fingers digging firmly into her backside as Bella tried to draw her down harder against her, silently begging Alice to take her more forcefully.

Alice complied. Teeth raking against Bella's skin as Alice pumped her hips into Bella harder, with a force that she never would have been able to use a month before. Bella moaned, her fingers nails digging into Alice in a way that made the raven-haired beauty moan and bite the flesh beneath her lips, her sex slamming against Bella's again and again as little droplets of blood slicked her lips.

"Fuck," Bella moaned, her head pressing back against the pillows, her hand cupping the firm globes of Alice's ass, moving with Alice as she pressed forward and back, forward and back, forward and back, again and again, driving Bella to the heights of passion.

Blood reddened lips smiled against Bella's neck, and then Alice kissed her way to Bella's lips, murmuring "yes," against them before she began to kiss the brunette again.

They stayed like that, kissing and pressing against each other for minutes upon minutes, Bella's hands running over Alice, as Alice moved against her, both utterly and completely lost in the sound, taste and feel of each other.

Alice pulled away from Bella's lips, her head falling onto the pillow beside Bella's as her arms slid upwards, grasping the edge of the mattress, holding it so tightly that she could feel her nails tearing into the fabric as she rocked against Bella more quickly.

Bella breathed in, taking in Alice's scent, her fingers raking over her lover's back. She could tell that Alice was close to coming, and was glad because she was teetering on the edge as well and wanted them both to crash over together.

"Alice," Bella gasped as Alice moaned, and nuzzled her neck. "Baby …" she managed to add.

And then Bella's eyes slammed shut and her hips bucked upwards, her hands grasping at Alice's ass, holding her tightly against her as Bella's hips moved in quick jerks, pressing against Alice again and again as her back arched, and colours exploded behind her eyes.

A full minute later, Bella collapsed back against the mattress, distantly aware of Alice's hips still rocking against her as the raven-haired beauty rode out the end of her own orgasm.

"That was new," Bella said softly, her voice raspy as she turned to face Alice, who was now resting comfortably beside her, their legs still tangled together, with a deliriously happy smile on her face.

Bella hadn't felt that much passion, that much need and desire from Alice in long time. She hadn't realized how much she needed to see that fire burning her lover's eyes. How much she needed to feel her lover's passion and need, along with having Alice's hands on her.

Alice smiled in a way that Bella would have once described as sleepily, but now characterized as fuzzily content.

"Yeah," Alice breathed out dreamily, pleasant endorphins dancing throughout her body. "That was pretty good," she declared happily.

Bella smiled at that and laughed before rolling on top of Alice and kissing her. She always found Alice adorable after she'd just had an orgasm, but she was especially adorable after she'd had a really, really good one. It always took her brain awhile to start working properly and the cutest things would fall out of her mouth.

It had been far too long since Bella had seen her lover so fuzzy and content.

"Pretty good?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow at Alice when she pulled away from her.

"Okay.  _Really_  good," Alice said grinning again, channeling her inner-Emmett.

It was so adorable that Bella had no choice but to kiss her again.

"You wanna do it again?" Bella asked hopefully, pulling back from Alice lips once more.

Alice stared up at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah," she said slowly, watching Bella for a second longer before she grinned again.

Then Bella found herself being flipped as Alice's hands began to roam over her sides once more.

Hours Later

Bella's eyes scanned the ceiling as Alice's fingers drew lazily indistinct shapes on her stomach.

"I miss being able to sleep," Bella said sighing softly.

Alice was quiet for a moment, her fingers still playing idly against Bella's skin.

"I miss watching you sleep," she responded. "It was soothing."

"Really?" Bella asked dropping her eyes so that she could see Alice's face.

Alice nodded.

"It was very … Zen," she said smiling up at Bella before tilting her head up so that she kiss Bella's lips. "Your stomach moving up and down steadily, the soft even sound of your breathing … it used to lull me into a kind of blank, peaceful state. I can get like that mediating, but it takes a while. Lying next to you, it was really quick though. Morning always seemed to arrive in seconds … not hours. Time went by so quickly, even for me," she finished, her fingers beginning to move.

Alice had told her in the past that time moved differently for vampires, that things seemed sped up for them, almost as if the world was in fast forward. Days felt like hours to them, hours felt like minutes. She hadn't felt any shift in how time moved since begin turned however, and she imagined it was something that happened over time. That it had more to do with the way eternity made them perceive the things around them, rather than it being caused by the venom in the bloodstreams affecting their brain chemistry or something.

"Oh," Bella said softly, her hand moving to cover Alice's, holding it against her stomach. "Good," she sighed.

Alice's warm body beside her, and the long sentences that Alice was stringing together, were lulling her into a pleasant daze. She had missed talking with Alice like this, softly sharing things that meant nothing and everything with each other as they lounged in each others arms.

"Good?" Alice asked questioningly, sounding a little confused and amused by Bella's response.

"Yeah, good," Bella repeated looking down at Alice and sticking out her tongue at her. "I thought that you might have been really bored, lying around night after night, watching me sleep while you couldn't. I couldn't imagine how you managed to keep yourself entertained," she explained, smiling a little as Alice's thumb stroked her hand. "I always felt kind of guilty, but I didn't want to tell you to go ahead and read the Odyssey in the original Greek because I liked having you beside me."

Alice laughed softly at that. "In the original Greek," she repeated still laughing. "I'm not that old, Bella," she went on still chuckling.

"I know," Bella said, drinking in the sound of Alice's laughter. "It's just you've all been around for so long, and you never sleep, and I just figured that you all probably had these really obscure hobbies that humans don't have the life span to acquire."

Alice laughed again, and kissed Bella's collarbone.

"I suppose you're right," she said thoughtfully. "We do manage to store up quite a bit of knowledge, and we do have the time to pursue many more interests than most humans do." She paused briefly and smiled at Bella. "I spent more time in the past perfecting my Arabesque and petit allégro than learning ancient Greek, however."

Bella's eyes widened and she stared down at Alice.

"You're actually a ballerina?" she asked, her voice rising in shock.

"Well, never professionally … obviously," Alice responded hesitantly, a little surprised by the force of Bella's question. "I did train for a long time. A lot of it was self-taught which made it take a while longer."

Bella stared at her for a long second, and then released a puff of air, a frown marring her features.

"What?" Alice asked softly, stroking Bella's cheek.

"It's just … I mean, how did I not know that?" she said looking at Alice. "I always thought that you moved like a ballerina, but how did I not know that you actually were," she continued sounding bewildered. "In some ways I feel like I know you better than I know anyone, and at other times I feel like I barely know anything about you," she sighed.

Alice leaned up and pressed her lips against Bella's.

"You'll learn," she said softly. "We'll learn about each other," she continued, knowing that it had to be frustrating for Bella knowing that there was roughly eighty-eight years of her life to get caught up on. "One thing we have is time," Alice finished, smiling gently.

Bella nodded, and then smiled, leaning forward to kiss Alice softly as well.

"Speaking of learning," Alice began in a not to subtle segue. "How …"

Bella sighed deeply, cutting off the rest of Alice's question.

"Slowly," Bella said, sounding utterly perplexed. "I … honestly, I really didn't think it would be this hard. I mean, I used to be around people all of the time. I didn't really think that I would be all that tempted to … you know, eat them. But I am," Bella sighed shaking her head. "The urge is so strong. I've only felt anything like it once before."

"You have?" Alice asked. It was her turn to sound surprised.

Bella looked over at her. "Yes," she said softly. "With you," she explained, smiling a little as Alice's eyes lightened with happiness. "Fighting the blood lust is the only thing harder than trying to keep my hands off of you."

Alice stared at Bella, blinking for a few seconds and then wrapped her arms around Bella, holding her tightly against her.

"I really," Bella began softly as Alice nuzzled her neck. "Before I was turned, I tried, but I wasn't capable of understanding. It's only now," she breathed out softly, "now that I know what the blood lust is like, that I can fully comprehend how difficult what you did was," she continued, her voice awed as she stroked Alice's back lightly.

"For you," Alice said softly, her voice barely a whisper, "I would have done so much more," she continued, capturing Bella's lips with her own a second later. "It's ridiculous how much I love you."

"Ridiculous?" Bella asked smiling, even as her now still heart seemed to flush with warmth.

Alice nodded. "Stupid, completely stupid," she added smiling.

"Insane?" Bella asked grinning.

"Ridiculously, insanely stupid," Alice agreed, laughing lightly before Bella's lips took possession of hers, silencing her.

"What does Carlisle think?" Alice asked settling beside Bella once more, minutes later.

"He thinks that I should be fit for limited human contact in another couple weeks," Bella said sighing heavily. "He says I'm actually doing well, but … I don't know. I miss Charlie," Bella blurted looking away. "When I was at school and I knew I could see him any time, a month didn't seem like anything. But now, knowing that I  _can't_  see him, it makes me really miss him."

"You'll be able to see him soon," Alice said, hugging Bella comfortingly. "Do you want to call him?" she asked. She actually missed Charlie quite a bit herself.

"He thinks I'm in Japan," Bella said shaking her head. "Getting a call from Seattle might make him a little suspicious."

While the University thought that she was on bed rest, Charlie thought that she had taken a semester off to go to Japan with Alice so that she could study the influence of Chinese literature on Classical Japanese literary works.

Alice frowned slightly, and then brightened. "There's probably a way to make Seattle seem like Japan with computers or something," she said. Then she frowned again. "I'm not really good with computers though. That's going to be my new project," she added to herself under her breath. "We could probably pay someone to figure out a way to do it."

Despite her bout of melancholy, Bella smiled down at Alice and kissed her forehead, as delighted to see Alice being bubbly and distracted as she was by the sweetness of her lovers offer.

"I'll wait," she said softly. "A few weeks isn't that long," she continued, knowing it was true no matter how long it  _felt_. "Thank you for the offer, though," she said tenderly, her voice full of love.

Alice had already put herself through quite a bit to accommodate her transition. Bella had to be sequestered away for the good of the town, but Alice was in control of her appetite and should have had free reign of the place. However, Alice had chosen to remain locked away by her side, keeping her company and Bella appreciated it immensely, even if Alice hadn't been at her most talkative. Just being around Alice, reading with her or lying wrapped up in her arms watching television had been enough.

"Well, you know. I kind of like you," Alice murmured playfully, her smile making Bella smile.

"I kind of like you too," Bella responded softly.

"I kind of like you more," Alice shot back, grinning.

"I kind of like you more times infinity plus one," Bella replied smugly.

Alice sighed. "One hundred and seven years old, and I still don't have a comeback for that one," she said shaking her head.

"Aw," Bella cooed, falling gratefully and effortlessly back into the type of banter that had been so common between them before Jasper's departure. "I still love you, even if you're dumb."

"Shut up," Alice murmured, rolling over so that she was on top of Bella.

"Make me," Bella sassed back, smiling challengingly up at Alice.

"If you insist," Alice responded leaning down to capture Bella's lips, thinking that it was fortuitous that they were already naked.

The Next Morning

Rose glanced over top the magazine she was reading, her eyes widening delightedly.

She nudged Emmett with her foot.

"Wha …" he began to say irritably. However, his eyes then caught sight of what had drawn Rose's attention and he looked over at her and grinned.

Rose winked at him and stood up. Emmett grinned wider, knowing that whatever his wife had planned would be good.

Rose moved towards the door of the living room, intercepting Bella and Alice halfway to the couches.

Alice looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Rose ignored the shorter girl, and turned her gaze on Bella. She stared at Bella for a second, cocking her head to the left and the right, and then she reached out and touched Bella's right arm, and then her left arm, and then her stomach, and then her thigh. However, when Rose reached up to touch Bella's cheek Bella caught her hand and leveled a suspicious glare at her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, suspecting that she wouldn't like Rose's response, no matter what it was.

"Oh, just checking to make sure you're still in one piece," Rose replied smiling widely. "We were all very worried about you last night," she continued still grinning.

"Actually, I was more worried about the structural integrity of the left wing of the house," Emmett piped up, looking at Alice and sticking two very enthusiastic thumbs up in her direction.

Esme guffawed at that, and Bella turned to look at her in surprise, very happy not to be human at that moment because she knew that she would have been beet red.

Esme lifted her hand in apology and muttered 'sorry', then hid her face behind her hand. However, before she had her mouth safely hidden away Bella noted a smile on her lips and sighed.

"What the hell were you doing to her, anyway?" Rose asked turning to look at Alice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Alice drawled completely unconcerned. She had long since gotten used to being teased, and to teasing the others herself.

"Yes, I would. That's why I asked," Rose responded, a smile playing on her lips.

"If you tell her, you're never going to get to do it again," Bella murmured taking a seat beside Carlisle, who seemed to be just barely controlling the urge to smile as well.

Alice shrugged at Rose and moved over by Esme to grab a section of the morning paper.

"Dude, you are so p-whipped," Emmett declared, smirking at Alice as she settled down beside Esme.

"Takes one to know one, Emmett," Alice replied, smirking at him as well.

"I walked into that one," Emmett muttered, acknowledging his own complicity in Alice's mocking of him before he turned his attention back to the DS in his hands.

Grabbing the Arts section of the paper, Bella leaned back watching as Emmett went back to his game and Rose stood up, moving over towards Esme and Alice before forcing herself between them, much to Alice's amusement.

"We have to go shopping," Rose declared wiggling a little before settling comfortable between Esme and Alice. "Look," she continued shoving the magazine she was holding into Alice's lap. "These legs were made to be ogled," Rose said pointing at a cute Miu Miu mini-dress.

"Yeah," Alice said nodding thoughtfully, her eyes scanning the page for a few seconds before she glanced back over at Rose. "I've been feeling like I need more belts," she said meditatively.

"Wider ones," Rose responded nodding her head, clearly impressed with Alice's foresight.

"And some more tunics," Alice decided causing Rose to smile widely.

Rose's delight at being able to talk to Alice again was palpable, and Bella found herself watching the two of them converse for a while, a gentle smile played across her lips as she did. She knew that the others had missed Alice's energy around the house as well, and looking around the room at their happy eyes, she knew that they were just as happy as she was to have Alice back.


	33. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bella visit Charlie for the first time since Bella was changed.

A Month Later

Charlie blinked slowly, his mouth still slightly agape as he observed his daughter.

She looked so different from the last time he had seen her. And it wasn't just the fact that she had gotten her hair dyed and had begun wearing coloured contacts, like Alice. Her whole demeanor was different. There was a confidence about her, and a surety of movement to everything that she did that he had never seen before. She now moved so fluidly and with such poise.

The awkward teenager that he had seen at Christmas was gone. His little girl was gone. Before him now was a woman. A stunning, controlled, confident, radiant woman.

Bella had grown so much, changed so much, and he felt like he had slept through all of it.

"Did you learn any deadly, ancient forms of hand-to-hand combat?" Charlie asked, forcing the words past his lips.

He still couldn't quite get his mind to wrap around all of the changes he had seen in Bella, but he knew that he needed to do something besides stare at her in disbelief. She had been good enough not to comment on it so far and he didn't want to push his luck.

Bella smiled at her father, and then turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting Alice's, holding her lover's gaze intently for a few seconds.

"Unfortunately not," Alice responded easily, drawing Charlie's attention over to her. "Bugs only learned about ancient Terra Cotta depictions of deadly, ancient forms of hand-to-hand combat, I'm afraid," she went on making a not-very-sad face that brought a smile to Charlie's lips. "I," Alice continued grandly, "on the other hand, learned some pretty sweet moves," she went on, moving her hands in the air in a silly fashion to keep Charlie's eyes on her.

As Alice distracted her father, Bella tried to get control of her rapidly increasing hunger. Charlie had shifted a couple minutes ago, and the movement had released a new wave of his scent into the room. She knew that Alice had detected it too because she had glance over at her when the smell reached them, but Alice was long used to such things. Bella however, wasn't so practiced, and needed a minute to try and get her bloodlust back under control.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked disbelievingly.

"Ah, you doubt my prowess as a warrior," Alice began slowly, shaking her head at Charlie in disappointment. "You leave me no choice. I must demonstrate my awesome and deadly martial powers for you," she continued standing up and moving into the center of the room.

Bella watched Alice stand, only half aware of what her lover was doing. Most of her attention was focused inwards, as she tried to control her thoughts.

She thought about sand dunes, and long grass swaying in the wind. She thought about softly shifting fluffy clouds, and sunlight sparkling over the gently rippling surface of a lake. She thought calming thoughts, pictured beautiful serene things.

She thought these things over and over again. She kept this endless loop of soothing scenarios going in her head because she knew if she didn't, that she would likely leap across the room and rip her father's throat out.

" … you have any planks of wood around?" Alice was in the middle of saying as Bella focused on the scene in front of her once again, the venom in her mouth draining down her throat as her mind cleared and her hunger abated.

Charlie blinked at her in a daze, and then shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Jeez," he whispered finally, giving his head a good shake as Alice beamed at him.

He hadn't taken her very seriously when she said she had learned how to fight. He had expected a silly little display like the way she had been waving her hands before, but the demonstration she had put on had been quite impressive.

Alice was tiny, but she was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

The thought made Charlie smile.

He wouldn't worry about the two of them wandering around god knew where, probably at night together now.

"Oh, stop showing off and sit down," Bella said, grinning at Alice as Charlie watched her looking slightly dazed.

"Jealous," Alice mouthed in Charlie's direction, sticking her thumb behind her at Bella as she did.

Charlie smiled and shook his head again as Alice then turned and walked back over to the couch, taking a seat beside Bella.

When she sat down, Charlie noticed Alice look at Bella searchingly, and while he couldn't hear them say anything, it seemed to him that they were communicating with each other somehow. The look only lasted a few seconds, but when Alice turned away she seemed more relaxed and settled somehow.

"You look good, Dad," Bella said, turning her attention to Charlie, speaking as she slipped her fingers between Alice's casually, leaving them holding hands. "I take it the recipe book I left hasn't just been gathering dust," she continued, her thumb stroking the back of Alice's hand gently.

Despite the conversation they'd just had that was too fast and soft for her father to detect, she knew that Alice was still a little worried about her, and physical contact always helped soothe the raven-haired beauty.

"I have become a modern man," Charlie declared.

He was aware of Bella holding Alice's hand, but was trying not to stare. It had taken him a while to get used to the sight of the two of them touching each other. They had touched a lot before revealing the true nature of their relationship to him, but back then he had just thought that it was a case of 'girls being girls' and hadn't thought much about it. Since that conversation however, he realized how significant and intimate the touches were, and the deep feelings they signified, and  _that_  had taken him some time to get used it.

It was strange for him at first to see his little girl so obviously, so deeply in love. It wasn't a bad strange however, it had just taken him a while to wrap his mind around the idea. He had reconciled the feelings a while ago however, and now he simply looked away because he was always tempted to smile at them happily, and he knew that that would embarrass Bella terribly.

"I can hunt my own food, sew my own clothes, shop smart at the grocery store, and I know what saffron, cilantro, lemon grass, cumin, and turmeric are," Charlie continued sounding very pleased with himself. It was his turn to show off now, and Alice nodded at him looking suitably impressed while Bella smiled proudly at him.

"I wish we hadn't already eaten," Bella said, sadly. "You could have prepared us a feast," she went on, catching Alice's sideways glance at her, though she knew Charlie wouldn't have been able to detect the motion.

It wasn't until she had become a vampire that she realized how much of the Cullen's interactions with each other she had been unaware of. While human, she had probably missed thousands of words and looks and gestures between them.

"Oh," Charlie said, his face falling a little at the news. He had actually been hoping to cook for them. He'd even gotten a recipe for a glutton-free dish that Alice would have been able to eat. "Well, next time," he said brightening again. They couldn't have known that he was prepared to feed Alice this time, and he was sure that Bella wouldn't have wanted Alice to have had to eat alone before they arrived.

"Definitely," Bella agreed smiling, her response followed by Alice's hand giving a little spasm in her own.

Since being turned she hadn't tried to consume any human food, but she knew that it wouldn't be pleasant. She had been informed that it would be like eating chalk or ash, utterly tasteless and dry. And she knew from her time in Florida with Alice, that ingesting the food was the most pleasant part of the process. As vampires, their bodies assimilated one-hundred percent of the blood they drank. There was absolutely no waste, and so their digestive systems were not needed. That being so, once food went into them they had to then purge it later, which was deeply unpleasant. She'd seen the effects first hand in Florida, and wasn't looking forward to experiencing it herself, in addition to feeling terrible about forcing Alice to go through it again.

 _I'm sorry_ , Bella murmured to Alice in a tone and at the speed that Charlie couldn't detect.

 _It's okay_ , Alice sighed, squeezing Bella's hand.  _He's family._

Bella grinned widely at that, and it was all she could do not to fling herself into Alice's arms and kiss her face all over.

"I feel like I missed something … again," Charlie muttered, looking at the dazzling smile suddenly on Bella's face.

"No," Bella said soothingly, even though he had. "I'm just glad to be home," she continued standing up and moving over to his arm chair. "I missed you," she said throwing her arm around him, careful to make sure that she only touched the thick material of his sweater.

When they first arrived, she had kissed him on the cheek and he had commented about how cool her skin was. But, they had just come in from outside, and it was a chilly afternoon so she had been able to play it off as just being a bit cold.

After being in the house for so long however, her touch being that cold would have alarmed him.

Alice's hands were always cool when she touched Charlie, but like so much about her lover, Charlie had just come to accept it as one of those 'Alice things' and barely paid attention anymore. Cool hands from her however, in addition to the other changes that she had undergone, would have deeply agitated him.

"I missed you too, Bells," Charlie said, blushing a little as Bella rubbed his shoulder affectionately before standing up to move over to the couch again. "Both of you," he added looking over at Alice who smiled winsomely at him. "Speaking of which …" he began.

"Speaking of missing me?" Bella asked sitting down again, allowing her body to lean into Alice's a little as she did.

Charlie nodded. "Your mother's been calling," he informed his daughter as Alice draped her arm lazily across Bella's shoulder, making it easier for Bella to lean against her. "I think she'd appreciate a call now that you're back in the country."

Bella nodded. She'd gotten a slew of emails from Renee asking when they'd get to see each other.

"I talked to her this morning," Bella replied, trying to stop herself from collapsing fully into Alice's embrace like she wanted to.

She was more comfortable touching Alice in front of Charlie now, but not so comfortable as to actually snuggle with her in front of him (which was strange, since she did it all the time before he knew that they were dating).

"We're going to go and stay with them for a while at the end of the week," she continued. "I deferred all my class for the semester, and Alice is a professional lay-about so …"

"Hey," Alice exclaimed without much actual indignation. "I'm an artist," she added a second later. "Besides, I've got to enjoy this freedom while I can."

"Why's that?" Charlie asked curiously.

He tried not to sound too hopeful, but he did hope that her comment mean that she was going back to school. He would be greatly relieved if she had plans to do something besides 'be an artist'. He had seen some of Alice's work, and he thought that she was quite good, but 'the arts' weren't the most financially stable field of work around and it would be good for her to have something to fall back on.

Alice wasn't shiftless. He knew that. The girl would work hard at whatever it was she was doing. But, the idea of her having a stable profession that would help pay the bills was one that he liked.

"Parents," Alice grumbled looking down at her lap.

Bella bit lip, just barely controlling the urge to smile. Esme and Carlisle hadn't said a thing to Alice about going to school. She had attended university many times in the past and when she told them she wanted to take a break from school, they had fully supported her. Alice was only acting the way she was because she liked play acting 'teenager' when she was around Charlie. The grumpiness she was displaying was all for his benefit.

"They say I've gallivanted around enough," Alice continued sighing. "Now it's time to buckle down."

"I'm sure you'll still have plenty of time to work on your art," Charlie said, trying to keep his voice sympathetic though he clearly thought that Esme and Carlisle's imaginary decision to send Alice to school was the correct thing to do.

Alice smiled. That was more than true.

"It's fine really," she said out loud. "I need structure in my life anyway. It'll be good for me to be back on a timetable," she continued truthfully. Before Bella had been around all day, she had been quite bored trying to figure out what to do with her days.

Bella nodded. Alice did not function well when her hands were idle.

"She made an action figure of Eliza Doolittle out of toothpicks," Bella piped up looking over at her father. "She definitely needs a timetable."

"You said that was very creative," Alice said looking over at Bella, frowning a little.

"And it was," Bella responded reaching out to smooth back from raven hair from Alice's forehead. "It just also indicated that perhaps you had an overabundance of free time."

"It was really complicated," Alice responded pouting a little. "Not just anyone could have made that," she continued her voice rising in pitch a little. "The arms moved, Bella."

"And you painted it really well," Bella added trying to smooth things over. She knew that she hadn't really hurt Alice's feelings, but lavishing praise on her lover was never a bad idea.

"I did," Alice agreed. "The outfit was completely historically accurate."

Bella nodded and rested her head against Alice's shoulder conciliatorily.

"Making the bonnet wasn't easy either," Alice continued as Bella's eyes drifted over to her father's. "Toothpicks don't really bend you know, and bonnets are curved," Alice explained as Bella bit down on her lip, her eyes shinning with mirth as she watched Charlie try to contain the urge to laugh as well. "And … I can feel your body shaking, I know your laughing," Alice declared peevishly.

Charlie and Bella lost it at that, and began to laugh while Alice sighed deeply.

Bella was laughing at the moment, but Alice knew that the brunette would soon discover the desperation that an eternity of sleepless nights could drive a person to. And when she did discover it, and spent hours on-line looking up recipes to make jam, Alice would be there to point and laugh … and then make love to her, because she was considerate like that.

When Bella and Charlie began to calm down, Alice leveled each of them with a serious gaze.

"You are both horrible people," she declared somberly.

That had the effect she knew it would, and both Bella and Charlie began to laugh again.

Alice smiled serenely. Bella was right.

It was nice to be home.

Two Months Later

Charlie leaned against the doorway, watching as Bella moved effortlessly around the kitchen, his moustache hiding a frown as he observed his daughter.

He had gone to visit Billy a few days before and, as was usually the case, he had run into Jacob while he was there. During the visit, Jacob had mentioned that he'd gone to visit Bella in Seattle, and had talked a little bit about what he had gotten up to with the girls. It sounded like he'd had a nice visit, but seeing Jacob had reminded him of a scene he had walked in on when Jacob and Bella were reunited for the first time after she returned from Japan, and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, despite the fact that things seemed to have improved between Bella and Jacob.

The first time they had seen each other after Japan, Charlie had been the one to let Jacob into the house.

After opening the door, he and Jacob had chatted briefly in the foyer, and then they had made their way into the living room. Everything had been normal at that point and Charlie had been quite relaxed. Jacob had made a comment about how he was planning on bugging Alice for a bit about taking their girl away for so long, which had confused Charlie since Alice was not at the house at that moment. But, he assumed that Jacob had come to associate Bella with Alice, as he had and simply assumed that where one was the other would be.

When Jacob had entered the living room and seen Bella for the first time however, he had gone completely still, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her, and he had begun to breath in and out rapidly as if he was just barely managing to control some violent reaction.

Charlie had been startled at the reaction, but Bella seemed perfectly at ease and had calmly turned to him and asked him to excuse her and Jacob for a moment. Charlie had been hesitant to agree based on Jacob's demeanor at the time, but Bella had told him that it would be fine, and had walked over to Jacob and indicated for him to follow her out into the yard.

He wasn't a natural eavesdropper, but despite Bella's confidence and her attempts to put him at ease, Charlie wasn't at ease and after pacing around the living room for about five minutes he had gone to the back door to keep an eye on things.

He had known Jacob since he was a child, and he doubted that the boy would ever hurt Bella, but Bella was his daughter and he wasn't going to take any risk with her well-being.

When he had got to the door, he hadn't even had to strain to hear what was being said outside. Jacob wasn't just talking loudly, he was yelling and his voice reached Charlie's ears clear as a bell.

He had been yelling, "What have you done to yourself? Look at you! What have you let her do to you? My god, Bella! LOOK AT YOU!"

Charlie couldn't explain it at the time, but he'd had a visceral reaction to Jacob's words and had actually shuddered and gotten light headed for a second. Jacob's words hit him deeply, and he realized that the concern in Jacob's voice was the vocalization of something he had been feeling since he had first seen Bella upon her return.

Bella had seemed more confident, almost luminous, and had been steady as rock since her return. But she was also pale, and cold, and distracted, and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She was aloof, and despite her attempts to hide it she had no appetite. When she had gotten back, Angela and Mike, and even Jessica had called, the grapevine having informed them that she was back in town. But instead of being happy, Bella had avoided them until it was time for her to go back to Seattle.

And everything that he observed of Bella was true for Alice, except for the fact that Alice seemed less agitated than Bella. In fact, after overhearing the argument he had begun to pay closer attention to the two young women, and he noticed that when Bella got particularly agitated or distant, that Alice would purposefully try to catch his attention to distract him from Bella's shifting, and rapid blinking, and general jitteriness. She was covering for Bella, trying to distract him from her behavior.

These observations had disturbed him, but even while all of this was going on, Bella had been so sharp, so steady on her feet, and so lovely that he pushed his concerns down. He told himself that she was just getting used to being back. He told himself that he was being paranoid, and that if anything was really wrong with Bella had he would have seen more concrete signs, that something more than clammy hands would have manifested itself. He convinced himself that if anything serious had been troubling Bella that Alice would have talked to him about it, or looked into taking care of Bella herself.

However, seeing Jake again the other day had reminded him of his concern from weeks before and this time he hadn't been able to shake it.

All of the things he had observed about Bella before were still present. She was somewhat less jumpy, and she had begun to spend longer chunks of time around him without Alice being present, but she was still cold, and pale, and had dark circles under her eyes, and had long moments where she struggled to control some emotion or impulse that he couldn't fathom.

"Bella," Charlie said, blinking as the word came out of his mouth. He hadn't made a conscious decision to speak.

"Just a second," Bella said, her hand moving incredibly fast and accurately as she chopped up some carrots. "What's up?" she asked when the carrot was diced, wiping her hands on her apron as she turned around to face him.

"No matter how I go about asking this you're going to get mad at me, so I'm just going to ask it," Charlie said pushing away from the door frame so that he was standing up right. "When Jacob came over after you got back from Japan, I overhead some of the fight you were having, and …" Charlie paused and sighed, lifting his hand to stroke his moustache for a moment before he continued. "He seemed quite worried about you, and I have to admit that I have been too."

Bella was still, her expression giving nothing away as she regarded him.

"It was a misunderstanding," Bella said finally, her voice steady. "Jake and I are getting along fine now. He was in Seattle visiting last week."

"Yes, I know," Charlie admitted, his eyes skittering away from Bella's for a second. "However, I'm still concerned."

"About what?" Bella asked, crossing her arms, her tone and gaze wary as she regarded him.

"About the influence Alice may be having on you," Charlie said, speaking slowly and carefully.

Bella arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" she breathed out a second later. She seemed caught between amusement and offense.

"Don't pretend that you haven't changed since the two of you went away," Charlie said, his back straightening even more as he looked at her. "The way you look … the way you act," he continued waving his hand at her. "The pale skin that's cold to the touch, the dark circles under your eyes, the loss of appetite," Charlie went on walking towards her. "Alice had always been like that, and I think … perhaps I was foolish to, but I always thought that was just Alice. But seeing the physical changes in you as well …"

Charlie stopped and shook his head, his eyes closing momentarily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you taking drugs, Bella?" Charlie asked, forcing the words past his lips. "Has Alice … has she introduced you to …"

Charlie stopped speaking as Bella dropped her head down and covered her face with her hands. Her body was shaking slightly and he automatically took a step towards her thinking that she was crying. However, a moment later a high-pitched kind of yip escaped from her, and Charlie realized that she wasn't crying. She was struggling not to laugh.

"This is funny to you?" Charlie asked his voice lowering. He was not amused.

Bella shook her head from side to side, and after a few more seconds of hiding her face looked up and over at him.

"No," she said shaking her head again. "No," she repeated, really taking in the look on his face. "Dad, I'm not taking drugs. And neither is Alice," Bella said seriously, her eyes holding his. "I swear that neither of us is on anything."

"I want to believe you," Charlie began, but all of the things he had been mulling over for weeks were still running through his head and he couldn't let it go. "But, your skin Bella, the change in body temperature, the loss of appetite, the jitteriness and the dark circles," he said shaking his head as he looked at her. "I'm not making that up. And you weren't like that before. I … I need more than words Bella. I need for you to make this all make sense."

Bella stared at him, no trace of amusement on her face anymore.

She turned away from him, her eyes scanning the side of fridge.

"I don't know what to say," Bella said finally, her head still angled away. "I'm really not on drugs," she added a second later turning to look at her father once more. "I promise. But, I mean … I don't know what to say about the other things."

"That's not good enough, Bella," Charlie said chewing on his bottom lip.

Bella was silent for a long moment, and then sighed deeply, her eyes gaze turning regretful.

"It's going to have to be," Bella said gently. "It's all I can say."

"Can say, or will say?" Charlie asked crossing him arms in displeasure.

Bella said nothing, simply dropped her head to look at the floor.

It was then Charlie's turn to be still. He stood watching Bella silently for close to minute, then resignedly muttered, "Fine" and turned to head out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Bella demanded, careful to watch her speed as she started out of the kitchen after him.

"To see Alice," Charlie said without turning around.

The Cullen's spent most of their days in Seattle now, but whenever Alice and Bella were in town the whole family usually made the trip with them, and Charlie knew for a fact that they were in Forks. When Alice wasn't with Bella, she was with one of her family members and if he wanted to speak with her all he had to do was go over to their house and wait for her.

"Alice? Why?" Bella asked watching as he picked up his keys, wondering whether she would have to move suspiciously fast in order to make it to the door before him.

"We need to talk," Charlie said, turning to look at Bella, holding her gaze for a second before he started for the door.

"Charlie!" Bella called, deciding that she couldn't worry about whether it was suspicious or not. "This is stupid," she said darting in front of him to place herself between him and the door.

Charlie blinked, momentarily dazed by the speed with which Bella had just moved. However, Bella words soon registered with him and his eyes narrowed as he focused his gaze on her.

"Stupid?" Charlie repeated. "I don't care how old you are, where you're living, or where you're sleeping. You're my daughter," Charlie continued emphasizing the last word. "You are my  _child_. Worrying about you, caring about you is not stupid."

Bella looked down at the floor, humbled by her father's words. She knew that he loved her, and that he was concerned, and that he had plenty of reason to worry. Actually, the trust that he had in her was probably the only reason it had taken him so long to broach the subject.

She shouldn't have been flip with him.

"Dad, I'm really not on drugs. There's nothing wrong with me. Really there isn't," Bella said, keeping her voice soft and calm.

"I don't believe you," Charlie said. It sounded as if it hurt him to force the words past his lips. "I'm going to see Al …"

Bella blinked, her head snapping around incredibly fast as the doorbell rang. Luckily Charlie was distracted by the sound as well and hadn't been paying attention to her or else he would have been wondering how her head was still attached to her neck.

Bella breathed in deeply, and had to control the urge to sigh with relief when the scent behind the door hit her.

With one last glance back at her father, she turned and made her way to the door.

"Hello, Sweetness," Alice said smiling as Bella flung the door open.

"Hey," Bella said, her tone somewhat subdued though her lips still curved up in a smile at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Alice," Charlie said guardedly, surprised to actually see Alice standing in front of him.

He'd thought he'd have some time to pull himself together before speaking to her.

"Charles in charge," Alice said, her voice serious despite the silly greeting which she had taken to using every time she saw Charlie. "It's terribly rude inviting myself over like this. I'd apologize, but I'm afraid that's not the end of my boorishness and I must confess all my sins before begging forgiveness. In addition to barging in on you like this … I've brought guests."

Charlie blinked, uncertain what to make of the flow of words just directed him. Hoping for some kind of camaraderie, he turned to Bella and found that her eyes were on him as well. However, she didn't seem the least bit curious about who was outside of the house which left Charlie feeling even more befuddled.

Charlie turned his attention towards the door curiously. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness outside of the door, Charlie realized that a figure was moving towards the house. He thought about going for his gun, a crazy thought that Alice had brought her dealer with her entering his head, before Carlisle Cullen's form appeared in the door, and then Esme behind him, and finally Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wha …" Charlie began, startled and utterly confused to find a brood of Cullen's in his foyer. "What is going on here?" Charlie asked his voice rising as his frustration began to get the better of him.

"Alice told us you have some concerns," Carlisle began.

"Alice told you … what?" Charlie asked looking between Carlisle and Alice for a second before frowning deeply and sighing. "How would …" he began before pausing and shaking his head. This evening made no sense. He didn't understand what was going on. "I just said … just a minute ago. How could Alice possibly know?" he asked exasperated.

"Alice is a very special girl," Carlisle responded, completely unperturbed in the face of Charlie's anxiety.

"Yes, she's a beautiful snow flake," Charlie muttered, not really in the mood for niceties. "I don't understand why you're all here."

Carlisle glanced over at Esme, holding her eyes before turning back to Charlie.

"Perhaps we should sit down."


	34. The Cuckoos Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to make sense of what the Cullen's reveal to him about themselves.

"… normally we would have never revealed this to you. But we know how much stress it has been putting on Bella, and Alice informs us that 'you're cool', which as far as I can determine is a strong endorsement of your character," Carlisle finished, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"So," Charlie breathed out slowly, blinking as he looked between the various occupants of the room, "you're all on drugs then," he decided.

It was the only logical explanation for what he had just heard. And, looking at them all now, he could see that they were all just as pale as Alice and Bella, they all had dark circles under their eyes, and when he had made room for Esme to enter the living room before him his hand had brushed hers and he had noted that she too had an unusually low body temperature.

"Dad," Bella began.

"You're a doctor," Charlie said looking at Carlisle distastefully. "People's lives are in your hands."

"Dad," Bella tried again.

But Charlie wasn't listening to her.

"And to get your children involved," Charlie continued shaking his head, his abhorrence clear in his voice. "I'm going to search your car."

"Dad!" Bella said loudly, her voice reverberating off of the walls. "The Cullen's are not on drugs, and you are not going to search anyone's car! Now please, sit down."

Charlie fell back into his arm chair, more from the shock of hearing Bella speak to him that way than from any real change of mind.

He stared at her blinking.

"Everything that Carlisle said is true," Bella began, walking over to her father. Her tone was now soft and gentle, completely understanding as she looked at his shell-shocked face. "I know it seems unbelievable. I couldn't force myself to really believe it at first either. I thought up all sorts of crazy explanations about radioactive spiders, and nanotechnology, mutant genes … all sorts of crazy things. But it's true, Dad, it really is. The Cullen's are vampires … and now, so I am."

"You're crazy," Charlie muttered lifting his hand to cover his face, using it to push his head to the side so that he didn't have to look at any of them.

Vampires didn't exist. Taxes existed. Bears existed. Evaporation existed. The fear of beds existed.

Leprechauns, however, did  _not_  exist. Yetis did  _not_  exist. Pixies and elves did  _not_  exist. And vampires,  _vampires_ certainly did not exist.

"I'm not crazy. None of us are," Bella said gently.

"Oh, yes you are," Charlie declared lifting his hand from his face just long enough to point a finger at her. "All of you," he said pointing his finger at the other occupants of the room. "Crazy."

"Bugs," Alice said softly, mindful of Charlie's somewhat fragile state. "You're going to have to show him. He won't believe us until he  _sees_  it. You know that humans have an amazing capacity for denial."

"Humans," Charlie choked out, glancing over at Alice. "It's 'humans' now, is it?" he asked incredulously, half-moaning the question. "Unbelievable!"

"Dad," Bella said trying to draw Charlie's attention back over to her. "Dad," she repeated, breathing in deeply when he finally looked at her again. "Watch," Bella said, her eyes holding his.

And then she disappeared.

Charlie blinked, his head immediately turning to the left and then the right, his heart thundering in his chest as he looked in front of him for any sign of his daughter.

She was just there. She had just been standing in front of …

"Dad," Bella said from behind him.

Charlie turned around in his arm chair, his eyes widening as he looked at her.

There was no way she could have gotten back there without him seeing. She hadn't even moved. She had just … vanished. It didn't make any sense. He should have seen her move. He didn't understand how she had gotten behind him.

"How…" Charlie began, but he wasn't able to force anything more out of his mouth.

"I'm a vampire," Bella said softly, wanting to go over to Charlie and hug him, but knowing that she needed to make him really believe her before she could try and comfort him. "We're impossibly fast, and impossibly strong," she explained unconsciously echoing the phrases she had used when she first confronted Edward about his nature.

Charlie stared at her blankly for a second and then shook his head.

Vampires didn't exist.

Bella sighed and approached the couch at a normal pace. She stopped by the side of the couch, and then bent over, grasping the bottom of it with her fingers.

"What are yo …" Charlie began.

However, before he could finish his sentence, Bella tensed her muscles and lifted the chair into the air, holding it and her father out in front of her easily, without a hint of effort or strain, her eyes trained on his steadily.

She could as well have been holding out a flower or balancing a butterfly on her finger.

Charlie stared at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Put me down," Charlie rasped, blinking rapidly.

Bella hesitated. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and knew that he was in a state of shock. She wasn't sure what he would do if she put him down, and she didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Put me down," Charlie said again, his voice more commanding and yet strangely desperate than before.

Bella put him down.

Charlie brought his hand up to his face and scrubbed his fingers over his eyes. He then slumped back in his seat, his eyes shifting from one pale figure to the next. After a few seconds he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling, breathing in and out deeply.

"I need a drink," he said softly.

Bella nodded and moved towards the cabinet at the side of the room to get out one of the bottles kept there. Charlie wouldn't deny what they were telling him anymore, she was certain of that. And that being true, she knew that he would need something stronger than a beer.

Charlie sat slumped back in his chair, his thumb rhythmically moving up and down the side of the glass Bella had handed him ten minutes before. It was full of amber liquid, whiskey, almost exactly the same colour of his guest's eyes.

He wasn't staring into the glass at the moment however. That was how he had spent the first five minutes after Bella had put it in his hand, but after that he had graduated to staring at Alice, while the others sat around them in silence.

Charlie was surprised how still they all were, how quiet. They weren't even shifting or fidgeting in their chairs. They were just sitting there, still as statutes. Watching … waiting to see what he would do or say.

In a way it was unnerving. People weren't like that. People couldn't sit like that. But they weren't people, and he was glad for the peace.

"Yes."

Charlie blinked, his back straightening a little as he gazed at Alice.

"Yes, what?" Charlie asked her irritably.

"It was me," Alice said softly, "you were going to ask," she continued, muttering the explanation as her gaze dropped so that she was staring at her thighs.

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, and he felt his breathing begin to quicken once more with confusion, frustration and fear.

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked lifting his hand to run his fingers through his hair. "First he says," Charlie began pointing at Carlisle, "that you told him I wanted to talk to you when I had only decided to do it about ten minutes before. And know you're sitting there telling me what I was going ask when I'd only just thought about asking it. I mean," Charlie said pausing, his voice high with bewilderment. "What the hell are you? What is going on here?"

Alice sighed deeply, and looked up and over at him again. "I'm a vampire. Like the others," she said holding his gaze. "But I have a talent that they don't. I have visions … of the future."

"For the love of God," Charlie moaned leaning back in his chair again.  _Visions. Of the future. Great! That was just great!_ He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, and then after a few moments of that lifted the glass in his hand up to his lips and drained it.

He couldn't deal with talking about visions of the future at the moment.

"You did this?" Charlie asked looking back over at Alice again once he had calmed down a little.

He tried to control his tone, but there was an unmistakable quality of accusation and anger in his tone.

"I turned her. Yes," Alice confirmed meeting his gaze, knowing that this was were things were likely to get really rough. She was, in essence, admitting to having killed his daughter and though she couldn't see what his reaction would be, she doubted that it would be pleasant.

"Why?" Charlie asked, the question coming out a pained hiss as he stared at Alice with watery eyes. He had loved this girl, he had taken her into his home, he had trusted her completely with his daughter's friendship and then her heart, and in return Alice had taken his child and turned her into a monster.

"I …" Bella began, her voice cracking as she stared at her father, "I was dying," she whispered, the words falling past her lips before she made a conscious decision to say them.

Alice inhaled sharply as Bella's words filled the room. The exhalation was too soft for Charlie to have heard it, but Bella picked it up and knew that her lover was surprised by the lie.

Bella breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm herself down and gather her wits about her.

She hadn't planned on lying to her father, but in the face of his distress she just couldn't heap more pain and confusion on him. He had been dealt a big enough blow that evening. After everything that had been revealed to him already, she couldn't face the idea of telling him that she chose to die, that she had  _begged_  Alice to bite her. Charlie had always taught her that honesty was the best policy, but to tell the truth this time would be too honest. It would be cruel.

"I wasn't in Japan, Dad," Bella said the words flowing from her mouth with increasing ease as she spoke. "After Florida … we went away for the weekend. On the road, there was an accident. These kids had been drinking and … Alice swerved, if it hadn't been for her reflexes it could have been really bad. But even with that, my head, I got hit and I was bleeding really badly, really badly," Bella continued blinking and shivering a little as she spoke. "We were in the middle of nowhere, too far even Alice to run me somewhere in time and … I was dying … she saved me. She saved my life," Bella finished, her voice low and intense with sincerity.

She may not have been dying on the side of a road somewhere, but Bella believed what she said. She was dying, dying slowly the same way almost everyone else in the world was, that was true. But she was dying. And Alice saved her from that, Alice lit up her heart and made it sing. Alice took her from simply existing to really and truly being alive. Alice had saved her, just not the way she was telling her father.

Charlie breathed in deeply, his eyes squeezing shut as he breathed in and out before finally forcing them open thirty seconds later.

"Thank you," he said his voice barely audible as he looked over at Alice. "Really, thank you," he added, his voice a little firmer, before he lifted his hand to cover his face and breathed in and out deeply once more.

"I need you all to leave," Charlie said a few seconds later, pulling his hand away from his face, "Now."

"Charlie," Alice began softly, standing up slowly.

"No," Charlie said shaking his head from side to side. "I've reached my limit for one night. I need to talk to my daughter alone. Come by tomorrow, come by later … I don't care, but we need to be alone now. I need you all to leave."

 _It's okay_ , Bella said so that only the Cullen's could hear her.  _I do need to talk to him. Thank you for not saying anything._

Carlisle stood and was then followed by Esme and then Emmett and Rosalie. Alice lingered behind in the living room as the rest of her family moved towards the front of the house.

Bella moved over to where Alice was standing and drew her into a hug.

 _Do you want me to stay?_  Alice asked, drawing her arms tightly around Bella.

 _Yes_ , Bella breathed out, taking in Alice's scent.  _But you should go. Everything will be fine._

Alice kissed her cheek gently.  _I'll come to your window later. I'm not going the whole night without you._

Bella smiled and pressed her lips against Alice's.  _I'll be waiting._

"I love you," Alice said squeezing Bella's hand before taking a step back from her.

"I love you too," Bella said, reluctantly releasing Alice's hand.

Bella stood in the middle of the living room, watching as Alice headed for the door to join the rest of the family, and then listening as they headed out into the night, got into their cars and drove away.

Bella turned around to face her father who was hunched over in his chair, his chin resting in his hands looking more tired than she had ever seen him before.

"Another whiskey?" Bella asked softly, moving towards him.

Charlie shook his head. "No," he said out loud, sighing softly as he did. "Sit," he continued gesturing towards the coach. "Tell me about being a vampire."


	35. Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Cullen's.

Eight Months Later

Bella closed her eyes as a blast of cold wind rushed past her face as they walked through the swinging doors of the department store and onto the city street. She used to hate that sensation before, but now that there was no danger of her catching a cold, or the cold air causing her nose to run, she actually enjoyed the cool, crisp sensation.

"It's snowing!" Alice declared happily bounding onto the sidewalk, and twirling in an adorably cheesy way that made Bella grin. Alice looked like she had just stepped out of a made for TV movie about the magic of Christmas time. Bella kind of wanted to give her a floppy green hat and some pointy shoes with bells on the toes.

She smiled at the thought. Maybe she would give Alice an outfit like that, but she'd save it until they were alone in their room, and didn't have anything to do for a good ten hours or so.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked curiously, the words coming out somewhat muddled since she had her tongue sticking out to catch snowflakes on it when she spoke.

Bella laughed, and just barely resisted the urge to sweep Alice into her arms and kiss her into oblivion. She was in love with the most adorable person in the world, she was certain of it, and she couldn't have been happier.

"You tell me," Bella said wiggling her eyebrows a little as she slipped her hand into Alice's and continued walking to their next destination.

Alice frowned at her for a second and then closed her eyes and began to concentrate, knowing that Bella would stop her from bumping into anyone or anything while she tried to force a vision.

A few seconds later Alice began to laugh, her head tilting back as the wind ruffled her hair gently.

"Hey," Bella said a bit indignantly frowning over at her lover. "I didn't laugh when you wanted me to dress up like …"

Alice shook her head cutting off Bella's words, and then quickly turned to the side and angled her head up to press her lips against Bella's cheek.

"It's not that," she said softly, still laughing a little as she squeezed Bella's hand. "It's just … I kind of already have an outfit like that … minus the hat and bells."

Bella looked over at her curiously, her eyes widening a little.

"Really?" she drawled arching a questioning eyebrow at Alice.

"You know I love it when your minds in the gutter, but it wasn't like that," Alice said smiling, her hand shooting out to the side to deposit some bills in a Salvation Army box as they continued to walk. "I played Peter Pan in a school production in …" Alice's voice drifted away as she thought, "'56," Alice continued a second later smiling fondly at the memory. "All of the boys were too heavy for the pulley and I was the only girl at the school with short hair, so the part naturally fell to me. After the play, I wasn't supposed to keep the costume, but …" Alice said trailing off, her eyes dancing as she held Bella's gaze.

"Peter Pan," Bella breathed out, her pace slowing a little as she stared at Alice.

"Uh huh," Alice responded, nodding as she spoke.

"I bet you looked adorable," Bella sighed softly, her lips curving up fondly as she continued to gaze at her lover. "I wish I could have seen you."

"You can," Alice said stroking the back of Bella's hand with her thumb. "I told you I still have the costume," she continued winking at the chestnut haired beauty.

"It's not exactly the same," Bella responded finally looking away from Alice's eyes.

"I know," Alice said, knowing that Bella wished she could have seen her up on stage singing and dancing, sword fighting and flying through the air. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to see me being adorable in the future though," she continued, smiling winsomely in an attempt to make Bella feel better. "It's kind of my thing."

Bella looked back over at Alice and stared at her for a second before she broke out into a grin.

"You're so conceited," Bella drawled, sounding absolutely charmed.

"It's not being conceited if it's true," Alice responded in the haughtiest tone she could summon.

Bella shook her head at Alice, but the smile that was still on her face took away from the chastising effect.

"Nothing to say to that?" Alice asked surprised.

"Nope," Bella replied happily. "I happen to agree with you. I think you're wonderful."

Alice stopped walking, causing Bella to come to a stop as well.

"You shouldn't say things like that while we're on a crowded city street surrounded by innocent bystanders," Alice said, her voice a low purr that wouldn't have been heard by any of the people walking by them. "It makes me want to do things to you. Children would be scared for life, parents would be scandalized, police officers would be called … and I'm still tempted."

Bella shivered, the movement having nothing to do with the chill of the afternoon.

Her eyes drifted to the side. They were one block away from the store that was next on their list. All they had to do was go to that last store and they would accomplish everything they had set out to do that day. It would take 20 minutes, maybe 30 tops.

"Let's go home," Bella said softly. They could go shopping again the next day.

"Crowded," Alice breathed out. Everyone was at home and if they raced back only to disappear up to their room for hours, not only was it likely that Rose and Emmett would listen in, but they would then be teased endlessly for the rest of the Christmas break about it.

"Dorms?" Bella speculated realizing that Alice was right. At night they all minded their own business, but racing home for quickie would have made them fair game. She could picture Rose and Emmett taking turns knocking on the door bothering them, asking them if they wanted to come down for a game of Jenga, or freaking her out by saying that Charlie had arrived a day early.

"Closed," Alice responded regretfully, wracking her own mind for a place where they could have some privacy.

A Cheshire smile spread across Alice's lips a few seconds later and Bella shivered a little knowing that nudity and very pleasurable sensations always accompanied that expression.

"Well," Bella prompted a little breathlessly.

"There's the car," Alice purred, "and a veritable plethora of wooded clearings on the route home."

Bella was silent for a second. Alice's Porsche didn't have the most room, but they were both pretty tiny. It would be cramped, but it was doable. She knew that from experience.

"Let's go," Bella said grinning, turning on her heel to head back to the parking lot.

"Yes ma'am," Alice drawled giggling, gamely allowing Bella to drag her by their joined hands.

The Cullen Home – The Next Day

Bella walked up the stairs slowly, her fingers gliding along the railing as she moved. A small smile was playing at the corner of her lips, and she felt content – deeply content – in a way she hadn't in a long time. She had been carrying around a lot of guilt with her since Edward had left, terrible aching guilt that ate away at her gut like acid when she concentrated on it too much. She had gotten used to sensation after he had left, it had become part of her, no different from her legs, or fingers, or hair; it was just one of the many elements that she was composed of.

By now, for the first time in over a year, the gnawing guilt was gone.

Bella smiled more widely and quickened her step, hastening towards her bedroom and Alice.

She had been apprehensive to say the least when Edward had suddenly shown up the night before. None of them had seen him since he had left, though they wrote (and received letters) from him regularly, and talked to him on the phone occasionally. They were all completely dumbfounded at his arrival, and everyone had stood in silence for a moment staring at him before Esme squealed in delight and quickly walked over to him wrapping him in a hug. That seemed to cure everyone of their temporary paralysis, and the next ten minutes were filled with constant chatter and hugs, and laughs and more hugs as everyone greeted him and expressed their happiness that he was there.

"He asked me not to tell," Alice had said softly, looking over at Bella as the rest of the family greeted Edward. "In the vision, he knew I'd see a decision like this and asked me to keep it a secret. I _had_  to," the petite vampire continued, her eyes locked on Bella's, silently asking for her understanding in the matter.

Bella had nodded and taken Alice's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. She would have preferred to have had some warning that Edward was coming, to gather her mental and emotional strength, but she did understand why Alice agreed to his request and not said anything. Alice carried around the same guilt she did, and in some ways Bella thought that it ate at her lover even more than it did at her – and it was quite painful for her. Alice would do anything in her power to try and mend things between herself and Edward, and Bella would not stand in the way of what little Alice could do to show him that she still cared.

A few moments after that, Alice had disengaged herself from Bella, and under the watchful eyes of the entire room, she made her way over to Edward. They stood in front of each other for a few seconds, silently staring at each other, which had confused Bella for a few moments before she realized that they were communicating telepathically. It had been so long since she had seen them do it that she had almost forgotten what it looked like. And then, what seemed a great time later, Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Edward, hugging him tightly, as his arms wrapped around her, and they stood tightly pressed together like that, Edward's head resting against the top of Alice's for a long time before they finally pulled away from each other.

After that it had been Bella's turn to great her ex-boyfriend, and as she had expected it was the most awkward of all of the reunion scenes. She had walked over to him, and smiled shyly, and he had returned the smile in kind. Then Bella had kind of extended her hand as if to shake his, before realizing that that was probably too formal and withdrew it, which caused Edward to quickly withdraw his hand which he had started to reach out with to. They had stared at each other for a moment after that, and then moved together and embraced awkwardly, muttering "nice to see you's" and "you look well's" before they separated and looked around the room, silently begging the others to do something and end the discomfort.

Coming to the rescue as always, Esme had ushered them all into the living room and bade them sit, and had started to ask Edward questions about where he had been, and what he had been up to, and how could he not have called and told them he was coming, and his room was in shambles after the move and she hadn't had time to tidy it up for him, and by the time the string of questions had stopped flowing from her mouth, all of them had been laughing, including Esme, and they had settled into a pleasant night of catching up.

Bella reached the landing and slowed her pace once again, her thoughts drifting away with her. Alice was in their room and not going anywhere so she wasn't in a particular rush to get there, and allowed herself to enjoy the leisurely pace she had fallen into.

She had just finished speaking – alone – with Edward. It was the first meaningful contact they had had together since he arrived, and it had been a surprisingly pleasant and cathartic conversation. Edward had changed since he had been on his own. She wasn't quite sure how to characterize the change, but she thought that maybe he seemed more humble, and more open. The streak of patronization that had chaffed her so much in past had receded greatly, and it allowed for their talk to go much more smoothly than it could have.

They talked, really talked about what had happened between them for the first time. Bella apologized again, she told him how she hadn't wanted to hurt him, and how agonizing it had been for her when she realized that her feelings for Alice had changed. She said that she knew that she had wronged him, and hurt him terribly and that she hoped that one day he could forgive her. Edward had listened patiently to everything she had to say, letting her get it out, and then he had turned to her and taken her hands and told her very sincerely that he did forgive her. He said that it took him a long time to be able to see past him own pain, to be able to consider what had happened with something that approached objectivity, but that he was finally able to get to that place. He said that all he ever wanted for was for Bella to be safe and happy, and finally he was able to recognize that she was, with Alice, and he determined to be happy for them as well. And, he had continued, a few months after making that decision he actually  _was_  happy for them.

Alice tilted her head to the side lazily, watching as Bella entered the room and smiled happily at her. Without thought, she found herself returning the smile and automatically extended her hand in Bella's direction, encouraging her lover to join her.

She was lying stretched on the window seat, and while it wasn't particularly wide, they'd had plenty of practice snuggling together on it and were experts at arranging themselves now.

"You look happy," Alice commented lightly, as Bella took her hand and then began to climb onto the seat, pushing Alice's legs apart so that she could settle herself between them.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you," Bella sighed, resting her head against Alice's chest, enjoying the feel of it rising and lowering slowly.

Alice smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad," Alice said softly, her fingers releasing the piece of paper they had been holding for the past hour so that they could move to rest on Bella's stomach. "But I don't think that I'm the cause of this particular bout of giddiness."

Bella tilted her head back to look up at Alice's face, and then lifted her hand to stroke her lover's cheek before she guided Alice's head down to meet her lips, sighing contently into Alice's mouth as they kissed.

When they separated she snuggled against Alice's front once more and said, "I talked to Edward. I think everything is going to be alright."

"I think so too," Alice murmured her tone such that Bella knew that Alice more than 'thought' so.

"What's this?" Bella asked, her fingers running across the piece of paper Alice had been holding when she first arrived.

"A letter," Alice breathed out, angling her head down so that she was looking at the piece of paper again, "from Jazz. It was in the mail this morning."

Alice had volunteered to go pick up the mail in the morning which was something she almost never did, but the action made sense to Bella now. Alice must have known the letter was coming, and she had wanted some time to read it and process whatever feelings it brought up before revealing the fact that he had written to the rest of the family.

"How is he?" Bella asked curiously. Alice was relatively relaxed, which was unusual. Usually whenever the subject of Jasper came up she was fidgety and tense and distracted for up to an hour or sometimes more.

"Oh, he's fine," Alice said tightening her arms around Bella's body, pressing her nose into the luxurious chestnut hair before her. "He's in Denali now. He was on his way there when he wrote the letter, but he must have arrived a few days ago," she continued, her fingers drifting to twine with Bella's. "He says he may stop by for New Years."

Bella waited for Alice to continue, but after her last sentence the raven-haired beauty stopped talking and seemed more than happy to occupy herself playing with Bella's fingers.

"It looks like a pretty long letter," Bella commented, hating herself for being nosy and insecure but unable to help it. She knew that Alice loved her, and that Alice had chosen to be with her, but emotions weren't logical, they didn't always make sense, and despite the fact that she was wrapped up in Alice's arms, and went to bed with her every night, when Jasper's name was mentioned her old insecurities and worries about her place in Alice's heart would rise again.

Alice laughed softly at the question, knowing that Bella was curious what the other ninety-five percent of the letter.

"Not really," Alice said lightly, stroking Bella's arm. "Only the first page was for me. The other three are for the whole family. The rest of this," Alice continued, her thumb stroking the first page which Bella assumed was the one meant for Alice alone, "just talks about a few places in particular he visited, places from his past … from our past together."

Her voice was soft and thoughtful and Bella squeezed her hand, encouraging her to go on.

"He was at the diner where we met for the first time a few weeks ago. He's been visiting the places because … he said something about how while we must constantly trudge forward in life, that to understand who we are and where we're headed that sometimes we have to go back to our pasts. That sometimes we have to relive our lives in reverse before we can continue forwards," she finished, her eyebrows scrunched together slightly in an absolutely adorable expression.

A moment after that, Alice sighed and shook her head. "Philosophy majors," she murmured sounding perplexed and a little exasperated which made Bella giggle.

"Oh," Alice added, brightening up a little now that she wasn't trying to recall Jasper's ruminations on trajectory of a human life, "he also thanked me for the letters."

Over the months, she'd had visions of where he was going to be at certain times, and she had been able to write to him. At first she had just updated him on how the family was doing, leaving out anything about her personal life, but he had eventually asked her about how things were going with Bella, and so she had started to write to him about that too.

"You can read it if you want," Alice continued, offering the letter to Bella.

"No, that's okay," Bella said shaking her head lightly. She appreciated the offer, but knew that the letter is something personal and that it would be a big breach of privacy to read it.

"There's something else though," Bella said softly, knowing instinctively that there was something else on Alice's mind.

"Nothing that's happened yet," Alice responded a bit cagily.

Bella shifted in Alice's arms so that she could see her face, a curious expression upon her own. "What is it?" she asked softly, stroking Alice's cheek lightly.

"Kate's a lot like Jasper," Alice said cryptically, her voice soft. "Not as gentlemanly, but she struggles … like he does. They've always had talks throughout the years, when things were getting very difficult for one of them," she paused for a second and then smiled. "They'll be good for each other."

Bella was silent for a second. "You mean…" she began to say.

Alice looked down at her, holding her eyes and smiled widely. "Eventually," she breathed out. "The odds look very good that he's going to bring her at New Years," she continued still smiling.

Bella smiled back, and then Alice leaned forward, kissing her lightly before she hugged Bella tightly.

"Do you think anyone will notice if we're gone for another half hour?" Alice asked, sniffing Bella's hair.

"Why?" Bella asked slowly though she was fairly certain she knew what Alice was going to say.

"You smell  _really_  good," Alice purred, her nose nuzzling Bella's neck as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah?" Bella asked laughing, as she shifted even more giving Alice better access to her lips.

"Yeah," Alice responded smirking, before she leaned forward and captured Bella's lips, kissing her in a way that made Bella's head spin.

Bella knew that a large chunk of Alice's sudden ardor was coming from a place of relief. Even though Alice hadn't been brooding over what had happened between herself and Jasper over the past year like she had immediately after Jasper's departure, Bella knew that she still felt awful about being so happy while he was alone. Knowing that Jasper was on the cusp of discovering a new love released Alice from some of the guilt she had been carrying around, and it was that sudden rush of relief that was making her so touch-happy.

Bella didn't mind though. She liked Alice when she was touch-happy.

"I feel like you're planning to do terrible and naughty things to me," Bella said breathily, excitement trickling through her, making her shiver.

"I am," Alice responded smiling, the look in her eyes full of promise.

"In that case … no, I don't think anyone will notice," Bella purred, sharp teeth ensnaring her bottom lip a moment later when Alice smirked at her.

And then, Alice pressed her lips against Bella's cheek and kissed her softly before she allowed her lips to meet Bella's in a slow, languorous kiss that left both of their bodies thrumming in anticipation of more.

Alice stared down at Bella, her lips slightly parted as her coal black eyes regarded Bella hotly. Bella growled softly, and then pushed up on to her hands, raising her body so that she could capture Alice's lips, her right hand moving behind Alice's head tangling in her short dark hair, and Bella's teeth nipped at her lips, until the coppery tang of fresh blood filled both of their mouths.

Alice moaned deeply, and then they were in motion. They fell onto the mattress of their bed a few seconds later, Alice ripping her mouth away from Bella's as they did. Alice's hands then immediately moved to the brunette's shoulders and pressed down on them, forcing Bella back down onto the mattress.

"So it's gonna be like that, is it?" Alice asked licking her lip, her voice a low rasp as she stared down at Bella, her body shaking faintly with effort as she tried to stay still.

"If you're woman enough to handle it," Bella sassed, jerking her hips up into Alice's body challengingly as she spoke.

"Ooh, thems fightin' words," Alice drawled, smiling slowly at Bella as her nostrils flared slightly in excitement.

"I was hoping you'd use another 'f' word," Bella teased, running her hands up Alice's thighs.

"Mm," Alice groaned, leaning down to press her lips against Bella's anxiously. "They're definitely gonna miss us," she moaned knowing instinctively that she and Bella were going to be in their room for much more than half an hour.

"Let them," Bella said dismissively, tossing Alice's shirt carelessly to the side.

Alice smiled and leaned back, allowing Bella to begin working at her belt.

She couldn't have said it better herself.


	36. Making Up is Easy to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie arrives at the Cullen house for holiday celebrations

Two Days Later

Bella closed the car door gently and moved around the front of the Porsche to join Charlie where he was waiting for her. He was supposed to have arrived in Seattle the day before, but he'd been held up on police business and was forced to delay his departure. The weather was starting to get really bad, and the smart thing to do would have been to wait out the storm, but Bella knew that Charlie wouldn't wait it out if it meant not seeing her on Christmas Eve, so she drove up to Forks to drive him to Seattle. There wasn't enough snow on the planet to make her lose control of the car, and while Charlie grumbled a little bit about not being a baby just because he was human, Bella knew that he appreciated the thought.

Bella wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist, allowing him to drape his arm over her shoulders and pull her against him. He wasn't showing any outward signs of nervousness, poker and police work had given him a strong game face, but Bella knew that he was nervous. She and Alice still visited him all of the time, but the rest of the family was almost exclusively based in Seattle, so he hadn't spent any significant amount of time around the other Cullen's since they had 'come out' as vampires to him.

"It'll be alright," Bella said softly, squeezing her father gently as they made their way to the front door. "They don't bite … anymore," she added, gazing up at him with a little smirk on her face.

"Oh, ha ha," Charlie murmured glaring down at her. Bella continued to smile at him however, and he was only able to keep up the surly expression up for a few more seconds before he dissolved into a grin.

Seeing him give in, Bella smiled even wider and then pushed up on her toes and pressed her cool lips against his cheek.

"I'm still not used to that," Charlie sighed shaking his head a little as he accepted her frosty kiss.

He missed Bella's old warmth at times like that. They had never really been touchy-feely with each other, he wasn't built that way and Bella wasn't either (unless Alice Cullen was involved), but every once in a while she used to touch his shoulder as she walked by his chair on the way to the kitchen, or she'd given him a little hug just because, and it had always been so nice to feel her warmth.

"I know," Bella sighed softly as they entered the house.

It had been nearly a year since he had learned that she was a vampire, but he was still adjusting to the news. He had taken the news about her relationship with Alice so well, that Bella had half convinced herself that her father would barely blink an eye if he ever learned that she was a vampire. So, when Alice and the others had shown up on her front door that night months ago, she had actually been pleased and relieved. It had been taking a toll of her lying to him and she was happy that the truth would finally be revealed.

However, Charlie  _had_ blinked an eye when he discovered the truth. He had blinked a lot.

The weeks after Charlie had learned the truth had been rough on them both. Charlie had tried, that first night he had asked her more about what it meant to be a vampire, what was different about her, what Hollywood had gotten right and what it had gotten wrong. And after she explained things to him, and emphasized the point that she and the rest of the Cullen's only fed on animal blood, he had seemed a little more at ease.

But despite that slight decrease in tension, things between them had been strained. Charlie had been awkward around her, uncertain what to say and do now that his child had been transformed into something that he couldn't fully understand – no matter how much Bella tried to explain things to him.

In those first few weeks, Bella had caught him watching her with a half awed and half terrified expression on his face. She was newborn, and she couldn't go for as long without hunting as the rest of the Cullen's could, which meant that she had had to hunt frequently during those weeks she had stayed with him after the revelation. She had tried to go at night when he was asleep, but there were times when she hadn't been able to wait. There were times that she'd had to leave immediately to avoid disaster, and she knew that at those times – when she looked at Charlie unblinkingly with her inky black eyes, a constant rumbling emerging from her chest as she stared at him hungrily – she scared him. He would say that it was fine, that he understood, but he looked at her like she was a rabid beast frothing at the mouth, and she knew that he was terrified.

Even the way that she moved would make him uneasy at times, especially in those first months. She never moved in a way that was superhuman around him. She knew that it would agitate him greatly to see her zip and zoom around. But even without displays of her superhuman abilities Charlie was sometimes unnerved. The fact that she was coordinated, and graceful and able to perform complex tasks precisely was enough to disconcert him because it was so removed from how she had been before.

The more time they spent around each other however, the more he came to see that she was still her, she was still Bella. She looked a little different, she moved differently, and her dietary habits had changed, but inside, where it mattered, where it really counted she was still his little girl.

Every once in a while, there would be something that reminded him of how she had changed – an icy kiss, a quickly chopped carrot, a muddy footprint on the kitchen floor in the morning – but within a couple of months of him finding out what she now was, things between them had settled down.

It hadn't quite been the same between Charlie and Alice however. If things were strained between her and Charlie, they were downright arctic between Charlie and Alice.

Charlie had told Alice that he was grateful she had saved Bella's life the night the truth about her had been revealed. And Bella didn't doubt that a part of him  _was_  thankful to her. But another part of him, a significant part of him blamed Alice for changing her so dramatically. A part of him resented Alice for making him afraid of his own child.

He never tried to ban Alice from the house. He knew better than to do that. If he forced Alice to stay away he knew that he meant to he wouldn't get to see her, so he never tried to keep Alice from the house. But, he had been formal and distant with Alice when she was around, and while things between them had improved a little, they were still not on the friendly terms they had been before the truth had been revealed.

"Oh no," Bella said as they moved further through the house. She had been leading Charlie towards the living room where she thought the rest of the family would be, but she could detect scents coming from the kitchen and realized that while she had gone to meet her father, the others had decided to try and cook.

"What?" Charlie asked with some apprehension. 'Oh no' being uttered in a house fill of vampires was in no way something that he wanted to hear.

"It's nothing bad," Bella said smiling at him reassuringly. "I just hope you're hungry. They're cooking, and if you don't want to eat Rose is likely to break some china," Bella continued leading Charlie down another hallway.

"Cooking? Food?" Charlie asked sounding confused, his eyebrows knitting together in the most adorable way.

Bella giggled. "Yes, food," she responded, "Pasta ai Quatto Formaggi, from the smell of it. I don't know why but Emmett is convinced we're Italian."

"It's probably because your name's Bella," Charlie mused thoughtfully. Bella paused, mulling over her father's statement for a second and then smiled.

"You're right, that's probably it," Bella said a second later, beaming up at Charlie.

It didn't make that much sense, but it sounded a lot like Emmett logic, which usually didn't resemble actual logic at all. After all, she might have gone by Bella, but her last name was Swan, which wasn't Italian in the least.

Despite the sometimes befuddling way Emmett's mind worked however, Bella was pleased that Charlie had figured it out. She was certain now that Charlie and Emmett would get along great, and she was sure that if she managed to steer the conversation to sports at some time during the evening that she and Rose would have to drag Emmett and Charlie away from each other at the end of the night.

"I like Pasta ai Quatto Formaggi," Charlie commented a few seconds later. They were close to the kitchen now and Bella knew that he was starting to pick up the scent of the food.

"That's why they're making it," Bella said shaking her head a little. Alice had probably informed the others of it.

"Alice?" Charlie asked realizing that if Bella didn't arrange it that Alice was the only other one who knew him well enough to.

"Yeah," Bella said smiling fondly. "She does like surprises."

Bella stopped, drawing Charlie to a halt with her outside of the kitchen.

"And speaking of surprises," Bella began, realizing that she couldn't put it off any longer.

"No sentence that starts that way ever leads to anything good," Charlie sighed wondering what Bella could possibly have to reveal to him now. After finding out she was a vampire he didn't think they would ever need to have a 'special sit-down' again, but apparently his girl was full of surprises.

"Edward's here," Bella said scrunching up her nose a little.

Charlie sighed.

"And I thought it was gonna be bad news," her murmured his voice a study in sarcasm as his head dropped down despondently, which made Bella grin.

"Be nice," Bella whispered squeezing his arm. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, which means you don't have an obligation to mistrust and dislike him anymore. You might actually get along with each other if you go into it with an open mind."

Charlie snorted unkindly and rolled his eyes.

"Right," Bella sighed. "On that note, are you ready?"

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, here we go," Bella said stepping forward again, leading Charlie down the short hallway that led to the kitchen.

Later That Night

Charlie bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to control the urge to laugh.

After dinner, which was quite good considering none of the cooks dared taste what they were preparing, they had all retired into the living room to engage in a surprisingly wholesome game of charades.

At first Charlie had thought it was a joke. With Carlisle in his sweater vest, and Esme in her Santa hat, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea that this family of vampires was going to sit in front of the fire and play charades all night. However, as they started calling teams, and began to plunk themselves around the ornate fire place, Charlie realized that they really  _were_  going to play charades, and had his mind blown for the umpteenth time that night.

Presently, Emmett was on his knees, awkwardly moving across the floor, bumping into things as he seemingly stared off into the distance, and Charlie was finding it very hard not to laugh. He hadn't been around Alice much when she had her visions, but he had seen a few of them, and he realized that Emmett was impersonating his sister.

Alice waved her hand around in front of her a few times, seemingly playing along with the joke, and then she launched herself at Emmett, wrapping her arms and legs around him, drawing him down onto the floor.

Emmett laughed at this latest development, and Charlie had to admit that the sight of such a tiny girl tackling someone Emmett's size was visually quite amusing, however after a few seconds Emmett's smile faded and Charlie realized that he couldn't escape from Alice's hold.

She might have been small, but she had a good grip on him, and he couldn't free his arms in order to pry her off of him.

"Come on," Emmett complained finally, wiggling his torso to no avail.

"Say it," Alice demanded, dropping her head down to brush the tips of her hair across Emmett's face, making him sputter and tremble as he was tickled.

"No," Emmett declared defiantly, deciding to lay back and think of Tennessee rather than give into Alice's demands.

"You're gonna say it," Alice taunted, smirking. "I  _know_  you are."

Emmett paused for a moment, his face turning thoughtful as he mulled over Alice's words.

"You're a dirty liar," Emmett declared finally, lying back flat on the ground, absolutely determined to stay that way until Alice got off of him.

Charlie turned his head to the side to see if anyone was going to do anything about what was going on, but as he looked at the rest of the family, he saw them turning their heads away from Emmett and Alice, their focus returning to the little slips of paper in front of them that held the next set of scenarios they would have to act out in the next round.

"You wanna play this time, Dad?" Bella called out, looking over at Charlie who was shifting his attention between Alice and Emmett and the others.

Charlie shook his head distractedly, caught somewhere between amusement and disgust as Alice sucked her cheeks in, gathering moisture, threatening to spit on Emmett if he didn't say … whatever it was she wanted him to say.

"I think she's gonna spit on him," Charlie said finally, turning back around to look at Bella.

Rose giggled at that, Bella smirked and Edward rolled his eyes. Carlisle simply turned to look at Esme, and Esme sighed softly before turning her eyes over to Emmett and Alice again.

"Alice that's disgusting," Esme said tiredly.

"He was making fun of me," Alice complained, no longer preparing to spit on Emmett, but not getting off of him either.

"In Emmett's defense, you did put your name into the pot … despite my protests, I might add," Esme responded. "It was perhaps a little insensitive of him on walk on his knees like that, but …"

"It's not my fault I'm short okay," Alice declared peevishly.

Charlie wasn't sure who she was talking too exactly.

"I was tryin' to be accurate," Emmett said, defending his acting choice.

"You were trying to be a jerk. And you succeeded!" Alice declared, causing Bella and Rose to descend into a fit of giggles.

"Sometimes the truth hurts, Pipsqueak," Emmett said shrugging as best he could in Alice's hold.

Alice was quite for a second, but then she declared, "I'm gonna bite your nose off!" which sent Bella and Rose off into another fit of giggles.

Esme stared at them for a moment longer, and then turned to look at Carlisle and shrugged. "They'll get bored eventually," she sighed.

"Dad," Bella called, drawing Charlie's attention away from the bickering siblings.

Charlie ripped his gaze away from Alice and Emmett, shaking his head slightly and moved over to where Bella was sitting, lowering himself onto the ground beside her in a bit of a daze.

He was beginning to wonder if it was possible for him to be around the Cullen's in a large group without him feeling like he had stumbled into some bizzaro world where up was down, and coats wore you.

"Aren't they hundreds of years old?" Charlie asked, befuddled.

"Two hundred going on twelve," Bella responded grinning over at her father. Combined Alice and Emmett's ages did add up to that, not that one would have been able to guess that at the moment. "Scary, isn't it?"

"Oh, sucks to your assmar," Alice called out in Bella's direction, though there was a smile on her face, when she turned to look at Bella.

"Aw, love you too," Bella called out, pressing her fingers to her lips to blow Alice a kiss.

"Charlie."

Charlie turned to the side at the sound of his name, surprised to find Alice standing in front of him. She had Emmett and eventually gotten bored of their little game, as Esme had surmised, and after punching each other in the arm a couple of times, they had rejoined the others game.

Not much of an actor himself, Charlie had politely declined their efforts to include him, insisting that he would have far more fun watching, which was what he had been doing when Alice's voice distracted him.

"Hey … kiddo," Charlie said, making a conscious effort to keep his voice light.

"Kiddo," Alice breathed out in a surprised and delighted tone. "Hey," she added a moment later, trying not to sound too excited as she looked down at Charlie, a small, tentative smile on her lips. "Are you okay? Do you need anything to eat? Drink?" she asked, bouncing on her feet a little, restless and energetic as usual. "I used to be able to tell, but since Bella was made va … it's harder for me to remember now."

"I'm fine, Alice," Charlie said, watching her carefully. He had caught her slip, but he wasn't going to comment on it.

"Okay," Alice responded, her feet now firmly planted on the ground, the nervous, and Charlie was now sure, hopeful energy that had been coursing through her tempered by his response to her. "Well, if you need anything …" she continued, trailing off as she jerked her thumb behind her and began to twirl around to join the others.

"Actually," Charlie said, catching her before she could move away, her foot caught mid-air. "Would you … I mean, why don't you," he sighed. "Sit for a minute," he continued gesturing to the open space beside him on the couch.

Alice watched him thoughtfully for a moment, and then smiled softly before gracefully lowering herself on the couch.

Charlie looked at her for a moment, and then sighed, lifting his hand up to her head, ruffling his short hair as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I'm no good at this stuff," Charlie began uncomfortably, his hand drifting down to his mustache to stroke it thoughtfully.

Things had been strained between him and Alice for a long time, and while he didn't particularly like that things were that way, he hadn't been able to stop himself from being mad at her. Things had changed too dramatically and much too fast for him to handle. As much as he was trying to be a modern man he had his limits, and finding out that his daughter had been made vampire had pushed them to the brink.

It wasn't possible for him to just accept that Bella was vampire, he couldn't shrug that away. He was upset, and confused, and afraid and angry and he wanted someone to blame, he needed someone to be angry with and it couldn't be Bella, so he transferred all of the negative, ugly emotions he had been feeling onto Alice – who had taken all he had to dish out, bearing it without complaint.

For the past eight months every time they had seen each other Alice had been relentlessly pleasant. Even in the face of his hostile, stony silences, she greeted him warmly, and despite his inhospitability, she refused to take the easy way out and always came with Bella when she visited, bearing his unkindness so that she could support Bella and help her as she learned how to control her new abilities and instincts. In spite of all he had done to discourage it, Alice continued to make friendly overtures to him, and had faced his constant rejection with grace and maturity.

He hadn't wanted to be, but he was somewhat impressed with how she handled herself during those dark months, and eventually she wore him down and things between them had warmed slightly. In recent months he had begun to speak to her in full sentences instead of grunts, and although it was mostly in silence, they had spent some time together watching baseball while Bella was occupied with course work.

Still, despite the slight thaw in relations, he had not been overly friendly or forgiving with Alice, and watching her that night, he had come to realize how unfair that was.

Bella was different, but she was still there, in the world, where he could see her and talk to her, and hug her, and that was thanks to Alice.

Things were different, but different didn't mean bad. This was life; real life, not a movie or a horror novel, and being vampire didn't mean that a person lost their soul. The Cullen's were good people, Charlie could see that. They were respectable, upstanding members of the community. They had game nights, and did crossword puzzles. They loved each other, supported each other, and defended each other. They were a family.

In Forks, he had always been concentrating on what Bella had lost. The life she would never be able to lead. He had never really stopped to consider what Bella had gained. Her relationship with Alice had become stronger. He had seen that for himself, despite the strain they were under while they were around him. She had gained trustworthy, loyal, friends who would and had put their lives on the line without any hesitation for her. She had gained a second family, one that would be around forever, and who Charlie knew would look out for her, and protect her long after he was gone.

He was scared, and it had made him mean, and he couldn't have been more ashamed of himself.

"It's okay," Alice said softly, reaching out to touch Charlie's arm gently. "I know it hasn't been easy for you."

The way he had been treating her had hurt her, but she did understand why he was acting that way. Bella had changed into something he didn't completely understand and it scared him. And, she was the one who had done it, who had taken his baby away and changed her. He was mad, and he needed to channel it somewhere, and Alice preferred that it be at her.

"It hasn't been. But I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you," Charlie responded, shaking his head regretfully. "You deserved better than that."

It struck him that night, how much his behavior had affected Alice. Before watching her with her family that night, he hadn't realized how long it had been since he had seen her smile and mean it. He hadn't realized how slow, and heavy her movements had become around his house, until he had seen her flitting around the kitchen, and dancing from room to room. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had seen her act silly and girlish, until he had seen her laughing, her eyes alight as Edward playfully tucked her head under her his arm and rubbed her hair with his knuckles. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had seen her playful until he had seen her wrestling with Emmett, laughing, teasing, playing, happy and free.

"Really," Alice said rubbing Charlie's arm, "It's okay. I understand. And, I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but you've actually handled the situation very well."

Charlie snorted indelicately.

"I mean it," Alice pressed on. "I knew that things would be rough after telling you. I knew this … distance was coming. But I also knew that you wouldn't expose us. Most people can't handle information like this, and those that can often can't be trusted with it. Normally, newborns are forced to cut all ties with their families. Bella loves you, she needs you, and it was more than worth it to suffer through a few months of the silent treatment so that you two could stay in each others lives."

Charlie sighed and shook his head, before running his fingers through his hair again.

"You're a heck of a girl," Charlie muttered finally, looking over at Alice fondly.

He couldn't quite believe how smoothly his apology had gone, but if Alice was willing to let him off of the hook, he wasn't going to look that gift-horse in the mouth.

"Yeah," Alice sighed contently, looking over at Charlie and holding his eyes. "I rule."

Charlie stared at her for a moment, and then laughed, reaching out to draw her against him in a half hug. Alice smiled and laughed as well, allowing him to pull her against him before she wrapped her arms around him tightly and smooshed herself against his side.

"That's quite a grip you got there kid," Charlie muttered, still surprised by the occasional displays of strength he witnessed from Alice and Bella.

"I know. Now you're never gonna get rid of me," Alice breathed, flexing her arms around him for emphasis, though she made sure not to squeeze him to the point that it was painful.

"I think Bella might have something to say about that," Charlie murmured, smiling down at the top of Alice's head.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it," Alice declared solemnly. "Until then, you're stuck with me."

"That might not be so bad. There's a double header starting in half an hour, and Emmett's called shotgun on the big TV. It'll be nice to have some more company," Charlie said struggling to keep any hint of amusement out of his voice.

"Double-header," Alice repeated softly. "That's a sports thing, right?" she asked, her arms unconsciously loosening from around Charlie's torso.

"Yep, Basketball," Charlie replied, "Four hours straight of it."

Alice pulled her arms from around Charlie completely, and stood in front of him, slim pale fingers thoughtfully stroking her chin.

"We're cool now, right?" Alice asked finally, her eyes searching Charlie's.

"We're cool," he confirmed.

"Awesome," Alice said nodding, her eyes shifting from side to side as she did. "I'm gonna go then," she said finally. "Cause, I've gotta … return some DVDs. Late charges are the worst."

Charlie smiled and nodded, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I understand," he said intoned gravely. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"Number one Dad," Alice exclaimed, grinning at Charlie as she slapped him on the arm lightly.

Charlie was about to respond to that, but before he could Alice became distracted and turned her head to the side, focusing on something across the room.

"Number one  _human_  Dad, Carlisle," she said finally, and Charlie could see that her eyes were on her own father as she spoke. "The human part was implied."

Turning his head to the side, Charlie followed Alice's gaze over to Carlisle who was looking at her with a hang dog expression. From the smiles on the faces of the rest of the family, Charlie was certain that Carlisle was just playing and wasn't really offended, and he smiled a little at the display of goofiness from the usually stoic patriarch of the Cullen family. Charlie's gaze moved from Carlisle back to Alice when she shifted in front of him, his eyes crinkling with delight a second later when Alice sighed and muttered, "you men are so sensitive," before she patted Charlie's shoulder one last time and made her way over to her father.

It didn't take long for Alice to reach Carlisle and when she did, she bent down at the waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then after a brief moment of hesitation a devious smile spread across Alice's lips and she ruffled his usually impeccably styled hair, until it was sticking out in every direction. Once she was done giving Carlisle the out of control hair of a teen idol, Alice rested her hand on his shoulder and looked down at her father somberly. "You'll always be top nacho with me Papi," she said with utmost seriousness.

"You  _were_  watching Univision the whole time I was gone, weren't you?" Bella asked smirking, as Rose and Emmett exchanged looks and tried not to smile.

"Por supuesto que no, mi hermoso ángel del cielo!" Alice declared gesturing passionately as she stared deeply into Bella's eyes. Charlie's Spanish was a bit rusty, but he was pretty sure that Alice had just said, "Of course not, my beautiful angel from heaven!" and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop from laughing.

Alice's dramatic display made Esme giggle however, and once she lost it the rest of the family started to laugh as well. Alice turned her head to Charlie and winked at him  _conspiratorally_ , and then she took a seat on the floor next to Bella and took his daughter's hand into her own before focusing on the coloured slips of paper on the floor once again.

Charlie leaned back in the couch, settling himself comfortably. A small, content smile spreading over his face as Edward and Emmett started arguing, Edward gesturing manically to an empty spot on the floor while Rose surreptitiously passed the object that Edward was looking for to Alice behind Bella's back. Charlie reached for his beer, and took a sip, allowing his eyes to close as the cool liquid slipped down his throat.

In the Cullen's living room, surrounded by soft music, the warmth of a fire and the sound of soft laughter, he felt better than he had in months. He was finally beginning to believe – for the first time since finding out that Bella was a vampire – that things would really be okay.


	37. A Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

January 2nd

Bella leaned against the side of Alice's Porsche and tipped her head back, allowing her eyes to close as she basked in the feeling of sunlight warming her face. She didn't get a chance to luxuriate in the sun much anymore, but on the driveway of the Cullen's house, surrounded by forest, she didn't have to worry about prying eyes and was able to sparkle freely.

"I always did like shiny things."

Bella's lips curved up into a smile at the sound of Alice's voice, and she tipped her head forward and opened her eyes to find her lover grinning at her.

"You must have been so easy to please as a child," Bella commented, holding her hand out to Alice. A wash of warmth shot through her when Alice took her hand and stepped closer, and Bella couldn't help but marvel once again at the effect Alice had on her.

Alice smiled and shrugged.

"Probably," she drawled playfully. "I'm pretty easy to please now, too," she continued leaning forward to brush her lips against Bella's softly.

"Oh, I don't know," Bella breathed out, her lips curling up into an impish smile as Alice continued to lightly dust her lips with kisses. "You made me work pretty hard last night."

Alice purred softly at the memory, and the next time her lips brushed against Bella's the touch was more focused and heated.

Alice's hands began to wander and Bella pulled back from the raven-haired beauties lips and swatted her on the arm.

"Stop it," Bella murmured, rubbing Alice's arm gently as the tiny woman pouted adorably. "Dad's coming."

"Ugh, fine," Alice grumbled taking a step back from Bella, as Charlie's loud footsteps began to register with her too. She and Charlie had just become friends again, and as much as she wanted to continue feeling up Bella, she wanted to stay on his good side more. It had been nice, being able to joke around with Charlie again, being able to hold Bella's hand around him and kiss her cheek without him glaring at her and making her feel like the love child of Lizzy Borden and Hitler. Despite her general giddiness, she was a patient person, but the tension between herself and Charlie had been fraying her nerves and she was happy that things had pretty much returned to normal between them.

"Don't be such a cranky pants," Bella murmured affectionately, moving to pinch Alice's cheek but just missing as her lover dodged away from the touch.

"I'm not even wearing pants," Alice muttered crankily, before her eyebrows knitted together in a look of intense concentration. She sighed. "I don't think that came out quite right," she murmured a second later, making Bella smile widely.

"Actually that sounded just about right. For later," Bella promised, letting Alice off without teasing this time.

"Promises, promises," Alice sighed meeting Bella's eyes. "I'm so happy you always keep yours," she continued grinning, and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Bella's neck.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice even as her lips curved up in a smile, and she shifted so that she could snake her hand around Alice's waist and draw her lover against her slightly larger frame. Even though she was taller than Alice, before she had been turned she had always just naturally found herself curling into Alice's embrace, being held by Alice instead of the other way around. Even though Alice was smaller, she had been stronger and Bella had enjoyed being wrapped up, secure and safe in Alice's arms. Since becoming a vampire herself however, she had discovered that it was very pleasant to wrap Alice's small frame up in her arms, to encircle her waist and hold her and know that she could protect her, that she could be strong for Alice as well.

Alice breathed in deeply, contently and let herself relax fully against Bella, knowing that her lover would hold her up.

"This was a good Christmas," Alice said softly, her eyes tracking back over to the house, tracing over its angles and planes as a soft smile touched her lips, "And a very good beginning to the New Year."

"Hmm," Bella murmured, tightening her arms around Alice.

It really had been a very good Christmas. Many wonderful and amazing things had happened the previous year, but many very painful and difficult things had happened as well. Bella wouldn't have changed anything that had happened, and she knew that Alice wouldn't have wished for anything to change either. But, the road they had been walking had not always been easy and she was happy that things were beginning to settle down, and that previous wounds were beginning to heal.

"We could stay a few days longer," Bella said softly, burying her nose in Alice's hair. "I could take Dad to Forks and be back today."

As Alice had predicted, Jasper – and Kate – had shown up for the family's New Years celebrations. Alice hadn't said anything about his arrival in the days leading up to it, but Bella knew that she had been nervous despite the fact that her visions had seemed to indicate that everything would go well. So, when Jasper and Alice had finally found themselves face to face after the rest of the family had greeted him, Bella had been relieved and incredibly happy to see him smile at Alice warmly before quickly walking over to her and wrapping her in a big hug that had actually lifted her feet off of the floor.

The hours that followed their reunion had been hectic, filled with music, and games and excited conversation as the full household caught up with other and enjoyed each others company. After the countdown – and the popping of a bottle of champagne that only Charlie had been able to enjoy – Alice and Jasper had slipped away from the others to go for a walk and talk. When they returned, Alice was happy, and tranquil in a way that would have brought tears to Bella's eyes if she were still able to cry, and when they retired to their room later that night, they had rung the New Year in together with a peacefulness that had eluded them for a long time.

"It's fine," Alice said, lifting her head slightly so that she could look at Bella as she spoke. "Really," she added seeing Bella begin to gear up to protest. "It's been nice seeing everyone, but I'm looking forward to some time alone with you too," she continued, her voice dropping a little and taking on a raspy quality that made Bella shiver. "Edward's staying, Jasper will be around much more in the future," she went on with a certainty that let Bella knew she had seen it come to pass. "And Jake will pout for eons if you don't go see him before we leave like you promised you would. We don't need to change our plans."

"But you've only just seen each other again and …"

"Bella," Alice breathed out.

"I just don't want to rush you. I mean …"

"Bella," Alice interjected again, smirking a little this time. "It's better if we go. Things are better now, but there's no reason to pretend it's not a little bit awkward. Jasper would like everyone to get a chance to know Kate better without everyone glancing at me, or you, or Edward every few seconds."

"Oh," Bella murmured. "Oh," she repeated nodding her head. "Right," she muttered. "Wait! I want to get to know Kate too."

"We're immortal," Alice said, smiling serenely. Bella still reacted to things as a human did, always concerned with time as if it was a finite, limited thing, which of course for her, it no longer was. It would take years, however, decades before Bella really came to understand that they had all of the time in the world. They could take their time and let things happen when they were meant to happen. "You'll have time to get to know her better, and so will I. But, it's better for now if the four of us aren't living together. With Jasper's talent, and mine, it's a bit much at the moment."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to put together Alice's meaning, and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. My. God. Alice!" Bella exclaimed in a completely scandalized tone. "Last night … did he … could he … ew! Oh my god! Alice!" Bella shuddered. "That is not alright."

Alice sighed and looked down at the ground. "It was only for a moment," Alice replied shuffling her feet. "Normally, I mean with Rose and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle, they're usually far enough away that he doesn't pick anything up. But he's more attuned to me and … he strengthened his blocks as soon as he realized, but it's probably better for there to be a lot of space between us at night for a while. Like states, and even continents, of space until …"

"You're less attuned to each other," Bella finished, shifting uncomfortably.

Alice nodded, looking a little uncomfortable herself. A second later Bella stiffened behind Alice, and Alice sighed knowing that Bella had remembered the other part of what she had said earlier.

"Have you seen them? In your visions?" Bella asked, remembering that Alice had said that her talent made things a little uncomfortable as well.

She was torn between being scandalized at the idea that Alice could have porn sent straight into her brain, and being amused at the idea that Alice could have porn sent straight into her brain.

Alice shuffled her feet and sighed deeply. "Nothing like what you're thinking," she muttered, staring at Bella for a moment. She had seen the look on Bella's face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "But more than I need to, want to, or should know," she continued crinkling her nose.

"Ugh, that's so … awkward," Bella declared.

"I know," Alice sighed. "I know," she continued in a piteous tone of voice. "Distance is our friend right now."

"Oh my god," Bella breathed out shaking her head, as some of the tension that had come into her body during their conversation began to fade. "I'm so glad we're leaving in a few minutes. I don't think I'd be able to make eye contact with Jasper without dying of mortification after this."

"Oh, you wouldn't die. Trust me," Alice said dryly. "If that was possible, I would have died this morning."

Bella bit down on her bottom lip and marshaled all of her willpower to stop herself from giggling.

"That must have been an interesting conversation," the brunette commented, unable to stop her body from shaking a little with suppressed laughter.

"That's one way of putting it," Alice muttered beginning to suspect that Bella was starting to find the situation amusing instead of debilitatingly awkward. "And I can feel you shaking."

"Sorry," Bella murmured.

"Yeah alright," Alice muttered a little peevishly though she decided to let it go. It was kind of funny, she supposed … as long as you weren't her or Jasper. Unfortunately, she  _was_ her, which meant that she wasn't able to have more than an academic understanding of the hilarity of the situation.

"Poor baby," Bella whispered, pressing a kiss against Alice's temple, and then her cheek, before finally letting her lips meet her lovers. "I promise, when we get to Esme Island I'll kiss everything better."

Alice smiled as Bella nuzzled her, and relaxed into the brunette's embrace.

"If you keep teasing me so mercilessly, there's going to need to be an Alice Island before you get to kiss anything again," Alice grumbled good-naturedly, not even the least bit offended when Bella guffawed at the insinuation that Alice would be able to keep her hands off of her.

"Really," Bella drawled once her small bout of laughter was under control. "I thought you liked it when I tease you," she continued, her fingers moving from resting over top of Alice's jacket to slip beneath it, and then her shirt.

"There's good teasing, and there's bad teasing," Alice replied, her voice hitching as Bella's cool fingers made contact with the slightly warmer flesh of her stomach.

"I thought this was good teasing," Bella breathed out, her tongue just brushing the shell of Alice's ear.

"Good on Esme Island," Alice rasped. "Very bad when Charlie is at the front door."

Bella groaned and drew her hand out of Alice's shirt as she blinked rapidly, trying to focus her senses. Charlie always did have the worst timing ever. In fact she was beginning to think that he had some sort of supernatural "Father-Sense" that helped him appear just when she was about to get her swerve on.

"Charlie Swan," Bella sighed, "Father, police chief, sports enthusiast, recreational fisherman … cock-blocker. Let's give him a round of applause ladies and gentlemen."

Alice laughed and grabbed Bella's hand, holding it firmly in hers as she moved to lean against the car beside Bella.

A soft smile was still painting Alice's face a few minutes later when Charlie finally joined them at the car.

"You girls ready to go?" Charlie asked, smiling at the sight of the two of them resting against the side of the car hand in hand.

"Sure thing Charles in charge," Alice replied grinning, "I'll drive!" she declared happily, releasing Bella's hand and then reaching around her girlfriend to yank the car keys out of her other one. Bella smiled and shook her head, and Charlie paled and clutched at the frame of the car for support.

"Uh," Charlie began uncertainly.

He hated it when Alice drove. She always went way too fast, and then laughed uproariously, like they were watching an episode of  _30 Rock,_  when he begged her to slow down. Bella drove too fast as well, but she made an effort to try and stay as close to the speed limit as she could without it feeling to her like a tortoise was out pacing her.

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown," Alice said opening up her door and slipping into the driver's seat. "I'll stay within fifty miles per hour of speed limit, Scout's honor."

Charlie blinked and then looked beside him to Bella who had the passenger side door open and was about to climb into small backseat of the car.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Charlie asked, not feeling better at all.

"Yeah, I think so," Bella responded smiling. "Don't worry," she said, turning to place her hand on her father's shoulder once she had gotten her smile under control. "I promise you, I won't let her do the 'Look, no hands!' trick."

Charlie stared at Bella for a second, and then knitted his hands together in consternation. "Was  _that_  supposed to make me feel better?" he asked a second later, his voice raising.

Bella smiled brightly, and then reached out and patted Charlie's shoulder before slipping into the back of the car.

Charlie sighed. He knew that was being expertly teased, and that if complained again the two of them would only team up and mock him at the same time, instead of the kind-hearted individual assaults they had just launched. Charlie resigned himself to enduring Alice's 'driving', and sighing softly once more, he slipped into the car as well.

Bella stretched herself out in the back, a soft smile playing on her lips as Alice told Charlie to buckle up like he was a three year old, which prompted Charlie to glare at her until Alice held up her hands and muttered, "Alright, alright". Charlie then buckled himself in, and as Bella strapped herself in as well, even though crashing wouldn't do much more than bruise her – even at the speeds Alice drove.

As she watched, Charlie began to poke at Alice's radio trying to figure out how to turn it to any Classic Rock station he could find. Unfortunately for him, the stereo system in the Porsche was brand new and state of the art, and he kept on skipping forward on the CD Alice had in the player instead of scanning radio stations.

Bella leaned back against the seat, and laced her hands behind her head as she watched Alice talk Charlie through how to operate the stereo system, a content smile tugging at her lips as Charlie nodded studiously at Alice's gentle instructions. A few minutes later, Charlie seemed to have mastered the system, and the Porsche filled with the sound of  _Stairway to Heaven_. Charlie looked over at Alice and smiled, his head automatically nodding in time with the guitar. Alice grinned at him and joined in.

A few moments later, Alice began to back the car out of the driveway, words tumbling rapidly from her mouth as she started to tell Charlie about seeing Led Zeppelin in concert in Detroit in the 70s.

Bella smiled and turned her head towards the window contently, letting the sun warm her face and the sound of Alice's voice lulled her into a peaceful haze. She wasn't paying full attention to the story, but she didn't need to be. She had heard it before and remembered all of the details. All she wanted to do was just bask in the gentle and soothing rhythm of Alice's voice.

Long eyelashes fluttered as Bella's eyes closed. She shifted for a moment in the seat until she was completely comfortable and then settled back down again, utterly relaxed and blissfully happy. It hadn't always been an easy ride and her situation was more than a little unconventional, but hers was a good life and she wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

The End


End file.
